


(don't) look at me

by petx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, I don't think I am doing this right, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In heat Alec, Insecurity, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings happen, Mpreg, NO dub-con, Not everyone is nice, Omega Sub-Pack, Omega!Alec, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, There will be fluff, There will be talk of some serious topics, forced attempted abortion, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petx/pseuds/petx
Summary: Alec is an Omega and he hates it (and himself for it) and does everything he can to suppress that side of himself because in his opinion he doesn't need an Alpha and even wanting one is a sign of weakness.Cue Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken liberties with the ABO universe and I have taken liberties with the Shadowhunters lore and the story. It's all messed up and fake news. It's an alternative-alternative universe story. Also, be warned that I can add new warning tags later (will put it in the notes before the chapter if/when I do).

There used to be a time when a male Shadowhunter who turned out to be Omega was looked down on and thought of to be lesser than practically anyone else in the Shadowhunter community, luckily that wasn’t the case anymore, sadly because they had found a way to suppress it.  
  
Sadly for some, Alec on the other had was very pleased with the fact that he was able to suppress the Omega in him. When he presented, later than most, he had been devastated to realise what he was and had in panic thrown away his soaked sheets, scrubbed himself until his skin was raw and bleeding and begged his parents to get access to the archives of runes that could suppress that side of him. Maryse had been disappointed, had actually cried when she found out that her eldest son had presented as a Omega and Robert had quickly pulled Alec away and then given him the information he needed.  
  
The two runes he needed to keep himself in cheek was placed on each of his hips, the closer to his heart they were the better they worked, but Alec had never felt comfortable with having them anywhere people could see and having them near his pelvis was the second best thing. It wasn’t a secret, everyone knew he was an Omega because no matter how hard you tried and even with the runes, there were certain things you couldn’t hide and it wasn’t outright illegal to misrepresent yourself, but certainly frowned upon.  
  
Alec would still nest, no matter how ridiculous that was, would still gather up a bunch of fabrics, covers and pillows filled with scent and then hide himself away for two-three days when he would have been in heat, actually now he kept it all the time and just added to it, but it was basically the same. One of the runes on his hips, when activated, would keep his heat at bay, which Alec chose to do even if doing so meant that he during the two-three days would be in constant agony. Instead of going into heat, his body would hurt, his joints and muscles would feel like they were on fire, his head would feel like it was about to explode and he would cry and scream in pain from the smallest of sudden movements, but to Alec it was better than the alternative.  
  
Also, Alec’s scent was different from Alphas and Betas, but his scent was so mild that an Alpha would have to get close enough for their nose to actually touch his skin to actually notice, except the few days before he would theoretically go into heat, but even then only the strongest and most observant Alphas would notice.  
  
The first rune, the one that suppressed his nature on day to day basis, only known as the Omega Rune, would have to be redrawn every day as it faded, usually during the night. The Heat Rune would only need to be drawn when he was nearing that time, usually as he started adding to his nest. Both the runes were a dark silvery colour, but the Heat rune would almost glow angry red during the heat period before fading away, leaving his skin sore like it had been burned for several days after.  
  
Alec was happy with the arrangement though, or as happy as he could be considering, but by using the runes he was in theory seen as a Beta and treated like one by Shadowhunters and most Downworlders so it was ok, not ideal but ok. Alphas didn’t comment much on it and though Alec found himself drawn slightly to Alphas, he never felt a craving for one or anyone really.  
  
Alec didn’t need an Alpha, that's what he had told himself ever since he presented. It was a weakness and in Alec’s eyes, to act on it was like screams of desperation and he pitied those who did. The only times he had ever thought about possibly letting that side of him show were a few times right before he would go into heat and Jace, who had presented as an Alpha, had looked at him almost in the way that Alec had always wanted him to.  
  
But of course it wasn’t meant to be, Jace had only looked at him like that because he was the only Alpha that Alec let near him and it was only a stupid chemical reaction to what they both were and not anything more. Before Alec could even entertain the idea fully, Clary entered their, and more importantly, Jace’s life and as a more confident Omega (of course, among females it wasn’t seen as such a big deal) she had quickly become the one Jace would look at, would be the one Jace would longingly stare after and then Alec had been forced to watch as she purred as Jace nuzzled against her neck and Jace snapped and almost growl at anyone who so much as looked at her funny.  
  
They hadn’t actually bonded yet, but they were close enough to act like they were and Alec hated her for it. He hated Clary for being so comfortable and he hated her for having come into his life and stolen Jace, because that's what it felt like.  
  
“I don’t see why we have to run off to some warlock for her, warlocks are tricksters, even if he agrees to help it’s going to cost us in ways we can’t even understand as we agree” Alec sulked as he marked his arrows, preparing for the worst.  
  
Jace looked over the seraph blade in his hand, turning it over as he looked up at Alec. “This is the best chance we have, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he will be worth it, for the mission”  
  
“For Clary you mean” Alec mumbled under his breath, Jace didn’t notice.  
  
“He has to be able to help, he is older than time itself” Jace flashed him a playful grin.  
  
“He isn’t that old, like 400 or something, or so I read” Izzy joined in the conversation, a playful smile lurking at the edge of her lips. “And he is fit as fuck apparently, and an Alpha, imagine being a 400 year old Alpha” Izzy stared off into nothing with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Izzy usually wasn’t one for Alphas, she had presented as a Beta and her previous dates had all been other Betas.  
  
“Yeah, so he has been screwing around for 400 years” Alec mumbled annoyed.  
  
“That sounds like ‘how to get an STI 101’” The very annoying former mundane friend of Clary’s added. Mundanes didn’t present, it wasn’t a part of what they were and because he had so recently been turned into a vampire he hadn’t presented as anything yet. There was a poll going around in the institute about what he would present as and among some of the brutes there was a running joke that it had to be Omega.  
  
‘Can’t you just picture him on all fours offering up his ass to that Alpha vamp’ They laughed, talking about Raphael of course, and even though Alec knew to ignore it, it did sting a little that that's what they immediately thought about when thinking of Omegas.  
  
“Let’s just get this done” Alec said as he rolled up the sleeves of his denim shirt, heading for the exit without even waiting for a reply.  
  
*****  
  
Reaching the club the Warlock apparently owned, the group made their way out of Simon’s run down van and headed for crowded club. It was outside ‘working hours’ for the High Warlock, but Jace didn’t care and as the acting leader of their group and only Alpha among them, he had decided to not wait.  
  
Inside, Alec and Izzy headed upstairs while Jace, Clary and Simon made their way through the dancing crowd, the room filled with a mix of pheromones and just the general scent of all the different ‘species’ of Downworlders. To Alec, a lot of the scents mixed up or was too weak to identify because of the Omega rune.  
  
“So, you’re heat is coming up, have you considered doing it the old fashioned way this time?” Izzy asked Alec (like so many times before) as they pushed past several Seelies that stood by the edge of the overhanging balcony and positioned themselves so that they had a good view of the entire lower plan of the club.  
  
“Yes, because losing all control while leaking for two days as I hump the sheets sound like so much fun” Alec replied sarcastically and the words he chose made Izzy cringe slightly.  
  
“It’s not leaking, don’t make it sound so dirty and vulgar” Izzy said, her voice carrying both a hint of warning as well as what Alec guessed was pity.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, I’m not doing it and you know that” Alec huffed annoyed.  
  
“It would be better for you, I hate when you go through them like this, the pain you feel, it kills me to see you like that” Izzy said with a sigh. Izzy always stayed with him, bringing him food and water, she would lay with him and gently brush her fingers through his hair and even sometimes sing to him to try and keep him calm.  
  
“You don’t have to, I can do it on my own” Alec said dismissively as he scanned the dance floor. It was normal for siblings or close friend, and of course parabatais to watch over Omegas during their heat if they didn’t have an Alpha, but Izzy was possibly even more protective than others as she and Alec were so close, but Alec was sure he could manage without.  
  
“I would never leave you when you need me” Izzy said, also scanning the room, both of them having spotted the other half of their group as they looked for the warlock. “I also wouldn’t if you did it like you should, I’d take care of you, no one would be allowed near you, I would decapitate anyone who even tried” Izzy smiled.  
  
“Even if it was an option, which it isn’t, I wouldn’t want you around to see me like that and Jace can’t so, I’ll pass” Alec grunted because of course Jace couldn’t, even though he was his parabatai, watching over an Omega in heat was not something an Alpha could do.  
  
“I just..” Izzy started but Alec interrupted her.  
  
“Just leave it”  
  
Izzy felt lost about it, on one hand she would never force Alec but on the other she almost wanted to, to protect him from himself and the pain he chose over just being who he was.  
  
“Fuck” Alec snapped as he within seconds had pulled up his bow and sent an arrow flying, the arrow brushing inches past Jace’s head as well as the mystery man they were speaking to and straight into the heart of a demon behind them. Holding his bow with the left, Alec grabbed a hold of the steel railing with his right and threw himself over it, landing on his feet on the floor beneath the balcony.  
  
The one thing that he liked about being an Omega (but that also was one of the things that burned through his rune quicker) was his protective nature and following that his almost hawk eye like vision for trouble, especially when it came to anything that could harm or hurt Jace.  
  
Pushing through the crowd, Alec watched as Jace cut down another demon and with precision strung up his bow again and let another arrow fly through the moving crowd and into another demon moving in for the warlock.  
  
“Fucking scum” Alec mumbled to himself as he flung his bow over his back and grabbed the blade out of his thigh holster cutting down a demon just as it reached Jace.  
  
“Good of you to join us” Jace laughed, always one for danger as he himself cut down another demon sprinting for them.  
  
“Dickhead” Alec glared over his shoulder, his back against Jace’s as they turned around, protecting each other.  
  
“Wanker” Jace laughed as he stepped away to protect Simon who stood still like he was in shook.  
  
Spotting the warlock as he fended off several demons, Alec pushed past him and with one powerful swing of the blade cut the last of the creatures in half and watched as it exploded into burning pieces of ash.  
  
Turning around, Alec walked back towards Jace who now was leaning forward, his hands on his knees and he chuckled, again, finding danger just incredibly amusing for some reason.  
  
“He-llo” The warlock said, pausing unnecessary in the middle of the word as he watched Alec pass him,  
  
“Jace, the fuck?” Alec snapped “You didn’t see or sense any of them?”  
  
“I did, I just didn’t think they would be stupid enough to attack” Jace laughed and then quickly stopped, his eyes widening.  
  
The scent that hit him was strong enough for even Alec to react to and he instantly turned around to see the source of the strong Alpha musk. Locking his eyes with the warlock, Alec swallowed slowly as the Alpha’s feline eyes locked with his.  
  
“Someone is showing off” Izzy mumbled in Alec’s ear as she walked up next to him, having found her way through the crowd.  
  
Next to him, Jace wrapped his arm tightly around Clary’s waist and pulled her up tightly against himself, almost growling annoyed.  
  
“And who might you be” The warlock walked straight over to Alec and though he was slightly shorter than Alec his presence towered over the entire group as he reached his hand out for Alec to take.  
  
“Magnus Bane” Magnus smiled, his soft caramel coloured skin complementing his strong and sharp features he smiled at Alec. He was styled, some would say over the top, but if anyone could pull it off it was apparently him. He wore a dark maroon shirt that was buttoned down all the way to his waist and tight black trousers that went perfect with his black open suit jacket that hugged his body in all the right places. His hair was styled and spiked with streaks of gold that again matched the black and golden jewelry that he was wearing.  
  
“Alec” Alec just replied with what he assumed was an almost dumb smile on his face as he accepted the offered hand and gave it a polite and almost comically firm shake.  
  
“And as another thing of beauty, you must be his sister” Magnus smiled politely at Izzy while he kept an eye on Alec.  
  
“Izzy” Izzy smiled, having no problem with the strong Alpha in front of her as she happily took his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of his in an almost flirtatious way.  
  
“That wouldn’t be short for Isabelle, would it?” Magnus asked, his tone silky smooth to the point where both Alec and Izzy shivered slightly.  
  
“It would” Izzy smiled as she too looked over at Alec, smiling to herself at the dumb look on Alec’s face.  
  
“James and his little friends were just trying to convince me to help them with something, but I wasn’t too interested” Magnus said, sounding almost bored with the subject.  
  
“Jace” Jace corrected, but Magnus didn’t seem to pay attention to him.  
  
“But that was before this beautiful Omega crashed the party, practically saving my life” Magnus smiled and turned his head, his green-yellow eyes moving over Alec’s body and even though the feeling of being watched so closely by such wanting eyes felt strangely good, the mention of Alec’s gender made him snap out of it and he quickly took a step back and away from the prying eyes of the Alpha.  
  
“I’m gonna run see if there are anything else lurking” Alec said quickly and turned around, needing to get away from the entire situation.  
  
As soon as he disappeared into the crowd and Magnus could no longer follow him with his eyes, he turned his attention back to Izzy, a raised eyebrow in question as he with the snap of his fingers produced a glass of martini that he slowly took a sip of.  
  
“Where did I go wrong?” Magnus didn’t sound puzzled, though he was. Alec’s scent was weak, but it was there, a slight hint of an Omega reaching that glorious time where he would smell like honey and flowers and sex.  
  
“You pointed out his gender, he isn’t very comfortable with it” Izzy said with a sigh.  
  
“Really? He should carry it with pride” Magnus said, looking over Izzy’s shoulders in hopes of catching another glimpse of the tall, dark and handsome Omega he already missed the presence of.  
  
“Are you going to help us or what?” Jace asked, sounding a little annoyed as he still held onto Clary tightly.  
  
“Jack, please be quiet, I am having a much more important conversation at the moment” Magnus said and with his free hand waved off Jace’s question without even looking at him.  
  
“As much as I agree and as much as I would love for you to run after my big brother, we do need your help Magnus” Izzy said as she looked at the warlock and smiled pleadingly, knowing it was in an Alpha’s nature to respond a little better to pleads rather than demands.  
  
“I see” Magnus was still eyeing the crowd more than any of the remaining people in the group and he slowly took another sip of his drink as he turned to Jace whose dark eyes were burning with a primal instinct to protect and defend the Omega he considered as his from the honestly much stronger one.  
  
“I will help you, if I can. Come by my loft tomorrow and I will see what I can do” Magnus said and was about to turn around and walk away when he paused and then turned back “But bring Alexander or the deal is off” Magnus added with a smile before he actually walked away from them which was their que to get out and back to the institute.  
  
*****  
  
Alec had indeed checked the surrounding area of the club for any other demon activity, but when he was done he had headed to the parked van instead of going back inside. He was annoyed with himself and how the mini-mission had turned. It shouldn’t have been that obvious to Magnus, to the stupid Alpha (and annoyingly good looking High Warlock) to so easily sense him, his scent should be like a dull ache, not something to go all smell-how-awesome-I-am over.  
  
Leaning back against the van, Alec waited for the others while he tried to block out the memory of his scent, the way his cat eyes had locked with his and the soft smooth skin of his bare chest and how his tight trousers had stretched over...  
  
No.  
  
Alec clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, feeling his own breathing quickening and his skin slowly heating up.  
  
‘No no no’ Alec thought as he concentrated on calming his breathing again, slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth. It shouldn’t affect him, HE shouldn’t have this effect on him. He wasn’t immune to Alphas just because he used the Omega rune and it also wouldn't have been this bad if he wasn’t so late in his cycles Alec tried to tell himself to excuse his reaction and feelings.  
  
Alec stood there until the other guys came out and then jumped in the back and stayed quiet the whole way back. When they returned at the institute, Alec quickly excused himself and went to his room.  
  
Pushing the door to the closet in his room open, Alec mumbled annoyed to himself as he got down on the floor and crawled up into the pile of blankets, pillows and clothing and curled up into a ball. He hated that it helped, he hated that when he was stressing it did him good to crawl into his hidden nest, but the matter of the fact was that it DID help and Alec instantly felt more relaxed as he was surrounded by the familiar scents and safety of ‘his place’ and he not long after drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback. I am not a native english speaker, so I want to apologise for typos and grammatical errors up front. Thank you for reading.
> 
> * * *

The next morning when Alec opened his eyes he groaned as a tingling feeling quickly spread though his body, sending small shivers down his spine. Inhaling sharply, Alec curled up tightly whimpering slightly from the lack of a secure scent and presence before his brain caught up with what was actually happening. Quickly rolling over on his side, Alec opened his eyes and let his hand slide over the floor next to the pile he was laying in searching for his stele.   
  
There was a muffled sound of words outside of the closet that held his nest and the sound of high heels echoed from the room into the narrow walls of the closet as Izzy spoke “Alec?”   
  
Lifting his hips, Alec pulled his trousers enough down for him to redraw his Omega rune and hissed from the sting of it burning into his skin.   
  
There was a small knock on the closet door and Alec quickly put his stele away and pulled his trousers back up, sitting up in the pile of soft materials.   
  
“Are you in there?” Izzy asked, her voice soft and calm.   
  
Looking down at himself, Alec let out a small sigh and nodded first before he remembered that she wouldn’t be able to see that “Yeah” Alec answered, feeling a little vulnerable still as the rune was just starting to take effect.   
  
There was a short pause before Izzy spoke again “Can I come in?”.   
  
Alec nodded again as he lay back down and pulled a pillow tight up against his chest “Yeah”.  
  
Izzy was welcome, when she asked, the same went for Jace, but even the idea of anyone else coming in there made Alec’s stomach turn. Not just because it was his safe place, but because the idea of being seen needing and wanting a safe place was cheek burning levels of embarrassing.   
  
The door to the closes was opened and closed soon after his reply and not many seconds after that, Izzy crawled in on her hands and knees, making her way into the nest. “Is it starting?” Izzy asked as she lay down next to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and hugging him close, smelling of home and safety.   
  
“No, not for another few days” Alec mumbled, there was no reason to lie to Izzy about what he was feeling “I was just a bit on edge, stress, I’ll be fine” he added and breathed slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth like he had the night before.   
  
Izzy nodded in understanding, being the caring sister that she was “was it because of that warlock yesterday? Magnus?” Izzy asked, her tone low and soft.   
  
Alec let out a sigh, again there was no reason to lie, not to her so he just nodded.   
Izzy smiled, Alec could just tell when she went on “I think he was trying to show off for you”.   
  
“Please” Alec huffed sarcastically. It didn’t matter if he was showing off, he was an Alpha who wanted to get his rocks off and being as old and powerful as he was he had probably noticed Alec’s scent and wrongly assumed it be easy pickings.   
  
Izzy pushed a bit up at that and looked down at him ad smiled playfully like only siblings could “Won’t you even entertain the idea?”.  
  
Alec frowned as he looked back up at her “The idea of what? Submitting to some guy I’ve never spoken to and seen for 2 minutes? How strange of me to find that idea ludicrous”   
  
Izzy’s nostrils flared slightly as she caught the scent of his annoyance and discomfort and slowly shook her head, not wanting to upset her brother more than she by accident already had done. “I’m sorry I brought it up.” Izzy apologise and reached out and gently patted Alec’s chest before she started to make her way back out of his nest “Lets go, I am sure this day will be long and stressful enough without me adding to it”.  
  
Alec nodded as he sat up, pushing the pillow away “Lets.” he added in a half bitter tone before following his sister’s example of getting up.   
  
*****  
  
Alec had spent most of the morning letting his constant pent-up anger and frustration out on a punching bag, hitting it until his bound hands had felt raw and swollen before moving over to studying. Omegas were seen as weaker, but because of the choice he had made to suppress the Omega in him combined with his hard work, Alec was mostly respected among the other Shadowhunters. Sure, there were people who joked and whispered behind his back, but no one confronted him and no one questioned his abilities in the field or feared placing their trust in him.   
  
Sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, Alec was refreshing his memory on less common runes when Jace entered his room, his presence being something Alec was still unable to ignore and he quickly looked up as his brother, parabatai and leader as he walked towards him.   
  
Jace was pulling a pair of fingerless gloves on when their eyes met and he gave Alec a friendly smile while fastening them around his wrists “Yo”.   
  
“Yo?” Alec asked, raising one eyebrow.   
  
Jace’s smile widened “I’m just trying it out”.   
  
Alec just shook his head and closed the book he had in his lap “I am sure the 90s appreciate the throwback” he said mockingly.   
  
“Always so salty” Jace smiled and then nodded his head in the direction of the door “anyway, come on, we are heading out”   
  
“Where?” Alec asked as he got up, leaving the book and his notes behind on the bed.   
  
Jace’s smiled faded for a second “That warlock”.  
  
Before Jace could continue, Alec was already shaking his head “Why?”   
  
“I don’t like it either, but he agreed to help Clary” Jace said like that would be enough to convince Alec to go, it wasn't and Alec shook his head again.   
  
Jace’s eyes narrowed slightly “Please, you have to come, please do this for Clary, for me?”   
  
Alec didn’t want to go, he would go without a question if this was an actual mission on orders by the Clave, but this was some personal stupid mission that Clary wanted them to do and Alec didn’t appreciate being made into her personal staff.   
  
“Do it for me” Jace said, his tone having changed and it was no longer a question and Alec hated himself and what he was for the numbed desire he had to do what he was told just because it was Jace who said it. Had Alec not been under the ‘influence’ of the Omega rune he might have flinched and cowardly averted Jace’s eyes, but now the only thing he felt was a distant need to listen.   
  
Alec breathed out hard and bit his lip “Fine, but it’s only because you are my parabatai.” he said, not wanting Jace to think that his gender had anything to do with it, because even if he could hear his inner Omega scream for him to obey he was strong enough to ignore it.   
  
“Great”   
  
Jace’s smile returned milliseconds before he turned around and headed back out of the room, indicating with a quick hand gesture that Alec should follow, and he did.   
  
*****  
  
14:32 and they were standing outside the massive steel door that was the entrance to the apartment of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Jace seemed a little tense, which wasn’t exactly a surprise as he was a rather proud Alpha and was about to enter the lair of one much stronger and older than himself.   
  
Because of the hour of the day, Simon was not with them, but except that everyone from the night before was there. Crossing his arms over his chest, Alec watched as Clary knocked on the door before taking a step back.   
  
Maybe a full minute passed before they even heard anything, and though they had, another full minute passed before the door was opened wide and they were greeted by the sight of Magnus, the sight of a half naked Magnus in fact.   
  
Clenching his teeth together, Alec tried to keep his eyes locked on Magnus’ nose as the Warlock spoke, avoiding both his intense cat eyes but also the soft and inviting shape of his lips “What are you doing disturbing me at this ungodly hour?” Magnus thundered.   
  
Magnus only wore a pair of tight and almost comically low hanging black trousers and though he made it seem like he had just gotten up, his make-up was on point with black eyeliner winging out, a thin line of sparkling gold and his hair was perfectly styled.   
  
“It’s past midday” Jace said as he took a step forward, almost blocking Magnus’ view of Clary completely with his own body.   
  
Holding back a chuckle from the young Alpha’s action, Magnus’ eyes travelled over the group before settling on Alec who stood there stiff with his arms crossed “And suddenly, I am OK with this visit” Magnus smiled before taking a step to the side, inviting the group in.   
  
Walking past Magnus, Alec’s eyes for a second met his before he quickly looked away, feeling saliva pool under his tongue which he hastily swallowed back, trying instead to focus on the interior of the apartment they had just entered.   
  
“So, are we summoning a demon or what?” Jace stressed as the group had made their way into the living room, clearly impatient and wanting to leave the lair of the Warlock.   
  
Magnus brushed past Alec and stopped not many feet away from Jace and looked at him, bored already with how the pup was acting “Don’t rush me, Jacob”. Snapping his finger to conjure a drink like he had done the night before, Magnus smiled against the rim of the glass as he looked at Alec who was now shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, addressing the others while keeping his eyes on the tall Shadowhunter.   
  
“Can anyone of you draw?”   
  
The entire group looked at Magnus in question.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Magnus pointed to pieces of coal in a bowl and an open book on the table closest to them. “Someone need to draw that symbol on the floor of that room” Magnus pointed to a set of open doors, eyes still on Alec.   
  
Clary stepped forward with a shy smile “I can” she said and moved over to the table to grab the book and bowl the second Magnus nodded. As soon as Clary left the room, Jace followed, leaving Izzy and Alec behind with Magnus.   
  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Alec tried to block out the sight and scent of the other man.  
  
“Drink?” Magnus asked and Alec lifted his gaze, meeting the piercing yellow-green cat eyes of the warlock.   
  
Clearing his throat, Alec shook his head “No thank you”.  
  
A playful look travelled over Magnus’ face as he looked the young Shadowhunter up and down, having another sip of his drink as he walked closer to him, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t really get a good grip on his scent.   
  
“I do apologize for last night, Alexander. It really was not my intention to make you uncomfortable” Magnus almost purred as he closed the distance between them, entering Alec’s personal space without seemingly a care in the world.   
  
Swallowing slowly, Alec looked over Magnus’ shoulder wondering where Izzy had gone.   
  
Breathing in slowly through his nose, Magnus frowned slightly as he still could hardly smell the tall man in front of him even with how close he was. The light hint of honey and fresh vanilla tingled in his nostrils, but Magnus knew what such a weak scent meant.   
  
“What have you done to yourself?” Magnus asked, letting the pain and disappointment show in both his tone and the way he looked at the Shadowhunter.   
  
Taking a step back, Alec felt a small sting from the knowledge that the Alpha wasn’t approving of either him or something about him “Excuse me?”.   
  
Magnus’ eyes stayed locked with his as he spoke “You are almost invisible. I see you, but I should feel you, smell you and I hardly do”.  
  
“Good” Alec answered without thinking.   
  
Magnus frowned “Why would you do that to yourself?”

  
A part of Alec wanted to apologize and Alec bit the inside of his lip hard as he felt a sudden need to wrap his arms around the man in front of him and have him do the same, wanting to disappear into the safety of his embrace even if he didn’t know him.   
  
Clearing his throat, Alec took another step back as he fought his urges “I’m not interested in having this conversation with you, or anyone else for that matter” he said, trying to sound as sure of himself as he could, failing miserably.   
  
“I am sorry” Magnus said and he sounded annoying sincere as he did “I guess I just selfishly feel like I am missing out”.   
  
Alec blinked slowly, feeling slowly like he was getting back in control again “I don’t care, I’m not here for you or any other Alpha”. Feeling a mix of pain and horror for the way he spoke to the warlock, Alec pushed past him and with fake confidence headed for the room Jace and Clary had entered.   
  
“Alexander” Magnus voice called out and Alec felt a rush of adrenaline as the Alpha grabbed a hold of his arm, turning him around.   
  
“No, I am not some weak little thing for you to have your way with to boost your ego and make you feel all manly. I am not some bitch in heat and I am not your Omega” Alec snapped, trying to pull his hand back, surprised and frustratingly pleased when Magnus instead of letting him go tightened the grip on his wrist.   
  
Something dark flashed in Magnus’ already predatory looking eyes as he held him back “You are right, you are not weak”.   
  
Magnus lowered his tone, keeping it calm and steady as he set his eyes in the resenting Shadowhunter, not loosening his grip until Alec stopped fully and gave him his full attention. “If you weren’t so foolishly depriving yourself of the strength and advantages of your true self you would see and more importantly sense that I am not trying to boost my ego.”   
  
Letting go of Alec’s wrist, Magnus let his hand brush down over the palm of Alec’s, holding back the urge to smile as Alec visibly shivered from the gentle touch “It takes a man to be my man, so...” Magnus paused, wishing almost desperately that he could tell what the younger man was feeling “have a drink with me?”.   
  
Alec wondered how long he had been holding his breath when he realised that he was. Breathing out slowly, he looked down at his hand where Magnus’ no longer were before lifting his gaze again to meet that of the older man “are you telling me to?”   
  
“I’m asking” Magnus answered without missing a beat, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw Alec relax a little at his reply.   
  
“Magnus?”

  
Turning around at the sound of Clary calling out for Magnus, Alec saw Izzy grab a hold of Clary who stood in the doorway and then watched his sister yank her back and then closing the door just as Alec felt Magnus’ hand against his chest.   
  
“What do you say, will you honour me with your company for drinks?” Magnus asked, his eyes that up until this point had looked almost dangerous looked strangely soft when they held Alec’s attention.  
  
Feeling his heart thunder against his ribs so hard it had to be impossible for Magnus not to feel it, Alec very slowly lowered his eyes before lifting them again and taking a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.   
  
“No”   
  
Magnus looked confused, like he couldn’t actually understand what Alec had actually said “What?”   
  
“Like I said, I’m not interested in you or any Alpha” Alec said once he felt like he could form a sentence without stuttering. Not giving Magnus a chance to answer, Alec stepped back and away from him, turning around and with long semi-confident steps headed over to the door Izzy had just closed, filled with pride and an unfamiliar sadness.   
  
*****  
  
The thing with the demon had went well enough and even though it had ended with Clary cutting the greater demon down, it had returned her memories before that happened (though she still couldn’t actually access them yet, or so she said). They had left soon after and apart from letting his eyes linger a little too long when looking at Alec, Magnus hadn’t said anything about what had happened.  
  
Back at the institute the group had started working, gathering information about the mortal cup in hopes that something would come up, which it hadn’t for the entirety of that week. On the sixth day after their visit to the warlock, sometime past mid-day, Alec had started feeling hot and bothered, his hands trebling so much he couldn’t aim in training and Alec pulled away and headed for his room, knowing what was about to happen.   
  
Before the day was done, Alec’s heat would have fully taken him over if he hadn’t activated his heat rune. Laying curled up in the pile of soft materials that was his nest inside of his closet, Alec was visibly shaking as the pain was slowly building, making him struggle to breath evenly. The pain at this stage wasn’t as bad as it would be at it’s peak in about 24 hours (where it would stay for another 24-36 hours) but Alec could already feel and hear his pulse in his ears and at the back of his head, a burning ache in the pit of his stomach and a cutting pain passing though his body, like his veins were splitting open as the blood was pumped out through his limbs.   
  
Izzy was sitting on a pillow on the floor opposite side of the closet like she usually did, reading something on a tablet, only now and then crawling over to him under the many black shirts, forcing him to drink some water. In other words, everything was like it usually was.   
  
*****  
  
Alec wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it had to be a fair bit because his head felt like it was exploding as it thundered in pain, his skin burned and felt raw from where he had unconsciously scratched hard and long enough at it for it to break and bleed and his joints were swollen and made him want to scream out in agony no matter how little he moved. Coughing, Alec cried as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and his insides felt like they turned over, twisting unnaturally inside of him.   
  
A familiar, but unexpected voice suddenly filled the small space and even though the words were spoken in a normal tone, it felt like he was being screamed at.   
  
“You need to drink”   
  
Jace, his scent and voice dug into Alec like knives as a glass was pressed against his lips.   
  
“Drink”  
  
*****  
  
Huffing annoyed, Magnus made his way to the door of his apartment as the rather aggressive knocking continued. Pulling his silk robe tighter around himself, Magnus opened the door ready to let whoever was bothering him hear about how little interest he had in their problems but stopped, a little caught off guard by the petite dark haired woman standing in front of him.   
  
“Isabelle?” Magnus asked, pretty sure he remembered her name correctly, mainly because she was the attractive Shadowhunter’s sister.   
  
Izzy pushed passed him, making her way into his apartment without being invited “Get dressed, we need to go, you need to help”.   
  
Turning around on his heels, Magnus let the door slide shut behind himself as he looked at the younger Lightwood, raising one eyebrow in question.   
  
“I need you help, we need your help and I really don’t know who else to trust with this so, come on” Izzy pushed, tapping her hand against her own thigh impatiently.   
  
“Do you mind telling me exactly what you need my help for and also why I should, as it is equally important” Magnus said with a soft smile. He liked Izzy and not only because of Alec, but that didn’t mean that he was suddenly some Shadowhunter’s server.   
  
“It’s Alec” Izzy started and Magnus for some unknown reason felt instantly sick, like the idea of the man being in some kind of trouble was naturally hurting him. Having probably seen the concern written on his face, Izzy quickly explained more “he is in heat and it’s a bad one, like really bad, but something has come up and I need someone to watch over him while I’m gone ”.   
  
Taking a step back in pure surprise at the request, Magnus instantly shook his head at what he was being requested to do “No, it’s not that I don’t want to, I just know my limits and there is no way I can watch over Alexander while he is in heat”.   
  
“You don’t understand” Izzy started.   
  
“No I really don’t understand how you could ask me this. Alexander has turned me down and there is no way I will take advantage of him just because he is in a state where he can’t say no.” Magnus said firmly, about to turn around and show Izzy the door.   
  
“Exactly, that’s why it had to be you. He turned you down and you respected it, you know how rare that is? Listen, Alec suppress his heats so you will be OK, Jace is with him now” Izzy said and though Magnus didn’t really know Alec and for sure didn’t know Jace, the thought of the little stuck up Alpha being with Alec while he was at his most vulnerable made Magnus have to hold back from growling in what had to be jealousy.   
  
Snapping her fingers in front of Magnus face, Izzy gave him a look like she couldn’t believe he had just zoned out like he had “So, please, I can’t get a hold of our parents and I don’t want to ask Aldertree”.  
  
“I won’t be affected?” Magnus asked, not knowing why he was agreeing to this.   
  
“No, if anything you will be turned off because he kinda smells” Izzy replied before clapping her hands together almost nervously “Please?!”   
  
*****  
  
Magnus had agreed and had with a snap of his fingers gotten dressed and to save time had opened a portal to the institute. Izzy had grabbed Magnus by the hand and pulled him quickly though the institute and into the parts of it that were private, which Magnus never had visited before.   
  
The second Izzy had pushed open a door to a room half-way down the hall, Magnus bit his tongue hard to not flinch at the scent in the room. If he had to name it, he would have gone for a mix of onions and vinegar and it was without a doubt the scent of an Omega in pain.   
  
Looking around the room, Magnus took in the bare sight of it. The walls were grey and the furniture were dark grey and black and there were nothing in the room that would have given anyone a clue of who lived there. The bedsheets were black, the black curtains were pulled shut and the shelves only held educational books and the desk stood empty, nothing personal to be seen in the ridiculously neat room.   
  
“Where is he, I can smell him but...” Magnus started just as another door in the room was pushed open and Jace emerged, looking at Magnus with cold questioning eyes.   
  
“If you do anything, warlock” Jace snared at Magnus, clearly not too keen on the plan, but before he could finish his sentence, Izzy was again pulling Magnus by the hand, this time towards the door Jace had just come though.   
  
Stopping, Izzy squeezed Magnus’ hand and when he met her eyes this time it looked like she was about to cry “OK, like I said, you need to watch over him. Get him to drink at least half a glass of water every other hour unless he is sleeping, if he is, do not wake him. Be quiet and if you want to talk to him keep your voice down, whispering is ideal and…” Pausing, Izzy again gave his hand a gentle squeeze “Nothing for his pain, no magic and no runes. It will weaken the rune that is suppressing his heat so unless it’s life and death, nothing for the pain, OK?”   
  
Magnus nodded slowly, trying to not breath through his nose because of the scent that was filling his nose and entire being the second he did. The scent of a hurt Omega or one in pain wasn’t new to him, but because he knew who it came from, something inside of Magnus was screaming for him to make it better but from what Izzy was saying, there really wasn’t anything he could do except look after him.   
  
“Oh, and he is coughing blood so keep an eye on it, if it gets too bad you’ll need to make sure he doesn’t choke on it” Izzy added and Magnus’ eyes widened.   
  
“Pardon my French, but what the hell are you guys doing to him? This doesn’t sound healthy” Magnus asked, feeling sick. He had heard that Shadowhunters could suppress their heats like some warlocks could, but this sounded nothing like what happened to warlocks who did the same.   
  
“WE are not doing this to him” Jace hissed but was quickly hushed by Izzy who thought he was being too loud. “He is doing this to himself” Jace continued, keeping his voice low now.   
  
Glaring at Jace, Magnus felt a growing need to punch the smug little blond “No, you as a group and as a species are responsible for this. Omega warlocks are admired, adored and looked up to while you Shadowhunters treat them like some second class beings, so it’s no wonder Omegas like Alexander feel the need to do this to themselves” Magnus snapped, unable to hold the glamour of his eyes up and for a split-second they flashed yellow and green before going back to their soft brown.   
  
“Listen here, you” Jace started but was cut short by Izzy who suddenly stood between them, pushing her palms firmly against both their chests, keeping them separated.   
  
“Both of you, just leave it. Jace, we need to go” Izzy said and pushed Jace back, sensing the tension as it grew between the two Alphas “and Magnus, Jace have tried to tell Alec that you are coming, but he probably won’t remember and probably didn’t understand so just be careful when you move about so you don’t scare him.” Izzy added and glared at Jace before grabbing a hold of Magnus’ hand again.   
  
Pointing at a third door in the room, Izzy looked at Magnus until she was sure she had his full attention “In there is the bathroom, you can also get water from there as I don’t really want you to leave the room.” Izzy looked almost nervous as she opened the door Jace had exited when they came.   
  
“OK, he is really sensitive about this place so...” Izzy breathed in sharply as she let go of Magnus hand.   
  
When the door was opened, Magnus looked into the small room that clearly was a closet. It was a room, but it was small and filled with black cloths and a few items that were a dark shade of grey, green or blue. Magnus’ heart ached in his chest as he realised that this was were Alec was held up, knowing that most Omegas that built their nests in places like this was Omegas that were insecure and felt alone.   
  
The sound of heavy breathing followed by pained whimpers made both Magnus and Izzy flinch slightly and Izzy got down on the floor quickly, peeking in under the shirts where Alec had to be. Following Izzy’s example, Magnus got down on his knees next to her and saw Alec surrounded by pillows, covers, blankets, visibly shaking.   
  
Swallowing back, Magnus wanted to cry at the sight of him. Alec was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, but his chest, arms and neck was covered in red angry marks from where he had clawed and scratched himself. The skin around the Shadowhunter’s closed eyes were puffy and sore like he had been crying and he was breathing hard, whimpering and moaning in pain in his sleep. Alec’s lips were stained with dry blood and the soaked red fabric around his face proved that it had been going on for a while. “Oh Alexander, what are you doing to yourself?” Magnus whispered to himself in shock as he sat back on his knees. Izzy had been right, he wasn’t affected at all, but a primal urge to take care of and protect Alec was quickly blossoming as he looked at the hurting man.   
  
“We need to go. If there is anything, and I mean anything, call me” Izzy was looking at him again, sadness filling her big beautiful eyes the second before she reached over and wrapped her arms around Magnus and hugged him tightly. “Take care of him” Izzy pleaded before she pushed back up and without looking back, hurried out of the room that Jace already had left, leaving Magnus behind alone with Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the feedback, I read everything.  
> Also, thank you for reaching out to me showing me things you have made and sent on twitter (xo_petx_ox).
> 
> * * *

Magnus had sat there for a few hours before Alec had even begun to stir, but the second he did, Magnus wished he would have just went on sleeping. In his sleep, Alec would sob and shake, but when he woke the rather quiet sobs turned into desperate cries as he dug his fingers into his skin, clawing at it like the cure for his pain was to remove his own skin.  
  
Moving over in the small confined space, Magnus tried to stay on his knees outside Alec’s nest, knowing that any Omega (even one as resisting as Alec) would be sensitive about what kind of scents were surrounding them. Just as he lifted the glass of water off the floor, Alec curled up before what seemed like all the muscles in his body tensed up and he started coughing, hard.  
  
“Alexander” Magnus tried, but he didn’t know what to say because nothing he could possibly say would help the poor man in front of him. Gasping, Magnus held his breath as a wave of bitter Omega scent washed over him seconds before Alec coughed up a sizeable amount of blood, trembling as fresh tears streamed down his face from his closed eyes.  
  
Feeling his heart ache in his chest, Magnus reached out and gently brushed his fingers through Alec’s damp hair, feeling utterly helpless and lost as he watched the young Omega suffer. Magnus had liked Alec when he saw him, but this cut deeper than just him finding the Shadowhunter attractive. Shadowhunters were stubborn, self-centred and demanding in most cases, but the thought of all of the shadowhunter Omegas that possibly went through this because they thought the alternative was worse than this pain was soul crushing.  
  
“Silly little shadowhunter” Magnus whispered as he gently stroke Alec’s cheek, feeling his skin wet from sweat against his hand. Just as Magnus were about to pull his hand back, his eyes shot open as Alec’s hand reached up and grabbed onto his wrist so tightly it was bordering on painful.  
  
Grunting, Magnus held his hand still as Alec’s short nails dug into his wrist “Alexander?”.  
  
Alec’s eyes fluttered open, puffy, sore and glossy as they darted around like he was looking for something. Sitting still, remembering Izzy’s warning of not startling him, Magnus watched as Alec turned his head a little, whimpering from the movement but not letting go of Magnus hand. Alec’s lips were wet with saliva and blood that were smeared onto Magnus’ hand as Alec pulled his hand against his lips and then inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back before his eyes drifted shut.  
  
Paying close attention, Magnus watched as Alec for a split-second seemed to calm before the trembling and whimpering returned. “You like my scent?” Magnus asked even though he knew that Alec was not in a place where he would be able to answer, but it was almost a question he was asking out loud to be sure that's what he actually believed he had witnessed.  
  
When Alec didn’t let go, Magnus chewed on his lip for a second as he debated what to do before he shifted over, letting Alec hold onto his hand as he climbed into Alec’s nest. It was risky, he knew it was, but if his scent was helping Alec to calm then maybe it was worth the risk.  
  
Magnus hadn’t even been able to sit down properly before Alec with a pained whimper turned against him, letting go of his hand just to grab a hold of his shirt, pressing his face against Magnus’ waist, soaking the thin fabric with a mix of tears and blood as he pulled his own body up against Magnus’ legs.  
  
Sitting with his back leaned against the wall, Magnus looked down at Alec and figured he had made the right choice. Alec was still trembling and sobbing, but Magnus was positive Alec seemed better, hoped that he was. Moving his free hand to the back of Alec’s head, gently brushing his fingers through his short hair as he let his hands travel down Alec’s body, Magnus took in the sight of him fully.  
  
Alec was (like every shadowhunter) covered in black and fading runes, his skin was also covered with a thin layer of sweat though and it was glistening in the dim light inside the closet. His dark grey sweatpants hung low on his waist where black streaks in the shapes of veins or lightning strikes clawed their ways up his abdomen and waist, looking alien and unnatural.  
  
Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Magnus leaned a little forward and reached down and very gently lifted the waistband of Alec’s sweatpants and looked where the black streaks came from. Biting his teeth together hard, Magnus looked at the unknown rune drawn on Alec’s hip. The rune itself looked silver but the skin surrounding it looked red and sore and the black streaks (that reminded Magnus of what blood positioning looked like) was sprawling out in every angle from it.  
  
“Fucking shadowhunters” Magnus muttered annoyed to himself as he let the fabric cover the offensive rune again and instead reached for the glass of water again, knowing that he would need to get Alec to drink something soon.  
  
******  
  
Hours passed by with them both staying in the same position. Magnus knew that he could easily conjure up a book or something to keep himself busy, but he just couldn’t take his eyes of the Shadowhunter who had curled up around his legs. It wasn’t sexual and especially not for his inner Alpha because Izzy had been right, Alec kind of smelled, but there was something about the tall man that had Magnus feeling almost overprotective.  
  
Alec was still shaking, still trembling and still crying and moaning in pain, but the coughing was settling down and the hurting Omega was luckily drifting in and out of sleep most of the time and it also wasn’t as hard as Magnus had thought it would be to get him to drink when he did stir.  
  
Possibly as much as 20-24 hours had passed when there was movements outside of the closet and Magnus looked up from Alec and to the door where Izzy entered, getting down on her knees to peek in on them.  
  
Izzy looked beat, tired and dirty but smiled as she saw them “Aww” she let out and dropped back on her knees, blinking slowly. Magnus was sure he probably looked as tired as the female shadowhunter, but hopefully not as dirty, though his clothes were stained with Alec’s blood, sweat and tears now.  
  
“He seems calmer” Izzy said with a sigh.  
  
Magnus knew that him and Alec weren't a thing, and he knew Izzy was Alec’s sister and belonged here more than he did, but he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting everyone else to leave them alone, to leave him to take care of the hurting Omega clinging to him.  
  
Not sure what to say, Magnus just nodded at what Izzy said and then made a face as he smelled the scent of another Alpha, knowing it was going to be Jace and sure enough, second later, Jace was next to Izzy but looking a lot less pleased with what he saw.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jace growled, looking from Magnus to Alec who had his arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist, face still buried in the fabric of Magnus’ shirt. “I knew we shouldn’t have left Alec with him” Jace was addressing Izzy now, but his voice was too loud for Magnus liking who quickly hushed him.  
  
Resting his hand on Alec’s head, Magnus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young Alpha “I haven’t done anything, I’m simply sitting here”. Magnus kept his tone hushed and concentrated on staying calm, knowing it wouldn’t do Alec any good if he sensed him getting angry.  
  
Jace didn’t look pleased “Well, we are back now so you can leave”.  
  
“Jace” Izzy sighed, sounding as exhausted as she looked “Don’t talk to him like that, he did us a solid here.” Izzy mustered up a smile as she looked at Magnus, brushing one shaky hand through her hair “you are OK to leave though, thank you so much Magnus. I am sorry about how snappy I was with you earlier”.  
  
Magnus looked down at Alec again and if he was honest with himself he knew he didn’t want to leave him even though he was about to pass out from exhaustion, but he also didn’t want to outstay his welcome, it was Izzy who had asked him to come here, not Alec after all.  
  
“That’s OK, I don’t want to be in the way” Magnus said, still keeping his tone low as he moved his hand to lift Alec’s arm up, slowly pushing away, hoping not to wake him. The second he pulled away though, Alec let out a desperate cry that sounded so hollow and filled with need that Magnus wondered if his heart actually cracked and broke at the sound, and when Alec’s hand grasped at him, trying to hold him back, Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to leave him even if he wanted to.  
  
Settling back down again, Magnus looked at Jace who looked shocked and then at Izzy who were biting her lips together, looking like she had just stumbled upon a basket of baby animals wearing flower crowns under a rainbow.  
  
“I can’t” Magnus said, knowing there were a million things he couldn’t do when it came to Alec. He didn’t really know him but he couldn’t leave him like this, couldn’t hurt him and couldn’t give up on him (not just yet anyway), there was just something about him.  
  
Izzy was still smiling, wide eyes with one hand resting over her own heart “And you shouldn’t”.  
  
“But” Jace started but was elbowed in the chest by Izzy who shot him a look that probably would have killed weaker men.  
  
Turning her attention to Magnus again, Izzy gave a new tired smile “OK, I will go take a nap in Alec’s bed, just call if there is anything, if not I will see you when he wakes up”.  
  
Magnus just nodded, finding Izzy’s attack on Jace amusing enough to keep himself calm even though the blond was increasingly becoming a source of annoyance for him.  
  
Pulling Jace with her, Izzy left Magnus and Alec again and as soon as the door was closed again, Magnus felt a strange rush of pleasure from having the Omega to himself again, even though he knew that letting himself feel this would only make it harder to leave when he was told to later.  
  
*****  
  
Magnus wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep and also wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping, but when he woke up, Alec was sleeping almost soundlessly next to him, his arm still wrapped around his waist but now he smelled good, like ridiculously good and Magnus felt a warm shiver run down his spine from the soft scent of him that was filling the room.  
  
Magnus had been with his fair share of Omegas and he had met thousands of them though his life, but again, there was something about Alec. It wasn’t the scent of an Omega in heat, that scent would have done something completely different to him, this was just Alec’s natural scent and it was calming to the point where Magnus almost felt comfortably numb. Fighting the want to lay down next to Alec tangle up with him as well as the desperate need to bury his face in the crock of Alec’s neck and breath him in, Magnus pushed himself away from the shadowhunter and got out of the nest, relieved that the shadowhunter let him this time.  
  
Feeling his skin tingle pleasantly, Magnus got to his feet as soon as he could and quickly opened the door to the closet and exited it, closing it behind himself and leaning back against the door with his eyes closed, feeling his inner Alpha scream for him to go back in.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
Opening his eyes again, Magnus looked at Izzy who was sitting with bedhead in Alec’s bed, looking at him as she wrapped the covers around herself even though she was clearly still dressed “Are you OK?”  
  
“Yeah” Magnus nodded and pushed away from the door, his legs feeling weak as he took a few steps forward. “Alexander is getting better, so I should probably get going” Magnus tried to smile though every cell in his body was crying out for him to not leave.  
  
Izzy tipped her head to the side, her make-up from the day before was smeared out and still she looked more beautiful than the average girl ever could “Is he awake?”.  
  
Shaking his head, Magnus tried to straighten out his cloths, knowing he could clean them with the snap of his fingers, but not sure he wanted to.  
  
“You should stay until he does, he can be stubborn and difficult at times but I am sure he will want to thank you for your help” Izzy smiled, rubbing one of her eyes with her free hand.  
  
Shaking his head again, Magnus followed Izzy’s example, guessing his own make-up was probably just as bad as hers by now “With how things seem to work with you lot he will probably be angry with himself for needing help and I don’t need to stick around for that, there is a limit to how much self loathing on his part that I can witness without feeling the need single handedly stage an attack on the Clave”. Magnus was the one saying the words, but it still hurt to hear them because now that he was out of the nest and thinking clearly again - the frustration over how the shadowhunters treated their Omegas returned.  
  
Nodding slowly, Izzy covered her mouth to hide a yawn as she lay down on the bed again, looking up at Magnus and smiling “Either way, thank you so much, and again I am sorry for how I barged into your loft, I just didn’t know where to go and I think he kind of likes you, even though he fights it”.  
  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile at what he heard “It’s OK sweetheart, don’t worry about it.” He paused for a second before adding “Just don’t make a habit out of it”.  
  
Magnus exchanged a few more words with Izzy before he excused himself and left, missing the presence and scent of Alec as soon as he had.  
  
*****  
  
Groaning from the headache, Alec licked his now dry lips as he opened his eyes. Still feeling dizzy and a little out of it, Alec’s arm reached out searching for something he couldn’t recall and then pushed up quickly when he remembered what, or who he had unconsciously been looking for. Feeling first sick and then unbelievably lost, Alec fell over as he pulled himself up and pushed out of the mess that was his nest. Stumbling as he got to his feet, Alec grabbed a hold of the doorknob and opened the closet door, eyes darting around in the room as he gripped the door tightly to not fall over from how the room was spinning.  
  
“Where?” Alec stuttered, not sure who he was speaking to until Izzy’s head peeked up from his bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Alec’s heart was beating so hard against his ribs it was hurting as he kept looking around, not seeing anything different from what he usually woke up to, but he could smell him.  
  
Magnus.  
  
He could smell Magnus everywhere. His nest was filled with the scent, his own body, it was all consuming and had his scent not been so pleasing and calming, he would probably have had a full-blown panic attack from fear by now.  
  
“You’re up. How are you feeling?” Izzy asked, pushing herself up and out of his bed.  
  
“Where is he?” Alec asked, feeling like it was the thousandth time he had asked that question.  
  
Izzy looked puzzled at his question “Who?”  
  
“Magnus, I smell him, everywhere.” Feeling impossibly light-headed, Alec was almost hyperventilating as he kept looking around “I smell him on me, why do I smell him on me? I remember him, I’m sure, why was he here?” Alec’s eyes were wide and filled with panic and Izzy was over by his side in record time, steadying him.  
  
“Breath Alec, he was here but he left a few hours ago” Izzy said, her tone low and soothing as she stroke up and down Alec’s lower back “you need to relax Alec, come on, breath with me” Izzy whispered, breathing slowly and purposely for Alec to follow.  
  
Following Izzy’s example, Alec started to slowly breath in the same pace as she was, feeling a little better. “He didn’t?” Alec spoke breathing out “I didn’t? We didn’t? You know, I don’t remember”.  
  
“No Alec, he didn’t do anything other than watch over you for a while. You seemed to calm when he was here so he stayed a little longer, but don’t worry, he was only here for support” Izzy was still rubbing his back with one hand as she looked up at him, not wearing her heels so her head was tilted almost comically far back to be able to look at him.  
  
“OK, OK” Alec said, slowly feeling a little better, the logical part of his brain slowly starting to get a grip of what had happened, of course Izzy wouldn’t let anyone do anything to him.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s not like you were actually in heat and a suppressed heat isn’t exactly appealing to an Alpha” Izzy flashed him a smile, clearly trying to joke away some of the angst Alec was feeling, but if anything it made Alec feel worse.  
  
Magnus had seen him? Like that? Alec knew he looked like a mess during his suppressed heats, he knew he sounded pathetic and weak and for some reason the idea of Magnus seeing him like that made a dark hole form in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Was it bad?” Alec asked, his words still stuttered past his lips.  
  
“Yes, it was a bad one” Izzy confirmed and Alec clenched his eyes shut. Why did he feel like this? Magnus must have thought he was disgusting, he had been told the scent of him in pain during his suppressed heats were downright sickening.  
  
Why did this bother him so much?  
  
Izzy looked up at him, concern and doubt shining in her eyes again “Go take a shower and I’ll get you something to eat, you’ll feel better once you’ve cleaned up a bit”. Walking across the floor, Alec let Izzy steady him even though he wasn’t sure he really needed in and thanked her once he reached the bathroom.  
  
Izzy looked unsure but left him soon after and Alec made his way into the shower as soon as he had rid himself of the sweatpants. Standing in the shower without turning on the water, Alec looked down at his own abused body. He couldn’t activate his Omega rune yet and he also couldn’t use Iratze until his Suppressing-Heat rune had burned out, which it would within the next 24 hours.  
  
Hesitating to turning on the water, Alec just stood there feeling confused for a long while. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to shower while he still had open wounds, it was more that once he showered and washed, he would just smell like himself and soap and not…  
  
Letting out a sigh, Alec reached out and turned on the water, feeling the at first very cold water wash over him until the temperature settled and when it did, Alec started to wash away the dried sweat and blood as well as any scent left of the warlock Alpha.  
  
*****  
  
The day had passed by rather uneventful. Izzy had made Alec breakfast, or a brunch as it was past mid-day when he woke up, and after that she had sat with him going though the mission they had been on that had been the reason Magnus had been called over.  
  
Alec had been trying to pay attention, but ever since the shower, the only thing he had wanted to do was to head back to his nest, no matter how filthy it would be at this point, and just bury himself in the scent of Magnus, feeling unbelievably alone for some reason.  
  
“Alec, are you listening to me?”  
  
Alec blinked a few times to regain his focus and nodded quickly before realising he had been caught so there was no point in lying “I’m sorry”.  
  
“It’s OK” Izzy smiled, sitting like a mermaid on his bed, leaning her weight on one of her arms as she looked at him “as I said, we believe that Valentine might have Clary’s mother at one of the old…”  
  
“Should I thank him?” Alec interrupted, having little to no interest in the search for Clary’s mother. Of course he wanted her found, she was an innocent, but he would prefer them go about it all in a Clave approved manner and not just rush around after Clary like she was some natural born expert on all things shadowhunters.  
  
Izzy stopped and like the good sister she was quickly caught on and left the other (less interesting subject) “Who? Magnus?”  
  
Nodding, Alec was already pushing off the bed, having already made up his mind that he would.  
  
“Yes, but you don’t have to do it right now” Izzy was getting up as well, but Alec wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying or doing, he just wanted to go there and thank him, just look at him and thank him in person. That was the right and polite thing to do, right?  
  
Izzy was talking, but Alec didn’t listen, just hummed in a vague reply to things he caught her saying and before he knew it, he was out of the institute, walking towards Magnus’ loft.  
  
*****  
  
Standing in the hallway outside Magnus’ loft, Alec was looking at the wide, black double doors that lead into the warlocks flat. He hadn’t actually knocked yet and was just staring down the doors like he magically expected them to open by themselves.  
  
The doors had been a metallic grey last time, hadn’t they?  
  
Feeling the last of his suppressing-heat rune burn against his hip, Alec bit down hard on his lip as he knocked on the door before quickly moving back far enough for his heels to almost knock against the wall behind him. He hadn’t activated his omega rune yet, he couldn’t, and he hadn’t actually been close to an Alpha except Jace while not wearing it for years, so he stepped back to not be a bother for the other man.  
  
Time ticked by extremely slowly and Alec was almost contemplating leaving when there was a sound coming from the other side of the door, followed by one of them being pulled open. Holding his breath, Alec looked at Magnus who now stood only a few meters away from him, hair, clothes and make-up on point as always, but with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Fuck, Alec thought, suddenly remembering all of his worries from when he first woke up. He had looked like a mess, he had smelled, he had been weak and pathetic and worthless and what if Magnus had been grossed out? Why was he even here?  
  
“Eh, I just wanted to say thank you, Izzy told me about how you helped” Alec said, the words coming out of his mouth a little too quickly “So yeah, thank you! Bye”.  
  
“Alexander, wait” Magnus’ voice was so soft and warm and Alec paused, eyes fixed on the warlock in front of him, why did he look so, warm? “You came all this way, at least come in for a… cup of tea?” his tone questioning and calm enough for Alec to not feel like he was being ordered to.  
  
Alec was confident in what he was good at. Archery, fighting in general, leading even, but now he was riddled with doubt and questions.  
  
“I don’t know if I should, I haven’t” Alec stopped mid sentence looking down at his hips, not sure if telling an Alpha that he hadn’t activated his Omega rune was a smart thing to do.  
  
Magnus instantly understood what Alec meant because he could smell him, that soft calming scent, even if he was standing a few meters away he could and it was nothing like that faint poor excuse of a scent he had caught off him the other times he had met him. Wanting to reassure him, Magnus smiled “I know, the distance between us isn’t great enough for me not to notice”.  
  
“I don’t want to be a bother” Alec mumbled, having been told enough times what a hazard Omegas were to Alphas and how the way they distracted them were unwanted and unneeded.  
  
Tightening his fingers up into a tight fist, Magnus cursed the Clave under his breath at what they were reducing their own kind to as he looked at Alec, tall and strong, trying to make himself look as small as possible.  
  
“You are not a bother any more than I am, so if you’d like, I would love for you to come have a cup tea with me.” Magnus tried to keep it light, figuring that it wouldn’t help either of them if he went on a rant about how stupid and useless the Clave was.  
  
Alec nodded before the words actually left his mouth, needing a second confirmation that it was OK though “Are you sure?”  
  
“As sure as I have ever been about anything in my life” Magnus confirmed with a smile, taking a step to the side, holding the door open for Alec if he chose to come in.  
  
“OK” Alec said, pushing himself away from the wall, walking towards the warm and inviting flat, relaxing a little from the calming scent as soon as he reached Magnus and the door was closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus had been surprised (but in a positive way) when Alec had decided to actually come in for a cup of tea. Alec had seemed a little stiff and out of place to start with, but as soon as Magnus had asked him about his weapon of choice and shown interest in archery when he had been informed of said weapon, Alec had quickly seemed more comfortable and they had talked in length about that weapon as well as other.   
  
Magnus knew a little about archery but had never felt the need to learn it, but when Alec (possibly a little caught up in someone showing interest in his interest) had said he would help him learn, Magnus had suddenly decided that learning archery was on the top of the list of what he absolutely needed to do as soon as possible.   
  
“Whenever you have time” Magnus had smiled and sipped his Long Island Ice Tea (it had ‘tea’ in the name so it wasn’t cheating).   
  
“Unless something comes up, any time this week” Alec had nodded, seeming eager in an almost childish way, making Magnus wonder just how he was able to form a sentence while looking at the tall shadowhunter, and by Lilith, how could he smell _this_ good?   
  
Stirring his drink with his finger, Magnus sucked the liquid of it as his eyes wandered over Alec, finding it impossible to ‘turn it off’ when it came to the man in front of him “Tuesday?”   
  
“Tuesday” Alec agreed, still smiling.   
  
“It’s a date” Magnus replied out of habit and quickly regretted his choice of words when he saw Alec tense up again “or meeting”.   
  
Alec’s eyes moved about quickly like he was thinking hard but quickly, like one would do in battle or when put on the spot “OK”.   
  
“No, I didn’t mean to apply it was anything more than what you offered, Alexander” Magnus was about to put his drink down, but if he did he wasn’t sure what he would do with his hands so he held onto the glass.   
  
Holding the teacup with both hands, Alec shook his head slowly “It’s a saying, it’s OK, really Magnus”.   
  
Magnus smiled, unable not to because his own name sounded so good when it rolled off Alec’s tongue “It is, I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea. No tricks, promise”.   
  
“It’s OK” Alec started, the small ceramic cup looking almost comically small trapped between his big hands “I trust you”.   
  
“You do?” Magnus’ inner Alpha couldn’t help but perk up at receiving one of the highest compliments an Alpha could get from an Omega, especially one that wasn’t mated with said Alpha.   
  
Alec’s eyes widened like he suddenly realized what he had actually said and a slight hint of blush blossomed up his neck to his face, colouring his cheeks.   
  
“ERM, yeah I mean you could have turned Izzy away when I needed help or taken advantage or something, and you didn’t” Alec stuttered, shifting a little on the spot on the couch as his eyes fixed on something beyond the bottom of his teacup.   
  
“I really couldn’t have” Magnus answered honestly, not wanting Alec to give him false compliments.   
  
“Yeah, I guess maybe not, I am pretty gross” Alec mumbled, looking up past his long dark lashes, looking way too beautiful for what was fair.   
  
“I could have turned Izzy away, that is true, but you were not quote unquote gross, but I could not have taken advantage of you. A person who could take advantage of you when you were in that state is the same kind of person who at a party find someone hurt and passed out drunk and decided to have a go. It’s someone sick and I would never do that, not to you or anyone else” Magnus stated firmly.  
  
Alec felt a little sick because it was uncomfortable to have his suppressed heat compared to someone beat up and deadly drunk, but it was a fair description especially as he himself had referred to it as gross just a few seconds ago.   
  
“I am sorry I brought it up, but I don’t want you to feel thankful for me not taking advantage of you when really you should expect nothing less” Magnus added when Alec didn’t answer, annoyed that the subject had come up, but he wasn’t about to let it pass just because it was inconvenient in regard to his attempt at courting Alec.   
  
Alec fiddled with the now empty cup in his hands, knowing fully well that he was to blame for bringing up the subject, so he couldn’t really say anything about it now being discussed. “Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be right, it’s not like I'm asking for it when I suppress it” Alec said, his mouth feeling ridiculously dry.   
  
“Alexander” Magnus dug his nails into the palm of his free hand, still holding his glass in the other “Taking advantage of an Omega in heat and trying to justify it by saying the Omega asked for it isn’t right either”. Magnus was seriously wondering what he was being taught at the Institute with how he spoke.   
  
“Resisting an Omega in heat is almost impossible” Alec frowned.   
  
“Almost, that is the key word here. Mated Alphas have a lot less trouble and older Alphas struggled less that young ones, but do not mistake almost impossible with impossible.” Magnus knew he was pushing it, but if they wouldn’t educate him on his gender and what to expect from others at the Institute, Magnus would “Because I’m attracted to you, it would border to impossible for me to resist you, but I would have physically knocked myself out if I had to if it came to that, because an Omega ‘asking for it’ while in heat is not consent unless the consent was given before the heat started Alexander, and don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise”.   
  
Magnus could smell Alec’s stress before he saw it, and cursed under his breath, knowing he shouldn’t have gone into details, but it had to be said.   
  
“I should go, it’s late” Alec said, his legs feeling wobbly under him as he stood up, leaning down to put the cup down before backing away from the sofa. It wasn’t just the topic, even if it was somewhat uncomfortable. Magnus was saying the right things, behaving the right way, smelling so beyond amazing and Alec was feeling strangely safe and it was all very confusing him.   
  
Getting up, Magnus followed but let Alec have his space, afraid he might have pushed it too far.   
  
“Tuesday?” Magnus asked as they both reached the door, uncharacteristically nervous when Alec turned and looked at him, his hand already on the doorknob.   
  
“Yeah, Tuesday” Alec nodded.   
  
“I hope you won’t cancel, I’m really looking forward to it” Magnus tried, mentally crossing fingers and legs and anything else he could cross for luck.   
  
“I won’t, unless there is a mission or something” Alec answered quickly, his palms warm as he looked Magnus over, wishing he could have stolen something like a jumper or something, knowing he would miss the smell of him, especially when he activated his Omega rune again which would dull his senses.   
  
Magnus forced a smile, not wanting his annoyance at himself or his nerves to show “Good, I’ll see you then”   
  
“See you then” Alec echoed before exiting the warlocks loft, disappearing as quickly as he came.   
  
*****  
  
“I am sure he is trouble” Jace huffed annoyed, spinning a seraph blade in the palm of his hand, testing its balance as he looked over at Izzy who were punching at the hanging heavy bag in front of her.   
  
“I think - he could be - good for Alec” Izzy replied, a few word between each punch. Alec had seemed more relaxed the last two days, Izzy had actually caught him smiling once or twice for no reason, and that was unheard of when it came to her big brother.   
  
Jace pressed his tongue against his upper teeth, sucking in air until it made a high-pitched squeaking sound “I don’t know, he is just so”   
  
“Good looking?” Izzy asked, punching the bag so hard her knuckles almost bruised.   
  
“No”   
  
“Kind?” Izzy guessed again.   
  
“No, he is just” Jace tried.   
  
“Powerful?” Izzy asked as she punch the bag one last time before wrapping her arm around it, hanging off it slightly.   
  
“Iz, really?” Jace sounded annoyed as he put the blade he had been playing with down.   
  
“What is your problem with him Jace, really? I know you must feel threatened with how much stronger he is than you, but when we couldn’t, Magnus came and helped Alec without asking for anything in return, that means something to me” Izzy leaned her head against the heavy bag, wiping sweat off her brow with the back of her free hand.   
  
Jace shook his head, not looking impressed “Not asking for anything in return, but possibly getting something”.   
  
“Are you upset because Magnus is interested in Alec or because Alec might just be interested in Magnus? I know you want what's best for him, but you need to consider the possibility that Magnus could be just that” Izzy replied, pushing herself off the bag and heading towards Jace, undoing the tape on her hands.   
  
Jace still looked unimpressed “What if he just use him?”   
  
“Based on what?” Izzy challenged.   
  
“He is a…” Jace paused.   
  
Cutting him off, Izzy narrowed her eyes “You better say Alpha like some self loathing pup because you know better than to judge him based on the fact that he is a downworlder”.   
  
“But don’t you want Alec to have something more?” Jace looked ashamed about what he was saying and Izzy was glad, hoping that the shame brought on by his words burned into his tongue as he spoke “Say he actually cares about Alec, how will it even work? Alec will grow old in what must seem like seconds to a warlock and according to the records, Magnus has NO record of ever bonding with an Omega” Jace bit his lip “And because he is a warlock, he is, you know, infertile”.   
  
Izzy shook her head “Breaking a bond is painful and could possibly kill one or both, it’s normal for warlocks and vampires to not bond like we do unless it's to a mortal, you know that.” Throwing the used tape away, Izzy pushed some sweaty strands of hair back “and maybe Alec doesn’t want kids, or they could adopt, don’t be so square. And also, are we seriously talking about Alec having kids with someone before they have even gone on a date?”.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Alec asked as he walked into the dojo.   
  
“Fighting” Izzy quickly replied, just as Jace answered “Sex”.   
  
“Fighting sex?” Alec asked, his face scrunching up in question.   
  
“You know, when you have sex with someone and then suddenly PUNCH them in the face” Jace said, emphasizing the word punch by physically punching the air in front of himself.   
  
“What?” Alec stopped, looking from Jace to Izzy, actually worried by what he heard.   
  
“He is joking” Izzy laughed nervously, shooting Jace a mean look “we were talking about fighting the urge to have sex”.   
  
“Oh” Alec still felt confused.   
  
“Yeah, Alpha struggles are the first world problems of the pack” Izzy smiled.   
  
Alec wasn’t sure what to make of what either of them said so he decided to just ignore their weird topic of conversation as well as their confusing overall behaviour and instead went over to tape up his hands.   
  
“Really Jace? Punching someone during sex?” Izzy hissed between closed teeth as soon as Alec had his back against them.   
  
Jace gave an apologetic look “I panicked”.   
  
“Do we have anything planned for tomorrow?” Alec asked after he had taped up his hands, pulling off his hooded sweater and throwing it over one of the benches by the wall.   
  
Izzy shook her head “nothing planned, no, why?”.   
  
“I promised I was gonna teach Magnus some archery” Alec said, trying to make his tone sound as casual as possible as he mentioned it.   
  
Jace had stood up and let out a grunt when he heard what Alec said “Since when does warlocks need to know archery?”   
  
Izzy was sure she could have strangled Jace with her bare hands if she had been given the chance when he commented on it, but instead of reacting she just watched Alec, trying to read her brothers body language.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Alec looked down at the floor before looking up at Jace again “I don’t know, he seemed interested though”.   
  
“Oh I’m sure he is interested” Jace grunted annoyed.   
  
“In archery” Alec added as a correction, not understanding why Jace was being so hostile.   
  
“Just don’t let him fool you” Jace said before heading towards the door, leaving Izzy and Alec behind, still grumpy.   
  
Alec let his eyes follow Jace as he left them before looking back at Izzy, feeling just as confused now as when he had entered the dojo.   
  
Izzy let out a sigh “Don’t listen to him Alec, I’m glad you are meeting Magnus again, if it’s what you want”.   
  
“I am really just showing him the ups and downs of a bow” Alec said, walking over to the hanging heavy bag, placing his hands against it like he was feeling its surface, looking over his shoulder at Izzy who was now grinning broadly.   
  
Rolling her shoulders like she was keeping them from stiffening after her workout, Izzy chuckled “I believe you, but I hope you know that Magnus probably is hoping for something more”.   
  
“I know” Alec answered, punching the bag in front of himself, holding back at first to warm up his muscles “he told me”.   
  
Arching one eyebrow, Izzy crossed her arms, having planned on leaving but now deciding to hang around to get the latest scoop “Oh? He said he wanted more?”   
  
“Not those words exactly” Alec answered, feeling for aches but not finding any “but he did ask me out last time and he said he found me attractive this time, I’m not stupid”  
  
“And still you are going to give him lessons?” Izzy asked.   
  
“Yes” Alec answered, punching the bag harder.   
  
Izzy looked at her older brother, wondering what was actually going on inside of his head “Do you like him?”. 

Alec paused for just a second and pulled his punch just a little and it was enough for Izzy to be pretty sure that he did, even if Alec just hummed out a neutral answer.   
  
“It’s OK if you do” Izzy said, tipping her head to the side.   
  
Putting possibly a little too much into his punch, Alec let out a grunt as his fist connected to the bag “I don’t need him”.   
  
“I didn’t say you did, but it’s OK to want something even though you don’t need it”   
  
Alec ignored her because she was making sense and he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment, so instead he kept from answering and just went on working the bag like he was trying to get it tender by beating. After a few minutes of silence, Alec turned and saw that Izzy had left which again relaxed him enough to get though his session without straining himself too much.   
  
*****  
  
Alec hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of bringing Magnus to the institute to teach him there, not because who or what Magnus was, but because at the institute everything turned into ‘juicy’ gossip and Alec didn’t want or need that. Instead, Alec had sent a message to Magnus asking him to meet him at an empty field outside of the city where Alec had trained a lot when he needed to get away from everyone and everything.   
  
Standing at the edge of the field, Alec looked at the grey afternoon sky as he waited for Magnus, his own bow in hand as he scoped out some targets. Hearing and feeling the gush of wind created by a portal, Alec watched as Magnus stepped through the newly opened portal.   
  
“Alexander” Magnus smiled, having dressed in something that could have passed for an early 1800 military uniform, possibly with a little more ‘bling’ than original though. Magnus couldn’t help but feel a sudden sting of disappointment as the meeting breeze confirmed that Alec again smelled next to nothing “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting”.   
  
Shaking his head, Alec looked Magnus up and down quickly, taking in the sight of him. Now that the Omega rune was activated he hardly smelled Magnus and remembering how calming it had been, Alec for a second almost regretted activating it that morning  “No, I just prefer being somewhere ahead of the scheduled time”.   
  
“So formal” Magnus commented, walking over to Alec “I on the other hand, am not a stranger to being fashionably late if I am honest” he said, flashing the tall shadowhunter an innocent smile.   
  
Alec wanted to reply that it didn’t surprise him, but he didn’t feel like it was his place, in case Magnus took the comment serious.   
  
“So?” Magnus flashed him a wide grin.  
  
“Let’s just start” Alec said and held out his hand with his bow, offering the weapon to the warlock.   
  
Magnus wanted nothing more than to reach out even if for nothing else than for their fingers to touch, but he actually wasn’t sure where to start and he wasn’t sure showing how little he knew about this particular weapon was a good way of impressing Alec.   
  
“Maybe you can show me first?”   
  
Alec nodded, a small smile playing at his lips as he pulled up an arrow and placed it on the bow before drawing, holding it in position for a few seconds before letting it fly, turning his attention back to Magnus before his arrow even hit its target, knowing it would.   
  
“Impressive” Magnus said honestly, having taken in both what Alec had done but also how he had looked as he did it, both of those things could be described with the same word.   
  
Alec would be lying if he had tried to convince anyone, even himself, that he wasn’t happy with the small compliment, even if he knew how skilled he was “Your turn”. Holding out his bow again, Alec waited until Magnus took it off him, hiding a small shiver as Magnus’ fingers brushed over his.  
  
“You need this” Alec said and held up a finger tab to protect Magnus’ fingers. Walking around Magnus after he had taken the tab, Alec grabbed an arm guard and strapped it around Magnus’ right arm to protect it from the snap of the string. He didn’t need that himself any more, but with Magnus at least saying he was a beginner, Alec wasn’t taking any chances.  
  
Grabbing another arrow out of his quiver, Alec handed Magnus that as well and then stood back looking at the warlock as he held it both, looking a little bit lost, which Alec had to admit was a little sweet.   
  
Coping Alec the best he could, Magnus pulled the string of the bow back, surprised with just how hard it was to hold it like this.   
  
“You need to spread your legs more” Alec said, looking at how Magnus’ feet were placed on the ground.  
  
Magnus undrew the bow and looked down at his feet and then at Alec, a playful grin on his face “Show me?” he asked, still smiling as Alec who hadn’t caught on walked over to him and with his leg, kicked Magnus’ a little apart.   
  
“About shoulder width” Alec said and grabbed a hold of Magnus’ waist, turning him a little until his feet were give or take at an 90 degree angle off the target Alec had mentally picked out for him.   
  
Magnus let himself be manhandled, very much enjoying Alec touching him, even if it wasn’t anything more than this “and then I just aim?”   
  
“No, you need to find an anchor point” Alec said, standing possibly a little too close.   
  
Magnus made a face, having not heard of that part before “A what now?”   
  
“An anchor point. For you to have a more consistent aim you need to draw in the same way every time. My anchor point is my pointer finger and the corner of my mouth, so if you place the arrow and pull back using my anchor point, your finger should align perfectly with the corner of your mouth every time” Alec said and stepped a little to the side to be able to look at Magnus at a better angle to see what he was doing. “Let the string touch your face, it's not going to hurt you, it will be worse if you try to avoid contact”.   
  
Magnus smiled, not so much because of what he was doing but because Alec seemed so relaxed and comfortable, so much so that Magnus was actually glad he hadn’t caught onto the terrible flirting earlier as he wanted Alec to stay this secure and calm.   
  
“And then I aim?”   
  
“And then you aim” Alec confirmed as Magnus raised the bow again. “Try hitting the tree there” Alec pointed at the closest tree before turning his attention at Magnus again, seeing him tilting the bow a little to the side.   
  
“No, keep it straight” Alec quickly shot in before Magnus could take his first shot, stepping closer to the warlock and grabbing a hold of the bow, straightening it fully “If in doubt, keep it straight, I think it's only one style where you tilt it”.   
  
Covering Magnus’ hand with his own, Alec stood close to him with his head over the other man’s shoulder, luckily able to because his arms was just a bit longer than Magnus’. Guiding Magnus’ hand, Alec made sure he held the bow at a perfect angle.  
  
“Remember, when you aim, you need to aim below your actual target because you aim with your eyes and the arrow is placed in the height of your mouth, so if you aim where your eyes tell you, you will go above the target” Alec said, finding it almost sweet that Magnus decided to copy his anchor point, even if it was natural that he did considering the fact it was the only one Alec told him about.   
  
Lowering his aim, Magnus bit into his tongue trying to concentrate, finding it actually interesting as well as he enjoyed the heat coming off Alec’s body as it was pressed against his own.    
  
“Even lower” Alec smiled and pulled his and Magnus hand even further down before stepping back and away from Magnus.   
  
“Then you shoot”.   
  
Alec watched as Magnus held onto the bow fully drawn, waiting for him to let go. A few seconds passed and then a few more and when the arrow finally left the bow, it flew right past the tree Alec had told Magnus to aim for.   
  
“Fuck” Magnus mumbled, having been sure he had aimed right.   
  
Holding back a chuckle, Alec pulled out a second arrow and handed it to him “Do it faster this time”.   
  
“But I don’t know what I did wrong” Magnus answered as he grabbed the arrow.   
  
“You aimed for too long. If you hold the bow for too long and then you actually lose your aim. The longer you hold it at full draw the more you will tire and within 3 to 5 seconds you will shake just a tiny bit, and that's enough to throw off your aim massively. Ironically, it's better to not aim at all than to aim too long as you will in most cases hit the target if you just draw, hit your anchor point and let go” Alec said as he walked around to the other side of Magnus to get a good look at how he gripped the string and arrow this time.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Magnus nodded and placed the arrow, trying to remember what Alec had said the first time around and drew it and as quickly as he possibly could, aimed and let go of the string watching in satisfaction as the arrow flew through the air and actually hit the tree (even if it just barely did).   
  
“See? I knew you could” Alec beamed as Magnus turned around and looked at him, copying his expression and seemingly very excited about the result.   
  
*****  
  
They had gone on for a few hours, Alec helping and correcting minor mistakes and by the time they decided to call it a day, Magnus not only hit the first target 10 out of 10 times, but he was able to hit smaller targets from a greater distance at a surprisingly high rate.   
  
Walking back towards the where Alec had taken the train, Magnus was simply enjoying the fact that Alec seemed relaxed and happy. Alec was beautiful, Magnus had thought so from the second he saw him, but now that he was so calm and comfortable there was like he reached a new level of beauty.   
  
“You know I could just portal us back” Magnus said as they reached the train station.  
  
Alec paused, he had of course considered it, but it had kind of been nice to spend the afternoon with Magnus and if they portaled back, it would be over and Alec kind of wanted to drag it out a little bit.   
  
“Maybe you could come back to mine” Magnus didn’t want to push it, but he also wasn’t about to let the opportunity to ask pass “I could make you something to eat? And when I say make something, I mean order something”.   
  
Alec chuckled because he wasn’t at all surprised that Magnus wouldn’t actually cook, but Alec understood as he found cooking incredibly tedious.   
  
“OK” Alec answered, actually wanting to.   
  
“OK? Great” Magnus didn’t waste any time, not about to give him time to change his mind, so he quickly conjured up a portal to his loft, smiling widely at Alec before nodding his head in the direction of it “Let's go, pretty boy” Magnus said with a wink before they both headed for and though it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the feedback and comments. I want to throw in a reminder here that I am taking liberties with the ABO universe, meaning I am not following the typical 'rules'. I am saying this because it might explain some of the 'questions' in the comments about Jace's reaction (or lack of) to finding Magnus with Alec as well as Magnus' reaction to the way Alec is surprising his heats and how the Clave is dealing with it (a lot of things will be explained as I go on). Again, thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who leave a comment, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, I will soon update my other story for those who read it (don't worry, I have not forgotten about it).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminded that this is an alternative universe ABO universe :)

Dinner had gone well, Magnus had managed to steer away from any uncomfortable subject and with Alec being a little more relaxed than he had been the other times (possibly because of the long training session), the conversation flew by without any uncomfortable silences.  
  
Magnus had talked about Ragnor and Catarina, which was something he didn’t talk too much about with other people, but somehow felt comfortable talking to Alec about and Alec in return had talked about Izzy, Jace and Max, the last one being his younger brother that Magnus had yet to meet.  
  
The late afternoon had too quickly turned into night, and even though Magnus wanted nothing more than to ask Alec if he wanted to stay over (if for nothing else than that his sheets would hopefully smell like him for a few days), Magnus politely followed him to the door and wished him a good night without pushing for anything more.  
  
After Alec had gone, Magnus had spent a good twenty minutes cleaning up the take-out boxes from the Chinese food they had ordered earlier, done his dishes and cleaned every surface (all manually, no magic) before he had found his bed, debating with himself if he should text Alec or not.  
  
*****  
  
Alec had declined the offer of a portal back to the institute, having decided that he needed the fresh air and had spent almost 30 minutes on the trip, only just reaching the steps leading up to the entrance of the New York institute when the message from Magnus ticked in on his phone  
  
**M:** _I had a great time, hopefully we can do it again sometime. Magnus x_  
  
Alec had looked at the message for a good five minutes before he put his phone away, not answering and instead headed into the institute and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Opening the door, Alec closed it gently behind himself in case Jace (who had the room next to his on the left) or Izzy (on the right) were still awake.  
  
“How did it go?” Izzy’s voice sang from over by Alec’s bed, clearly having sat there waiting for him.  
  
Almost jumping in surprise, Alec looked at his sister and shook his head “What are you doing here? Its 1am”.  
  
“Why are you in so late?” Izzy threw back at him, winking at him playfully and chuckling “how did the archery training go?” she asked, emphasising ‘archery training’ in a way that made it seem like that had not been what they had been doing, which it was, just that it wasn’t the only thing.  
  
“It went well, he has potential” Alec answered as he walked over to his desk before pulling off his shirt and t-shirt, handing it over the back of the chair before he walking into his small connecting bathroom, followed by Izzy who was now up and hanging on his heels.  
  
“Did you do anything else? Like you pointed out, it's 1am” Izzy smiled, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, holding onto the doorframe with both arms while looking at Alec though the reflection of the mirror.  
  
Grabbing his toothbrush, Alec rolled his eyes at her question because he knew that she knew that they had done more as she wasn’t dumb enough to think archery practise took that long, she wasn’t Clary. “Yes, I stayed for a late dinner, it was nice” Alec confirmed, adding all the info he was sure she would pry out of him anyway if he didn’t willingly provide.  
  
Izzy still carried a wide smile as she kept looking at him in the mirror “are you seeing him again? Or do you at least want to?”.  
  
“I don’t know” Alec said around the toothbrush in his mouth, watching as Izzy’s expression dropped.  
  
“Oh” Izzy let out, sounding and looking disappointed “Ok, I guess I’m more into this being a thing than you are”  
  
Spitting into the sink, Alec frowned at her words “You sound like a crazy person. What does that even mean?”  
  
“I just thought he might be good for you, it doesn’t matter, I am just being the annoying sister now” Izzy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug “I’m sorry for being a pain, do what makes you happy” she smiled before pulling back and headed back for the door again “Good night, big bro.”  
  
“Good night Iz” Alec smiled as he watched her walk out of the bathroom, leaving him to himself to finish getting ready for bed.  
  
*****  
  
  
Alec hadn’t answered Magnus’ text that night, or the next day or even the day after so Magnus couldn’t help but think that maybe it had been a lot more one sided than he had first thought. Laying in bed after having spent the day drinking (in general) with Ragnor, Magnus had just turned off the lights and gotten comfy when his phone vibrated and beeped.  
  
Getting it off his bedside table, Magnus’ squinted his eyes at the light streaming off the phone when he picked it up and quickly turned down the light. It was almost 2am, but when he saw who the the text was from it suddenly didn’t matter.  
  
**A:** _Hope you had a good day. -A_  
  
It was short and random, but because it was from Alec, Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Had he been a few 100 years younger he might have tried to play hard to get and not answer right away (if they had had texting back then), but Magnus was too old to play silly games and decided against it no matter how long Alec made him wait between texts, he'd answer as he saw them.  
  
**M:** _I did. How was yours?_  
  
Magnus waited, for a minute he worried Alec wouldn’t answer back so when his phone vibrated in his hand again, he felt almost giddy.  
  
**A:** _Too long, I’m exhausted._  
  
**M:** _Get some sleep then, it’s late._  
  
**A:** _I’ve tried, I can’t._  
  
**M:** _Why not?_  
  
**A:** _I don’t know, I can’t relax._  
  
Magnus looked at Alec’s last text. He knew what might help, but he wasn’t sure if offering that help would be too much too soon for the Shadowhunter.  
  
**M:** _Drink some chamomile tea?_  
  
**A:** _Maybe._  
  
Magnus chewed on his lip as he rolled over on his back, holding the phone up over his head with the light shining down over his face. Alec had been the one to send the first message and bring up the subject, maybe he wanted him to ask.  
  
**M:** _Want to come over?_  
  
Magnus looked at his screen, tapping it to keep it from going dark every 30 seconds as he waited for a reply, annoyed with himself for being so scared of being turned down by mr. dark, tall and handsome.  
  
**A:** _Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you up._  
  
Magnus’ felt a surge of happiness when the message from Alec finally did tick in and he wiggled his toes happily as he answered him.  
  
**M:** _I’m sure. Want me to open a portal?_  
  
**A:** _That would be nice. I’ll text you when I’m outside._  
  
**M:** _Great._  
  
Magnus pushed himself out of bed and without turning on the light found a robe to throw on and then made his way out of the bedroom, figuring Alec might be uncomfortable if he was just portaled directly there. With his phone in his hand, Magnus dropped down in one of the comfy chairs in the living room and waited, re-applying his make up that he had removed earlier, not caring that vanity was a sin.  
  
**A:** _Outside._  
  
The second the message ticked in, Magnus created a portal directly from his living room to right outside the main entrance of the New York institute. About half a minute passed before Alec stepped through it, scrunching his face up a little as he got though, probably not too accustomed to portaling.  
  
Standing up, Magnus pulled his robe robe around himself and tied it closed, looking at Alec as the portal closed behind him. Alec wore black shoes, trousers and a jacket like usual, but his t-shirt was a military green that Magnus instantly loved as it brought out something in Alec’s eyes, Alec’s very tired eyes.  
  
“Hi” Alec lifted his hand, behaving like he felt a little out of place.  
  
“Hello” Magnus smiled, shivering as he noticed his smell. He didn’t smell like that one time when he had been there without his evil runes drawn on him, but he smelled more than usual, maybe the rune was weak or fading. The soft round scent of Alec made Magnus both calm and a little happy. “I don’t mean anything else by it, but you do look very tired” Magnus said, looking at Alec’s messy hair, tired eyes and the way he held himself.  
  
“I know” Alec let out a sigh, knowing fully well that he looked as exhausted as he felt, but he just couldn’t relax enough to fall asleep. Their team had been on a mission that had turned into a rescue operation when they stumbled across enslaved Omegas (and even a few Alphas) who were probably kept for some kind of breeding program, possibly by Valentine, possibly as a backup plan to creating new Shadowhunters if he couldn’t get his hand on the cup. It had been depressing and painful and when Alec finally got back to the institute, not even his nest gave him the sense of protection that let him relax and sleep. Now that he was here though, Alec almost swayed a little as the warm and calming scent of Magnus lulled him into a safe and relaxed state.  
  
“Come sit” Magnus said as he stepped back and sat down on the sofa, patting the seat next to himself, almost a little worried with how absolutely knackered Alec looked.  
  
Walking over to him, Alec without question fell down on the offered spot and leaned back, already feeling a little bit better and much more calm, but also a little frustrated with himself.  
  
“I think I kind of like you” Alec said, a mixture of pride for admitting it as well as fear over doing so spread through him, but nowhere near as much as he had thought it would. Looking down at his knees, Alec avoided looking up at Magnus who like on cue instantly smelled sweeter and even more inviting than before, possibly reacting to Alec’s words.  
  
Having his body turned on the sofa to look at Alec who refused to look at him, Magnus smiled and felt a soft warm tingle spread through his body at the sound of Alec “I think I kind of like you too”.  
  
A part of Alec wanted to snuggle up against Magnus and be held and another part wanted to run away, scared of what it meant that Magnus agreed with him and possibly felt the same way.  
  
“I don’t want to” Alec admitted, lifting his head and looking at Magnus who looked a little hurt by what he said and Alec couldn’t blame him for it as he wouldn’t have liked it much if Magnus said the same about liking him.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I think I’m more than what that makes me” Alec confessed while questioning why he was confessing it in the first place.  
  
Magnus looked at him questioning “What does that make you?”  
  
“An Omega” Alec huffed and looked down at his knees again, wondering if he would have admitted this or even talked about it if it wasn't for the fact that he was so tired that his mouth worked faster than his brain.  
  
Magnus could smell it, the self loathing and pain in that one word alone and it was heartbreaking to see just how little Alec thought of his own gender and in that, himself. Holding back the urge to use all of his limbs to wrap himself protectively around Alec, Magnus bit his lip and kept his eyes on the tall man who looked somehow small on the sofa next to him “There is nothing wrong about being an Omega, Alexander and you are also a lot more than just your gender”.  
  
“It means I’m weak” Alec protested.  
  
Shaking his head, again Magnus had to fight the urge of wanting and almost needing to comfort and protect the other man, his inner Alpha screaming at him to act “That's simply not true”.  
  
“Omegas are submissive, dependant, weak baby making machines, it’s gross” Alec’s jaw tightened as his entire body tensed up, his words about himself and his gender dripping with venom and hate. He knew that he was more, really, but the mission they had been on had made him sick to his stomach and now he felt like he couldn’t breath.  
  
Letting out a sight, Magnus shook his head again “That's an awfully sexual way of looking at Omegas. You and others of your gender are more than what you offer in bed.” Magnus stated firmly and watched as Alec leaned forward like he was trying to curl up and hide.  
  
“I’m so tired” Alec said, not looking up. “And I couldn’t sleep or relax and I just wanted to come here because I knew it would help, because of you, and that makes me weak” It was scary to admit it, but Alec was sure Magnus would have guessed it already that he came here for something like this, he was old and powerful and this was probably not the first time and Omega had come running to him like this.  
  
Unable to not react, Magnus shifted a little closer to Alec and gently ran his hand down his spine in a comforting manner, wishing he could just rip away all of his insecurities and pain “You know, your presence calms me too, it’s not a one way thing.”  
  
Something inside of Alec ached for Magnus when he touched him and confessed what he was feeling, but Alec was just so tired that his mind wouldn’t fully go along with what was actually happening.  
  
“You’ll feel better once you get some sleep” Magnus added in a soft tone.  
  
“I can’t” Alec whispered as his eyes drifted shut, almost falling asleep as the words left him.  
  
Smiling to himself, Magnus stood up and held out a hand for Alec “Stay. You can sleep here with me. Just sleep” he added that last bit so Alec wouldn’t think it was all some sleazy plan to get him into bed.  
  
Looking up at Magnus though half lid eyes, Alec tried to wrap his mind around the idea and the offer. He couldn’t find the words, but he wanted to, so without thinking too much about what he was doing he reached out and took his hand, letting Magnus pull him to his feet and without a word let him guide him to his bedroom.  
  
Once there, Alec watched as Magnus pulled off his robe and got into bed, lying down on his back with the covers pulled halfway up his chest.  
  
Kicking off his shoes, Alec reached up and pulled off his jacket and t-shirt but kept his trousers on, not completely comfortable with the idea of getting too undressed before getting into bed with someone else.  
  
Alec climbed onto the big wide bed and slowly lowered himself down on the mattress and rolled over on his side, looking at the silhouette of Magnus in the dark room. Surrounded by Magnus’ strong Alpha scent, Alec felt safe and comfortable, blinking slowly as he chewed on his lower lip, already struggling to stay awake now.  
  
Feeling the bed shift, Magnus let his head fall to the side and opened his eyes in time to see Alec shifting a little hesitantly over towards him. Closing his eyes and and not moving, Magnus let Alec alone decide how far he wanted to take it, having to to bite his tongue to not let out a sound of pure happiness as Alec laid down (though on top of the covers) next to him, resting his head against his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  
Nervous about what he had just done, Alec held his breath for a few seconds after laying down next to Magnus, only breathing out in a sigh of relief when Magnus’ arm came to rest over his but without doing anything else. Whispering a weak ‘goodnight’, Alec closed his eyes and smiled when Magnus whispered a ‘goodnight Alexander’ back at him, feeling warm and snug as he without problem drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Feeling his mouth water, Magnus exhaled hard as his eyes fluttered open, scanning his room without moving. Small ray of sunlight made their way into the room between his heavy curtains, lighting up the room enough for his his dark eyes to perfectly take in his surrounding. Next to him, or more accurately- half on top of him, Alec still slept almost soundlessly. The shadowhunter had moved in his sleep and now had both one arm and one leg wrapped around Magnus who in turn had wrapped one arm tightly around him. Magnus licked his lips and shivered at the feel of Alec’s (that now were half parted and brushing against his neck), a tingle spreading across his skin whenever the other man exhaled.  
  
Alec smelled soft and sweet, a stronger scent of vanilla and honey than Magnus could ever remember. He also felt light and fresh like a summer breeze but what was new and harder to ignore than Magnus thought possible was the very pleasing scent of Alec’s morning arousal.  
  
Magnus wasn’t sure if he was to blame or not, if it was because he was sleeping next to Alec and Alec was reacting to him or if it was simply a common case of ‘morning glory’- but the scent made Magnus first his free hand into the covers, having to bite down hard on his own tongue to not moan out loud. This new and welcoming scent of Alec seemed tailor made to push all of Magnus’ buttons in the right way at the exact right time and Magnus almost struggled to breath as his blood roared in his ears. Blinking slowly, he fought his inner Alpha and the mental images of rolling them both over, pinning Alec against the mattress and sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his neck, claiming him as his own.  
  
Hearing Alec moaning and feeling his lips move against his neck, Magnus tried his best to stay calm, not wanting Alec to wake up and panic about the situation they were in. The sounds Alec were making in his sleep was making it hard though and Magnus kept catching himself imagining being the cause of those sounds, only snapping out of his own graphic daydream when Alec pushed himself a little back, sitting up and looking confused.  
  
Looking around the room, Alec’s heart was beating so hard he could hear his own pulse in his ears, his skin burning as he inhaled sharply, breathing in.. Magnus. Turning his head to look down at Magnus, Alec’s body ached for the other man and had to bite back a whimper as the desire to offer himself up to Magnus washed over him. Magnus smelled perfect, like actual perfection and Alec couldn’t even think of what his scent reminded him of because it was beyond what he could describe.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll stop it” Alec stuttered while blushing furiously as he realised how he must smell to the Alpha considering what he was feeling and thinking, trying to push away.  
  
“Alexander” Magnus sat up quickly, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Alec’s wrist, stopping him from pulling away “it’s ok, please don’t”. Magnus couldn’t say it, didn’t know how to ask Alec to not draw that disgusting thing on himself without showing all the hatred he felt for the rune and the people who supported him using them “not here, please”.  
  
Alec was blushing, his cheeks and even parts of his neck and chest getting a soft red glow, clearly embarrassed, but also clearly confused.  
  
“I can’t stop it without” Alec still stuttered, feeling helpless, not knowing what to do. On one hand he wanted to activate the rune because it would give him back the control he craved, but on the other hand he didn’t want to because it felt nice to go without, to be able to feel his own body as well as sensing Magnus’ and also, Magnus didn’t want him to.  
  
“You don’t have to, I like it, I like you just the way you are” Magnus sat up fully, still holding onto Alec, so sensitive to the man that he easily could count his heartbeats though his pulse point without even thinking about the fact that he was doing it.  
  
Shaking his head, Alec swallowed nervously “I’ve never...”  
  
“No, that's not what I mean” Magnus rescued him, feeling Alec’s heart speed up “But that doesn’t mean you have to hide.”  
  
“I’m distracting” Alec said, his big beautiful eyes shining with doubt and insecurities.  
  
“I’m distracting” Magnus echoed.  
  
Pausing, Alec looked confused “What?”  
  
“I’m as distracting to you as an Alpha as you are to me as an Omega, and that's ok” Magnus said, still fighting the urge to rip Alec’s trousers off him and lick every inch of his perfectly sculptured body and worshiping the bare ground he walked on. Magnus wouldn’t do any of it though and he was perfectly happy mentally fighting that desire to if it meant Alec wouldn’t hurt himself by activating the abomination that was the Omega rune.  
  
“It’s ok?” Alec licked his lip, still nervous  & turned on, but feeling a little calmer.  
  
“It’s ok” Magnus confirmed, letting his hand trail down over Alec’s, giving his a gentle squeeze as he pleaded with him without using words.  
  
Looking down at both of their hands, Alec swallowed back the saliva that was pooling under his tongue, letting himself feel his how his body ached and it urges. Alec actually kind of liked what he was feeling even if it kept his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but at least he could sense that he wasn’t alone in what he felt, now that he was open to ‘read’ Magnus.  
  
Turning his hand over under Magnus’, Alec let his eyes travel up Magnus’ arm and body, following the shape of his muscles under his soft caramel coloured skin up to his neck and to his face, feeling his heart beat hard against his ribs as his eyes rested on his lips. Nervous to the point where he almost felt sick, Alec (high on a rush of adrenaline) gave in to what he was feeling and what he wanted and leaned in and very gently pressed his lips against Magnus’, fear of rejection mixed with the fear of not being rejected and having to deal with what came next gripping him as he did.  
  
Feeling dizzy and lightheaded and a little high, Alec’s lips burned when Magnus after a second returned the kiss, having never thought that it could feel as good as it did simply to kiss him and be kissed back.  
  
Feeling suddenly almost a little guilty, Magnus pulled back and broke the kiss, missing the sweet taste of his soft lips in second he did, but feeling like he had to. Looking at Alec, Magnus almost felt worse for pulling back, his expression hurt at what he probably took as rejection, but again Magnus reminded himself that baby-steps were the way to go.  
  
“It’s too soon” Magnus explained, reaching up and cupping the side of Alec’s face, almost wishing his morals would let him do this, to just take what he wanted without having to worry about what it could do to Alec.  
  
“Oh” Alec blushed again, harder this time “I thought you wanted it too.”  
  
Feeling Alec’s skin heat up against his touch, Magnus tried to breath through his mouth to not let himself get too distracted by the mind numbingly sweet smell of Alec “I do, more than you know, but if I understood you right earlier and you haven’t ever been with anyone before, I don’t want you to rush into it.”  
  
If possible, Alec’s blush deepened even more and his eyes dropped to the space between the two of them, mumbling his words “I didn’t mean for it to go that far.”  
  
“Oh” Magnus let slip, feeling a little stupid for assuming Alec’s intentions based on one small kiss. “So you just wanted to…” Magnus trailed off, lifting his other hand to fully cup Alec’s face before leaning in and capturing his lips in a new, deeper kiss, pleased when Alec accepted it and almost groaning in excitement when Alec possibly without thinking submissively parted his lips for him.  
  
Ignoring his thoughts and letting his instincts take over, Alec moved his hands up over Magnus’ shoulders and around his neck, shifting forward until he was straddling Magnus’ thighs over the duvet, still nervous but feeling safe, confident in his belief that Magnus wouldn’t push for anything more than what he had said he was ready for.  
  
Drunk on his senses, Alec let out a surprised sound as Magnus grabbed a hold of his waist and rolled them over, pushing him down flat on his back against the soft mattress. Looking up at Magnus when the warlock pulled a bit back, hands planted on each side of his shoulders, Alec bit his lip and let out a small sound that he couldn’t remember ever making before, but that made Magnus smile.  
  
“You’re something special, I wish you could see yourself like I see you” Magnus said, eyes filled with adoration as he looked down at Alec, mentally thanking the universe and anyone listening for having him like this, even if it never went further, even for just getting to kiss him. Leaning down over him, Magnus nudged his nose against Alec’s, leaving small playful kisses against his lips, then his cheek and jaw, wishing he could kiss every inch of him, planning on doing so if he ever got the chance.  
  
Trembling, Alec let his hands move down back over Magnus’ shoulders, over his bare chest and down to his waist and hips, his heart skipping a beat in his own chest at how Magnus looked at him, even the little he said about him. Parting his legs, Alec pulled Magnus down on top of himself, just wanting to feel his body pressed against his own, needing there to be as little space between them as possible.  
  
Alec still wore boxers and his trousers from the night before and Magnus still wore his boxers, but even with those three layers, Alec could still feel Magnus’ erection press against his own as their hips connected. Rolling his eyes back, Alec on instinct arced up against Magnus as he parted his legs further, clenching and unclenching around nothing as he gripped Magnus’ hips so hard it possibly hurt him, trying without thinking to make himself as accessible as possible to Magnus.  
  
Caught off guard, Magnus moaned and let his teeth scrape against Alec’s neck as the Shadowhunter turned his head to the side, offering himself up probably unknowingly. Sniffing the air at the sudden new scent, Magnus’ entire body felt like it was vibrating, his blood buzzing as the thick warm scent of Omega slick filled his nostrils. Not having expected it as it was rare for Omegas outside of heat to be able to produce it, Magnus moaned and buried his face against Alec’s neck, having to focus on his breathing to not get lost in the desperate need that rocked through him “Oh my God.”  
  
“Oh my god” Alec echoed as his eyes shot open, ashamed and embarrassed as he felt himself get wet with excitement, horrified to feel it quickly soaking his boxers “I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” Alec panicked, disgusted with his own body and angry that it would betray him like it did, he wasn’t in heat, this wasn’t supposed to happen “That's never happened before, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“No” Magnus swallowed, his eyelids heavy as he kissed up Alec’s neck, finding it hard to stop showering him with the small kisses “No, no, don’t be sorry, that’s _so_ hot” Magnus tried to reassure him, his own erection leaking so heavily in need by now that he knew he would have to stop and put at least a little bit of distance between them soon if he wanted to keep his sanity “God you are perfect”.  
  
Caught between wanting to run away and hide forever and totally give in and just turn over and let Magnus have his way with him, Alec reacted by not reacting at all, staying still and just clenching his eyes shut, holding his breath for a few seconds every time he inhaled, his mind fighting with itself about what to do.  
  
It took a few seconds before Magnus noticed the massive change in Alec’s behaviour, but when he did he instantly pulled back, looking down at him and feeling his heart ache painfully in his chest at how he looked almost scared. It was confusing, Alec still oozed of want and desire, but the way he looked and how he acted were screaming for Magnus to stop.  
  
“Fuck, are you ok sweetie?” Magnus tried, grabbing the duvet and partly wrapping it around himself in a desperate attempt at putting some distance between them without pulling away from Alec who slowly opened his eyes, nodding without speaking.  
  
Doing something he hated, something he had once swore he wouldn’t do unless it was absolutely necessary, Magnus with the flick of his wrist magically dulled his senses to the point where he felt almost empty and numb. It was hypocritical of him to do so after how he had begged Alec not to activate his Omega rune and it was unhealthy (bordering to dangerous), but this was an emergency if there ever was one and Magnus didn’t trust himself to keep a clear head with how intoxicating Alec’s scent was now.  
  
“I’m sorry” Alec whispered again, looking lost.  
  
“You haven’t done anything wrong” Magnus answered, finding it heartbreaking how Alec after years of suppressing his inner Omega now seemed unable to connect properly with that part of himself. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to act like he did, like he was two people in one body, because even though it was often referred to as the inner alpha, beta or omega, the fact was that it wasn't a separate thing but a part of who you were. Still, Alec was giving off so strong indications of need and lust that even with his senses dulled, Magnus could pick up on it while Alec's body language on the other hand clearly said that he wasn't comfortable with the situation.  
  
Wrapping his own arms around himself, Alec felt weak and disgusting, repeating himself like a broken record, not knowing what else he could say “I’m sorry.”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Magnus pulled the duvet off himself and then arranged it to act as a soft barrier between their bodies as he lay down next to Alec again, carefully reaching out and wrapping his arm protectively around him. “Lets just start with hugging and cuddling” Magnus whispered softly, hoping that whatever had just happened hadn’t freaked Alec out completely and that by keeping himself cut off from Alec for a bit would let his own body relax again, his arousal already fading quickly.   
  
Nodding slowly, Alec closed his eyes, wondering how Magnus could find anything about him that was worth the mess that he already had proven to be. Selfishly, Alec didn’t want Magnus to give up on him though so when Magnus just hummed a positive response to him nodding, Alec turned over on his side, wrapping his arm back around Magnus and clung to him as best as he could with the soft barrier between them. Slowly relaxing again as Magnus traced out his runes with his fingers and lovingly played with his hair, Alec wondered if he was actually broken as they lay there in silence, only getting up and getting dressed hours later when he got a call saying he was needed back at the institute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving your comments, also to you who take the time to leave in depth comments on your theories and ideas, its very interesting and entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I am introducing something to the ABO universe that I haven't seen in any other ABO universes and it's actually a pretty major thing that hopefully people who like the existing ABO universe will be ok with. It's referenced in this chapter at one point and thats why I am mentioning it here, so if you read something you don't understand and it sounds ABO related, don't worry, it will be explained.

Glancing down at his wrist, Alec wished that there was a way of telling how long they had to hang around, but it was barely past midnight so that was no sunrise in sight that would force Clary’s sidekick inside. Clary and Simon were talking about something and for some reason unknown to him, they (as in Jace, Izzy and himself) were waiting for said conversation to be done instead of just splitting up.  

Deciding that he had better things to spend his time on, like sleeping, Alec pushed away from Simon’s van, repositioned his bow resting over his shoulder and looked over a Jace who looked as bored he himself was “I’m going.” 

“You got someplace to be?” Izzy sing-sang teasingly, looking mischievous in a way that only a sibling could as she flashed him a smile.  

Rolling his eyes again, Alec just shrugged his shoulders “We are clearly done and I see no point in us hanging around to watch Clary say goodnight to Mr. Friendzone over there”. 

Jace let out what almost seemed like a growl at the comments and Alec held back the urge to roll his eyes yet again. He understood that Jace was protective of Clary and probably didn’t like the idea of Simon eyeing her, but if Alec understood the mundane term right, being friendzoned meant you weren't actually a threat.  

“Ok, say hi to Magnus from me” Izzy smiled, winking at him.  

Not sure what to reply to that, Alec just huffed. It had been nearly three weeks since he had gone to Magnus after the horrible rescue mission and even though he had spent half of the nights since then at Magnus’ loft as well as most of his limited free time, they weren’t a couple or anything, Alec actually didn’t know what it made them.  

Jace chuckled “it’s not like we don’t know where you go, you reek of him”.  

Frowning, Alec bit back the urge tell Jace to go do one for his choice of words, the word ‘reek’ not being a term Alec appreciated being used to describe Magnus’ scent, even if he didn’t exactly understand why it felt like a personal insult.  

“It’s not like that, we aren’t anything” Alec settled on replying, not wanting the conversation to get out of hand, but also not wanting them to assume anything that wasn’t correct.  

Shaking his head, Jace stole Alec’s signature move of rolling his eyes “Something is different, you are more relaxed, I feel it though our bond Alec and also, you sleep there AND reek of him and you want me to believe that you are just hanging out”  

“Yes, kind of” Alec answered quickly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading “And stop using that word, that’s not what I do.”  

“What?” Jace challenged.  

“Reek! I don’t reek of him” Alec bit the inside of his lip “I would never use that word about Clary, I would never say she reeked of you.” 

Lifting one eyebrow in question, Jace smiled “Comparing your ‘not-anything’ with Bane to me and Clary? So he IS your Alpha?” 

“What? No” Alec took a step back like the words physically pushed him back. He knew he smelled of Magnus, of course he did, but Magnus didn’t actually do like Jace did with Clary where he purposely scented her to ‘ward off’ other Alphas. Magnus was old and strong so his scent was that as well and it carried- and with Alec’s own scent suppressed, Magnus’ seemed even more pronounced.  

“You aren’t Clary’s Alpha either, not officially, your scent don't mean anything” Alec added.  

“Alec” Izzy gasped.  

Jace actually growled at that, his eyes flashing dangerously in anger and Alec instantly regretted what he had said, knowing that had he been anything but an Omega himself, saying something along those lines basically counted as a challenge. Even if it hadn’t been the case, Alec felt bad about his choice of words, not having meant to belittle Jace and Clary’s relationship to try to play down whatever he had with Magnus.  

Lowering his head a little, not as an Omega to and Alpha but as a gesture of regretted over what he has said, Alec exhaled slowly “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  

You could say a lot of things about Jace, but holding a grudge was not one of them, especially not when it came to Alec, so even before Alec had managed to apologise, Jace was waving it off, a smile back on his face. “No, I know you didn’t, I’m just on edge with Simon not having presented yet. I see him ogling her with his stupid little vampire eyes and I just want to punch his pretty face”  

Again Izzy added to the conversation by just gasping their names “Jace?”  

“I don’t mean it like that, he had stupid little mundane eyes before and he would have had stupid little shadowhunter eyes if he was one of us, out of what I said, focus on the ‘stupid little eyes’ part and how they are ogling Clary, not his race” Jace grunted.  

Izzy just made a face at Jace’s explanation and joined the eye-roll club of the night “I think his stupid little eyes are kind of sweet, in a dorky kind of way.”  

“And I don’t care one way or the other about his stupid little eyes, so I’m going unless anyone objects” Alec said, not having changed his mind about wanting to leave.  

“Fine, but only because you agree on the ‘stupid little eyes’ part” Jace laughed, luckily not commenting further on where Alec was going, seemingly having forgot his points from earlier.  

***** 

Pushing the door to Magnus’ loft open, Alec stepped into the apartment and closed the door carefully behind himself, not wanting to wake Magnus if he was sleeping. The apartment lay dark and quiet, but it still felt nice and safe there. Lately Alec had started getting that feeling before he actually entered the apartment, before he reached it even, the idea alone of going there alone was calming by now.  

Alec could simply walk past Magnus’ wards and let himself into the apartment now, but that didn’t mean that Magnus was at home, it was instead like getting a key and was a ‘privilege’ Alec had gotten for (in Magnus’ words) ‘just being you, just in case you ever need a place to go and I’m not at home’. Kicking off his shoes and leaving his bow and quiver by the door, Alec walked towards Magnus’ bedroom, hoping the man was actually at home now and not at Pandemonium or with a client or something.  

Peeking into the bedroom, Alec’s face fell as he saw the perfectly made and empty bed which meant he was alone in the apartment. Deciding to stay anyway (because he was already there), Alec hoped Magnus’ wouldn’t mind and let himself into his room, undressing down to his boxers and he got into the big comfortable bed. He didn’t feel uncomfortable about wearing only that as Magnus wore the same and because even after three weeks, hugs and cuddles were still the only thing they did, apart from a few stolen butterfly kisses on rare occasions.  

Getting under the heavy duvet in the middle of the bed, Alec rolled over on his side, facing the side of the bed that Magnus usually slept on and gently ran his hand over the sheet in front of himself. In the beginning Alec had thought that it was mainly chemicals, that there wasn’t anything more to his curiosity and attraction towards Magnus than the fact that he was too strong of an Alpha for even Alec to completely block him out, but now after having spent more time with him, Alec started to see things a little differently. Laying in there, Alec didn’t just picture how Magnus looked and his scent, but also how Magnus would wrap his arms around him, how he would innocently kiss his cheek and compliment him on something stupid like how he could pull off ‘bed head’ or how he even made dressed in all black look exciting. Alec played out entire conversations in his head, how Magnus laughed, smiled, even just how he talked in general. Reaching out, Alec grabbed Magnus’ pillow and hugged it tightly as he closed his eyes, wishing he had been someone else as he drifted off to sleep, someone better.  

***** 

Entering his apartment though a portal, Magnus with a snap of his fingers removed his jacket while still keeping Catarina on the the phone, smiling as he noticed Alec’s bow and quiver by the door along with the Shadowhunter’s shoes, his scent not always a tip off as he hardly had any when he came and also because his apartment was slowly starting to always smell like him.  

“He is here actually” Magnus said, smiling to himself as he peeked around the corner of his living room, not seeing Alec anywhere and wondering why all the lights were still out.  

Catarina sounded a little surprised on the other end of the phone “Really?”  

“Yeah, somewhere in the dark here” Magnus answered as he walked over to his bedroom, the door slightly ajar, letting him enter without having to make any noise.  

“Your apartment isn’t that big, unless you have relocated since last time I was there” Catarina chuckled. 

Spotting Alec, Magnus stopped in his tracks as looking at him as he lay sound asleep in the middle of his bed, his breathing slow and calm “Found him.”  

“Say hi from me” Catarina replied and Magnus could hear her smiling just by the sound of her voice.  

“Tomorrow maybe, he is asleep in my bed” Magnus whispered as he moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and reaching out to gently brush his fingers through Alec’s dark messy hair, finding it unbelievable that Alec was only part angel.  

Catarina paused “He went to your place when you weren’t there, let himself in and now he is asleep in your bed? Actually in your bed, not just on in?” 

Magnus still smiled, glad his warlock mark provided him with excellent night vision so he could better see Alec in the dark room, his chest feeling full and warm at the sight of Alec hugging his pillow in his sleep. “I have told him he could always come here so that’s on me, but yes he is in my bed, all snuggled up under the duvet looking adorable” Magnus said, still whispering. 

“Does he know what he is doing, what he is signalling?” Catarina asked, sounding more interested now than she had when Magnus first told her about Alec.  

Shaking his head, Magnus quickly caught himself and answered verbally too “No, I don’t think so. It’s hard because sometimes he does stuff like this and I don’t know if he means it in the way he is communicating it to me, or if he just doesn't know and doesn’t see it as a big deal. Half of the time I feel like I’m stumbling around in the dark, but there is something special about him you know, I can feel it in my bones.” 

“You sound like you are head over heels already” Catarina was smiling again.  

“I might be” Magnus hummed softly, gently stroking Alec’s cheek, enjoying the soft scent of Alec as his evil rune was slowly fading, wanting to quickly round off the conversation now so he could climb properly into bed with Alec and just hold him.  

“Maybe he is your–” Catarina started, but Magnus quickly cut her off.  

“Don’t. There is no such thing, I’m old enough that I feel like I can say that with a decent amount of confidence” Magnus lied, because he wasn’t feeling confident in his belief at all right now.  

Catarina was silent for a few seconds “You could be twice your age and still don’t know even if it’s an actual thing, like a fair few people swear it is. You wouldn’t know until you experienced it and I’m just going by what you are saying, Mr. I can feel it in my bones.” 

Magnus both liked and feared the idea of someone being a perfect mate, a destined one. The idea on its own was appealing, but being immortal in a world where everybody wasn’t- the idea of finding that mate only to outlive whoever and then spend the rest of what had to feel like an eternity longing for him or her was terrifying.  

“I’m glad you’re coming to the little get together.” Magnus said, changing the subject.  

Catarina let out a sigh on the other end of the line “I’m still not sure that introducing him to quote unquote healthy Omegas though a party setting is the way of going about it though.” 

“I have to try something, it’s probably a month until his next heat if he follows the average shadowhunter cycle and I can’t watch him go through that again. It was hard the first time, but now after getting to know him it would destroy me” Magnus explained honestly “And he won’t offer and I can’t ask to spend it with him, it’s too soon and for all I know we might never get there, so introducing him to an alternative way of spending his heat is the only thing I can do to prevent him from killing himself with that ghastly rune of his.”

Catarina let out yet another sigh “Ok lover-boy, we’ll see about getting him to join a sub-pack in less than a month, if not, I’ll volunteer to supervise his next heat, ok?.”  

“Thank you, you are the best” Magus smiled, realising that he had spoke up rather loudly and quickly lowered his voice again “Good night, sweetheart.” 

“Good night and sweet dreams” Catarina said before the line went silent.  

Shifting off the bed to get ready to get into it, Magnus watched as Alec stirred slightly.  

“Magnus?” Alec mumbled, his voice sounding rough and sleepy.  

Hushing Alec, Magnus smiled at Alec’s attempt at opening his sleep-heavy eyelids.  

Tightening his grip on Magnus’ pillow, Alec struggled against the will of the sandman as Magnus moved about in the spacious bedroom “Were you talking to someone?”  

“Yes, just a friend of mine on the phone, just go back to sleep love, I’ll join you in a minute” Magnus confirmed, heading for the en suite bathroom for a few minutes and returning a few minutes later to find Alec once again fast asleep.  

Getting in and under the covers, Magnus got in on the opposite side of what he usually did as Alec was still hugging his pillow and he simply didn’t have the heart to pry it from his hands in his sleep. Wrapping his arm around him, Magnus settled for being the big spoon and gently kissed the back of Alec’s head, whispering a goodnight before letting himself relax and sleep.  

***** 

Blinking his eyes open, Magnus let out a groan at the feel of Alec (still asleep) pushing back against him as he let out small needy whimpers. Biting his lip hard, Magnus slid his arm back and shifted away from Alec as his inner Alpha screamed at him to move back and give the Omega what he signalled that he wanted, but knowing he couldn’t trust those signals, Magnus reluctantly got out of bed instead.  

After getting a shower, relieving some pressure and drinking two cups of actual tea, Magnus felt a lot more relaxed and spent the next hour reading up on some spell work he knew he would need for a meeting with a client later that week.   

***** 

Yawning, Alec opened his eyes and with a confused look on his face rolled over on his back, turning his head to see that the bed was empty and the feeling quickly shifted from the bed to something inside of him. Pushing himself up, Alec sat half covered by the soft silk sheets as he scanned the room, positive that he remembered Magnus coming back sometime during the night.  

“Magnus?” Alec called out, his voice rough with sleep and sounding strangely needy.  

Listening to the sounds coming from the living room, Alec was just about to get up when Magnus appeared in the doorway, smiling softly at him.  

“Good morning, beautiful” Magnus smiled, finding Alec’s messy hair absolutely adorable, the look on his face reminding him of a lost puppy.  

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Alec yawned again before looking Magnus over, liking the royal blue of his robe against the warm colour of his skin “Have you not slept?” 

“I have, I just got up early. Tea? Coffee?”  

Shaking his head, Alec took a deep breath and shifted back to lean against the headboard of the bed, scratching his neck, still confused “Have I done something wrong?”  

Frowning, Magnus quickly shook his head “No, why would you think that?”  

“I don’t know” Alec admitted “it’s just, you’re always gone in the mornings”.  

Letting out a soft sigh, Magnus moved from the door and over to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it “I am sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get that impression” Magnus said, deciding against telling Alec the real reason, not sure the already insecure Omega who thought he was an unwanted distraction needed to hear that Magnus struggled to keep his hands off him when he woke up.  

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something” Magnus went on, changing the subject to avoid the topic all together. “I am having a little get together of sorts this weekend, nothing wild, just some friends of mine and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?” Magnus paused “As my date?”  

Looking down at his hands for a second, Alec looked up at Magnus and as he chewed on his bottom lip “Will I know anyone?”  

Shaking his head, Magnus hadn’t thought about that being an issue “No, but I could always invite some more people. Isabelle maybe? And Jake?”  

“Jace” Alec corrected but couldn’t help but smile.  

“Yes, of course. Jace” Magnus smiled and winked.  

Nodding to himself, Alec actually thought it was a little sweet that Magnus kept forgetting Jace’s name, though he doubted he actually did and found it more likely that Magnus was just poking at Jace’s ego for a laugh, even if he wasn’t there “Yeah, ok.” 

“Yeah ok you will come?” Magnus beamed, pleased and a little relieved that Alec had agreed.  

Nodding, Alec gave a crooked smile before he started to get out of bed. He didn’t know why (or maybe he did but wouldn’t fully admit it to himself yet), but he was becoming increasingly turned on in the mornings when he woke up, like back when he was in his early teens, and he sorely needed a cold shower to sort himself out. 

“Come here” Magnus said as Alec got out, pushing himself up off the bed to stand at the foot of it as he watched Alec who without missing a beat turned and headed over towards him, smiling lovingly as he came to stand in front of him. “You’re amazing” Magnus hummed as he leaned in and very gently kissed him, patting his chest as he pulled back.  

Unable to keep a stupid grin off his face, Alec lowered his head but kept eye contact as he chuckled “What was that for?” 

“Everything, Nothing” Magnus said as he ran his thumb over his own lip, wishing he could kiss him deeply enough for the taste of him to linger. “Go get showered and I’ll sort you some breakfast” Magnus said and stepped back, wishing instead that he was going with Alec (God, what was he doing to him?!) 

“You don’t have to” Alec replied quickly as he copied Magnus and took a few steps back.  

Magnus nodded “You are right, but I want to.” 

“Magnus” Alec started and when Magnus looked at him though his soft brown eyes and hummed a reply to show he was paying attention, everything Alec wanted to ask flew threw his mind.  

‘Do you want to join me?’   
‘Do you actually like me?’   
‘Am I enough?’   
‘Can we just go back to bed?’   
‘Can I stay here with you today?’   
‘Am I in the way?’   
‘Are you sure it’s ok that I’m here?’    
‘Do you want to be my…’ 

Alec inhaled sharply and looked down “nothing, just thank you.” 

“Nothing to thank me for sweetheart, you need to eat so you’ll stay fit for fight” Magnus replied and winked before he turned around and left the bedroom, listening to Alec entering the bathroom and shortly after heard the sound of his shower being turned on- the fact that Alec felt safe enough to not lock the bathroom door still felt strangely good.  

***** 

Leaning against the polished steel surface of the high table in front of himself, Alec cleared his throat to get Izzy’s attention without getting the attention of everyone else in the room.  

“Iz” Alec said and quickly glanced around the room, making sure that no one was too close as he had never been comfortable talking about his personal life in front of anyone else in the institute. “Magnus is having this thing this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?”  

Beaming, Izzy stopped going though the data on a missing Shadowhunter and nodded “The High Warlock of Brooklyn is having a thing and you are wondering if I want to come? Magnus’ parties are said to be legendary, I don’t just want to, I need to come.” 

“It’s not like that, he said it was just a small get together” Alec quickly added, not wanting his sister to think she was going to some crazy downworlder party when Magnus had said specified that it wouldn’t be anything wild.  

Nodding, but having a look on her face like she didn’t fully believe him, Izzy still smiled “Either way, I am going. Am I your plus one? Not that I mind”  

“No” Alec huffed “I’m kind of his plus one, I guess. Maybe you can bring someone, I’ll ask if you want to”  

“Oh my God, you’re his date? This is a date thing?” Izzy was smiling so widely now her mouth almost reached her ears as her big round Lightwood eyes shone with an over exaggerated amount of excitement over the news. 

Clearing his throat and nervously glancing around again, Alec spoke with a high hushed tone, hoping she would take the hint and not talk so loud “Kind of, he used the word, so I guess.” 

Biting down on her lips to keep quiet, Izzy covered her heart with her hands and instead gave him a look like he was a basket of baby kittens “I’m so happy for you.”  

“What?” Alec huffed again, feeling a little awkward “It’s not like we’re getting mated”.  

“Yet” Izzy whispered back.  

Taking a deep breath, Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting telling her.  

“So, who else are going?” Izzy asked and snapped Alec out of his thoughts.  

Shaking his head, Alec straightened up “I don’t know, no one I know.” 

“Are Jace and Clary invited?”  

This time Alec just made a face “He said I could ask them, but Jace doesn’t seem to like Magnus much and I don’t need them growling at each other the whole night.” 

“That’s ridiculous, Jace doesn’t have anything against Magnus. Of course he was worried in the beginning, you are his best friend, his brother and parabatai and some Alpha who is much stronger than him came in and swept you off your feet” Izzy winked.  

“There was no sweeping going on” Alec complained.  

Chuckling, Izzy nodded “Fine, but he was just worried about you, like you were worried about him when Clary came into his life- except of course you could kick her ass if she did something and Jace knows that he would most likely be the one getting his ass kicked if he tried to take on Magnus on his own.” 

Feeling a slight sting, Alec bit his tongue and nodded “Magnus wouldn’t though, he wouldn’t hurt Jace.”  

“I’m not saying he would, I’m saying he could” Izzy replied, emphasising the words ‘would’ and ‘could’.  

Nodding, Alec pulled up the pad he was holding in his hand again to get back to what he was doing before he brought up the subject. Izzy went back to her screens as well and they both stood there in silence for a long while before Alec couldn’t hold back the question that was eating at him and spoke up again.  

“Iz?”  

“Yeah?” Izzy looked up again.  

“Whenever someone say something that can be seen as unfavourable about Magnus, even things about Warlocks in general or something tiny, I get this strange feeling, like I take it personal and I get really defensive.” Alec surprised himself with actually being able to ask the question now “Is that normal? is it an Omega thing? It feels weird because we aren’t actually anything, even if Jace doesn’t believe me.” 

Alec had expected Izzy to do that thing again where she would poke a bit of fun at him, but instead Izzy looked at him almost softly and reached over and rested one of her smaller hands over his.  

“Of course it’s normal, Alec” Izzy smiled, speaking in a low gentle tone “And being protective is a stereotypical Omega trait, but that doesn’t mean that that's why you feel that way, it could also just be a Alec trait. To me it sounds like you like him and don’t want people to talk about him in a condescending or mean way, just like you’ve never liked it when people talk about me or Jace, or anyone else that you care about like that.”  

Looking down at Izzy’s petite hand on his, Alec nodded. “That makes sense I guess” he commented, mainly to himself.  

“I’m positive” Izzy said lightheartedly and patted his hand, glad that it seemed like she was helping Alec, even if it was with something small like confirming that what he was feeling weren't wrong in any way.  

“Let's get this done and after, I am helping you find something to wear because you can not wear all black to a Magnus Bane party, no matter how small it is”   

Smiling to himself, Alec looked back down at the pad but nodded “Ok” he agreed, feeling a slight tingle spread through his body, though not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and commenting.  
> I am on twitter under xo_petx_ox and tumbler with xpetx but I don't use them much, mainly to post that I've updated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer holiday = slow updates, bare with me please.  
> Introducing both book (Catarina) and an original characters (Fredrik) in this chapter.

Standing in the kitchen of Magnus’ apartment, Alec were chewing on his bottom lip as his hand hovered over the pocket of his trousers where he had his stele- going back and forth with himself on whether or not he should activate his Omega rune. Izzy had come over early because she had had a change of heart about what Alec should be wearing and when Alec had seen Magnus light up at the possibility of him wearing blue instead of grey, Alec hadn’t found it in his heart to say no (did he really wear colour that rarely?) Now, Izzy and Magnus were finishing off whatever needed to be done before this mini-party and Alec had been left to his thoughts and they were eating at him.

Caught up in his own mind, Alec hadn’t noticed the new presence in the room until the woman cleared her throat and snapped Alec out of his thoughts and brought him back to the real world. Looking up and to his side, Alec gave a quick polite smile to the warlock woman standing just a few feet away from him. Alec could easily see that she was a warlock because she didn’t in any way try to hide her blue skin that stood in sharp contrast to her white hair that hung down to her shoulders.

“You must be Alexander?” The woman smiled, everything about her seeming soft and caring.

“Just Alec is fine” Alec smiled, offering his hand to the smiling warlock.

“Alec, nice to meet you, I’m Cat, or Catarina if Magnus ever were to mention me” Cat smiled and took a step forward to shake Alec’s outstretched hand.

“And you” Alec smiled, trying to get himself together and push his worries out of his mind as he looked Cat over, remembering that Magnus had once told him that a warlock woman named Catarina was one of his best and oldest friends and guessed that this had to be her. Magnus had never said what her gender was, but because he hadn’t activated his rune, Alec instantly could tell that Cat was an Omega like him, her scent neutral to him and not making him feel anything one way or the other.

Cat copied Alec’s action and looked Alec over with a smile before she pushed herself up on the kitchen counter, crossing her ankles as she pulled at her loose fitting dress down so it wouldn’t slide up. “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally meet you and see what all the fuzz is about” Cat said, tipping her head a little to the side, finding it hard to read Alec, but also not surprised as Shadowhunters were notoriously hard to read because of their military-like upbringing.

Trying to hide his surprise and worry over what Cat said, Alec just nodded slowly and stuck his hands into his pockets, mainly because he didn’t know what else to do with them. “Magnus speaks highly of you, so I guess I could say the same” Alec replied, trying to sound as confident and sure of himself as he could.

“Oh he better” Cat said, flashing Alec a wide grin, quickly disarming the situation before it grew into anything worth mentioning. “You look a little worried, is everything ok?” Cat asked, actually not seeing anything that would warrant her to say that, but asking based on a hunch.

Nodding quickly, Alec didn’t feel comfortable telling someone who was basically a complete stranger that he was wondering if he should draw a rune to ‘hide’ or not. “I’m ok, just not very comfortable with these kinds of settings I guess” he said, deciding that a half-truth would have to be good enough.

Smiling, Cat knew he wasn’t telling her the whole truth, but she wasn’t about to push Alec on what he was feeling 5 minutes into meeting him for the first time. “Don’t worry, Magnus is very comfortable and it will rub off on you with time” Cat said and pushed herself off the counter again and walked over to Alec and without asking, linked her arm with Alec’s, smiling up at him. “Follow me back? More people are on their way and I’m sure Magnus would rather have you by his side than hidden away in his kitchen”

Going for the ‘fake it till you make it’ approach, Alec smiled back as he let Cat pull him along. “Why does he have a kitchen anyway?” Alec tried as they exited the kitchen, hiding his fears with an attempt at salty humour.

“I know, right? Like he will ever cook” Cat chuckled as she led Alec back into the living room.

*****

A few hours into whatever Magnus wanted to call the little get together, the apartment was filled with people talking, laughing and drinking- some were even dancing whenever the song being played allowed it. Alec had stood with Magnus for a good amount of that time, but because he felt a little overwhelmed by all the different scents in the room and the amount of people in general, he had pulled a little back and sat a little to the side with Cat. Jace and Clary had made it but had spent most of the time out on the balcony chatting with each other (which you couldn’t blame them for with how new their whatever-it-was was) and Izzy was of course talking with everyone like the social butterfly she was, so Alec was glad that he was getting along so well with Cat who didn’t seem to mind hanging a bit back.

Cat had just told Alec the story of how she and Magnus met in Spain a few hundred years back when Alec excused himself to head to the bathroom. Finding that the one in the hall were occupied, Alec made his way to Magnus’ bedroom to use the en suite one, but stopped right outside the open doors at the sight of a man sitting at the foot of the bed talking to Magnus who stood in front of him, smiling.

There was nothing else going on, they weren’t hiding away in any way and they seemed to just be talking, but for some reason, Alec felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t based on anything, anything other than the fact that there was another man, another Omega, sitting on Magnus’ bed.

Feeling his insides tingle and his skin heat up, Alec quickly turned on his heels and headed for the stairs that would take him up to the rooftop terrace that probably would be empty, needing to get away before people could tell what he was feeling. Closing the door behind himself, Alec leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, trying hard to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself, his stomach turning and his heart racing in his chest. It was raining and the cold wind pulled at his clothing making him shiver slightly as he stood bent over on the almost completely dark balcony, hating himself and his traitorous body for once again betraying him when he wanted to calm and controlled.

Keeping his eyes closed, Alec was trying to tell himself that he had no reason to be jealous and that Magnus wouldn’t actually do this to him as reminding himself of the fact that Magnus wasn’t actually his to be jealous over was just making him feel a little uneasy (angry maybe?). Straightening up and turning around at the sound of the door behind him opening, Alec opened his eyes and took a step back, making sure there was some distance between him and whoever was entering the terrace.

Seeing Cat in the dim light from the city around them, Alec let out a small sigh of relief, having been scared it would be someone he didn’t know at all or worse, Magnus.

“Hi there, are you ok?” Cat asked, looking him over cautiously like she was expecting him to snap at any second.

Nodding quickly, Alec lied as he tried to straighten up further to again seem more confident than he was “yeah”.

Closing the door behind herself, Cat walked slowly over towards him in the dark, the rain quickly making her thin dress hanging miserably down around her body. “I can actually tell that you're not, but I won’t force you to tell me about it if you don’t want to, but hiding away won’t help, no matter what it is”.

Reaching down to cover his pocket with his stele in it with his hand, Alec was slowly inching towards just getting it up out of his pocket to draw on the stupid rune that would have saved him from all of this, wondering why he hadn’t just done that to start with.

“Alec?”

Cat had reached him now and looked at Alec’s face filled with doubt and anger and wondered what could have possibly made him this upset, the air around him filled with his unhappy scent to the point where even she as an Omega was reacting to it.

Shaking his head, Alec was desperately trying to tell himself and Cat that it was nothing, while still feeling way too much of just about every feeling he could name. “I don’t know, it’s nothing, it’s not his fault”.

Pausing, Cat looked at him with a slight ache in her heart, understanding what Magnus had said about how uncomfortable and unfamiliar Alec was to his own gender and his own feelings. “Who? Did Magnus do something? Say something?” The idea of Magnus doing something wrong didn’t sit right with Cat, but it had to be him if Alec was this upset.

“No, yes, well no not really” Alec said, annoyed with himself for not being able to put it into words but trying because it was Cat and there was just something about her. Magnus’ description of her came to mind and Alec remembered how Magnus had said she was a natural healer and how people just calmed around her.

“Come here” Cat said and walked over to one of the benches along the wall and with a snap of her fingers created a makeshift magical umbrella to hang over her and then Alec as he joined her. Pulling one leg up, Cat turned sideways to face him and tried to seem as non-threatening and gentle as possible as she spoke “Whatever he did or said, you can tell me, maybe I can make sense of it for you?”

Sitting down with a sigh, Alec just looked down at his knees and shook his head “He didn’t do anything, I don’t know why I’m being like this, he was just talking to some guy, someone like me, us”.

Nodding, Cat could remember seeing Magnus and Fredrik talking in Magnus’ bedroom when she had gone after Alec, but if they were unmated or at least hadn’t been intimate Alec shouldn’t be reacting this strongly, unless... Frowning at what that might mean, Cat let out a small confused sound. “I didn’t think you and Magnus had actually…”

“We haven’t” Alec replied a little too quickly and loudly, almost regretting how it sounded, like the idea of them together like that, mated, was somehow shameful to him.  

“Oh, I was just about to go and slap him if you had, any good Alpha know not to bring another Omega into his Omega’s territory, but if you haven’t…” Cat paused, Magnus had been right, Alec was shooting off in all directions and not at all going by this in the ‘normal’ way. Cat couldn’t really blame Magnus because he hadn’t actually done anything wrong if they weren’t a couple, but if Alec usually acted like they were, maybe Magnus should have known better.

“You should talk to him when you feel like this, he is a pretty understanding guy, for an Alpha” Cat said with a small smile, hoping the light-hearted commented at the end would help to not make it all seem so gloomy.

Shaking his head, Alec felt dumb “I didn’t want to cause a scene, and also, I stink”.

Holding back the urge to let out a sad sigh, Cat just looked the tall shadowhunter over and decided (possibly against her better judgement) to actually get all up in Alec’s business. “I hope you don’t feel betrayed in any way that Magnus has talked a little bit about you to me” Cat started and paused to give Alec the chance to comment or stop her. Alec didn’t but instead gave her a slightly surprised look and with wide eyes just stared at her.

“You don’t stink, but you smell, I’ll give you that, but you do that for a reason. I know Magnus is not your Alpha, but let's say for the sake of the argument that he is or that at least it’s something you want him to be”

“I…” Alec stuttered, but was cut off before he could protest or comment one way or the other.

“You are not wrong, your body is not wrong and how you are acting and reacting to things are not wrong” Cat went on, firmly trying to get her point across without it coming off as soppy or weak to the other Omega “and you shouldn’t hide away because of it. Magnus as your possible Alpha wants to know what you are feeling and in this specific situation he would probably want to hold you and reassure you that you have nothing to worry about instead of later finding out that you sat up here in the rain all miserable, which will make him feel miserable because he couldn’t be there for you.”

Rubbing his hands over his face, Alec wanted to find an angel to tear at her logic, even if that idea itself was illogical “I don’t need to be held or babied”.

“No one said you did” Cat stated as a matter-of-fact and gave him a small smile when he looked back at her “But I am pretty sure you’d rather be held than sit up here in the rain and I am also pretty damn sure Magnus would rather you let him.” Cat knew she was being very direct, but thoug-love was love too “ I’m sorry, but I’m harshly going to accuse you of being a little selfish now, because whatever you have with Magnus isn’t a one way thing. You are pushing him away even though you want him just to prove to whoever that you don’t need him or something. No matter what your reasons are, the end result is still that Magnus is getting pushed away, and you would have to be an idiot to not understand that that would hurt him considering how much he wants you.”

Biting his teeth together, Alec felt a little attacked and was only accepting being talked to like this by her because she had through the last few hours shown herself as fair and strangely trustworthy. “I’m not pushing him away”.

“No? Then why are you up here instead of down there, letting him know you are upset?” Cat challenged.

“I told you, because I have no right to be upset” Alec replied quickly.

“Maybe you don’t, maybe you do, but you should still tell him. Don’t you think he would have at least considered taking the rest of the conversation with Fredrik somewhere else if that's all you asked for? You could both win instead of you both losing.” Cat replied just as quickly, having predicted what Alec would say before he said it. She knew she was being harsh, but Magnus had tried the soft and gentle way, maybe Alec needed a little push.

Groaning in frustration, Alec stood up and took a step forward and away from the makeshift umbrella and into the rain, his clothing quickly soaking up the heavy rain.

“You aren’t the only one insecure here, I haven't seen him hide his marks at small friendly gatherings like this in years” Cat said, knowing fully well she was pushing far into “private” territory now.

With raindrops running down from his hair over his face, Alec blinked a few extra times to keep the water out of his eyes as he looked at Cat who almost looked a little sad. “That's not for me, I've seen his mark, his eyes” Alec said, only then realising that she had said marks, as in plural.

“I know you have, I talk to Magnus regularly, so I also know you turned him down both times” Cat said and gave Alec a knowing look.

Shaking his head, Alec quickly protested because if anything Magnus’ eyes had been something he had instantly noticed and been drawn to “That’s not fair, that had nothing to do with it.”

“No?”

“No, of course not, I like them” Alec admitted with confidence while all the same wondering what Magnus’ other mark could be, unless she used plural to talk about his eyes as in two eyes.

“Have you ever told him?” Cat asked and stood up as she did.

Shaking his head again, this time slowly, Alec suddenly felt bad. Did Magnus think he didn’t like them? “No, I, I never thought to” Alec said, his voice just above a whisper.

Giving Alec a soft smile, Cat walked over to the door to let herself back in again “Sometimes what we feel insecure about or dislike about ourselves are things others find attractive, appealing and interesting. Maybe try to remember that the next time you want to hide from him.” Cat said before disappearing back into the loft, leaving Alec behind to chose for himself what he wanted to do.

*****

Standing in the doorway to Magnus’ bedroom for the second time, Alec looked at Magnus and the blond (apparently called Fredrik) who had now moved over to the sofa Magnus for some unknown reason had in his bedroom. The feeling of jealousy didn’t fully return upon seeing them, mainly because of his chat with Cat and because he had managed to convince himself that there was no need for him to feel jealous but also because Alec noticed how far apart they sat while they talked now.

Shivering slightly from the cold, Alec reached up to undo the top button of his soaked shirt before he knocked on the already open door to let Magnus and the blond-Fredrik guy know that he was there.

The second Magnus turned his head at the knocking sound and saw Alec, he was on his feet and over by him, feeling a wave of worry wash over him as as he reached out and took one of his hands. “You are soaking wet, what happened? Are you ok?” Magnus’ nostrils flared slightly as he picked up the dull and almost undetectable unhappy scent, looking and feeling even more worried.

“It’s nothing” Alec started and then looked over his shoulder, meeting Cat’s eyes from across the living room before looking back at Magnus, feeling guilty as he looked down at Magnus’ hands holding onto one if his, his thumb running gently over the back of Alec’s hand. Lifting his gaze, Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ brown ones as he pulled his hand away, wishing he hadn’t the second he did.

“Ok” Magnus said and attempted to smile, trying also to feel like he was being lied to or rejected because he knew he couldn’t demand an answer if Alec didn’t want to talk with him about it, reminding himself that Alec needed time. “Actually, I wanted you to meet Fredrik”

Like on cue at the sound of his name, Fredrik stood up and walked towards them. The man was built like Alec and also matched his height, but they looked nothing alike apart from that with Fredrik basically looking like a viking that had been pulled out of his time and placed in the present. He had long blond hair that was braided on the sides and tied up in a ball, perfectly styled beard and gold and leather earrings and bracelets, grey ripped jeans and a black jumper that hung on him perfectly- and when he reached one hand out in greeting, Alec noticed his heavily tattooed arms, covered in what looked like ancient scribbles and symbols.

“Nice to meet you” Fredrik said and shook Alec’s hand when he offered his in return.

“You too” Alec said, a little unsure why Magnus wanted him to meet the other Omega.

“Fredrik in the High Warlock of Copenhagen and a dear friend of mine” Magnus smiled.

Nodding, Alec tried to not let it show how surprised he was about the title. He knew there were Omega High Warlocks, he just had never met one and he for some reason had pictured one to look different from the man standing in front of him did.

“I hope you don’t mind that I look like a dump truck, but in my defence, it's fucking 6AM or some shit in my time” Fredrik said, his accent a little thick which wasn’t that surprising as he was from a different continent, but his voice sounded deep and powerful still.

Clearing his throat, Alec shook his head “I don’t think I have the right to comment” he said and glanced down at his wet clothes before he looked up at the very styled but still rough looking man.

“True, you look like someone tried to drown you out back” Fredrik smiled.

“Fredrik” Magnus almost snapped, looking more defensive and protective than Alec had seen him possibly ever, which was actually bordering to being sweet with how innocent Fredrik’s comment had been.  

Fredrik just laughed before nodding his head towards the door, looking at Magnus with a smile, seemingly in the best mood of his life “You are excused Magnus”. The way Fredrik said Magnus’ name sounded strange, probably because of how the name would be pronounced where he was from, but appart from that, his words carried weight.

Alec wasn’t sure what was going on and by the look on Magnus’ face, he wasn’t completely sure either. Meeting Magnus eyes, Alec slowly nodded his head, silently answering Magnus’ unasked question about if he would be ok before he watched Magnus do as Fredrik had said and made his way towards the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Once he had left and the door was closed behind him, Fredrik made his way back over to the couch and sat down, lifting his leg and resting his right ankle over his left knee as he looked at Alec, his eyes almost uncomfortably blue in the dimly lit room.

Cautious for some reason, Alec followed Fredrik over and sat down in one of the chairs, ignoring his wet clothing as he looked at the blond man sitting across from him.

Minutes passed by before Alec felt uncomfortable enough to break the silence between them, staying leaned back in his chair as he spoke up “Why am I here?”.

Alec knew that if Fredrik was a High Warlock that he would be powerful, but he knew and trusted himself to defend himself if anything were to happen, not that he thought it would, Magnus wouldn’t leave him to that, but he was still wary.

“I want to invite you to spend your heat with me” Fredrik said, his expression and tone of voice steady and neutral as he said it, wrapping the absurd sentence up in something that made it sound normal.

Blinking his eyes a few times in confusion, Alec shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked at the man “Excuse me?”

“My partner won’t be able to spend it with me, so I am inviting you to spend it with me instead” Fredrik explained, which didn’t really explain anything.

Still confused, Alec made a face as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck “Eh, I’m not an Alpha”.

“No, you are an Omega without a mate and without a sub-pack”

Inhaling slowly, Alec finally understood what it was all about and just slowly shook his head “Sub-packs don’t work”. They didn’t teach Omegas a lot about what it meant to be an Omega at the institute, but he had heard mentions of sub-packs and how they were supposed to work with Omegas taking care of other Omegas during their heat instead of said Omega spending it with an Alpha.

“Oh, they don’t? I must say that after having been part of one for all my hundreds of years on this planet I am somewhat shocked to hear that. Please, young Shadowhunter, how is it that warlocks, vampires and fair folk all use them if they don’t work?” Fredrik’s tone neutral still and not showing any hints of mockery, but Alec still felt somewhat made fun of.

Shaking his head, Alec couldn’t really give him a reason, he had never heard more about them than they were supposed to be a myth “I don’t know”.

“So how can you say they don’t work?” Fredrik challenged, being the second person today to do that.

“The Clave…” Alec started but stopped when Fredrik snorted and shook his head.

“Your precious Clave are a bunch of male Alphas measuring their dicks for masculinity points, as a male Omega you’d do well to not listen too much to them” Fredrik spat, this time his tone clearly carrying a mocking vibe.

Insulted and suddenly very defensive, Alec stood up and looked down at the blond man “I don’t have time for this”.

“What’s the average age of a Shadowhunter?” Fredrik asked, staying seated.

“In times of peace, 70 maybe” Alec answered, not sure why he didn’t just leave.

“That’s pretty old, for you guys” Fredrik started “And who lives longer, Alphas, Betas or Omegas?” he went on, looking like he knew the answers before he even asked the questions.

“Omegas” Alec answered, pretty sure he remembered being taught that at some point.

“Can you name me some old Shadowhunter Omegas? Anyone will do, doesn’t matter if I know them or not” Fredrik still stayed put, seemingly not minding looking up at Alec towering over him.

“What would the point of that be? I know of several” Alec answered stubbornly.

“Ok, fine. Name me one, just one Omega shadowhunter who is a male and over 40” Fredrik said, his eyes a shade darker now and his voice so dark it was almost threatening.

Letting out a small huff, Alec nodded before trying to think of one. Frowning as the seconds ticked by, Alec quickly realised that he couldn’t think of one, not in his family, not in any of the other big families or at any of the institutes.

“Actually, as long as he is unmated, anyone over 30 will do” Fredrik said and when Alec couldn’t even think of one there he took a step back, almost tripping over the chair as he looked at Fredrik with wide eyes, wondering why he couldn’t think of any.

“Why are we even talking about this” Alec stuttered.

“I’m old Alec, very old and I can tell you, your suppressive rune...” Fredrik started, drawing out the rune in the air with his finger “...is a combination of two very old runes, one is for fertility and the other is for death. I don’t know you, but you are an Omega and we take care of each other, so my invitation stands. If you want to see how a sub-pack work you are welcome to join me, just let Cat know within a few days as she will also be there, if not, at least consider finding another way than a rune of death to deal with your heat”.

Almost tripping over his own legs, Alec turned around and grabbed a hold of the door to the bedroom and pulled it open. It was too much, Cat and now Fredrik, his head was spinning and he just needed some peace and quiet, he needed to think.

“Alexander?”

Turning his head, Alec saw Magnus make his way over to him, grabbing a hold of his arm and steadying him, which Alec hadn’t known he needed until he had it.

“Are you ok? You look pale, you…” Magnus paused, not wanting to comment on Alec’s scent.

Nodding, Alec struggled to find his words. Had Fredrik been right? Had he understood him right? Was that why he was getting so sick? Why it was getting worse? “I am not feeling well, I just need to lay down”

“What did Fredrik say?” Magnus asked as he reached up and gently stroke his hand over Alec’s forehead and down the side of his face, wondering how an offer to join a sub-pack could end with Alec being this stressed.

Shaking his head, Alec clenched his eyes shut “Nothing, nothing. I just need to sleep, I’m just gonna go home”.

“No” Magnus said quickly, his inner Alpha growling at the idea of being parted from him when he was like this. “Please, just stay here. Sleep here?”

“Magnus, you have guests” Alec said, ready to pull away from Magnus.

“Please don’t go” Magnus begged. He knew it wasn’t something that worked on most Omegas, but Alec weren’t most Omegas and since he didn’t know what had happened today, why Alec was wet, what Fredrik had ended up saying, Magnus wasn’t sure Alec would return if he left and the idea scared him like nothing else.

Grabbing a hold of Alec’s hand, Magnus pulled him back towards his now empty bedroom, relieved when Alec followed without protesting. The second Alec was back inside the bedroom, Magnus turned and with a few hand movements turned off the music and dimmed the lights and with a demanding and commanding voice told everyone the party was over and that they should leave. Ignoring the protests and complaints, Magnus closed the door behind himself and turned back to look at Alec again.

“You didn’t need to do that, I just, I need to sleep” Alec said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, still feeling dizzy and a little sick.

“You are more important than a party” Magnus said and walked over towards him, mentally reminding himself that he needed to talk to Fredrik tomorrow.

“I was jealous” Alec heard himself say, thinking back to what Cat had said earlier. Alec wasn’t stupid, it was clear that Magnus had made Fredrik talk to him, Magnus was the reason the High Warlock was inviting him to join the sub-pack. Magnus, the Alpha, was giving him a way out of spending his heat with him and now was throwing everyone out when Alec needed rest- he deserved the truth.

“What?” Magnus’ tone soft and comforting.

“I saw Fredrik sitting on your bed and I got jealous. I didn’t want to cause a scene so I went outside, it was raining, that's why I’m wet” Alec said and looked up, too tired to feel ashamed about what he had been feeling.

Feeling a strange mix of feelings, Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec when he lifted his eyes and looked at him though his long black lashes, looking way too adorable for someone so tired and wet.

“But that doesn’t mean I want to spent my… my heat with you, because I don’t” Alec said, surprising himself even more with what he was saying now.

Magnus tried to not let his expression fall too much, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to not look at least a little disappointed even if he hadn’t expected anything else.

“Yet” Alec added, feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Yet?” Magnus echoed, the smile slowly returning again as he watched the blushing Omega in front of him. How could someone so big and strong look so small and adorable?

“Yet.” Alec mumbled and nodded, taking a step back “I’m really tired, can I just go to bed?”.

“Of course, get ready for bed, I’ll make sure everyone has left” Magnus smiled, feeling strangely giddy as he watched Alec turn around and walk towards the bathroom, counting his words as a victory.

*****

Returning to his bedroom less than fifteen minutes later (after having portaled a very drunk young warlock home), Magnus found Alec already fast asleep in bed and quickly got ready himself and crawled in with him.

Pulling Alec close, Magnus kissed the back of his head and closed his eyes, not tired, but not about to leave the bed for anything in the world right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments on previous chapters, I love you for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me. 
> 
> Make Me will be updated when I am back from my holiday.

The morning after had been a bit of a struggle for Alec. For the first time in a while, Alec had woken up before Magnus, waking up all wrapped up in Magnus’ arms, breathing in the calm and safe scent of him, mixed with a healthy dose of morning arousal had made Alec feel warm and excited to the point where his body was once again reacting in ways Alec was unfamiliar with.

Having managed to pull himself out of bed and into the shower, Alec had washed away all proof of how hot he had felt. By the time Magnus had woken up, Alec had already redrawn his Omega rune and was halfway out the door. Magnus had seemed a little disappointed, but had been polite enough not to comment, which Alec was happy about because he just needed to spend some time with his own thoughts, a clear head- which he didn’t feel like he had had for several days.

Magnus had also seemed disappointed and even asked if he had done something wrong when Alec had (over the phone) said that he was going to sleep back at his own place at the institute, but again the reason was simply that he needed time to think.

Getting enough distraction during his ‘working hours’ had been no problem with Clary still being on her personal mission of saving her entire family and everyone she had ever spoken to, but when Alec had crawled into bed that night the sheets had felt unnaturally cold and unwelcome. The morning had been even worse, Alec had quickly drawn up his rune again to dull his senses, to keep himself from being reminded of how much he missed the warm and comfortable scent of Magnus’ room and bed, or just Magnus in general.

The second day came and went, Clary pulling them all along on yet another wild goose chase, but the day overall had felt long and cold. It was strange, Alec had thought that going back to normal, constantly having his rune drawn and staying away from Magnus would clear his head and give help him think, but instead everything just felt dull. Alec had quickly gotten used to Magnus’ presence and his calming scent as well as his own mind and senses being on full alert at least a few hours a day, but now, lacking those things it felt like he was constantly under a veil that clouded his views and flattened out his mood.

One thing that Alec had actually managed to agree with himself on over the last two days was that he would go with Cat and meet Fredrik for his heat (after Cat had assured him over text that doing so didn’t mean he joined the sub-pack, but that he would be there as a guest only). So a second almost completely sleepless night later, newly showered and in newly washed clothes (as told over text) Alec was standing outside the New York Institute waiting for Cat who had promised to pick him up.

“Are you sure it’s ok that I leave?” Alec asked, chewing slowly on his lower lip as he waited, in a way hoping that Izzy who had offered to wait with him would give him a legitimate excuse to not go.

Smiling, Izzy looked up at her much taller brother and shook her head “I know you, you are not getting out of this”.

“We don’t even know if this stuff works, maybe I’m just wasting my time here” Alec said without looking back at her, just staring off into the air in front of him, not really focusing on anything.

“You are right, we don’t know” Izzy said, still looking at Alec even if he didn’t look at her “but how will any of us know if we don’t check it out for ourselves?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec slipped his hands into his pockets as he let his eyes follow a woman in a nurse outfit hurrying along on the pavement towards them. “We could trust the Clave and the education we have received?”  

Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head to herself while still paying attention to her surroundings as they weren’t under any type of glamour. “Pretend to be your parabatai for a second and think it over.”

“Pretend to be Jace?” Alec huffed.

Nodding again, Izzy crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes”

“Why? Because he is an Alpha” Alec asked, his eyes still following the nurse.

“No, because he has a healthy amount of rebellious thoughts rumbling up in his noggin and doesn’t treat the word of the Clave as gospel” Izzy chuckled.

“A healthy amount? He’s gonna get us all killed because of Miss Carrot-Top” Alec replied, surprised they weren’t all dead already from the outrageous missions Jace had all sent them on in her name over the last few weeks.

“Ok, maybe a little bit too much” Izzy laughed “you two balance each other out when you are together though- he is a daredevil and you calculate and weigh things over, but when you are apart you’d both do well with taking a page out of each other’s books” Izzy said as a woman waved at them, or in their directions, causing both Izzy and Alec to turn to see if there were anyone behind them.

“Alec” The woman smiled and only when she came up close and Alec could see her face and features properly, did he realise that it was Cat. She looked like herself, but she also didn’t look like herself as in her skin wasn’t blue and her hair wasn’t white, instead she had dark skin and black hair but all her features were still the same.

“Cat” Alec said, echoing her name as a reply to his own “I didn’t recognize you, I’m sorry”.

“My glamour, mundanes react badly to blue nurses” Cat smiled. “I am late, meaning we are late, meaning we should be going”

Nodding and giving them both a smile, Izzy patted Alec on the back and took a step backwards “Nice to see you again Cat, and Alec? Open mind please”.

“Open mind” Alec mumbled but couldn’t help but smile when Izzy winked at him before she turned around and headed back into the institute.

Cat had already opened a portal by the time Alec turned his attention back to her and quickly followed Cat as she stepped through it, finding himself outside what looked like a large modern mountain cabin.

“Where are we?” Alec asked, shivering from the cold as he looked around, not seeing anything but trees and snow in either direction.

“Finland” Cat smiled and pulled her thin sweater closer around herself as she walked up towards the door.

Frowning, Alec followed right behind “I thought Fredrik was Danish”.

“He is” Cat said and copied Alec’s frown as she turned and looked at him.

“I thought he was the leader so I just figured we’d go to him”.

Shaking her head, Cat smiled, finding Alec’s lack of information on the subject endearing rather than annoying “He is not the leader, there is no leader in a sub-pack. We don’t have a name, a leader and no bonds or demand of loyalty”.

Not sure he followed, Alec’s face stayed in a state of question as he looked at Cat “So, it’s not really a pack then?”

“Not really. Magnus is my pack leader and no matter how good of a leader he is, he- and any other pack leader would not be too happy about members of their pack joining real secondary packs. A sub-pack is just a word, we could just as well have said Omega-bunch or something” Cat said with a smile before pulling the door open, letting them both inside the warm house.

Shutting the door behind them to keep out the cold, Alec followed Cat’s example of removing his shoes as they got inside, then walked down the hallways that lead them to a spacious living room where there were 3 other people. Alec quickly recognized Fredrik who was laying down on one of the sofas, legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around a pillow, eyes closed and breathing slowly but heavily.

Next to Fredrik sat a woman who was gently stroking her hand though Fredrik’s hair while she was watching TV, her skin having a hint of blue to it and she had what looked like cat ears poking up through her long brown hair. In a chair off to her and Fredrik’s right sat another woman reading a book, though she was straight up green.

“Catarina, I’m glad you could make it” The woman smiled and waved as they entered.

The second they had entered the house, Cat had un-glamoured herself and now with the 3 other warlocks, Alec was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was not one.

“Hi Kristina, you know I’m always a little late” Cat smiled and grabbed a hold of Alec’s arm, pulling him along into the room.

“Alec this is Kristina, over there is Ashleigh and” Cat looked around the room and then back at Kristina “Where are Kenny, Alonso and Lorne?”

“Kitchen, Kenny and Lorne wanted to cook, Alonso is supervising” Kristina said and rolled her eyes.

Making a face, Cat looked up at Alec “Sorry in advance for the food you will be served”.

Alec gave a small almost nervous smile as he nodded and just smiled at Kristina. Had these been his friends he might have commented on his impressive survival rate when it came to shitty homemade food, given how terrible Izzy’s cooking was, but since he didn’t know any of these people he just nodded in greeting to the two warlock women and kept a stiff smile on his face.

“How is he holding up?” Cat asked and looked down at Fredrik who was still seemingly asleep, letting out what sounded like small grunt of pain, maybe.

Kristina who had gone back to gently playing with Fredrik’s long blond hair nodded like it meant something and smiled almost lovingly. “He is ok, it’s been a long time since he last had to do this, but all things considered, he is well”

Alec just stood there listening to Kristina and Ashleigh update Cat on how Fredrik was doing, not really knowing what to do with himself, which resulted in him just shifting a little uncomfortably on the spot, his eyes locked on the warlock that at Magnus’ had seemed larger than life and confident who now just looked small.

Not having paid too much attention to what was really going on, Alec almost jumped a little when Cat placed her hand on his arm and looked at him questioningly.

“Huh?”  
  
Alec blushed as he realised he must have missed something.

“I was wondering if you were hungry? Want to take a risk and get some food?” Cat smiled.

Looking around Alec noticed that a new person had joined them, a young man who like Kristina had slightly blue skin stood in the doorway to the living room with a wide smile on his face. “Sure” Alec nodded, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

*****

After having gotten a plate of food (spaghetti, which tasted a lot better than anything Izzy could whip up), Alec had been happy to sit for a bit on his own, eating and just watching the group of Warlocks move about, chatting and generally just ‘hanging out’.

Hours had ticked by and Alec had slowly gotten comfortable enough to talk a little more with the group and learned a bit about them all. Alec hadn’t asked, because he had noticed that several warlocks he had met in his life had not been too happy to talk about it, but he had been told that Fredrik was by far the oldest of the group (no one actually saying how old he was except emphasising that he was _really_ old).

Alonso was most likely the second oldest one and by paying attention to what he said Alec would guess he was around 3-400 years old and he was the adoptive father of Kenny and Kristina who apparently were twins, even if they looked nothing alike except their shimmery blue skin. The twins looked like they were around 19, but were in fact 40, which was still young compared to the rest of the group but still made them about twice as old as Alec.

Ashleigh was possibly as old as Alonso, however she was a lot more vague when it came to giving hints about her age, so Alec couldn’t tell with any kind of certainty. Ashleigh was the only other one who seemed to know Magnus personally though and when she had told Alec that she was mated to the High Warlock of London, Ragnor, who was one of Magnus’ best friends, Alec instantly relaxed a little more around her.

Lorne was the only one who belonged to Fredrik’s pack and the one that spoke the least of the group, often keeping his replies silent, nodding and shaking his head instead of vocalising them. When Lorne spoke though, his voice was so soft and calming that even Alec found himself smiling no matter what words were actually spoken.

Alec had thought that this group was the sub-pack, but Cat had explained that the actual number of members were closer to 150 warlocks from all around the world. Cat had gone on to say that whoever was in heat would simply ask those he or she wanted there, but that it was a large group in case none of your closest friends could come, the large number of members being a safety net in case people couldn’t show up.

Alec had been paying close attention to Fredrik the entire evening and even though he had been sleeping since they got there, Alec was surprised by just how calm he was to what he had expected. Fredrik would sometimes groan in what could be need or even pain, slightly stir or tremble but would usually calm down as soon as someone stroked his hair and grabbed his hand.

Sitting in the chair that Ashleigh had sat in when they first got there, Alec was silently just watching the group again as they all sat around Fredrik, like they were all just waiting for him to hatch like he was an egg or something.

Jumping for the second time that day from Cat, Alec turned his head when she sat down on the armrest of his chair and looked at him. “How are you holding up?” Cat asked, her attention drifting between Alec and Fredrik who was still asleep on the sofa.

“I’m ok” Alec just replied, following Cat’s example of letting his attention shift between Cat and Fredrik.

“Is it anything like you expected?” Cat asked.

Shaking his head, Alec decided to be honest because the truth was that he hadn’t know what to expect before he came here. This all seemed more like a group of friends going off on a trip than some kind of support group. “I’m surprised he is so, calm” Alec said.

Nodding, Cat smiled “It’s often a good idea to sleep as much as possible, when he wakes up it will be a little different”.

“How?” Alec asked without looking away from Fredrik.

“It’s different for everyone, but since I know Fredrik pretty well I know how he will react. He’ll be emotional to the point where he’ll be in a fair bit of pain and he might get a bit disoriented and grumpy because both his mind and body will long for Oskar” Cat said, letting out a soft sigh.

Chewing on his lower lip, Alec glanced up at Cat “Oskar? Is that his Alpha?”

“Yes. It’s easier for unmated Omegas to get through their heat with a sub-pack than mated ones, even though Fredrik doesn’t bring any of Oskar’s things or anything that holds his scent, they are blood-bound mates so he naturally will long for him.”

Alec nodded at the explanation, finding that he found so far that it made some kind of sense to him. “Blood-bound? That’s rare for warlocks” Alec commented more into the air than at Cat.

“It is, but Fredrik and Oskar believe they are meant to be, and after having been mated soon for 90 years without any significant problems, I am starting to believe they might just be onto something” Cat smiled.

Frowning, Alec scratched the back of his head as he looked at Kenny who was now half laying on top of Fredrik, but in a way you would associate with a pet resting with it’s owner and nothing sexual. “If he has an Alpha, why isn’t he spending it with him?”

“Oskar is with their daughter” Cat started, feeling a ache in her chest as she spoke.

“I didn’t know he had children” Alec admitted as he leaned back in the large chair, pulling one leg up, digging his heel into the soft cushion.

Nodding slowly, Cat’s eyes stayed locked on Fredrik on the sofa “It’s Oskar’s daughter by blood, he had two daughters by his late wife when he was turned. Fredrik adopted them when he and Oskar decided to bond. The oldest of the two passed away about 15 years ago, the youngest is now in her 80s I think.”

Swallowing, Alec wondered what that would be like. Cat saying Oskar was turned meant that he must be a vampire and Alec had of course several times thought about how it must be to watch your friends and family grow old and die if you were turned, but for some reason he had never really thought about the fact that some of the people who were turned had children. You weren’t supposed to live longer than your children, not in Alec’s mind anyway.

“It must be hard” Alec said, his voice low as he lowered his eyes.

“It must be” Cat agreed “Oskar was willingly turned to stay with Fredrik when he realised he was getting older and Fredrik wasn’t, I am not sure he knew what he would have to live through when he did, but at least Fredrik forgave him and stayed”.  

“Mhm” Alec just nodded.

They both sat there in silence for a while before Cat excused herself to go get a more comfortable seat on one of the other sofas in the room. Staying put, Alec thought about Fredrik and Oskar and what they must have started out as. Alec couldn’t help but think about himself and his own mortality compared to Magnus’ immortality.

Alec had never and still didn’t even entertain the idea of letting himself get turned like Oskar had done to stay with Fredrik, but the fact that when he had done so, Fredrik had stayed with him meant something. It wasn’t like Alec had thought that Magnus didn’t actually like him, it was more that he had questioned how important any mortal being could be to an immortal one.

Fishing out his phone, Alec looked at the lock screen for a few minutes before he opened up his phone and went to his messages, slightly hesitantly typing out a short one to Magnus and pressed send.

 **A:** _I miss you_

It luckily didn’t take too long before the reply ticked in on Alec’s phone.

 **M:** _I miss you too_

Looking at his screen, Alec bit his lip and tried to, but couldn’t keep from smiling as he looked at the 10 little characters that spelled out the reply. Feeling a slight tingle spread through his body like a gentle wave, Alec let himself feel what he naturally felt and almost felt dizzy as his mind and body both yearned for the comfort and love of being with Magnus. _His_ Magnus. He wanted him to be his.

 **A:** _Can I see you tomorrow?_

Alec fumbled with his phone, feeling strangely nervous even though Magnus hadn’t ever turned him away before, so the chance of it happening now were very slim.

 **M:** _Of course, you are always welcome, you know that_

Looking up at who was left in the room (Alonso, Kristina and Lorne having all gone to bed in the room next door), Alec’s eyes met Fredrik’s whose half-lid ones shone light blue at him. Cat seemed to be asleep on the other sofa, Kenny was still half on top of Fredrik (also asleep) and Ashleigh was stubbornly awake, still reading as she sat on the floor next to the sofa.

Looking back down at his phone, Alec saw that the time was 4am local time, meaning it was 9pm in New York.

 **A:** _I’ll see you tomorrow, it’s late here. Good night_

Raising his eyes again, Alec once again met Fredrik’s.

“How are you little Shadowhunter?” Fredrik smiled, his question light hearted but his tone sounding strained, like he was in pain.

Feeling a little more relaxed without knowing why, possibly because of his those ten little characters, Alec let out a small huff “I’m as big as you, warlock”.

Chuckling first, Fredrik then groaned and reached to his side, rubbing his fingers against his waist before shifting a little to the side, pushing Kenny off of him. Half sitting up, Fredrik brought the pillow with him and again hugged it against his chest just like Alec usually would do with Magnus’ pillows when he weren’t there or anything of Izzy’s when he grew up, it was kind of nice to see someone so old and powerful so shamelessly holding onto what was probably the scent of someone that made him feel safe or happy.

“Why are you not sleeping? It’s late” Fredrik asked, holding out his hand just as Ashleigh without taking her eyes off her book snapped her fingers and conjured up a cup of something, possibly tea, to Fredrik- the two of them seemingly wordlessly communicating.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec pulled his legs up into the big chair and shifted his weight over to get in a more comfortable position. “It’s only 9pm back home, it’s a little early”.

“Right” Fredrik nodded, holding the cup of tea in one hand and hugging his pillow with his free arm.

Looking down at his phone as it vibrated, Alec smiled again.

 **M:** _Good night & sweet dreams xx_

“Why are _you_ up? Isn’t it kind of silly to be up when everyone else is sleeping?” Alec asked, taking his eyes off the message just in time to see Ashleigh peek up at him from behind her book “almost everyone” Alec corrected and got a smile from Ashleigh who silently went back to her book.

Shaking his head, Fredrik shifted over to his side, his action and movement causing the air to get filled with a sweet almost sugary scent that to Alec just smelled strange and a little over the top. “We don’t need to be awake at the same time, we just need to be together” Fredrik said, his face showing signs of his discomfort.

“I don’t get it” Alec mumbled, because he didn’t really.

Ashleigh took the opportunity of Fredrik’s lack of answer to join in on the conversation, looking at Alec from over her book cover. “Our presence and scent calm each other. The lack of an Alpha and the scent of one puts a damper on the natural reaction of our bodies. It’s all chemicals and instincts in the end, you just need to learn how to deal with them” Ashleigh said with a crooked smile on her face, her eyes going back to the words on the pages in front of her.

“I am hoping that maybe you will see this, how it works and take it back to your fellow Shadowhunters” Fredrik added when he ‘returned’ to the conversation after having given himself a few seconds to slowly breath and relax.

Unsure how to feel about what Fredrik was saying, Alec looked at the blonde with his head slightly tilted to the side “Why?”

“Why I don’t want Shadowhunters needlessly dying prematurely because of some backwards indoctrination that says they should be ashamed of who they are, or why you?” Fredrik smiled and Alec noted how his skin looked paler now than it had the first time he met him.

“Both?” Alec replied, finding Fredrik’s bluntness easier to swallow this time around than last time.

“Shadowhunters are people too” Fredrik started before he stopped and very slowly inhaled through his mouth, his breathing hitching as he exhaled. “And Omegas are often good leaders, maybe the Clave would be a little less quick to swing blades and shot arrows if there were a better balance at the top”

Watching Fredrik as he talked, how he blinked slowly and shivered, Alec wondered just how much the old warlock was actually feeling his heat, though it was impressive how much under control he seemed to be all things considering. “Alphas are leaders, you see it in nature” Alec challenged, a little surprised when Fredrik chuckled.

“You can’t compare us with a pack of wolves where Alphas mate with Alphas and Omegas hang back like the weakest part of the pack, not even werewolves go by that” Fredrik said sipping his tea. “You are a Shadowhunter, you work in teams, who is the core in your team?”

Pausing, Alec listened to what Fredrik said “Jace, Izzy and me”.

“And their genders are? If you don’t mind me asking?” Fredrik said, shifting on the spot again, looking uncomfortable.

“Jace is an Alpha and Izzy is a Beta” Alec replied.

Nodding, Alec noticed that Fredrik’s knuckles were turning white as he was gripping the pillow tight “That's good, balanced”.

Agreeing with Fredrik, Alec just nodded.

“So because you are Shadowhunters, that means this guy Jace is the leader of this team?” Fredrik asked.

Just nodding again, Alec chose to just listen.

“Do you think he is the best leader out of the three of you?” Fredrik asked as he stood up, stepping over Ashleigh who was still sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

Feeling the need to defend Jace, Alec was about to protest when Fredrik waved his hand dismissively, having gotten rid of the cup of tea already.

“I don’t need the answer”

Unsure of what he thought about it all, Alec didn’t comment further as he was positive he already had enough to think about. “You never answered my question” Alec said, thinking back to how the conversation started. “Why me?”

“Because you are the right age, have the right name and have shown the right qualities to prove me right if you get the chance.” Fredrik said, his expression genuine and soft for a second before he winked and his entire body language and tone changed.

”I feel like I’ve pissed my pants and I need to go and have a wank, so I’m gonna jump in the shower” Fredrik said and threw the pillow he had been holding back onto the sofa, just missing Kenny who had now curled up into a ball, sleeping soundlessly.

Ashleigh looked up from her book and made a face “Dude, too much information”.

Just flashing Ashleigh a smile, Fredrik walked backwards towards the hall “I’m just saying it so you all stay away from the bathroom until I return”.

Giving Alec a small nod, Fredrik turned around, his legs looking slightly shaky as he walked away from them, possibly trying to come off sharper and stronger than he felt at the moment. “Get some sleep, Shadowhunter. I don’t need you listening in” Fredrik joked as he left the room, not looking back as he entered the dark hallway.

  
Chuckling, Alec shook his head as he leaned back in the big comfy chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Alec was sure he wouldn’t actually manage to sleep, or at least not much, but keeping his eyes closed and relaxing would at least be better than nothing. The sooner he relaxed or slept, the faster time would pass and the sooner he could get back to Magnus- _his_ Magnus?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. If you don't like it because of that, thats ok, but I found it necessary and hope you will bare with me. I have added the element of a sub-pack because I wanted Omegas in this version of the ABO universe to have a way around their heat in a natural way. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the feedback and comments.  
> I read everything, but if you want an answer to a question, please be logged in or send me a message on tumblr or twitter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.
> 
> I am sorry about the slow updates again, but life is getting in the way. A friendly reminder that this is an alternative ABO universe and I am taking liberties with the 'lore'.

Alec had actually been able to fall asleep at one point, but luckily he had only slept for a few hours or he would have killed his back from sleeping sitting upright in a chair. When Alec did wake up, Fredrik was awake and sitting on the couch hugging the pillow from the night before while watching TV. Cat had brought Alec a sandwich for ‘breakfast’ while Fredrik filled him in on how he was feeling which sounded painful, but not to the same degree of what Alec usually felt while using the suppressing heat rune (which was obvious as he was able to talk and even smile).

Alec had stayed another few hours before he had gotten up and asked Cat in private if she could open up a portal to take him back to New York. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to stay, he just almost desperately wanted to be back with Magnus for some reason, he felt that he had been taught everything he could from taking part in this little ‘thing’ with the other Omegas.

Cat had agreed and Alec had quickly said a goodbye to everyone who was awake which was Fredrik, Lorne and then Cat before he stepped through the portal Cat had opened up for him which would take him back to New York, just down the street from Magnus’ loft.

When Alec had stepped out of the portal and looked around he realised that with the time difference, it meant that it was around 3am and the street he had appeared on lay silent and dark. Making his way to Magnus’ building, Alec went upstairs to his apartment and let himself in and found all the lights off, when he peeked into the bedroom he saw Magnus fast asleep in the bed, breathing slowly.

Undressing, Alec got into bed and under the covers, moving over until he could wrap his arms around Magnus, smiling to himself as he heard Magnus huff and then hum in his sleep as he reached around him, pulling him even closer.

Closing his eyes, Alec let his hand move down over Magnus’ back, feeling his soft skin against the palm of his hand as he wrapped one of his legs around Magnus’, feeling a need to be as close to him as humanly possible, and even when his entire body was pressed against his it wasn’t enough. Burying his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, Alec slowly breathed him in to calm himself, trying yet again to fall asleep for time to move quicker.

*****

Waking up with a grunt, Magnus let his eyes drift open as he realized that he was no longer alone in his bed, he then let out an almost desperate moan as he felt Alec rock his hips against his own. It wasn’t the first time Alec did this in his sleep, but it was getting increasingly difficult for Magnus  not to act on what he was feeling,  he knew that he would have to get up and out of bed to keep himself from jumping him.

Lifting his arm up which he had wrapped around Alec in his sleep, Magnus tried to wriggle himself out of Alec’s grip around him and pull back, trying his best to ignore the disappointed whimper Alec let out as he managed to pull away.

Sitting up in bed, Magnus felt dizzy as the scent of Alec was all around him, pulling him back towards him with such force that he was literally digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep himself focused.

Opening his eyes and looking at Magnus on the edge of the bed, Alec bit his lip hard as he slowly inhaled the increasingly strong scent of cinnamon and ginger. It wasn’t a sharp scent, more dark, like a rounded off earthy autumn-like scent. Reaching out from under the covers towards Magnus, Alec’s fingers fisted into the sheets as he just missed Magnus getting out of bed and instead just stayed there watching him grab a robe before walking out of the room. Rolling over on his back, Alec closed his eyes again, feeling the blood rush through his body and his almost painfully hard erection throbbing in its clothed prison as he tried to keep his breathing calm and failing miserably.

Alec had been awake for hours debating with himself whether or not he should do what he had decided on doing, and now the only thing that was holding him back was a soul crushing fear of rejection. What if Magnus didn’t want to be his Alpha? What if he didn’t want to officially claim him?

Alec didn’t know exactly how it worked, but he knew that submitting to Magnus was the clearest form of asking him to be his Alpha and though the thought of presenting himself to Magnus was enough to make him blush, Alec had come to an agreement with himself that Magnus deserved it and he wanted to give it to him.

Pushing himself up and out of bed, Alec walked around to the foot of it and shuffled his feet against the floor as he looked down at his body. He was in good shape, he knew Magnus approved of his physical features but he had never done this before, what if he couldn’t please him? What if he wasn’t enough? Licking his lips nervously, Alec called out for Magnus while he still had the courage to and waited, eyes locked on the double doors as his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest.

Having just had the time to get himself a cup of tea, Magnus was about to make his way out to the balcony to get some fresh air to clear his head when he heard Alec call out for him. Alec’s voice was different to how it usually sounded, the hint of need shining through and soley by the way he said his name had Magnus turn on his heels.

Worried something was wrong, Magnus had left the cup on one of the tables in the living room and hurried back only to see Alec standing in the middle of the room wearing only his underwear, looking a little lost.

“Is something...wrong?” Magnus asked, taking a few steps into the room, his eyes moving over Alec’s body, unable to not take in the fact that Alec was clearly aroused. The strong scent of sweet vanilla and honey combined with the visual of Alec’s erect member filling out his boxer briefs was almost too much for Magnus. He could feel the saliva in his mouth pool up under his tongue as he took another step into the room, shivering slightly.

Swallowing slowly, Alec licked his lips again as he lowered his eyes and pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, his cheeks burning as he looked back up at Magnus who only stood a about 10 feet away from him now. ‘If you can’t say it, you can’t have it’ Alec told himself as he chewed nervously on his lower lip.

“I want you you to be my Alpha” Alec heard himself say, the words so low they were barely a whisper, but his fear of being rejected was so strong he couldn’t manage to raise his voice.

Lost for words, Magnus felt like the entire room was spinning around him, he fought to keep control of his own actions as his inner Alpha growled approvingly when Alec slowly pushed his boxer briefs down to the floor and stepped out of them. Was this really happening? As Alec stood completely naked in front of him, Magnus wondered not only if he was the most beautiful thing _he_ had ever seen, but if he was the most beautiful thing ever created. Feeling his own hard cock twitch in need, Magnus watched as Alec without a word got back onto the bed and slowly laid down on his stomach, parting his legs slightly and pushing his hips up off the mattress- forcing a moan to slip past Magnus’ parted lips.

Burying his face in the pillows of Magnus’ bed, Alec fisted his hands into the sheets as he tried to relax. Everything he had ever heard about accepting a mate and about submitting to your future Alpha was how rough it was supposed to be, but how any good Omega should embrace it and take it, showing their Alpha that they were worthy.

Letting his robe slip off his shoulders and down to the floor, Magnus walked over towards the bed and without even thinking climbed onto it. Feeling his pulse quicken and his blood rushing through his veins, Magnus cursed under his breath at how inviting he looked. Had it been any other time than their first, Magnus would have licked up the inside of those beautiful strong legs, worshiped those round cheeks and dug his fingers into those perfectly shaped hips and given the offering Omega exactly what he was visually asking for- but it _was_ their first time.

“Alexander, turn around” Magnus said, his tone darker and harsher than he had meant for it to be, but at this point Magnus was even surprising himself with how he managed to hold the Alpha inside of himself in check.

Feeling his breath coming out in stutters, Alec let out a surprised whimper at how much he had liked Magnus’ commanding tone while being simultaneously scared that this meant he was being rejected. “Did I do something wrong?” Alec couldn’t help himself asking as he slowly turned back around, his eyes locking with Magnus’ dark ones. “Don’t you want me?” Alec whispered, his inner Omega sorrowfully calling out to the Alpha.

Feeling his heart ache in his chest, Magnus crawled up the bed over Alec, pleased with how Alec without question parted his legs for him while keeping eye contact. Leaning down over him, Magnus closed his eyes- feeling almost drunk with a desire to not just claim him as his mate but to love and protect him and to be loved and protected by him in return. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I first saw you” Magnus confessed as he closed the distance between them, leaving a trail of small kisses along his jawline as the air around him got thicker with Alec’s scent, pushing and pulling at Magnus as it came off Alec in waves.

Closing his eyes, Alec willingly tipped his head to the side in submission, letting out a series of small gasps as Magnus let his lips brush against the sensitive skin, every so often leaving small wet kisses that sent shivers down Alec’s spine.

Lowering his body down over Alec’s, Magnus rolled his hips and gasped as Alec copied his movement, their bodies fitting perfectly together and the actions causing their throbbing erections to rub against each other through the thin fabric of Magnus’ underwear. Annoyed with it, but not wanting to pull back- Magnus, with a snap of his fingers, magically removed his boxers and was instantly rewarded by a sudden almost desperate moan from Alec who’s fingers dug into his back.

Magnus knew there was a big chance it would happen as it had done that first time Alec had spent the night, but even knowing this, Magnus was thrown off his game when the new thick scent of Omega slick filled his nostrils. Almost aggressively growling in lust, Magnus reached down and grabbed a hold of one of Alec’s legs and pulled it up and around himself as he licked all the way up the rune on Alec’s neck.

Clenching around nothing, Alec felt and could even smell it himself as he was getting wet with excitement and he clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to breath steady. ‘He likes it’ Alec tried to tell himself, ‘It’s a good thing’ he went on and moaned as Magnus licked up his neck- ‘just don’t think about it’ he added.

Finding Alec’s mouth, Magnus crushed their lips together and felt dizzy with want as Alec submissively parted his lips for him and welcomed his tongue, swirling his around Magnus’. Kissing until their lungs burned with need for oxygen, Magnus pulled back and started moving down Alec’s body, making a vow once more that he would one day kiss every inch of him. Letting his hands run down Alec’s sides, Magnus smirked to himself as Alec arched his back off from the bed, trembling.

Lost in the moment, Alec lifted both of his legs and dug the heels into the soft mattress. Magnus’ scent was intoxicating, calming his mind and lulling him into a state of safety while simultaneously igniting a hot burning fire deep inside of him, sending all of his senses into overdrive.  

Pushing his head back, Alec let out a soft cry as he felt Magnus’ tongue run up the full length of his shaft before he took it into his mouth. The sensation of Magnus’ warm, wet mouth around his untouched member made Alec see stars and without thinking he reached down and fisted one of his hands into Magnus’ hair.

Hooking one of Alec’s thighs with his arm, Magnus watched Alec’s reactions closely as he slowly moved his head down over his cock, feeling his own throb and leak heavily as Alec grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged at it. Omegas were less equipped than Alphas, but Alec was maybe a little larger than the average Omega, which pleased Magnus. Moaning around the member in his mouth, Magnus slowly moved his free hand down between Alec’s cheeks, grunting in pleasure as he felt the wet slick against his fingers.

Slowly pushing two fingers against the tight ring of muscles, Magnus sucked the cock as Alec’s wet hole swallowed his fingers, clenching tightly around them. The slick oozing out around his fingers had a sweet erotic scent that was making it hard for Magnus to focus, the Alpha inside of him wanting nothing more than to bury itself deep inside of the agreeing Omega and claim him as his.

Trembling as the two fingers pushed into him scissored out, Alec gasped for air after having unitentionally held his breath. Alec had been worried about his own reaction as well as Magnus’, but as soon as Magnus’ fingers rubbed against something inside of him, all his worries faded away and was replaced with a burning need for more. Stuttering out his request, Alec pushed his hips up to thrust into the warm mouth and pushed back down onto the fingers, desperate for something unknown.

Pulling out his fingers only to replace them with three, Magnus twirled his tongue around the head of Alec’s cock, the tip of his tongue teasingly running over the frenulum before sucking him hard into his mouth. Omegas hardly produced any cum, but the slight salty taste of the little that was made sent shivers down Magnus’ spine as he prepared Alec for something much larger than his fingers.

Alec was sweating, his skin glistening in the dimly lit room as he arched off the bed. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this, this good, and even with three fingers pushing into him, Alec felt strangely empty. Whimpering, Alec tugged at Magnus’ hair hard, hard enough for Magnus to pull back and look at him, but even then unable to form words.

Meeting Alec’s lust blown eyes, Magnus knew even without Alec saying anything what he wanted. Pulling his fingers back, Magnus moved back up Alec’s body, licking and kissing the soft skin, tasting the salt of it and groaning approvingly. He was beautiful, everything about Alec was spine-tinglingly exciting and breathtakingly beautiful and now that he could finally have him, Magnus realised how starved he had felt. Reaching his lips, Magnus once again crashed them together, greedily sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Pulling a little back, Magnus looked down at Alec. His eyes were half lidded and were shining with lust, his lips slightly swollen and wet, his cheeks previously flushed and it was all framed by his beautiful, but very messy black head of hair.

“I want you to be mine” Magnus breathed, knowing just how strongly he meant it. “Just mine” he added, the Alpha in him growling approvingly. They couldn’t form a mating bond outside of Alec’s heat, and a blood-bond was something even deeper, something you talked about, agreed upon and for some groups something you celebrated like a wedding. They would be claiming each other though and if they did, Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to tolerate even the idea of anyone else having Alec like this.

Looking up at Magnus, Alec felt a hot shiver pass through him, finding himself nodding quickly. Magnus’ tone was dark and heavy and the Omega in Alec cried for the Alpha, need and lust burning inside of him as he almost lifted himself off the mattress to get closer to him.

Pressing down over him, Magnus covered Alec’s body with his own, his cock twitching as it was pressed against Alec’s. Rocking against him for a few seconds, Magnus listened to the beautiful sounds of the other’s moans before reaching down to angle his cock towards the waiting entrance. His cock throbbed in his hands and Magnus could feel his own pulse beating through it as precum coated his fingers. With the head pressed against the tight hole, Magnus slowly started pushing into Alec who reached up around him, digging his nails into his skin while he threw his head back, moaning sinfully.

Alec had thought it would hurt, but it was like his body had been waiting for this and when Magnus finally pushed into him, he almost felt overwhelmed by the feelings that overtook him. It felt like he was complete, like that feeling of never having felt close enough to Magnus was finally replaced by something else, something better. Lifting his legs off the mattress, Alec wrapped them around Magnus’ hips as he started thrusting into him. The size of him made Alec feel stretched and so full it almost pushed him to his breaking point, but it felt good and right and when their lips found each other again, their kiss burned hot.

Breathing in the scent of Alec, being almost able to taste the feeling of bliss and arousal, Magnus buried himself in Alec with slow, deep thrusts. His mind felt clouded and sharp at the same time from the gripping feeling of Alec’s wet tightness clenching around his cock. With every movement, Magnus was feeling more strongly connected to Alec, and though Alec wasn’t in heat, Magnus was overtaken with the sense of a bond being created. They moved together perfectly in a way that you only were supposed to when you were blood-bound, at least after what Magnus had understood a blood-bond to be.

Leaving Alec’s lips in favour of his neck, Magnus licked and sucked at the deflection rune covering his skin, feeling Alec shiver underneath him as goosebumps formed and spread out from where his lips and tongue connected with him.

Moving his hands down Magnus’ back to his hips, Alec pulled him down against him hard. Groaning as Magnus repeatedly pushed against that spot inside of him that made his toes curl, Alec was being edged towards his climax. He was so close and even though Alec had come hundreds of times before by his own hand, this already felt different. Leaning his head to the side to give Magnus better access to his neck, Alec cried out as Magnus’ teeth sank into his skin. The feeling of Magnus’ teeth pressing down over the scent glands in Alec’s neck was the last needed push to send him over the edge and he moaned Magnus’ name as his vision faded to black, dissolving into pleasure. A bite outside of heats and without being accompanied by the Alpha’s knot was more a comfort thing than anything else, but it also brought a willing Omega intense pleasure.

With Alec shuddering and moaning under him, the heat that was pooling in Magnus’ abdomen felt welcome. Hearing Alec moan his name was almost too much for Magnus and he was overcome with a desperate need to fill him, wishing he could knot and bond with Alec now, not wanting to wait. Moving with him, It was like the world around them slowed down for a few seconds before Magnus’ climax exploded, sending ripples of pleasure through his body.

Collapsing on top of Alec, Magnus kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, his heart still thundering, echoing Alec’s that he could feel against his chest. Lazily kissing Alec’s neck for a minute before moving, Magnus slowly started pulling out and rolled off Alec who followed, snuggling up against him. Smiling to himself, Magnus pulled Alec even closer and moved his hand up to brush through his dark hair, feeling happier and more content than he had done for as long as he could remember.

 _Mine_ , Magnus thought as he played with Alec’s hair, his skin tingling.

Alec had been close to passing out as he came and apart from moving over to snuggle up against Magnus, he wasn’t sure he would be able to, or wanted to move. Resting his arm over Magnus’ chest, he slowly rubbed circles against his smooth skin, feeling fully relaxed as he did. Alec knew he would have to get up at some point, knew that if the institute called he would have to leave, but for the time being he was perfectly happy just curling up with Magnus, his Alpha. It felt bizarre, Alec had for so long told himself he didn’t want an Alpha and now, only minutes after having accepted Magnus as his he couldn’t imagine a world without him.

Brushing his fingers through Alec’s hair, Magnus was enjoying the small affectionate cuddles when he heard a soft warm sound. Almost caught a little off guard, Magnus realised fondly that Alec was softly purring. It wasn’t rare for Omegas to purr, but Magnus for some reason hadn’t expected him to and knowing that Alec felt happy, safe and relaxed enough to do so made his heart swell with a sense of pride and happiness. Not wanting to take Alec out of what he was feeling, Magnus stayed quiet as he closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sound of his Omega’s purr, affectionately playing with his messy hair.

*****

Waking up from the sound of his phone going off, Alec blinked his eyes open and let out an almost sad whimper. He didn’t want to get up, he couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he did know that he was comfortable and lacked any will to leave the bed or his Alpha.

 _His Alpha_.

Smiling at the thought, Alec pushed himself up a little and looked at Magnus who was looking back up at him, a tired but loving smile on his face. “Work calling?” Magnus asked.

“Probably” Alec said and reached for his phone that lay on the nightstand next to the bed. Grabbing it, Alec answered on what would have probably been the last ring. “Yeah?”

“There was an attack on the institute, I need you to come in” Jace spoke from the other end, not sounding particularly stressed considering the news he was bringing.

“What? When?” Alec straightened up a little and brushed a hand through his hair.

“A forsaken, we managed to take it down, but there was definitely something different about him. Hard as fuck to get to stay dead, so yeah, all man on deck” Jace went on explaining, not really giving too much information.

Nodding to himself before realising Jace wouldn’t see that, Alec glanced over at Magnus who was either pretending to not listen in or he simply wasn’t. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes” Alec said and was already getting out of bed, hoping Magnus wouldn’t mind opening a portal for him.

“Can’t you ask Magnus to portal you” Jace asked and Alec figured maybe it was all a bit more urgent than Jace had first let on.

“I’ll ask, I just need to get up and get a shower” Alec explained, feeling the dried slick and Magnus’ cum staining the inside of his thighs and knowing he would have to get washed up before he went anywhere.

The phone went silent for a second before Jace spoke again, his tone playful. “Get up? It’s like 4pm” The team leader was gone and instead Alec was talking to his brother and parabatai. “Did you have a lie in or did you have a _lie in_?” Jace snickered.

Feeling his cheeks burn hot as he blushed, Alec struggled to hold back the quick stutter of a reply that first came to mind, but he managed to bite his tongue. Looking back at Magnus, Alec found it almost calming the way Magnus just sat silently reading a book he had conjured up after Alec had gotten up. Chewing on his lip, Alec just looked at him who slowly looked up and met his eyes, smiling warmly.

“I’ll be there in 10” Alec said, ignoring Jace’s question as he gave Magnus a pleading look, relieved when Magnus nodded, probably having understood that he would need a portal to get there that quickly.

Hanging up after Jace gave an ok on the other end, Alec threw his phone onto the bed, having to hurry to be able to get to the institute in ten minutes, even with a portal.

*****

Stepping out of the portal Magnus had created for him, Alec was back at the institute and made his way towards the entrance where Jace was standing with Clary and a shadowhunter that Alec couldn’t remember the name at that moment. Walking up to them, Alec nodded in greeting and gave the guy he knew he had met before but couldn’t quite name a friendly smile.

“Alec, Raj, Raj, Alec” Jace said while indicating who was who, saving Alec having to guess his name. With it though, Alec could quickly place him and excused his lap of concentration on the fact that he hadn’t been awake for too long.

Raj looked at Alec and smiled, without his Omega rune activated Alec could tell that he was a Beta. Clary was also smiling, something she had been doing a little bit more lately as she was slowly growing closer to Jace, who now stood sniffing the air with a questioning look on his face.

“It was nice of Magnus to portal you here” Clary sang.

“Magnus?” Raj interrupted, looking over Alec’s shoulder to where the portal had been mere seconds ago.

“Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn” Alec said, biting back a smile “My Alpha” he added, feeling a mixture of happiness and pride as he did. Keeping his own expression as neutral as he could, Alec glanced at Jace who had a cheeky smile on his face, and then at Clary who looked absolutely shocked but also strangely cheerful based on how little he knew her.

“Cool” Raj replied, not seeming bothered about the fact that Alec was officially with a downworlder, or that Alec was an Omega, though Alec figured he maybe knew that.

“Lets wait for Izzy inside, she should get back from the seelie feeding her information anytime now” Jace said and they all headed towards the door, Alec smiling to himself as he walked at the back, feeling more than pleased with his new situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about slow updates. For you who also read 'make me', I am terribly sorry but because of the issues in that story I don't feel comfortable updating until I get it right and life is not being nice to me lately so I haven't got around to writing something I am happy to post yet. If you have questions, you can always tweet me at xo_petx_ox 
> 
> Thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Standing outside Victor Aldertree’s office, waiting for the head of the institute to round off a meeting of some sort, Alec nervously chewed on his lip. Alec had asked Magnus to become his Alpha, but for him to actually officially become that, Alec would have to spend his heat with him and let him claim him, but he was still unsure. He wasn’t unsure about letting Magnus become his Alpha (luckily Magnus seemed to understand that), but he had never spent his heat naturally and the idea of it was still scary to Alec- so here he stood.

Startled and reacting by jumping slightly, Alec took a step aside when the door to Aldertree’s office swung open only seconds before two Shadowhunters from a different team exited. Inhaling slowly, Alec nodded a small greeting to the two, noticing that one of them who he knew to be an Alpha looked at him almost a little intensely before smiling almost predatorily. Annoyed by the reaction, Alec rolled his eyes as he turned his back on them and knocked on the open door, entering when Aldertree indicated with a small hand gesture that he could.  

Leaving the door open, Alec walked in and stopped just in front of the heavy wooden desk. Aldertree was looking down at some papers, but slowly lifted his head and met his eyes a few seconds later, they shone up at him darkly. “Lightwood” he said calmly and nodded his head towards the chair that Alec stood next to. Giving a half smile, Alec sat down in the chair, not feeling any more comfortable with where he was or the subject on his mind just because he was seated. Alec hadn’t activated his Omega rune in three days now and he was already feeling like he was slowly gaining a bit of the control he had been lacking before. However, due to the situation he was now in, he was starting to feel the stress build up.

“What can I do you for?” Aldertree asked, leaning his forearms against the desk, giving no indication of having noticed any change. Alec and Magnus weren’t mated, but after Alec had admitted his wishes of that becoming a reality, Magnus had asked for permission to and been allowed to scent him. Having suppressed the Omega in himself almost constantly since the day he presented, he had never understood the urge to do so until Magnus had asked him if he wanted to as well. Having almost nervously nuzzled his face against Magnus’ neck and leaving his scent, Alec had been surprised when he had detected the change. He had smelled the difference in Jace’s scents before and after Clary had scented him (on those rare earlier occasions that hadn’t activated his rune) and he had noticed how Jace smelled less ‘inviting’ after, but it hadn’t prepared him for the difference in Magnus’ scent.

The scent hadn’t changed much, but it was like Magnus’ own scent was being filtered through and given a thin layer of his own. Of course Alec didn’t know what he himself smelt like, but it was almost as if he could when he breathed in Magnus now, after scenting him. Magnus’ new scent was (if possible) even more calming than before and it made Alec’s skin tingle. So much he was unable to keep a small smile from tugging at the corner of his mouth. The first thing that popped into his mind was ‘mine’, but not in a way of ownership, more like the way Izzy’s weak scent made him think ‘my sister’, it was just telling. Either way, neither Alec’s change of scent or the fact that he hadn’t activated his Omega rune was enough for Aldertree to comment on the change.

“I would like to get permission to take a few people out of service to perform an experiment” Alec started, wondering if it would help to keep it as vague as possible, or if it would only annoy the Alpha. Pausing, he looked at Aldertree who sat almost motionless and just stared at him, clearly waiting for more information. “It would only be for two or three days, and I think if the result is as I hope, that it could benefit the institute and our people as a whole” He went on, choosing to use ‘institute’ instead of ‘pack’ as he had never felt too connected to the pack as a whole, simply because of how Shadowhunter packs functioned. The fair folk didn’t have seperate packs, they had one big pack and they all worked together or stood outside alone. Vampires, werewolves and warlocks all chose their own, only limited in their choice if they were forced to live somewhere where there was only one pack (but even then they could choose to simply not be a part of any), while Shadowhunters were placed into a pack based on what institute they were stationed at.   
  
Aldertree looked at him calmly, his eyes not exactly cold, but they didn’t hold any warmth either. “I think you will have to be a little more specific in your request, Lightwood. What is this experiment you are talking about and how could it benefit us?” Jace was his leader, but Aldertree was the New York pack leader and when he spoke he used that tone that made even other Alpha’s flinch and Alec was fighting the urge to lower his eyes submissively.   
  
Feeling his own pulse beat hard, Alec cleared his throat and nodded again. “I want to —” Alec started, but was cut off by Altertree holding up a hand and directing his attention towards the open door. Turning his head, Alec saw Jace standing there looking at them.   
  
“Can I help you, Wayland?” Aldertree asked.   
  
Smiling, Jace made a face “It can wait, I’ll come back later”.   
  
Aldertree shook his head and gave a rare smile “Come in and wait, this won’t take long”.   
  
Having to concentrate on his breathing to not show how annoyed he was with Aldertree’s premature dismissiveness of what he wanted to ask him. Alec looked away from his team-leader to his pack-leader and gave a weak smile, not about to give the man the satisfaction of knowing his true feelings. “As I was saying” Alec started, ignoring Jace who walked into the office and took a seat on the sofa opposite the desk and out of his view. “I want to test a theory concerning Omega sub-packs and—” was all he got out before he was interrupted by Aldertree’s almost mocking huff.   
  
“What you are proposing is something we have tested and rejected a long time ago. I think you should be spending your time and energy focusing on more pressing matters, instead of entertaining the ideas that have their origin in fairytales and bedtime stories” Aldertree said, his tone still holding a hint of mockery.   
  
Clenching his teeth together for a second, Alec fought to keep his expression neutral. “With all due respect, Aldertree. I have seen first hand the real effects of a functioning—” Alec started before he once again cut off.   
  
“Even if there was something to these so called _sub-packs_ ” Aldertree said, showing his hostility towards the idea with how he said the last two words. “There simply isn’t room for such a thing in our packs, not this one or other any Shadowhunter pack. Omegas have been allowed to be a part of our operation and field teams, even with your disabilities and the stress you cause your teams with your absence when you go though you heats. What you are proposing we test wouldn’t just take out the Omega in question from duty, but several other Omegas as well, which would cause several teams unnecessary stress, it simply isn’t fair.”   
  
Feeling his blood boil in anger, Alec gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting in tightly. “What isn’t fair is that Omegas’ absence due to their heat is seen as a burden, no one ever mentions the absence of an Alpha who leaves to spend his or her time with their Omegas. A sub-pack could mainly be made up of Omegas who are not in service, like older and retired members—”   
  
Alec was cut off again and this time Aldertree’s tone was harsher and he spoke louder “We don’t have time for this nonsense”.     
  
Frustrated and angry, Alec wasn’t about to roll over just because he was meeting some resistance. “I am simply proposing that we look into an alternative that could help the pack and save lives. Unmated Omegas at the institute can choose between going through their heat naturally and possibly, if they don’t have the right restraints or help, attract and then unwillingly give consent to an Alpha or—” Aldertree tried to cut him off again, but Alec wasn’t done and just spoke over his words “or chose to use the heat-suppressant rune that slowly kills us.”   
  
“You are painting a bleak picture that isn’t matching reality. Any Omega can chose to not be a part of the operation or field teams and instead work from Idris, or find a mate and in that way eliminate the problem altogether by fulfilling their natural role in the pack.” Aldertree almost growled, Alec felt himself flinch at both his words and tone.     
  
“Omegas are valuable members of the teams they are a part of and should be seen as more than babymaking machines” Alec said, his heart racing in his chest as he spat out the words harshly.

“I understand by your choice of Alpha that you don’t want to conform to our ways and be a valued member of our pack, but just because you are feeling this doesn’t mean that it’s an actual issue concerning _all_ Omegas. I will excuse your hysteric outburst based on the ground that I can sense that you have not activated your Omega rune, but I strongly suggest that you do so from now on. You need to understand that your scent is distracting to the rest of us and I am sure your team-leader will agree with me on this.”

Taken back by his words, Alec just sat there for a second with his lips parted in surprise. He had always mentally accused the pack leaders and possibly all Alphas of looking at Omegas as nothing more than babymaking machines, but to have someone more or less confirm it was still shocking. Aldertree hadn’t straight out said it, but he had heavily implied that because Alec had chosen Magnus, who as all warlocks was sterile, he had lost some (or all) of his value to the pack.   
  
“I really don’t have a problem with his scent, _sir_ ” Jace sounded from behind Alec, his tone cold and hostile. “I don’t see why he should be required to activate his Omega rune when other Omegas aren’t” Jace added as he had gotten up and now stood next to the chair Alec occupied.   
  
“Excuse me?” Aldertree growled, clearly having expected Jace to take his side and not Alec’s.   
  
“I’m just saying, it’s always been seen as a voluntary thing for female Omegas to activate their Omega rune, while male Omegas like Alec are being told to do so. I don’t understand why there is a difference and I therefore don’t see any reason to ask him to” Jace said, trying to hold his ground against the higher ranked Alpha.   
  
Alec was thankful for the backing from his parabatai, but he also felt deflated and a little sad with what he had just heard. Standing up slowly, Alec gave Jace a small smile as he turned his back on Aldertree to leave. It was a sign of disrespect, but Alec didn’t care because he truly didn’t respect his so called ‘pack leader’. Magnus was a pack leader, Alec had watched him talk to his members and never had he ever acted like what Aldertree had done now, nowhere close. “I’ll activate it if I am ordered to, if not, I won’t”.   
  
Alec could feel his own scent change, unable to control it (it was a miracle that he had managed so far), but it was a matter of principle now and he wasn’t about to run out and activate it just because he would smell bad if he didn’t.

“You would do well to respect your leaders, Lightwood” Aldertree called out behind him, but his desperate need to have the last words only proved to Alec that he didn’t deserve the respect he was demanding. Thankful that Aldertree hadn’t actually ordered him to turn around or stay (as he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to refuse him if he had), Alec hurried down the hall towards his room. He wanted to scream and punch the wall, but he knew it wouldn’t help so instead he just sat down on his bed, his face in his hands, trying to calm his breathing.   
  
Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Alec watched as Jace made a face and shook his head for a second, like it would help with the smell. Alec knew the room was filled with his unhappy scent now, but he for once didn’t actually care and just lowered his eyes to look at his feet.   
  
“Don’t listen to him, he is a class-A wanker” Jace said as he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him.   
  
Letting out a small agreeing hum as a reply before letting out a smaller sigh, Alec looked up at Jace, frustrated and angry now. “He is supposed to be the pack leader, he should be acting like one. I knew there was a slim chance when I went there, but I didn’t think it would go like this”.   
  
“He is a shit leader” Jace said and Alec let himself take in how sad it was that the two of them didn’t respect their pack leader whatsoever. Aldertree could say whatever he wanted about Omegas, but Alec knew that he was one of their best men, alongside Jace and Izzy. “Were you serious by the way, about the heat-suppressant rune? I’m not stupid, I can see that it’s not exactly healthy to use it, but does it have longterm effects?” Jace asked, looking truly worried.   
  
Alec wasn’t sure, because it wasn’t like there had been any research done on it, but after his conversation with Fredrik he had looked up Omegas (mainly unmated Omegas) and everything Fredrik had said was checking out. “Yes, well I believe it is, based on the little evidence I have. Half of unmated Omega deaths happen during their heat for quote unquote unknown reasons” Alec said, feeling sick as he repeated the numbers he had found.   
  
“What? Do they know? In Idris?” Jace looked legitimately shocked by what he had heard.   
  
Nodding, Alec let out another sigh. “Probably, we just aren’t important enough for it to be an issue. Almost all Omegas who have died during their heats are men. I don’t know if we use the rune more often or if it’s just a coincidence, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was because of the stigma around male Omegas” Alec said, feeling drained ”It usually take us longer to find a mate, that could maybe be a factor as well I guess”.   
  
“That's not surprising to learn. You guys are being told to activate that Omega rune and though I don’t know what it feels like, I know what it’s like from my end. Clary uses it, very rarely, but when she does it’s really weird. I like her and it's just something inside of me that tells me she is right for me, you know, but when she uses that rune it’s like I lose a bit of the connection I feel like I have with her- even without being mated, you know” Jace said, scrunching his face up in an unhappy expression. “I mean, how the fuck are you supposed to find a mate when you have to hide like half of who you are?”   
  
Letting a small smile play on his lips, Alec was happy that Jace saw it like that. He had always tried to understand him and see things from his point of view (even when they didn’t agree). Alec had been sure that when he found out that he was an Omega, that Jace wouldn’t want to be his parabatai, most Alphas didn’t want an Omega as a parabatai for some reason, but Jace had never mentioned it, like it hadn’t even crossed his mind not to choose him. “I was happy to use it myself for years, I am not suddenly going to turn around and blame them for it” He said as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck.   
  
Jace shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. I always saw it like that too, but when you started to sometimes stop after you met Magnus, I had a chat with Izzy about it—”   
  
“What?” Alec interrupted and frowned “you and Izzy talked about me not using the rune?”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Jace leaned over and nudged his shoulder with Alec’s and smiled “It’s not like we sat down and had a lengthy conversation about it, it was mainly in passing. Anyway, it was the first time I really thought about it. You are the only male Omega I really know and I guess I never thought about what you were going though, you know?”   
  
Moving his hands back, placing his palms firmly against the mattress behind himself, Alec leaned back as he shook his head. “I don’t know actually” he said, not sure what Jace was saying.   
  
“You do, I mean with shit like Aldertree pulled just now. People thinking you are weaker and all that stuff about you being a distraction or whatever. If your scent is making Aldertree want to bend you over his desk, that just means that part of him wants that no matter what. He can blame it on him being an Alpha and you being an Omega all he wants, but I’m an Alpha and I've never felt like that. I’ll admit you smell good sometimes—”   
  
“By the Angel, don’t even go there” Alec said, cringing a little at the thought. It was a complete turnaround from what he would have felt just a few months ago, where Jace saying he had never wanted him even just a little would have hurt- but now the idea of being with him like that just felt wrong. “I get it, you see that being an male Omega sucks” Alec said with a sigh.   
  
Frowning, Jace shook his head “What? No, that's not what I’m saying. I’m saying that it's harder than what I thought, mainly because you’ve hid it so damn well. I remember Magnus losing his shit back when he watched over you during your heat. He was talking about how warlock Omegas were cherished or something and how we were treating you like garbage. I was furious, I couldn’t see it, I just figured it was your choice”   
  
“It was my choice” Alec said. He had heard about how Magnus came to stay with him back then, but he had never heard it from Jace’s point of view.   
  
“Are we going to pretend like people’s opinions and behavior towards Omegas didn’t play a part?” Jace said with one of his signature smirks on his face, knowing full well that he had stumbled upon an argument that he couldn’t lose.   
  
Pushing back up, Alec was already feeling a lot better than he had done before. It was strange to talk to Jace about this stuff, but it was actually kind of nice as well. “Let’s go work out, I want to hit something” Alec smiled and reached out his hand for Jace to grab a hold of, pulling him to his feet.   
  
“Oh, I’m gonna kick your ass, boy” Jace said with a toothy grin.   
  
Fake laughing, Alec returned the smile “I’d like to see you try”.   
  
**** 

Letting his hand brush over the still flexible material of the bow, Magnus looked the bordering to ancient piece over. It was normal to get your Omega courting gifts as soon as the Omega showed a willingness to being courted, but of course things had gone in the wrong order with Alec, like everything else. After Alec had told him a few days ago that he wanted Magnus to become his Alpha though, he had decided to try to go about it the right way. Alec wasn’t like other Omegas, so Magnus had used a few days to think of anything he could get him. He thought Alec’s closet might need a touch of colour, but he wasn’t about to give Alec a courting gift signaling that he wanted him to change in any way and from the state of his room at the institute, there wasn’t anything he collected or liked enough to showed off.   
  
“Are you sure you want to give him a weapon as a courting gift?” Ragnor asked as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking at him through half lidded, almost bored looking eyes.   
  
Magnus shook his head, “It’s not just a weapon. It’s made with demon bones, crafted by warlocks long before even I was around,” he said as he rubbed a thumb over the bone, feeling the magic within it. 

Ragnor actually smiled at that “I know, but it’s still a weapon,” he said as he leaned against the wall “it’s an untraditional gift even for you”.   
  
Magnus smiled and lifted the bow off the table, feeling the weight of it in his hand and how it perfectly balanced there without any effort “I want to give him something that means something and as much as I would love to give him an actual Shadowhunter bow, I don’t have access to that” Magnus said, actually confident that it was something Alec would appreciate even if it ended up being just hung on the wall as an art piece “also, he took me out and tried to teach me on our first date, if you could call it that, which we didn’t back then” Magnus trailed off.

Pushing off the wall, Ragnor walked over to Magnus and peeked at the bow over his shoulder. “It does look nice, I’ll give you that” he said.

“It better, it’s cost me a small fortune” Magnus smiled, not at all minding spending it, not when it was for Alec. Weapons like this weren’t often found in this dimension, mainly because Warlocks here didn’t fight with weapons like this, Shadowhunters had their own weapons and Seelies couldn’t create them. “You don’t actually think it’s silly, do you?” Magnus suddenly asked, a small feeling of doubt for some reason creeping up on him.

Stepping up next to Magnus, Ragnor shook his head. “Don’t lose your confidence, if you do, I’ll have to stop being salty and instead be all nice and supportive, and you know I don’t like that” Ragnor smiled and rested one hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m happy you found someone, even if it’s a Shadowhunter” he said and uncharacteristically chuckled.

“Nothing wrong with Shadowhunters” Magnus started and then smiled as he turned his head looking at Ragnor, “Well, nothing wrong with this Shadowhunter in particular” he corrected, feeling a little bit better, even if it was because Ragnor had changed the subject instead of reassuring him of his gift. Magnus didn’t really like Shadowhunters, mainly because of the Clave, but Alec was an exception, Izzy as well and even Jace was growing on him, kind of.   
  
Feeling a shift in his wards and sensing a welcoming presence, Magnus with a snap of his fingers hid the bow away just seconds before Alec entered the loft. “Alexander, I’m in the kitchen” Magnus called out, stopping as he noticed the slightly unhappy Omega scent before Alec came into view.   
  
“Oh, I didn’t know you had company” Alec said, looking at the tall warlock standing next to Magnus. He was an Alpha and based on his looks, he had to be Ragnor Fell, another rather well known warlock who also happened to be Magnus’ best friend.

Ragnor’s nostrils flared as he picked up the unhappy scent coming off Alec, but still gave a small friendly nod as he greeted him. “I’m just on my way out” Ragnor said, not wanting to be in the way and also having to get back to his Omega, who would be waiting for him so they could go to bed.

“You don’t have to go for my sake” Alec started, but Ragnor was already walking out of the kitchen, opening a portal in the middle of Magnus’ apartment, with seemingly no regard for the mess he was creating. “Until next time, old friend”   
  
“Until next time, my darling Cabbage” Magnus smiled and made a small hand gesture just as Ragnor with an eyeroll walked backwards through the portal and disappeared, the portal closing just seconds later. As soon as it was closed, Magnus turned to Alec again and looked at him with a worried frown. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Alec looked over Magnus’ shoulder to the area where Ragnor had just left, hoping he hadn’t interrupted something and chased the man off. “It was just a shit day, I tried to talk with Aldertree and he just shot me down, being really disgusting as he did” Alec said with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to just curl up in bed with Magnus and hide.   
  
“The head of the Institute? What about? If you can say” Magnus asked as he walked all the way up to Alec and reached up to brush some strands of hair back.

Alec made a face, but then leaned against Magnus’ hand, breathing in the warm comfortable scent of him. “That sub-pack thing, they won’t let me even try it” Alec said, blinking slowly. “So now I don’t know what to do” he added, glancing at the bedroom door. It was too early to actually go to bed, but he still wanted to just lie down. He had gotten most of his anger and frustration out by talking and sparing with Jace, but he was still annoyed and just tired from it all.

“Would you like to go lie down?” Magnus asked, noticing Alec’s longing stares towards the bedroom.

Not wanting to seem sulky or weak, Alec just shook his head.

Smiling, Magnus let his hand trail down Alec’s arm until he found his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I want to, would you mind keeping me company?” he asked, better understanding Alec now and how to more correctly read his body language, scent and how to decipher his words.

Alec looked at Magnus, staring into those deep brown eyes of his (silently wishing he could see his real ones) and squeezing his hand. “I’d like that” he mumbled, knowing that Magnus knew he wanted to and was only saying _he_ wanted to to give him an excuse, but it worked. Letting Magnus pull him along into the bedroom, Alec stopped and pulled off his jumper but kept the rest of his cloths on. Magnus had gotten onto the bed right away and Alec quickly joined him, snuggling up close against him and letting himself relax as Magnus gently traced out small patterns on his arm and shoulder.

“We’ll find a solution” Magnus said softly and kissed the top of Alec’s head, loving his dark messy hair.

Alec just hummed in reply, knowing he only had three options, where one wasn’t really an option in his mind. He had to choose between the two within a week, knowing what one he wanted, but also fearing that one the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't bored with the politics.  
> Thank you to everyone who read and comment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Having gotten out of bed despite feeling a bit groggy and tired, Alec was beyond pleased when he had found Magnus in the kitchen having made (or more likely conjured up) pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Sitting on one of the high stools around the kitchen island and eating, Alec was trying to make sense of his thoughts as he chewed the perfectly cooked bacon. Magnus sat right across from him, not saying anything either and Alec guessed he was tired too as he normally didn’t get up this early. It was nice to know that he was getting up at this time just to make him breakfast before he went off to the institute, but he almost felt bad for him as he knew Magnus preferred to sleep in. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec decided to break the silence and said Magnus’ name, but at the exact time, Magnus spoke his. Looking up at each other, they both gave a small smile as Alec indicated with his hand that Magnus could go first.  
  
“I got you something, a gift” Magnus said after having been given the signal to speak first. He didn’t know why he was suddenly nervous again, he was pretty sure Alec would like it.

Raising one eyebrow in question, Alec took another bite of his last pancake and chewed slowly. He knew it was normal for Alphas to get their Omegas courting gifts and figured that's what he was getting, but he was a little worried as he really didn’t like the standard gifts that Omegas got. Alec didn’t know what the customs were with warlocks, but amongst shadowhunters the gifts were often overly sweet stuff like teddy bears or jewellery, or they were very sexual like sex-toys or even collars.

Magnus nodded, feeling more awake now because of his nerves as he unconsciously drummed his fingers against the kitchen top. He had actually gotten Alec two already, but he wasn’t sure about giving him the second yet as he didn’t want to make him feel in any way pressured into doing something he didn’t want or wasn't ready for. Snapping his fingers, the large wooden box appeared on the island between them, looking as heavy as it was where it lay.

Looking at the box in front of him, Alec peeked up a little to look it over. It was rather large, so a lot of what he feared it would be was clearly no longer an option. The box was made out of some kind of dark grey, almost black wood and the corners were covered in gold, probably to protect it. It looked old, like hundreds of years kind of old and the clasps were beautifully crafted in the same golden material. “What is it?” Alec asked as he looked at the box, having put his cutlery down now, actually curious.

With his eyes locked on Alec, trying to take in every bit of his reaction, Magnus just nodded towards the box first. “Open it” he said when Alec didn’t move, having forgotten all about the breakfast he hadn’t really been all that interested in to start with.

Pushing up out of his seat to be able to take a proper look at it, Alec looked down at the top of the box and the gold pentagram, surrounded by golden vines and leaves that curled out towards the corners. It was beautiful, but it looked dangerously beautiful and not romantically beautiful, which pleased Alec for some strange reason. A little nervous, Alec reached out and pushed the two golden clasps open, fascinated by how the imagery of them changed almost completely when they were angled differently. Lifting the lid, Alec looked down at the black bow resting on a bed of blood red silk and let out a small gasp. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before with the upper and lower limbs of the bow so black it almost looked like it wasn’t there, like it was simply a hole in the shape of a bow in the box. Standing over it he could tell that there was some kind of golden inscription or pattern on the back of the bow, with the belly of it blank. The riser was in gold while the grip was black with what looked like golden vines coiling around it from where it was connected, but when Alec reached down and let his fingers brush over it, the surface was completely smooth like the vines were somehow inside the black handle. 

“What’s it made of?” Alec asked as his fingertips almost tingled as they touched the material, he was almost afraid of picking it up. It looked a little menacing where it lay and even though it was beautiful, it was so in a way that bordered to uncomfortable. It was a recurve bow, like the one he usually used, but it was still different in so many ways.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he had held his breath since he opened the box or if it just felt like it, but when Alec finally spoke, his words questioning but calm, he felt strangely relieved. “I’m not sure about all the material to be honest, it’s much older than I am, but it’s mainly made out of demon bones” Magnus said, hoping it wouldn’t be too off putting.

“Demon bones” Alec echoed. It for sure wasn’t a conventional courting gift to give your Omega. A weapon made out of bones had to be a first. “Can I pick it up?” Alec asked and looked up from the bow to Magnus, worried about it possibly being fragile if it was that old. Meeting Magnus’ gaze, Alec gave a small smile as he could read the uncertainty in the Alpha’s eyes. It was kind of sweet, Magnus always seemed so sure and confident and now he looked worried, even when he was probably trying to hide it.  
  
Nodding, Magnus answered the smile with one of his own. “It’s yours, you can do with it as you like” he said, calming a little from the calmness surrounding Alec and the pleasing sweet scent of him.  
  
Gently grabbing the bow by the grip, Alec carefully lifted it up out of the box and let it rest in his hand for a second to feel the weight of it. It felt different from any other bow he had held before and it seemed like the weight of it changed as he moved it around. Turning his hand slightly to look it over, Alec saw that the bow string was also golden and though it looked like it would cut into your flesh if you touched it, it felt just right as he ran a finger over it. “It’s beautiful” he said as he looked at the back of it to see what the symbols were. The symbols looked foreign. Unlike runes, they were curling into each other and just like the golden vines of the grip they were seemingly inside the bone.

Sitting where he had since Alec got his gift, Magnus was smiling as he watched Alec inspect it and when Alec said that he found it beautiful, Magnus felt a rush of happiness and possible pride of having managed to find a gift that pleased his unique Omega.  “So you approve then?” Magnus asked, pulling his robe a little tighter around himself as he stood up.

Turning his attention back to Magnus, Alec gave a wide smile and nodded. “I love it, it’s perfect” he said and walked the few steps around the island until he was beside Magnus. Reaching out and running his hand up the side of Magnus’ head, Alec leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you” he whispered against his lips, happy as Magnus smiled in return against his. A bow (to him) was like an extension of his arm, so even when Magnus grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him close, Alec had no problem keeping the bow from crashing into the island.

“You’re welcome, sweetie” Magnus whispered back, his lips brushing against Alec’s as he did, sending small shivers down his neck. Now that he had finally given him the gift and seen Alec’s reaction, the fear he had felt earlier that Alec wouldn't like it seemed silly now.

Gently rubbing his fingers against the back of Magnus’ head, Alec felt the longer strands of his now mohawked styled hair tingling in his fingers. Resting his forehead against Magnus’ for a second, Alec pulled a little back and looked at him. Chewing on his lip while letting his hand move down Magnus’ neck and down to his chest, Alec rested his hand over his heart. Telling himself that it was silly to worry, Alec tried to smile as he held Magnus’ gaze. 

“Do you want to spend my heat with me?” Alec asked and as he did he almost felt a little dizzy. He had been thinking about it since he had first decided to ask Magnus to be his Alpha, ever since then he had wanted to create that mate bond, but he had been too scared. It was hard to admit (even to himself) that he had been scared, but with how Magnus had treated him from the very first time he met him, he knew it was right.  
  
Just staring at Alec for a second when he asked him to spend his heat with him, Magnus breathed slowly in through his mouth, like he needed to get enough air. “Is this because of–”  
  
Interrupting Magnus before he could ask the question Alec had predicted would come, Alec shook his head as he spoke. “No. I wanted to try this sub-pack thing, but there is no reason I can’t try that later. Also, knowing I could come here to you if it didn’t work might actually help keep me calm when I do.” Alec tried to explain, having stayed awake for hours thinking about it after Magnus had fallen asleep the night before. “I want to because I want you to be my Alpha, officially, not just in words.”  
  
“I want to be yours too, officially” Magnus smiled, his heart racing in his chest like it never had before, except maybe that time Alec had asked him to be his Alpha.  
  
Smiling at how Magnus chose to word himself, Alec nodded. “I would regret it if I waited as I know I want it, I’m just...” Alec trailed off for a second, hating to admit weaknesses but feeling safe with Magnus, knowing he wouldn’t be judged “I’m just scared”.

Frowning, Magnus was absentmindedly running his fingers against the bare skin under Alec’s t-shirt as he looked at the beautiful features of his perfectly sculptured face. “Scared? What are you scared of?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec lowered his eyes for a few seconds before lifting them again, finding calm in Magnus’ “That you would think I was pathetic maybe, or that I was gross”.

Sure that his heart was actually breaking in his chest, Magnus bit his teeth together for a second to try and control his emotions. “Oh, sweetie–” 

“It’s completely irrational. I know you wouldn’t” Alec interrupted. He didn’t want Magnus to think that he actually thought he was like that, that he believed Magnus would think he was disgusting, because he knew better. “I want this, I don’t want to keep myself from being with you because of irrational fears” he said and tightened the grip on the bow he was still holding. “I know you like that side of me” he added and gave a crooked smile, unable to even tell himself Magnus didn’t with how the other reacted to him whenever his Omega side showed.  
  
Magnus moved a hand up to gently cup one side of Alec’s face, he smiled warmly as he brushed his thumb over his cheek gently. “I love that, and all the other sides of you” he said, speaking truthfully. He loved the things about Alec that were purely an Omega thing, but he also loved every bit of him that was just him, no matter his second gender. “I’m a little scared too, to be honest” Magnus said as he played with some loose strands of Alec’s messy morning hair.

“Why?” Alec asked quickly, a little surprised by the confession and not understanding it.

Nodding, Magnus paused for a second as he stared into Alec’s beautifully hazel coloured eyes, wondering how he ever got this lucky. “I’ve never done it before, created a mate bond” Magnus admitted. He had lived for hundreds of years, but it had never truly felt right before. He had spent longer periods of time with others like Camille, but she had never wanted to and the mundanes of course couldn’t as they didn’t present. 

Leaning in, Alec kissed Magnus ever so gently before nudging the tip of his nose against his. “I’ll be your first then” he said with a soft smile in his tone. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he would grow old and Magnus wouldn’t and maybe one day, it would be someone else, but he wouldn’t let thoughts like that sour the moment for him.

Nodding slowly, Magnus chased Alec’s lips for a second kiss before taking a step back and out of habit let his eyes wander over the gorgeous man in front of him for a quick second before speaking. “Don’t you have to be somewhere, love?” Magnus said in a jokingly stern tone, winking at him. It wasn’t that he wanted him out of the house, he just wasn’t sure he would let him out the door for the rest of the day if he got any sweeter now.

“I do, I do” Alec mumbled but smiled. Looking down at the bow in his hand for a second, wishing that he could maybe have stayed in today. When had that ever happened? When had he ever wanted to just stay in instead of working and going on missions? Reaching over towards the box, Alec spun it round so he could put the bow back for now, finding that he almost didn’t want to, like it was supposed to be in his hand. Knowing he had to be running late now, Alec went to get his jacket and shoes before almost colliding with Magnus in the hall as he was putting on the latter. 

“Want me to portal you?” Magnus asked and chuckled as Alec was trying to tie up his shoe by lifting his leg off the ground instead of leaning down, making him balance (poorly) on one leg.

Shaking his head, Alec almost tripped over before he put his foot down and grabbed the door. “No, I need the fresh air to wake up, so I’m going for a bit late but clear headed,” he said and gave Magnus a small kiss “thank you again by the way, you’re the best” he smiled before making his way out the door, not having time to stay and hear Magnus’ reply.

*****

Getting back to Magnus’ after a full day that had mainly consisted of training and planning out possible future missions, Alec hung up his jacket by the door and kicked off his shoes. Stretching a little, Alec walked into the living room and spotted Magnus sitting on one of the sofas flipping through a book. The loft was warm and dimly lit, it smelled of something sweet and maybe a little unnatural so Alec guessed that Magnus had spent the day making potions or something.

“Good day, sweetie?” Magnus said as he looked up and smiled.

Nodding, Alec was about to sit down when he spotted a pillow with a red bow on it lying on the other sofa. “Yes, I could be called back, but I’m here for now” he said, his eyes still resting on the out of place pillow.

Looking at Alec, looking at the pillow, Magnus smiled and closed the book he had been reading, placing it down on the table and instead picking up his martini. He waited until Alec looked back at him, looking a little confused. He rather enjoyed the questioning look on Alec’s face as it made him look absolutely adorable.

Not commenting, Alec smiled, not fully understanding what was going on so he instead just went with it as he walked over and leaned down, kissing Magnus softly before taking a seat next to him. Letting out a sigh, Alec relaxed back as he sat down for the first time since he had left that morning. 

Huffing amused, Magnus sipped his drink again as he watched Alec stretch out his legs and blink slowly. He guessed the shadowhunter was tired even if he didn’t let it on and therefore jumped a little when Alec sat up straight quickly.

“Have you eaten? Want me to get you something?” Alec asked, not sure why but wanting to do something for Magnus. Magnus was so capable and there wasn't much he felt he could do for him that he couldn’t easily do himself, so he asked the first thing that popped into his head.

Shaking his head, Magnus smiled “I’m ok, I have eaten. If you are hungry I can get you something,” he said while making a hand gesture like he was holding a tray “anything you like”.

Shaking his head, Alec glanced over at the pillow on the other couch “I already ate too” he said. “I have to ask, what’s up with the pillow?” he said and felt even a little more confused when Magnus flashed him a wide grin.

Magnus hadn’t planned on getting Alec his second gift so soon, having thought he would have another two months to do so, but with Alec’s question that morning it would make more sense to do it now. “It’s for you” Magnus said as he rested his hand on Alec’s knee.

Frowning, Alec looked from Magnus to the pillow and then back at him. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but it’s a pillow from your bed” he said, unable to not let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. It all seemed a little strange and the fact that it was most likely the second out of the traditionally three courting gifts made it all the weirder.

Shaking his head, Magnus made a small tsking sound and chuckled. “It’s not just a pillow from my bed, it’s hopefully your favourite pillow” Magnus said, gently massaging Alec’s thigh as he took in the micro expressions on his lovers face.

Chuckling at the absurdity of it all, Alec leaned a little back again. “If it’s my favourite pillow, it means it’s your actual pillow and as much as I love it, you sleep better with it. If _I_ slept better using it, I would steal it from you when you slept” Alec joked as without thinking he moved his hand down to Magnus’ hand on his thigh and gently stroked his fingers over his. He did love Magnus’ pillow, but it was because it was covered with his scent and whenever he was in bed and Magnus wasn’t, it was nice to just kind of hug it. The pillow that was kind of his own pillow was a better one in his opinion, so he wasn’t about to take Magnus’ for several reasons.

Shaking his head, Magnus turned his hand around under Alec’s, lacing their fingers together instead. “Because of what you asked me this morning,” Magnus started explaining “it’s my way of asking you if you maybe want to build a permanent nest here.” Magnus said, having predicted it when Alec froze slightly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew that it was risky to bring up the subject, but at least if they were to spend Alec’s heat at the loft, he should have one.

Alec had felt the urge to build one, he’d had to remind himself to not bring any of Izzy or Jace’s stuff over, but it was still one of those things that he didn’t enjoy liking. Letting Magnus hold his hand, he stared at the pillow before looking down at his lap. “I don’t need one, but thank you” he said, not sure if it counted as a lie, but either way, he was unable to look Magnus in the eye as he said it.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand, Magnus kept his smile on his face as he looked at him. “That’s ok, I’ll get you something else” he said gently. From what Magnus understood, Omegas usually fell into one of the three categories. The first wanted to spend their entire heat actually in their nest, the second spent at least part of it in there and the other wanted to have it close by (or at least a makeshift one) to spend their recovery and restitution time in. Magnus had guessed with Alec’s heat coming up soon that he might feel the urge to build one, but even if he hadn’t, at least now he would know he was welcome to.

Biting his lip and frowning, Alec looked back at the pillow. For a second he hated it and what it represented, but just as quickly as that thought popped into his head, it was replaced by wanting it– needing it. Breathing slowly as he stared at the pillow, Alec pulled his hand back from Magnus’ and stood up. Taking a few steps away, he stopped and turned to look at it and then at Magnus. Was he actually ok with it? In Magnus’ bedroom there was a little part of the room sticking out where Magnus had a bookshelf and a chair that he never used and he had thought about that place once because it was like a little cave almost. “If I did,” he started, nervously rubbing his right thumb against the palm of his left hand “where could I do it? Hypothetically”

Not getting up, Magnus instead stayed seated to give Alec the space to move and think without feeling any pressure to do or say one thing or the other. “Anywhere you want” Magnus answered calmly when Alec asked where he could build it, if he decided to.

“Anywhere? What if I wanted to build it here in the middle of the living room?” 

Magnus just smiled at that. Alec most likely wouldn’t want to and was just testing to see if there were any limits. If he wanted to build it in the middle of the living room, they would find a way to make that work. “Anywhere” Magnus confirmed.

Nodding to himself, Alec rubbed his chin as he thought it over. Maybe it would be ok? “And you won’t touch it?” he asked.

“I won’t touch it. If you want, the pillow can be a sign. If I see it somewhere, I won’t touch anything around it” Magnus said, still staying seated as he looked at Alec who was basically pacing now and giving of a subtle hint of distressed Omega scent, but Magnus had predicted that too and ignored it. Not letting it show that he had even noticed the change, Magnus slowly sipped his martini and fought his inner Alpha that was protectively growling, wanting desperately to comfort Alec and make him feel better again.

Stopping and glancing quickly at the pillow before looking at Magnus, his breath a little uneven as he contemplated asking the last question on his mind. “Is it ok if I bring something of Jace’s?” Alec finally asked, his hand almost instinctively going to his parabatai rune. He could understand if Magnus didn’t want that as Jace was an Alpha as well, especially considering how he himself had felt just seeing Fredrik sitting on Magnus’ bed. Alphas from an Omega’s family weren’t usually a problem, their scent would smell like family and the Omega’s Alpha would usually accept it, but Jace wasn’t Alec’s brother by blood.

Putting his drink down, Magnus let out a small sigh as he finally got up and walked over to Alec, who looked absolutely riddled with doubt now. “It’s your nest, love. You can add whatever you want to it. It’s different with Jace, but he is your brother and parabatai and I would never try to keep him from you just because he’s an Alpha too” Magnus said softly, gently reaching for Alec’s hand and holding it in his.

Again, Alec hadn’t truly believed that Magnus would say no, it just didn’t seem like a thing he would do. He hadn’t actually even thought about what he would do if Magnus had said no, but now that he had assured him it would be ok, he didn’t need to. “Thanks. I’d want something of his, if I was to make one”

“And that's fine,” Magnus started and smirked playfully “I’m much stronger than him anyway, so it’s no problem”.

Chuckling at Magnus’ sudden change of tone, Alec was happy that his soon to-be official Alpha could bring a little humour in to brighten the conversation. “True” Alec smiled as he stepped closer to Magnus, leaning a little against him and breathing him in, calming himself with every breath in. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, Alec tried to make himself seem smaller by leaning his head down closer to Magnus’ neck. “Maybe I will then” he said after a few long seconds as Magnus ran his hands up and down his back.

Turning his head to kiss the side of Alec’s, Magnus smiled against the messy dark hair that was still as untamed as it had been that morning when he left. “I hope you do” he whispered honestly, knowing that Alec would probably regret it if he didn’t.

*****

Magnus had gone back to his book not long after his conversation with Alec had finished and was sitting in silence reading again when he heard loud sounds coming from the bedroom. Peeking up from his book, Magnus threw a sideways glance towards the hallway leading to the bedroom. Alec had sat with him for a bit and chatted loosely about his day before he had gotten up and without really saying anything, grabbed the pillow and disappeared. Not wanting to disturb him, Magnus focused back on his book again and managed to read a full page before there was a loud thud coming from the bedroom. Unsure if he should get up and check on Alec or not, Magnus in the end decided that he should at least look, just to be sure nothing had fallen down and crushed him or something.

Leaving his book and his now empty martini glass behind, Magnus made his way to the bedroom and peeked in through the black double doors. Not seeing Alec, but for sure hearing him, Magnus took a few steps into the room and his attention was instantly pulled towards the far end. There had been a small bit sticking out there where he had put up a heavy bookshelf and a comfortable reading chair, now the heavy bookshelf was almost completely blocking the opening and the chair was pushed out as well. Smiling to himself as he understood what was happening, Magnus walked over to the bed and got on it. Lying down on his back, his pillow from before gone which meant he had to settle for another one (a small price to pay to make Alec feel at home), Magnus just waited for Alec to be done.  
  
Not more than a few minutes passed before Alec came into view from behind the bookshelf. He had only left a small gap between the heavy furniture and the window, just big enough for him to get in and out. It wouldn’t be dark, Magnus noticed that although he had pushed back the bookshelf, the chair and a small coffee table, he had left the two small w climbing lamps as, not to mention that one of the four walls in there would be almost one hundred percent window.  
  
Looking at Magnus at the bed, Alec felt himself blush slightly. Magnus hadn’t watched him, he couldn’t with how Alec had decided to re-furnish that bit of the room, but it was still strange or at least different to have him just wait.

“Want a cuddle?” Magnus asked and patted the bed next to him.

Feeling his cheeks heating slightly more, Alec wondered how he knew, how he knew just like that that he felt like he needed one. Was it a nest thing? Was it common? Nodding, Alec decided he didn’t really care what it was– he needed a cuddle and was being offered one, so he made his way over to the bed and climbed onto it and snuggled up next to Magnus, burying his face against his neck and breathed him in slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback and comments.  
> I am always happy and excited to see what you think about the different chapters.  
> Once again, this chapter is very different from the one before, but I hope you'll appreciate the balance I'm aiming for.  
> You are all wonderful. Have a good week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Alec had been sure that his heat would have started that day, but when he had woken up he  felt just like he had on previous days. The last few days Alec had been going to the institute like all the other days, but whenever he was heading back he would bring some of Jace’s, Izzy’s and even some stuff from his old nest from his parents and Max. Alec had even considered bringing something of Simon’s and Clary’s even, because he had spent so much time with them he sort of (a little unwillingly) considered them kind of friends, or at least acquaintance plus.

When Alec had gotten out of bed that morning he almost had to unwrap Magnus from around himself as the Alpha clearly was smelling the change in his scent and reacting to it. He knew his scent was sweeter and stronger when he was getting nearer to his heat, even back when he used his Omega rune, Alphas would look at him just a tad too long the last few days before his heat.

“Don’t go,” Magnus had mumbled sleepily as he made grabby hands towards him when he got out of bed that morning. It had been hard not to give in when the air around him filled with the earthy scent of cinnamon, ginger and something unidentifiable that tickled Alec’s nose in just the right way, but Alec had managed in the end.

At the Institute, Jace had excused himself and looked downright ashamed as he declined to spar with him, but Izzy had stepped up and taken his place. At one point Clary had asked to join too, Alec was surprisingly pleased with her development since the last time he trained with her. After they had been going at it for a while, Raj had come in and asked to join with the Beta having no problem with Alec’s scent, he had been welcome to.

After having worked out for hours with little to no rest, Alec made his way back to his room and had a quick shower before falling down on his bed. He hadn’t actually slept in it for days now, but when his head hit the pillow, he immediately drifted off to sleep.

*****

Blinking his tired eyes open as the chill of the cold surface beneath him sent shivers through his body, Alec groaned from the strong awareness of his own body mixed with an uncomfortable, almost painful ache all over. Pushing up so he was sitting, Alec felt his body cry out for something and it didn’t even take him seconds to realise what (or more correctly who) it was aching for. Letting out a sore whimper, it took Alec a little too long to realise that he was definitely not in his bed in the Institute anymore. Looking at the dark, damp stone walls, Alec quickly identified the place as the mausoleum connected to the institute.

Rubbing the side of his head, his fingers massaging into his scalp, Alec tried to loosen the tension and the headache that was quickly building. Getting onto his feet, Alec noticed something else that was strange. He was barefoot and only had on a thin t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, which was for sure not what he had worn earlier and it all smelled wrong. Everything was off and he felt uncomfortable in his own skin as he stood, little shots of electricity shooting through his body. Taking a few steps towards the door, Alec reached down and pulled at his t-shirt. The thin fabric of both pieces of clothing he was wearing was harshly scratching against his overly sensitive skin and he just wanted to get out of them.

Alec was about six feet from the door when it was opened by a blonde man carrying something. Recognising the man as Sebastian, a Shadowhunter from the London institute, Alec would have been ok if it wasn’t for the fact that he was an Alpha. Whimpering, Alec felt his body react to the strong appealing scent of him, but his mind was still clear and he heard himself snarl like an actual animal at the blonde.    
  
Sebastian looked at him, his eyes dark as they moved over him in a way Alec didn’t like too much. He understood by now that he was in the early stages of his heat, but he didn’t want just any Alpha, he wanted his Alpha and Sebastian was not that so therefore held no interest to him while he was having such a clear moment.  
  
“Get away!” Alec growled loudly, his body was trembling and he could feel parts of it tingling pleasantly but in an unwelcoming way, at least according to his mind.

Sebastian stood still for a few more seconds before it looked like his mind was catching up to what was happening. “You're starting to smell better already, I almost can’t–”  
  
“Get. Away!” Alec said again, taking a step back and away from the blonde.

Sebastian was still staring at him. Alec hated the way his eyes moved over him and how they lingered over his lower body, his eyes filled with hunger and Alec desperately tried to cling to any control he still had over his own body. It was still early, it usually took half a day for an Omegas heat to fully set in and he was thankful beyond words that that was the case.

“Do you need me to stay?” Sebastian asked, his voice was dark and dripping with lust and Alec felt almost pleased by it, which sickened him. It seemed like Sebastian was moving into the room slowly, like he was about to close the door behind himself.

“Go. Away. Now” Alec said, his words still firm, but his confidence was shaking now. Why wouldn’t he just go?  
  
Looking at him for too long, Sebastian was still just standing there for what felt like minutes before he put something down on the floor, his eyes never leaving Alec, not even as he bent down. “Are you su–”  
  
“GO!” Alec snapped. Sebastian’s scent was strong and spicy, but still nothing like Magnus’ and instead of making Alec calm, it was making him feel on edge and unsure, almost scared. Sebastian finally seemed to get the picture and slowly started to back away, closing the door after himself and leaving Alec alone. Waiting until Sebastian had left, Alec quickly walked over towards what the Alpha had left behind and picked up what turned out to be a blanket. Alec wondered why Sebastian had been carrying it and why he left it behind, but he couldn’t stay and ponder or ask, he needed to get away from here. The blanket stunk of Sebastian, but Alec didn’t dare go back into the institute, so he wrapped the blanket around himself for warmth and headed out the door on the other end.

*****

Having walked the entire way from the Institute to Magnus’, barefoot and barely dressed for the weather, Alec was exhausted. His body was aching and it felt like every part of his body had taken a beating, even his insides. Some part of the trip from the Institute was a blur, like he couldn’t properly hold onto his memories. When he reached Magnus’ apartment building he had thrown the blanket away, not wanting to bring the horrible scent inside, but also because every hint of weight on his skin from the clothes and blanket had kind of hurt.

Inside, Alec had called out for Magnus and almost sobbed when he realised he wasn’t in. Making his way to the bathroom, Alec had quickly rid himself of the clothes he had been wearing and got into the shower. His skin was ice cold from the walk, but his insides were burning so no matter what temperature he set he was at least a little uncomfortable. He washed away sweat and dirt from his skin as well as dried slick from between his thighs that he couldn’t even remember having produced.

Drying himself off, Alec contemplated getting into his nest and all the comforting scents it held, but instead ended up crawling into Magnus’ bed, moaning softly as he wrapped himself up in just Magnus’ scent. He was starting to get uncomfortably warm and as soon as he rolled over onto his stomach he started rolling his hips, rubbing his cock against the soft sheets. It was like his body knew that there wasn’t an Alpha there and that he needed to save his strength, so before long he drifted off to sleep again.

*****

Waking up with a jolt, Alec gasped for air as his eyes shot open. Arching off the mattress, Alec tossed over onto his side and kicked the covers off himself. He was boiling, a thin layer of sweat coating his body and his hair sticking to him as he cried out for Magnus. He hurt all over, his skin felt like it was on fire, like it was slowly burning through his muscles and down to his bones. His head thundered in pain and no matter if he kept his eyes open or closed they stung, his tears only making it worse as he felt a building pressure that threatened to brush his chest and lungs. Trembling, Alec reached for his painfully hard cock and moaned in relief and pleasure as he started stroking himself. Feeling like he needed more, needed to be filled, he moved his other hand down between his legs and felt the cool wet slick against his fingers as he pressed two into his waiting opening.  
  
Laying in the slick wet sheets, stroking and fingering himself was the only way Alec could keep his sanity as he clung to the hope that Magnus would come soon, not even knowing what it felt like, but knowing he needed an Alpha.

*****

Magnus had been out to meet a young Warlock who had gotten himself in trouble with a local group of Seelies, this had taken up most of the day. Before he was about to head home he had tried to call Alec, but the call had gone straight to voicemail so he figured Alec was either busy on a mission or in a meeting. Whenever Alec went on missions, Magnus was a little worried, but he knew he was an amazing Shadowhunter and his team was the best the New York Institute had so when he was worried, it was only so much.

Opening a portal directly into his hall, Magnus was almost knocked out as he stepped through it and was met with Alec’s scent, _Alec’s heat scent_. Magnus hadn’t encountered Alec’s specific heat scent before, but there was doubt as to what it was as it filled his body. Groaning from deep within, Magnus’ mouth watered and he almost forgot to close the portal as he walked over towards the bedroom on shaky legs. 

As soon as Magnus was in the flat, Alec knew and his heart raced as he tried to call out for him, feeling like he would actually die if he didn’t get the Alpha’s cock. Shifting over onto his stomach, Alec bent his knees and parted his legs, aching his back to present himself.

“Fuck” Magnus groaned as he opened the door “I didn’t know you were, were…” Magnus trailed off, his cock already pushing against the fabric of his trousers, throbbing from the sight awaiting him. The rest of the world fell away as his mind only managed to focus on Alec, even the edges of his sight were blurring as he walked towards him. Being able to feel his own pulse, Magnus groaned as the sweet and fresh scent of Alec’s slick filled his entire body when he inhaled, drawing him towards him.

“Please, please” Alec panted in need before him, arching his back even further, trying with only his body language and a few words to get Magnus to react quicker.  
  
Magnus couldn’t remember being so all consumed by a feeling like he was when he reached the bed, his inner Alpha growling in desperate need inside of him, wanting nothing more than to claim Alec as his and _only his_ . Ridding himself of his clothes with a snap of his fingers, Magnus got onto the bed and crawled over to the inviting Omega, licking up the back of his thigh and moaning darkly from the sweet scent of his slick. Biting into the soft skin of Alec’s thigh,  Magnus groaned pleased when Alec responded by moaning and pushing back against him, his cock twitching happily from finally getting an Alpha, _his_ Alpha’s attention.  
  
“I waited. I need, I need” Alec stuttered on whole words, knowing what he wanted to say, but unable to say it, like his tongue wouldn’t work. Burying his face into the sheets, he hoped Magnus would understand that he needed him _now_ , that everything hurt without him. Biting into the fabric pressed against his lips, Alec shook almost violently as he felt Magnus’ tongue press against his entrance. It was new and different, but also felt surprisingly good and Alec tried to part his legs even further as his breath hitched in his throat when Magnus’ warm wet tongue lapped at the slick from his hole. Feeling his skin prickle and his abdomen and groin burn, Alec cried out as he came again for an unknown number of time since he woke up, Magnus’ tongue alone being enough to push him over the edge.

Magnus grabbed a hold of Alec’s hips as soon as he heard his cries of bliss, he rolled him over onto his back without giving him time to calm from his orgasm, knowing he didn’t want or need it. Magnus didn’t just want to fuck him and claim him, he wanted him to be his mate and for that, Alec needed to invite him to and therefore needed to reach him. Pushing between Alec’s parted legs, Magnus angled his cock against his tight ring of muscles, feeling the wet slick against the head of it before he thrust into the tight opening, biting back a moan as his hips jerked forward. Growling as Alec reached up and dug his short nails into the skin at the crook of his neck and scratched down his chest, Magnus leaned down further over him and crushed their lips together. They had talked about his, how during heats it often got a little rough, so it wasn’t a surprise to him. Sucking and biting hard at Alec’s lips, Magnus hooked an arm under one of Alec’s knees and pulled his leg up, loving the angle as he was able to thrust deeper into the welcoming hole as Alec moaned shamelessly against his lips.

Swallowing all the sounds escaping him, Magnus licked Alec’s already swollen lips, arching his back as Alec scratched it so hard he was sure he was drawing blood while he pulled him further down on top off himself. The action was primal, but him acting and reacting on instinct was beautiful in the purest form to Magnus. Pushing forward and resting his weight on his hips and the balls of his feet, Magnus thrust deep and hard into Alec, unable to feel or see anything other than the needs and wants of Alec and that of his own. Feeling Alec clench and unclench tightly around him, Magnus predicted Alec’s second orgasm before it happened and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound and feel of him as he trembled beneath him. Continuing to move through Alec’s orgasm, Magnus felt the tight grip of his slick and wet inner walls pulling him in each time he pulled back and then welcomingly swallowing his entire length when he thrust back in.   

Pushing himself up a little, Magnus looked down at Alec as he ran his fingers over his lips, groaning in pleasure as Alec sucked two of them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the two digits. Omegas came easily and often, but they also recovered in record time, so almost as soon as he had come, Alec reached down between their bodies and grabbed his own cock and started to stroke himself in time with Magnus’ thrusts again, never even going soft.

Unable to reach a satisfying orgasm without Magnus’ knot, Alec grunted and pushed back against Magnus’ big cock, stuttering out a please as he was willingly rolled over until he sat on top of Magnus. Burying his knees into the mattress on each side of Magnus’ hips, Alec pressed his hands against his chest to steady himself as he started moving over him. Magnus’ hands slid up over his thighs to his ass, his fingers digging into his cheeks so hard that it had to leave marks as he pulled them apart. Throwing his head back, Alec shuddered as he clenched around Magnus, enjoying the slightly rougher side of him, but he needed to come, he needed more than he could express.

Lying on his back, even in his hazy mind, Magnus was able to enjoy the sight of Alec as he fucked himself on his cock. He was desperately riding him hard and moaning loudly, his nails digging once more into Magnus’ chest. Thrusting his hips up from the mattress to meet Alec’s movements, Magnus shivered in pleasure. Fighting himself to look away, Magnus tilted his head to the side, indicating the intent of wanting to create the mate bond. It wasn’t an exact science and everyone had an opinion on it, but it was believed at least among Warlocks and Seelies that a mate-bond was the strongest if the Omega bit first and with that in mind, Magnus offered himself to Alec.  

Seeing Magnus’ neck bared for him, something inside of Alec clicked into place and for a few seconds his mind was completely clear as he leaned down, still rolling his hips as he without hesitation sank his teeth into the soft skin. Hearing Magnus’ gasp wantonly as he did, Alec wrapped his arms under and up around his shoulders as he pressed his entire body as firmly against Magnus’ as he could. Keeping his teeth sunk into his neck until he felt like he could practically taste his scent in his mouth from the triggered scent glands, Alec breathed hard as he pulled back, seeing the angry red marks from where he had bitten him.  
  
When Magnus looked back at him again, his eyes were un-glamoured and glazed and he had a blissful expression on his face that made Alec tingle with want, but also happiness. _Mine_ , Alec thought as he rolled his hips down over Magnus, still craving his knot but also for the mate-bond to be completed.

With his eyes half lidded, Magnus felt dizzy with both lust and pleasure when Alec pulled back and looked at him before he leaned down to capture his lips, kissing him hungrily. Shuddering in anticipation, Magnus rolled them both back over again, keeping their lips connected before nibbling and licking at Alec’s slightly swollen lips. He was getting close himself, but he needed to complete the bond, craved to do so, so he somewhat unwillingly leant back and pulled out of Alec.

Hearing Alec protest sorrowfully, Magnus with a bit of force flipped him over onto his stomach, growling from deep within his chest in approval as Alec spread his legs and arched his hips up from the mattress. Settling back between his legs, Magnus sunk back into Alec’s greedy hole groaning shakily. Buried once more inside the tight heat of his soon-to-be mate, Magnus set a good hard rhythm for his thrusts, pushing Alec against the sheets and having him fuck the mattress. Running his hand up his spine to his head, Magnus raked his nails though Alec’s messy hair before fisting his fingers into dark locks and yanking his head back.  
  
Crying out in need, Alec rocked his hips back to meet Magnus’ cock, then forward to get the friction caused by rubbing his still painfully hard cock against the soft sheets. The added sting as Magnus pulled his hair was driving him crazy, he needed Magnus to claim him, to have him like wanted. “Y-ye-yes” Alec rasped in a stutter, feeling Magnus’ knot slowly starting to grow inside of him. “Please, I need it. I need… I love” Alec pleaded as Magnus’ chest pressed against his back, their skin covered in sweat as Magnus moved one arm up and under his throat, keeping his head in place.  
  
With the fire pooling in his stomach and a pleasurable pressure building inside of him, Magnus knew he wasn’t far from coming and he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. Thrusting hard as his knot swelled at the base of his cock, Magnus pushed deep into Alec as he came, his knot locking him in place just as his lips and teeth found Alec’s neck, biting down hard. Making strangled noises against Alec’s neck as he came and filled Alec with his cum, Magnus felt simultaneously weak and strong as his knot set, keeping his seed inside his moaning Omega. It was overwhelming and Magnus saw stars as Alec shuddered and grunted beneath him, clenching around the knot keeping them together as the younger man orgasmed for the 3rd time.

Keeping his teeth sunk into the smooth sensitive skin of Alec’s neck until he collapsed fully on top of him, Magnus instantly struggled to keep his eyes open the second he let go. Magnus rolled them both over onto their sides to try and keep them both (mainly Alec) comfortable until they could separate. Wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, Magnus held him tight against his body as he listened to Alec’s small beautiful purrs. He was already drifting off to sleep and Magnus was following right behind as his entire body tingled strangely, little jolts of electricity shot out from where Alec had bitten him, igniting every cell in his body.  

*****

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they had slept that first time, only that it had been longer than 30 minutes and that Alec was already ready for more, rolling his hips back against him and whimpering in need and lust when Magnus woke up. For two full days, the only thing they basically did was sleep and have sex, occasionally managing to squeeze in other necessary activities like eating a little, but just barely. When Magnus woke up at the tail-end of the 3rd day, the air in the room (for the first time since that morning before Alec’s heat) felt somewhat cool and clearer. Turning his head and opening his eyes, Magnus found the reason he had woken up as Alec stood next to the bed in his birthday suit, tugging at his arm.  
  
“Come” Alec pouted sorrowfully, tugging at Magnus’ arm again. His eyes were slightly dazed and he clearly hadn’t regained his strength as his tugs at Magnus’ arms could barely be called tugs at all. Letting out a small grunt, Magnus pushed up and yawned, looking at Alec who was still pouting, looking beyond adorable.  
  
“Come” Alec drew out and once again tugged at his arm. Yawning again, Magnus didn’t question him as he let his legs drop over the edge of the bed and got up, feeling his limbs weaken under him as he did. Letting Alec pull him along, Magnus felt a warm feeling spread through him as Alec dragged him past the bookshelf and into his nest. Looking around, Magnus wondered when Alec had managed to get all the pillows, duvets and what not in there without magic and without him having noticed. Standing still as Alec let go of his hand, Magnus eyes rested on him as he stood there looking tired, but also cute as he looked around like he was wondering where to place him.

Grabbing Magnus by the hips, Alec guided Magnus over to where he wanted him and just nodded his head when he was in the correct spot. When Magnus didn’t instantly get what he meant, Alec pouted and pushed at his hips for him to get down. When he had, Alec got down next to him, surrounded by the comforting and calming scents of his friends and family. Wrapping one arm and one leg around Magnus, tangling their limbs up together, Alec buried his face in the crook of his Alpha’s neck. Purring softly in comfort, Alec didn’t ever think he had felt so comfortable in his entire life as he felt in that moment.

Laying on his back in a pile of pillows and other different soft materials, Magnus looked at Alec in the soft night light coming in through the massive lead encapsulated glass window that covered the entirety of one of the walls making Alec's nest. Magnus let his fingers brush over several of the markings on Alec’s skin. The lovebites, bite marks and scratches were everywhere and matched those on his own body left by Alec. Circling one of the bruised marks on his arm, Magnus smiled when Alec shuddered and let a tiny moan slip through his lips between purrs as he snuggled up even tighter to him before they both drifted off to sleep again.

*****

Waking up with a start, Magnus’ eyes shot open and he felt his heart race in his chest. He couldn’t remember his dream except for the imagery of his mother. Blinking his eyes a few times in the still dark room, Magnus tried to calm himself by breathing slowly without much effect. He hadn’t had a dream like this in years now, his guess was that he only had one now because he had been so exhausted and drained after the days he had spent with Alec. This effect of his exhaustion ended being that he mentally wasn’t able to block out the horrible memories.

Just lying there as quietly as he could to not wake Alec (who was still sound asleep next to him) Magnus fought the urge to get up and get a drink. His mind wouldn’t stop spinning now that it had started and the blood drenched memories from his past kept flashing before his eyes as he lay there. Feeling a mental ache spread through his body, he was finding it harder to breath with every second that passed and his joints and muscles all felt raw and sore.

Just as Magnus was about to give in and get up, Alec shifted in his sleep, mumbling something that Magnus couldn’t quite make out and pressed his body tightly up against Magnus’. Having almost climbed half on top of Magnus protectively, Alec purred softly as he rubbed his face against his neck in his sleep as his scent slowly started changing. It wasn’t much, but Magnus had never experienced Alec intentionally changing his scent in this way and the distraction of it happening along with the very calming new scent did the trick. The usual sweet scent of honey and vanilla that was Alec’s default scent was now carrying a hint of warm freshly burnt charcoal and mocha.

Closing his eyes, Magnus tightly wrapped his arms around his sleeping Omega and hugged him tightly, his mind was slowly being numbed to the point where he was so relaxed he could hardly stay awake. Magnus knew magic and knew this wasn’t it, but the way Alec just reacted to his pained and stressed mind, even in his sleep, seemed as magical as anything he could do. Having never created a mate-bond with anyone before, Magnus couldn’t be sure if it was actually the bond letting Alec know he needed comfort, but no matter what it was, Magnus loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and feedback on this story, I'm so grateful for all of you who take the time to read this little story.  
> Also thank you to you who comment on twitter (xo_petx_ox) and dm me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

The morning after Alec’s heat had been actually really good. Alec hadn’t been sure what to expect from the mate-bond, but from what he was beginning to understand and what he felt, it was almost like the parabatai bond. He couldn’t always feel what Magnus was feeling, but he figured he would be able to sense strong feelings or very sudden shifts. Of course Magnus hadn’t gotten hurt between the time they had created the bond and the morning after the heat (luckily), so Alec didn’t know if it worked in the same way in that aspect aswell, but from what he had read and heard about them, it was something close to it. 

Alec had spent the first half of that day in his nest with Magnus, who said he would kiss every inch of him and then proceeded to do so. It was way past mid-day before they got up and out of the nest, Magnus had gone first which had given Alec the time to re-arrange everything until it felt perfect again. It wasn’t that Magnus had disturbed it, it was just something Alec did that he found calming to do and as long as he was allowed to be alone when doing it, he felt comfortable. When Alec had eventually followed Magnus’ example of getting up, he saw his Alpha wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he was leaning against the doorframe leading to the ensuite bathroom, looking a little worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, his expression probably matching Magnus’.    
  
Magnus looked at down for a second, ashamed that he was feeling a hint of worry over something that probably wasn’t anything, but he owed his newly mated Omega to ask and not let it fester. “Your clothes, on the floor” Magnus said and nodded his head a little in the direction of the bathroom. “They smell,” he paused “different”. Different was a vague term to use, as what he actually was getting was a very strong and prominent Alpha scent, but he didn’t want it to come off like he was accusing Alec of anything, because he wasn’t. 

Confused by Magnus words, Alec frowned and walked over towards him. “What sort of different?” Alec asked as he passed Magnus in the doorway, breathing in the clean scent of him as the older man had just gotten out of the shower. Stepping into the bathroom, Alec was about to lean down to pick it up, but scrunched up his face in a grimace of disgust as he caught a whiff of the strong Alpha scent.  _ Sebastian _ , Alec thought and realised that Magnus too had probably picked up what kind of scent it was. 

Turning back around to look at Magnus who still looked worried, Alec quickly shook his head and explained. He told Magnus everything, about how he had woken up in the mausoleum, not knowing how he had gotten there and how Sebastian had showed up with a blanket, a blanket that he had ended up wrapping himself in to keep his teeth from chattering too much as he had made his way home. Magnus didn’t look any less worried when he had mentioned the blonde Alpha, but he had seemed somewhat relieved when Alec had said he had actually left after Alec had told him to (at least after the 5th or so time). 

After having heard Alec explain what had happened, Magnus was filled with a sense of relief, but also a new and completely different feeling of shame. When Magnus had gotten back to the loft and found Alec in bed, he had thought he had gone home after feeling his heat starting. Even though that was basically what had happened, the way it had happened made Magnus a little sad. The image of Alec walking through the city wearing only those clothes that now lay on the bathroom floor and a stinky blanket (because he didn’t dare go back into the Institute) made Magnus’ chest ache. “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart. I wish I could have been there for you” Magnus said as he walked over to Alec and very gently brushed his fingers down his left arm. Alec looked back at him in a way that made Magnus feel like he should explain, like Alec was waiting for him to have some answers about what had happened that he didn’t really have.    
  
“It’s not uncommon to not remember parts of your heat, even in the beginning” Magnus tried, not really being able to explain away everything that had happened according to Alec. It truly wasn’t uncommon for an Omega to try and hide away from people in the start of his or her heat, so that could have been it, but he didn’t  _ know  _ if that was the case here. It wasn’t important though, the important thing was that he hadn’t been hurt, attacked or assaulted and that he had got home to safety before his heat had set in fully. “Jump in the shower and I’ll make you something proper to eat by the time you get out” Magnus smiled, brushing off the subject mainly to make sure Alec didn’t worry as there seemed to be no reason for it, even if it had been a little weird.    
  
“Make?” Alec echoed back at him with a cheeky smile.    
  
Magnus shook his head and smiled, finding the slightly sassy and playful side of Alec endearing. “In a broad sense of the word, you could say that yes, I will  _ make _ you something,” he said and chuckled when Alec raised an eyebrow and his smile widened “ _ very _ broad sense” he corrected, emphasizing the word ‘very’ and kissed the air between them playfully.    
  
“Thanks” Alec chuckled and leant in to leave a small, slow kiss on his Alpha’s lips. He didn’t get tired of mentally referring to him as that. He had spent years telling himself he didn’t want an Alpha, but now he couldn’t get over how happy he was about his decision to form this bond with Magnus.    


Still smiling as Alec pulled back, the sweet taste of his lips lingered on Magnus’ as he looked longingly at his mate. “No worries, love. Take your time” Magnus said and tipped his head a little to the side as he watched Alec’s hips sway slightly from side to side when he turned around and walked towards the shower. God, he was  _ perfect _ . 

*****

The first week back at the Institute went by pretty quickly. Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and even Raj had all congratulated him, all having either sensed the newly formed mate-bond he had created with Magnus or possibly seen the mark. The bite mark, left low on the lower right side of his neck, was healing quickly even without the use of the iratze rune, but like all mate-bond bites should, it healed leaving behind a distinct circle-like white scar, showing the world that he was in a mated union with an Alpha. Alec didn’t mind the scar, he infact carried it rather proudly.    
  
Something major had happened while he had been away though, Jace had found out that he was not a Wayland like everyone (including Jace himself) had thought, but that he was in fact a Herondale. Apparently it was something he had found out after Valentine had escaped and with the new name came new opportunities as doors and windows and anything else that could be opened, was being opened up for him and widely. Jace had never been the type to take though, he had always been a giver so at first he hadn’t asked for anything or tried to shove his new famous name down anyone’s throats, not until a few days after Alec had come back.

Having returned from a small mission to extract some information about the Seelie’s possible involvement with Valentine’s escape, Alec and Izzy returned to the Institute just in time to hear the announcement that Jace Herondale was effective immediately the new head of the New York Institute and with that, the new New York pack leader. 

Right after his announcement, Jace had been pulled away by Imogen, his newly discovered grandmother and Alec had gone back to training. Simon had come back to the institute with Clary earlier and had joined him for a few rounds, lightly complaining about his situation as he was stationed in the boathouse next to the Jade Wolf. Simon had presented during Alec’s time away and was seemingly happy with his new secondary gender as a Beta. Having gone a few round with Simon, consistently beating him in every exercise they had gone through, Alec was about to head back to his room and take a shower when Jace walked in.

“Hey Si, would you mind giving us a minute?” Jace asked, looking at the Beta Vampire, his tone far from demanding. Nodding and kind of awkwardly smiling, Simon headed out of the room, probably making his way towards Clary’s. 

Throwing his jumper over his shoulder, Alec brushed his hair back and looked at Jace questioningly, his parabatai looking almost shamed as he walked over towards him. “I wanted to apologize” Jace said as he matched Alec’s movement by brushing his blonde locks back. 

“For what?” Alec asked, feeling like he was missing some vital information to understand where this was coming from. 

“I should have said I was going to try and have Aldertree kicked off” Jace explained. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec didn’t see what the big deal was, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about Aldertree one way or the other as no one from the Clave seemed to take what he said seriously. “Don’t worry about it, I was just surprised,” Alec smiled, for a second considering giving Jace a hug, but deciding not to as he was literally covered in sweat “congratulations though, it’s a massive step up”. 

Jace made a face but looked visibly more relaxed. “I didn’t really want it, I never did. I’m comfortable enough being a team leader, but I’m not a pack leader” Jace sighed and looked at him, his mismatched eyes betraying him and showing Alec just how uncomfortable he was with the situation. “You’ve always been there to sort everything out, you should be the leader, not just of the team but the pack, not me”. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that. It was such a Jace thing to say, mainly because to most others except him and maybe Izzy, the idea of him being a leader of any sort was ‘out of the question’. “You know they would never let me lead,” Alec paused, even if he thought the Clave’s excuses were poor and no longer held their beliefs, it still stung “I’m an Omega and to make it worse in their eyes, I just chose a Downworlder as my mate”.    
  
“It’s bullshit” Jace said, speaking probably before he thought it over as he laughed and shook his head at his own initial aggressive reaction. “You’re as good as they come leading wise and your mate isn’t just any downworlder. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a pack-leader, he is  _ the _ Downworlder.”    
  
Alec chuckled at that. Of course he didn’t care about Magnus’ status, he could have been ‘Magnus the ordinary Warlock who just happened to live in Brooklyn’ for all he cared, but with how elitist the Clave was it would have made sense that they would at least approve of his choice of Shadowhunter. “If you didn’t want to be the Head of the Institute or a pack-leader for that matter, why did you go for it?” Alec asked, not commenting on Magnus. 

It was Jace’s turn to shrug his shoulders at that as he walked over towards some benches that were positioned along the walls of the room. “What was I supposed to do? He was a terrible leader” Jace said, looking defeated as he slumped down on one of the benches. Alec didn’t comment, but he nodded in agreement.    
  
“He offered Izzy Yin Fen, thank the angel she didn’t accept, but he shouldn’t have done so in the first place” Jace said, looking beaten as Alec took a seat next to him and nodded again in agreement, remembering the rage he had felt when Izzy had confided in them with Aldertree’s offer. “He tortured the Vampire’s pack-leader and was just in general really hostile towards all of the Downworlders,” Jace paused and frowned “even Luke. He treated him like shit even though he used to be a Shadowhunter”.    
  
Alec nodded again. He had seen how Aldertree had talked to and behaved around Luke, (who was the pack-leader of the biggest and strongest werewolf pack in the city) and Magnus had told him about the state Raphael had showed up at his door in a few weeks back, burned and bloody. “Did you have to take his place? Don’t you think they might have reappointed mum?” Alec asked, thinking that could have been a possible and likely outcome.   
  
Leaning back against the wall, Jace let out a new sigh. “I couldn’t take the chance though,” Jace said as he glanced over at him. Alec didn’t think it would have been too big of a chance to take. If Jace had talked to Imogen and recommended their mother (they had been the ones to raise Jace after all), he was sure Imogen would have approved of her reinstatement, but Jace continued before he could voice his opinion on the matter. “You wanted to try that sub-pack thing and as much as I love mum, I’m not sure she would approve either” Jace said and when Alec met his eyes as Jace pushed forward off the wall again, he understood. 

Holding the silence for a bit longer than he had intended, Alec let a smile curl up from the corners of his mouth. “You’ll let me try?” he asked, not even understanding why he was asking because this was Jace, his best friend, parabatai and brother, of course he would.   
  
Nodding, Jace didn’t get a word out before Alec grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a tight hug, not giving a damn about how sweaty and disgusting he felt. He had decided immediately after the meeting with Aldertree that he would find a way, somehow, but he had expected it to take time, months or years even. “Thank you” Alec said as he let go and smiled at Jace who was finally smiling too, his signature cheeky grin once again back on his face.

“Don’t mention it, it’s fucked up that you weren’t allowed to try first time around” Jace said, having gone from looking somber and tired to almost beaming. Alec knew he had that effect on him, just like Jace had on him in turn, but it was nice to see their friendship’s strength in action. 

Alec didn’t  _ need _ a sub-pack anymore, or at least not unless he would be kept from Magnus for some reason during his heat, but he still wanted to test it so it could be of help to other Shadowhunter Omegas. 

“Maybe, if you're up for it,” Jace said with a small hint of worry back in his voice as he talked “you could help me ghost lead? Not just because you are better at it than me, but maybe if you do and it works well I can admit to it and the Clave and the rest of the lot can see what I see, what Izzy and Clary see, that you are supposed to lead” Jace said. 

Chuckling, Alec pushed some of his hair back again and smiled “you just want me to do your job for you” he teased accusingly, knowing that it wasn’t the case. It was a bold move and probably not the smartest one, but he agreed he would be (in his own opinion) a good leader and if there was a way he could prove that then he would take it. 

Pushing up, Jace smiled down at him and held out his hand in offering. “You know me too well” he laughed as he took his hand and pulled him back onto his feet. 

*****

Leaning over a table holding all the ingredients he needed for a potion he was working on, Magnus was reading the carefully written down instructions he himself had scribbled down a 100 or so years ago as he was slowly pouring some seelie tears into the almost complete potion. It was late, but he wasn’t worried about Alec as he had been coming home late for the last few weeks. It had been almost three weeks since Alec had returned to duty at the Institute after they had bonded and officially become mates (even in the eyes of the Clave) and so far things were going well. Victor Aldertree had just the previous week been replaced by Jace, which apparently meant that Alec was actually running most of the operations over at the Clave’s strong hold in New York. Magnus couldn’t be happier about the current turn of events as he had loathed Aldertree for his bigoted ideas and crippled sense of right and wrong, he wholeheartedly believed that Alec deserved a chance to prove himself, thankful that Jace shared his opinion. 

Alec had been struggling with a series of headaches lately which had also impacted their time together. Sometimes they would get so bad that Alec went for a nap mid-day if he had the opportunity, but that of course meant that he stayed at the Institute longer to get everything done. Magnus had tried to convince him to calm down a little, give himself some breathing room, but Alec had refused and kept going on missions while also basically acting as the Head of the Institute. Of course Magnus could talk to Jace, have the one who was actually appointed leader of the Shadowhunters New York pack to order Alec to take a step back, but he couldn’t go over Alec’s head like that so he had quickly brushed that thought off. 

Now, waiting for Alec to return, Magnus was deep in concentration when a slow burning feeling started spreading through his body. Unable to identify where it was coming from, Magnus quickly put the partially finished potion down and took a step back, concentrating on the increasingly painful feeling as it washed over him. Reaching up covering his chest, Magnus dug his ring covered fingers into the fine fabric of his shirt as he felt his heart ache. It was like several needles were slowly being pushed into his chest before a sudden jolt of pain had him bending over, gasping for air and bringing tears to his eyes. 

It was a strange feeling, it was like the pain was there but at the same time not. Magnus stumbled backwards until the back of his feet crashed into the sofa, forcing him down onto it. Trying to slowly breathe, Magnus was overwhelmed by two very different feelings. The first was pain so strong he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, while the other was anger and a need to shield, to protect…  _ protect _ . The word was spinning around in his head as his inner Alpha growled angrily at him.    
  
“Alexander” Magnus gasped, his eyes watering.     
  
The second Magnus’ mind focused on him the feelings got more specific, more recognizable. What had first felt like a general pain felt more like an intense sadness, like his heart was actually breaking in his chest. With the realisation that what he felt was caused by the mate-bond, Magnus panicked. He had never felt anything like this before. Was he feeling sad because Alec was feeling sad or was he feeling sad because Alec was…? Not able to even finish that thought of Alec being gone, Magnus opened up a portal to the Institute right there in his apothecary. Papers, parchments and potions ingredients flew through the room as the portal opened, but Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to worry about it. He couldn’t think straight or in any way gather his thoughts, the only thing he could think about was finding Alec and making sure he was okay and the Institute was the first place he could think of to look.    
  
Stepping out through the portal, Magnus was met with the cool crisp New York air. It was already dark but because he could see through the glamour of the Institute, the lights from the windows lit up the ground in front of him as he ran up to the entrance. He could feel the magical barriers surrounding the entire building and because more or less every ward protecting the place was of his own making, he could easily sense the different ‘layers’. Reaching for the door, Magnus was struggling to keep his feelings in check as he realised the doors was locked, meaning the entire institute had to be on lock-down. The anger burned in his veins as without thinking he magically tore at the heavy double doors. The ground shook under his feet and the stone walls cracked threateningly around the magically protected wooden doors that separated him from Alec,  _ his Alec  _ who  _ needed  _ him.    
  
Had another warlock of equal strength as him also warded the Institute, he probably wouldn’t have been able to pull it down, but because he without a doubt was the strongest one and he easily could take down his own, the protection  _ did _ give in. The doors let out a deep creaking sound as they gave, one of them almost blowing off its hinges as they swung open to reveal a hallway leading towards the heart of the Institute.    
  
Walking through the doors meant walking through a second line of magical defence and Magnus could feel the magic burn him from the inside out as he did. The magic was put up to keep people with ill intentions out and because Magnus’ had come in by force they were kicking in, but his intentions were pure so it hurt and it slowed him down, but it didn’t stop him.    
  
“Hey there, stop!” Some Shadowhunter shouted. The boy looked young, maybe 20 with dark hair and glasses and his weapon was already raised, his seraph blade glowing in his hand. 

Magnus eyes flashed involuntarily as he looked at the group of Shadowhunters that now stood between him and the main hall of the Institute. Magnus couldn’t remember ever feeling this scared for someone else, his fear manifesting itself as anger the longer he was kept from Alec. The bond between them was tugging at him more now that he was getting closer to his mate, but because it was new and unfamiliar to him he didn’t know if it was a sign of Alec reaching out for him or if it was the bond breaking. “Where is Alec?” Magnus asked angrily, his magic burning bright at the tip of his fingers as he looked at them, ready to tear them and the rest of the world apart if he had to. 

Before anyone had time to answer an arrow flew towards him but with a flick of his hand the arrow was thrown off course and the Shadowhunter who had shot it was sent flying. The insult, to attack him with what to him was Alec’s weapon. “Where. Is. Alec?” Magnus growled angrily again, pulling magic from deep within his core, preparing to blow his way through them unless he got an answer quickly. He didn’t want to hurt them, but he was in pain and scared for Alec and he couldn’t think of anything but getting to him.    
  
Magnus could sense him before he could smell him and smell him before he could see him, but it wasn’t until he actually saw him that he truly felt some kind of calmness returning. He was alive, until he was able to confirm this he didn’t he dare remind himself of having thought that may not be the case. Alec was walking towards him, his facial expression was pained and he was covered in blood. Was it his blood? “Alexander?” Magnus heard the desperation in his own voice as he spoke up. 

When the other Shadowhunters parted, Magnus wondered if maybe it was because they sensed their mate-bond and realised he wasn’t a threat, maybe Alec had made a hand gesture or in some other way signaled for them to step back, or maybe they simply understood he would just blow straight through them if they didn’t get out of his way. Their reason didn’t matter to him though, only Alec did so as soon as they were no longer an obstacle, Magnus was over by Alec, his hands moving over his mate’s face and body searching for any injuries or even smaller cuts, anything that could be the cause of the blood on him. 

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, reaching around Alec once he deemed him injury free and pulled him into a tight hug, holding onto him like his life depended on it. Alec’s scent was harsh and bitter with hurt and Magnus wanted more than anything to make him feel better, not because his scent was uncomfortable but because it distressed him to no end to see and feel Alec in this much pain. 

Alec just stood there for a moment, his arms just hanging there by his side as Magnus held him. A full minute passed before he even moved and when he did it was just to bury his face against Magnus’ neck, his own tears mixing with the drying blood on his face as he broke down in Magnus’ arms, only staying up because of his Alpha’s tight hold on him. 

Alec had felt so alone, he hadn’t registered that he had called out to Magnus for help before he had sensed his presence there at the Institute, but seeing him there as he was desperately trying to get to him made him realise that he had. For a short second Magnus’ warm soothing scent was making him feel almost ok, his strong arms around him made him feel safe and secure. After they had created the mate bond, Alec could sense his Alpha’s magic, whenever Magnus was excited or generally experienced strong emotions, it would course through his body and it felt like a soft comfortable tingle to Alec and it always calmed him.    
  
“Talk to me, Alexander. What’s wrong? What happened?” Magnus asked and as soon as the did, Alec was brought back to the horror of his current reality.   
  
“He’s dead” Alec stuttered, the words struggling to leave his mouth as his heart broke all over again “Max is dead”.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments and feedback on this story. I'm so grateful for all of you who take the time to read this and for letting me know what you think about it. I will try to answer questions in comments now if I can and also, to those of you who read make me, sorry for the very slow update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Weeks had passed since the tragic death of Max. Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary had been working relentlessly day and night to find the killer. Magnus just didn’t get it, he had never been able to understand how someone could murder an innocent child, no matter the reason. Alec had been riddled with misplaced guilt over everything and when they finally found out who the person behind the murder was, things went from bad to worse. Sebastian had been the killer, or actually Jonathan Morgenstern disguised as Sebastian Verlac and to make thing even worse, the low life child murderer had managed to get away.   
  
Alec had been in pieces after that. He was an Omega so naturally he was more sensitive to the loss of a family or pack member.The guilt he was feeling on top of that was seemingly weighing so heavily on him that Magnus walked around with a constant ache from the pain he was feeling though the mate-bond. Alec had broken down the day it happened, but after that he had been outwardly cold to everyone and never let his guard down.

After it happened, Alec stayed at the Institute half of the nights when he was actually able to sleep (so that he could return quickly to the hunt if there were any updates or changes). Magnus would go there and stay with him, even if he often ended up in Alec’s bed alone because Alec crawled into what remained of  his old nest in his closet. Magnus wasn’t welcome there, not for any negative reasons, but the few pieces of clothing and other bits of fabric that held Max’s scent was in there, because he had been so young his scent had been so weak that Magnus’ scent would easily snuff it out and he understood that Alec didn’t want that to happen. It hurt Magnus to be kept at arm's length from him, but sometimes he would wake up to Alec sleepily crawling into bed and snuggling up next to him and it would all be alright again.

When Alec stayed at Magnus’, which he usually referred to as ‘home’ now, they would both stay in Alec’s nest. Magnus was trying to help with the hunt for Sebastian, but there wasn’t a lot he could do, so sometimes he ended up just waiting around trying to figure out whether he was going to go to the Institute or stay and wait for Alec to come home.

They hadn’t spent a lot of time together when they reached the five week mark since Max had passed, but it was getting to the point now where they might have to. Walking into the bedroom a few minutes after he had heard Alec return from the Institute, Magnus’ eyes quickly found him as he was sitting at the edge of the bed, stiffly looking straight out of the massive windows that overlooked a brightly lit view of Brooklyn at night. Magnus could still feel the ache in his chest, the anger and hurt that Alec was constantly carrying with him, even now  when he was silently sitting still, his heart never let go of the pain.

“You need anything, love?” Magnus asked as he walked over to him, resting one hand on his shoulder he very gently massaged his fingers into the tense muscles under the rough fabric of his black shirt.

Alec shook his head without looking up at him, still staring into the nothingness in front of him, some part of him clearly longing for some comfort though as he ever so slightly leaned his head in the direction of Magnus’ hand. Taking a deep breath, Magnus sat down next to him and looked at the profile of his beautiful face. It hurt him like nothing he’d ever felt before to see his mate hurting and lost like Alec was and being unable to comfort him, the helplessness weighing on him.

“You’re home early” Magnus said to try and shift the subject. It was late, but it was a lot earlier than he had expected to see Alec back. Unsure if it was a good or bad sign that he was home already, Magnus left the question open for Alec to explain.

Alec blinked slowly and glanced over at him before lowering his eyes to his lap. “My heat is coming up” he mumbled, his voice low. Closing his eyes and keeping them like that for a few seconds before he opened them again, Magnus moved his hand down to Alec’s and gently lay it over his. Alec had shown no signs that his heat was coming up, but it wasn’t actually a surprise to Magnus, who had almost forgot that it was due, since often a grieving or injured Omega simply wouldn’t go into heat.

“Alexander–” Magnus started but was cut off by Alec who suddenly found his words.

“I’m late, why the fuck am I late? I need this” Alec said, his voice drenched in frustration as he turned his head and looked at Magnus. Pushing up and stepping away from him, Alec deprived himself of the comfort of having Magnus that close. “What’s wrong with me? It should have started?” he almost growled, angry at his own body. Just a few months ago the idea of going into heat had scared him and though all that had changed after he had actually spent his last one with Magnus, it was almost strange to long for it like he did now. During his last heat his mind had tunnel visioned on Magnus and everything else had faded away and become unimportant and he desperately needed that type of break a heat would give him.

Magnus had a sad look on his face when he looked back at his Omega and Alec hated the streak of pity that showed in the way he looked at him. “Can you feel it? I can’t feel it” Alec went on, hoping that Magnus would possess some information that would explain it to him.

“You are grieving, Alexander. It’s perfectly normal for your heat to delay or be completely canceled out for this month” Magnus explained calmly, but it wasn’t the answer Alec wanted to hear so he just shook his head. It was unfair, he needed it now.

Rubbing his face, Alec’s frustration was quickly changing to a feeling of anger. “Why? That makes no sense at all. It would be fucking beneficial for once and it’s not happening?” He snarled, his anger seething. Magnus sat still, not at all reacting to his outrage and it was almost annoying how understanding he was about it all.

“Your heat isn’t there as a way of escaping what you are feeling.” Magnus said gently hoping that some of his calmness would rub off on Alec. “As unsexy as it might sound, at the end of the day it’s about reproduction but because you are grieving or should be, your body is deeming the environment unfit for children. It’s just nature, sweetie.”

“That’s bullshit” Alec replied angrily. He knew this, if he would have given himself a moment to think about what was happening he would have remembered reading about it once, but he was just so tired. “It’s not like I can have kids with _you_ anyway” he spat and in a second of thoughtlessness lifted his hand in Magnus’ direction who visibly flinched at what he had just indicated, Alec instantly felt a pang of guilt and shame. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that..” Alec said hurriedly, like if he said it quickly enough it would cancel out the horrible things he had just said.

Magnus’ inner Alpha whimpered sorrowfully at the venomous words spoken by his Omega. He knew it was just something Alec had said in anger and not something he meant (or he hoped he didn’t), but the fact that he couldn’t have children of his own had always been a sore spot and something almost shameful to his inner Alpha so the comment still hurt. Swallowing his feelings the best he could to shield Alec from feeling more guilty than he already did, Magnus just shook his head to try and brush it off.

Standing there, almost like he had stunned himself to silence, Alec just looked at Magnus who he could see was trying not to react. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve anyone,” Alec said, his heart aching in his chest “I failed Max as a brother and as his leader and now, I’m sorry” Alec mumbled and hid his face in his hands.

Magnus let out a sigh as he watched Alec. He wasn’t breaking down so much as he was drowning in his own sorrow now and he was doing nothing to try and get out of it. Standing up, Magnus walked over to Alec who just stood there, seemingly trying to hide all of himself behind his hands. “Look at me” Magnus said, his voice firm but hopefully still caring. When Alec just dropped his hands but kept his head down, Magnus reached up and grabbed a hold of his jaw and pushed his head up until their eyes met. He had tried gentle and fluffy, but Alec wasn’t responding so he would have to try something a little harsher.

“Stop it. You did not fail Max and you are not–” Magnus started but got cut off by Alec trying to get in a ‘but’, he quickly countered Alec’s interruption and went on. “No buts, there was no way you would know. I know what you are going to say, but you could not have seen this coming,” Magnus said as he let go of Alec’s jaw, pleased that he didn’t shy away. “What you said just now wasn’t nice, I’ll admit that, but that doesn’t make you a bad mate. You are strong and kind and beautiful and I’ll forever be grateful that you shared my feelings.” Magnus paused before he went on, knowing that Alec would need to hear the next bit even if it sounded cold. “But what you are doing now is not helping, not yourself nor anyone else. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop feeling guilty about things you could not have foreseen and focus on what you can do now and who you are”.

Magnus had suspected that Alec would object to the last bit so when he took a step back and shook his head, Magnus knew what to reply to him even before he said anything.

“I’m not feeling sorry for myself” Alec protested, telling himself that he was right about his shortcomings. “I knew something was up with Sebastian after what happened and even when I more or less had control of the entire Institute I did nothing. I was his leader, his big brother and I _failed_ him” Alec said, the words almost coming out as a stutter now.

“Aldertree ran the institute, Jace was also in charge and neither of them knew either. What happened with Sebastian before your last heat was weird, but it didn’t indicate that he would do something as terrible as he did. You know this, I know you do so you need to give yourself time. You are making yourself sick and don’t say you haven’t, I've heard and seen and I can sense it.” Stepping up to Alec again, Magnus reached up but this time just gently brushed the side of his face and looked into the clear beautiful eyes of his Omega, his strong and intelligent, but also hurting Omega. “You need a break so get undressed and under the covers and I’ll get you a hot cup of chocolate with loads of little marshmallows in it. We can talk or cuddle or you can roll over and sleep if you want, but you need to relax,” Magnus said firmly. “It wasn’t a question” he added before Alec could protest and blinked slowly and let out a small victorious sigh as Alec nodded and walked past him towards the bed.

Magnus looked down at the floor for a few seconds, giving himself a moment to gather his own thoughts and put a lid on his own insecurities and emotions before he turned around, doing so just in time to see Alec get into bed. Snapping his fingers, Magnus conjured up a large cup of hot chocolate as he walked over to Alec and held the mug out to him. “Drink, It’ll make you feel better” Magnus smiled as Alec shifted a little to be in a slightly more upright position before taking the cup and whispering a small thank you.

Smiling, Magnus walked around to the other side of the bed and slowly undressed, not using any magic as he painstakingly unbuttoned the seemingly millions of buttons that kept his tailor fitted shirt on.

Looking up at Magnus as he undressed, Alec held the warm mug between his hands and though the room wasn’t cold, it felt nice. He could tell that Magnus was tired too, he could sense the changes through their bond as well as the way he moved and talked and it made him feel worse, knowing he was the reason for it.

When Magnus had undressed fully and gotten into bed, Alec put the cup down on the bedside table on his side before laying fully down and rolling over onto his side to look at Magnus. Breathing in slowly, Alec bit his lip as he looked at his mate, his way too forgiving and kind mate. Feeling unworthy of him, Alec lowered his eyes for a second as Magnus matched his action by rolling onto his side and mirroring him. “I’m sorry” Alec whispered and swallowed back his fears before peeking up, seeing Magnus’ dark eyes looking at him with nothing but love and care. “You know I don’t care about that stuff, right?” he asked, needing Magnus to understand.

Magnus hadn’t expected Alec to bring up the subject again and was silenced by his initial surprise before nodding. “I know,” he started but stopped himself “I think” he added, letting his insecurity about the subject float to the surface. “I can’t..” Magnus started but trailed off, feeling his inner Alpha once again shy away in shame as he tried to voice his deficiency.   
  
“No, don’t feel like that” Alec said, sensing the sudden shift in his Alpha and quickly shifted closer to him. “I wouldn’t change anything about you” Alec said as he reached up and pressed his hand against Magnus’ strong chest, feeling his heart beating steadily against the palm of his hand. Leaning in, Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ and for a short second when he returned the slow kiss, Alec’s mind was silenced. “I love you” Alec whispered as they parted for air. It wasn’t something they casually said, it was more something they could feel through their bond but now it was as if his life depended on putting the way he felt into words.

Magnus shivered as Alec pressed up against him, feeling and sensing the younger man’s arousal in his changing scent. Reacting to his words and actions, he could feel his soft cock twitching and starting to harden as he rolled his hips against Alec’s. “I love you too” Magnus replied, his mouth ghosting over his mate’s before their lips met again, making any further words redundant. Alec’s scent as he was getting increasingly excited was slightly different than what Magnus remembered, but it still pressed all of the right buttons and he soon moaned against his Omega’s lips as their erections pressed together and the scent of Alec’s slick filled his nostrils.

Alec’s mind stayed still and focused on Magnus as he rolled them both over until he was straddling his Alpha, rocking his hips down over Magnus’ cock, feeling it slide between his cheeks and making him shudder in lust. Pushing up to still being able to look at Magnus and steady himself with one hand, Alec locked their gaze until he lifted himself up enough to reach between them and angle Magnus’ erection against his opening. Breathing slowly, Alec started lowering himself down onto the large cock, feeling a small sting from how long it had been since the last time, but his body was made for this, for Magnus. Magnus closed his eyes and moaned beneath him as their skin met. When he was fully buried inside, Alec felt that familiar sense of pleasure as Magnus’ cock twitched within him.

Running his hands up Alec’s strong thighs, Magnus was breathing hard as he felt Alec’s slick inner walls clench around his cock. Opening his eyes, he felt his glamour fail for a second and blinked his eyes to try to regain his control before meeting Alec’s eyes.

“No, no” Alec groaned softly as he moved his hands, using both to steady himself over him. “Please, don’t hide” Alec said and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat at the way he was looking at him, his big hazel eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. A little unsure, Magnus let his glamour down showing his true self purposely, something he hadn’t done since one of the first times he had met Alec.

Alec’s own eyes were half lid in pleasure as he rolled his hips over Magnus’ when he let his glamour down. Seeing Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes sent a small shiver down his spine and unable to not, Alec leaned down and nudged his nose against his and brushed their lips together. “I love you” Alec whispered again as he moved to let his weight down on top of Magnus, linking his arms under and around his shoulders as he moved his head to be able to nuzzle his face against Magnus’ neck. Giving in to his natural urge to leave his scent on his Alpha, Alec moaned as Magnus thrusted up and into him, the length of his cock massaging his prostate as he moved inside of him.

They moved slowly together and as much as Magnus loved the rougher nights of primal passion, the pure feeling of making love to his chosen mate was beyond compare and the pooling heat in the pit of his stomach came from not just pleasure and lust, but love. Moving his hands up over Alec’s back before gently letting his short nails graze the soft skin, Magnus groaned as Alec shifted over him and without too much effort rolled them both over until Magnus was on top and between his legs. Keeping their bodies fully pressed together, their hearts beating together as if they were synchronized, Magnus, without hesitation, kissed and nibbled at Alec’s neck as soon as his Omega offered up the expanse of skin in a silent question of being scented and marked. Leaving his scent as he nuzzled his face against the warm smooth skin of his neck, Magnus felt Alec tremble under him.

Quickly edging closer to his climax, Alec’s eyes watered as he held onto Magnus tightly. Curling his toes in pleasure, he pushed his head back and arched off the mattress as his body shivered, small tingling sensations jolted under his skin seconds before he came. Clenching tightly around Magnus who was still moving over him, Alec moaned his Alpha’s name, visibly shaking as his orgasm washed over him. Stuttering out small moans, Alec’s eyelids fluttered as Magnus’ teeth sank into his neck over his mate bite as he came and filled him, the magic within Magnus feeling like small vibrations wherever their skin touched.

Feeling the mate mark on his own neck tingle as he bit into the one on Alec’s, Magnus groaned as he thrusted into him until he had fully emptied himself, his hips jerking slightly before he stilled between his Omega’s legs. Laying on top of him and leaving a few small lazy kisses against the slightly bruising mark on his neck, Magnus stayed like that until he had mostly caught his breath again before moving off to lie beside him. Reaching out, Magnus pulled Alec close and breathed in the warm post-sex scent of him. Letting Alec shift on the spot until he was comfortable, ending up a little further down facing him so that his head was just below Magnus’, Magnus gently traced out patterns on his back as he lay still, listening to him breathing.

Lying there in silence with Magnus as he calmed, Alec enjoyed the moment of feeling satisfied and relaxed until without warning, all at once, everything crashed down over him. It was like opening himself up to feeling something other than guilt and anger had broken a floodgate to the rest of his emotions that he had tried to lock away. Gasping, Alec’s breath hitched in his throat as he started to cry for the first time since the night he lost Max. Up until now he had been driven by the aggressive and negative feelings, but as he lay there in the safety of Magnus’ protective arms, he lost control to the overwhelming feeling of loss.

The second Magnus felt the change in Alec, followed by the sound of his quiet sobbing, he knew what his mate was feeling without even having to ask. Not wanting to disturb him, he knew that he needed time to just _feel_ without having to try and explain himself or to ‘pull himself together’, instead Magnus just held Alec close. Gently stroking his dark hair in comfort, Magnus felt his inner Alpha’s instinct kick in, keeping him awake and alert, providing Alec with the protection and safety he needed to allow himself to be weak and the time to just let it all out.

Magnus knew that Alec had been having trouble falling asleep the last week or so, but possibly from the emotional overload he slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. Lying awake for a few hours longer, Magnus was lovingly cuddling him gently in the hopes that his actions would affect his mate’s sleep and dreams. Alec’s heavy but steady breathing indicated that he was sleeping more steadily than he had in a long time, but his scent was still a little different from what it had been. Magnus did eventually fall asleep himself, but because he was so alert he woke up several times during the night. Sounds you could hardly hear like a dog barking somewhere far below on the streets was enough for him to stir, a car alarm had him wide awake at one point and everytime Alec moved or made a sound his eyes snapped open.

*****  
  
Waking up in the morning, Alec let out a grunt as he felt the familiar ache in his neck. The second he opened his eyes it quickly spread and the headache from previous mornings returned with vengeance. He had been feeling terrible for weeks, but it was starting to tear at him that he couldn’t seem to shake it. Trying to wiggle out of Magnus’ arms, he had to stop as his Alpha hummed and tightened his hold around him in response.

“Magnus” Alec whispered a little grumpily as he had just woken up, but smiled when Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him all confused, clearly not truly awake. “I need to get up” Alec said and tried to wiggle out of Magnus’ hold again, managing to push away finally when the hold on him loosened.

“I didn’t think you’d have to” Magnus yawned, his unglamoured eyes following Alec’s movement as he got out of bed.

Alec didn’t have to go back, they all thought he would be going through his heat, but because he wasn't, he would just head back and work as he desperately needed to find and end Sebastian. “I have things I need to take care of” Alec responded as he headed towards the bathroom, needing a shower.

“I’ll fix you breakfast then” Magnus mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow as he closed his eyes, too tired to even pretend to get up.

Stopping and turning round, Alec frowned and looked at his Alpha in concern “You look exhausted babe, don’t worry I can grab something at the Institute. You don’t have to get up” he smiled warmly.

“I wasn’t planning to” Magnus smiled a little into the pillow with the pet name Alec used, not sure if he would actually hear his muffled reply or not. Lifting his hand, he tried to focus for a second before snapping his fingers to conjure up some toast, juice, eggs and bacon in the kitchen. “Hurry, or it’ll get cold” he mumbled, as he let himself fully collapse back down onto the mattress.

Shaking his head and then instantly regretting it as the pain there shot out like lightning bolts at the movement, Alec still managed a smile “Thank you” he said turning back towards the bathroom and the shower.

He showered quickly and mainly in cold water as it helped soothe his headache, even if it had him chattering his teeth. Getting out and drying himself, he dressed and silently made his way through the bedroom, careful to not wake Magnus up again. He had portaled him to the Institute and back almost every day but Alec figured he deserved and needed the sleep. The fresh air he would get as he made his way to the Institute would be helpful too as Magnus was probably right in the fact that he was making himself ill with constantly exhausting himself. He was tired all the time, the headaches were bordering to unbearable some days and he struggled to keep food down, but he just needed to get this sorted, put an end to Jonathan so that he and the rest of his family could get some closure.

Making his way into the kitchen, Alec scrunched up his face in a mask of disgust at the scent of the food that would usually have him drooling, but now completely killed his appetite. Not wanting to seem unthankful, he took the buttered toast that had the shape of a heart etched into it, but binned the rest, leaving a note reading ‘thank you xx’ before heading out the door. Grateful it was a cool day, Alec made his way down the street, slowly eating the personalised toast, smiling to himself at of how sweet Magnus was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for everyone commenting here and on twitter (xo_petx_ox).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Four weeks passed without any new leads on Sebastian, it was like the man had disappeared from the face of the earth. Magnus had tried to help using tracking spells based on thought alone, but it wasn’t enough and because the demon-blooded man had left nothing physical behind, not even a strand of hair, it was impossible to locate him. Alec was also getting increasingly ill and nothing seemed to help. The headaches had calmed down somewhat, but his appetite was almost completely gone. Alec was starting to find it almost a little strange that he was able to keep his weight with how little food he managed to actually keep down when he did eat. His mood was another thing. Alec knew he had a ‘reputation’ of being kind of salty, but he had almost always been somewhat calm, but recently he felt irritated and aggressive while at the Institute. It had reached the point where he was only able to relax when he was at home. Without even thinking, he had even pushed Jace away once and growled at him to not touch him after his parabatai had simply given him a pat on the back. 

Waking up yawning, Alec stretched his legs out as far as he could before pulling his knees up and curling up almost into a ball, moving his hand to rest over Magnus’ that was draped around his waist. Blinking his eyes open, he quickly closed them again as the light in the room caused his head to thunder slightly, not on board with him getting up. 

Magnus grunted when he felt Alec move next to him and when he curled up, he pushed his knees up behind Alec’s, feeling the need to stay as close to him as possible. Alec’s scent had changed drastically the last few weeks and it had turned into something Magnus only could describe as magnetic. It was getting hard to let him leave in the morning and the entire day when he was gone it was bordering on impossible not to worry about him and when they were together, he felt the need to constantly be close to him. Luckily it didn’t seem like it was only on his end, so when Alec tried to shift a little away and Magnus reacted by pulling him back and close, kissing and nibbling at the back of his neck, Alec simply relaxed back and hummed softly. 

“Don’t go” Magnus mumbled as he ran a hand over Alec’s stomach and up, pressing his palm flat to his chest, feeling his heartbeat thud steadily against his hand. Magnus wasn’t sure what the reason for his change of scent was, maybe it was a bond thing and both of their scents were changing to match each other, but whatever it was, he was becoming hopelessly addicted to Alec now in ways that he had never thought possible. 

Not protesting, Alec relaxed back against Magnus, purring softly and being instantly rewarded by Magnus pulling him even closer and smiling as he left several small kisses on his shoulder. Purring wasn’t just a comfort thing, it also helped when he was feeling ill and sometimes Magnus would echo it by crooning, which was the equivalent of a purr for an Alpha and it seemed to have the same effect on Alec. “I wish I could stay” Alec confessed, not really wanting to get up and leave, having found it difficult to do so lately. He knew he  _ had to _ get up though and go the the institute, even if every cell in his body was screaming for him to stay where he was. 

“Stay,” Magnus mumbled softly against his shoulder, a deep hum vibrating in his chest as he held onto Alec “forever.” 

Chuckling, Alec took his nonsensical plea as a sign that he should get up and wiggled around in Magnus’ arms until he was looking at him. He loved how he looked in the morning. Magnus was beautiful and he knew how to enhance his beauty with what he wore, makeup and accessories, but it was something about the natural pure beauty of him all bare and naked, hair ruffled and eyes half lid that had Alec’s heart skip a beat in his chest. “I have to go” He said and leaned in, kissing Magnus soft sleepy lips, breathing in the welcoming scent of him. 

Kissing him back, Magnus smiled as he ran a hand down his side over his waist to his naked hip, grazing his short nails against the smooth skin. Alec still wasn’t feeling great and he was working too hard, but it was a good sign that he had managed to put a bit of weight on. “You don’t  _ have to _ do anything, but I understand you should” Magnus pouted but smiled again when Alec kissed him for a second time before scooching out of bed. 

Looking at Alec longingly as he got out of bed, Magnus enjoyed the view of his naked Omega walking away from him, feeling a small tingle run though him as he took in the sight of Alec’s perfectly sculptured back, long strong legs and his cute little butt. Letting out a sigh, Magnus blinked slowly as Alec disappeared into the bathroom and out of view, pulling the duvet up and wrapping himself partly around it, closing his eyes as he breathed in Alec’s lingering sweet scent. 

*****

Magnus had drifted off to sleep but woke up at a loud sound coming from the bathroom. Pushing up and getting out of bed, he made his way over and let out a gasp as he saw Alec on the floor in the shower, red blood mixing in with the clear water circling the drain. Rushing over to Alec who was conscious and struggling to get himself up, Magnus magically turned the water off as he cupped Alec’s face to get his attention, relieved as Alec seemed responsive and quickly went on to brush his fingers through his dark wet hair, finding the cause of the blood. “What happened?” 

Grunting in pain, Alec felt sick as he tried to reach up to where his head hurt but had his hand pushed away by Magnus who was clearly already closing the wound, the magic tingling against his scalp as he worked. “I just, I fell” Alec mumbled, shivering where he sat as the warm water had been turned off. 

“Fell?” Magnus asked, frowning as his fingers ghosted though his hair, looking for any other injury. 

Alec’s mouth tasted of blood and he guessed from how sore his tongue felt that he must have bit it as he fell. “I just felt dizzy, lost my footing, I’m fine” he tried to reassure Magnus, but not fully understanding it himself. 

Shaking his head, Magnus inhaled slowly as he tried to tell himself to calm down, it had just been a small cut after all. “No, something is wrong” Magnus reached under Alec’s arms and helped him back onto his feet, brushing some of his wet hair back, his fingers wet with water, soap and blood. “Get back into bed, I will have Catarina come over and take a look at you.” 

“I’m fine” Alec replied, not wanting to create a fuss. 

“No. Bed, now” Magnus echoed demandingly, cleaning Alec up with a wave of his hand. He knew that Alec, like himself, preferred to get clean the old fashioned way, but Alec was in no shape to be doing anything other than stay in bed. Helping Alec back into the bedroom, Magnus tucked him into bed before he went to find some trousers and pulled them on. “Call Jace, tell him you are sick and I’ll call Catarina, no buts, just do it. If you won’t take care of yourself, I will” Magnus mumbled almost annoyed. Alec had been feeling poorly for so long and had refused to do anything about it and it of course had to catch up with him at some point. Glancing over at Alec who with a slightly irritated look on his face gave in and got his phone, Magnus headed out of the room to give him some privacy. 

*****

Alec had called Jace as he had been asked and then gone back to sleep, having slept peacefully for hours. Magnus hadn’t been able to get a hold of Cat, but had left a message on her voicemail guessing that she was working, the stubborn woman and one of his closest friends had decided long ago that the majority of her time was best spent in a mundane hospital. Having decided to not waste the day, Magnus had checked in on Alec who was still sleeping before inviting Meliorn, one of the Seelie Queen’s most trusted men over to ask him if they would be willing to help in the search for Sebastian. Magnus knew it wasn’t his place as the High Warlock of Brooklyn to try and convince the Seelies to help the Shadowhunters, but it was his place as Alec’s Alpha to try to help catch the man responsible for his Omega’s brother’s death. 

The meeting with Meliorn had gone like one would expect, with not much being agreed upon, but a loose promise of at least Meliorn consulting with the Seelie Queen was enough for Magnus to count it as a small win. Turning the glass in his hand so that the pierced olive rolled around in circles in the martini glass, Magnus smiled as Meliorn stood up, about to excuse himself and leave. 

“Please thank the Queen in advance for at least considering to help” Magnus smiled diplomatically. He had nothing against Seelies, of course he didn’t, but the Queen herself was a tricky creature and was far too interested in games for anything to run smoothly. 

Meliorn simply nodded and was about to turn when the bedroom door slid open and Magnus was met with the sight of a tired looking Alec, luckily at least wearing some pyjamas trousers and not in his birthday suit like he had been before. Feeling a little bad for not having informed him about Meliorn’s presence, Magnus was about to say something when Alec suddenly growled angrily at Meliorn who’s nostrils flared before he quickly turned his head away and looked at the floor almost apologetically. 

Taken back by the sudden outburst, Magnus frowned not having expected Alec to react that poorly to a guest. Alec had met Meliorn several times before as the acting head of the Institute and Magnus knew that the Seelie at one point had a special kind of friendship with his sister, one that Alec hadn’t seemed to object to before so he couldn’t understand it. Before he could say anything, Alec’s body language changed and he watched in disbelief as Alec stepped back and harshly pushed the door shut again, leaving Magnus and Meliorn alone.    
  
“My apologies” Magnus said looking at Meliorn as the Seelie raised his head again. He had spent the better part of an hour trying to butter the man up and he hoped that Alec’s little display of unwarranted anger hadn’t put the Seelie off helping them. 

Meliorn just nodded his head slowly as he turned, walking towards the door. “Not to worry” 

Following him, Magnus gave a slightly forced smile as he glanced at the scared face of the Knight before him. Seelies didn’t forgive, they got even. “Still, I hope he didn’t offend you, he is–”    
  
“Magnus, with my gender and his condition, it is to be expected. I hope I didn’t offend your Omega with my presence” Meliorn said without batting an eye, calm as always as he reached for the door. 

Magnus’ head spun with confusion as he looked at him, his gender? Alec’s condition?

“Congratulations. I am glad your wishes are stronger than your pride. May he carry in health and happiness” Meliorn added before opening the door and stepping out into the hall. The smile he’d had on his face as he said it had been unexpected and along with what he had said had thrown Magnus off. He wasn’t often caught off guard, but by the time he was able to react, Meliorn was already halfway down the hall. 

Unable to gather his thoughts, Magnus just stood there as he closed the door, looking at the dark wood in front of him as he tried to understand what had just happened. The way Meliorn had worded it made it seem like Alec was pregnant, which of course was impossible, but the thing he had said about wishes and pride had him shaken. It wasn’t unheard of that mated couples, where either the Alpha or the Omega was a Warlock or Vampire, found other ways of having children that were biological to one of the parents, but Magnus had never even entertained the idea. Gripping his glass, Magnus turned and headed back towards the living room as he tried to push the conversation out of his head, but the more he tried to forget it the more it played on his mind. 

Trying to tell himself that it couldn’t be because it would mean that Alec had cheated on him, Magnus sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the bedroom door.  _ Alec wouldn’t, would he? _ Of course he had only slept with him during his heat but it was possible for Omegas to get pregnant outside of it as well, though it was rare. Sipping his drink, Magnus was trying to find clues that would prove Alec wasn’t, but he was starting to feel sick as he was unable to stop himself from listing things that pointed in the direction that he was. 

The missing heat, it could be grief or it could be a sign of pregnancy, but then; the headaches, the sickness, the lack of appetite, his sensitivities of smells, his changed scent. Magnus swallowed as he felt the wetness of a tear running down his cheek. Reaching up with his free hand to wipe it away, Magnus tried to tell himself that it wasn’t proof, Alec wouldn’t do that and it was pointless to meet trouble halfway. Putting his drink down, Magnus took a few deep breaths before he stood back up again. 

He had to ask he thought as he made his way towards the bedroom. Alec may be offended he told himself, but it was better than going around worrying for nothing. Having had all intentions of keeping the conversation calm, Magnus instantly found himself struggling to hold himself to that as he felt a sudden anger and a stab of jealousy as he opened the door and saw Alec back on the bed, curled up on top of the covers. 

“Alexander..”    
  
“I’m sorry” Alec mumbled as he looked at Magnus entering the room, he could sense that he wasn’t happy and he couldn’t blame him with how he had acted. He didn’t really know what had come over him and it had been an unintentional reaction to seeing someone, an Alpha, suddenly just  _ there _ . 

“Are you sleeping with someone else?” 

The harshness of the question and the anger in Magnus’ tone was unexpected and Alec found himself tensing and it took him a second before the words actually sank in and what it meant. “What?”    
  
“Are you having sex with someone else?” Magnus heard himself deepening his voice in a way he didn’t want it to and the sight of Alec flinching was enough proof that he was already pushing it. He had told himself he would never use such a demanding tone with him, never use the fact that he was an Alpha and Alec an Omega against him, but he was just so angry, so scared. 

Alec pushed up, but he didn’t answer, just stuttered out a confused ‘what’ and the lack of denial was making Magnus’ skin burn and his eyes prickle.  _ He had, he must have _ his mind was screaming at him. His inner Alpha growled in frustration as Alec’s scent changed (clearly stressed over what was happening) and the conflicting feelings of wanting to rip the world apart to find out what was happening and the need to hug and kiss him better was splitting him in half. “You’re pregnant” 

The room went silent for a moment that felt like an eternity. Magnus could hear his pulse in his ears as his blood rushed through him, the tingling of his magic as the feelings of angry jealousy were slowly taking over every cell of his body and it hurt, physically. 

“Morning sickness, tiredness, your scent, your lack of heat, your weight gain… you’re pregnant” 

Magnus was basically shouting the signs of pregnancy at him and Alec felt himself pulling back. He wasn’t, Magnus was the only one he had ever slept with and he wanted to tell him that, but instead of words the only thing escaping him was small whimpers as he fought the urge to look away. Alec couldn’t ever remember having an Alpha this angry with him and the anger he himself felt for unjustly being ‘attacked’ like this mixed in with the desperate need to make Magnus understand as he caved to his urges and looked down, exposing his neck in submission to Magnus in hopes that it would calm him.

His breath hitched in his throat as Alec submitted to him and Magnus felt himself growl at what he took as sort of a confession. The feelings he felt were new, Alec was his first ever mate and he wasn’t used to the intensity of the emotions that were heightened through the mate-bond. He had waited alone for centuries and having finally found Alec, just the idea of him (the one he considered to be his perfect mate) straying into another Alpha’s bed left his body feeling cold while his skin still felt like it was on fire. He needed to know who, who Alec had allowed to be with him like that, who he could and would hurt. 

Feeling his heart thunder in his chest, Alec felt dizzy as he blinked his eyes several time as he stayed still. He was stressing because he couldn’t find his words, too tired and to shocked to. If Magnus would just calm, if he could just breath for a second, they could talk, he could tell him–   
  
“Who?!” Magnus voice thundered and Alec felt a cold chill run down his spine. He hadn’t really thought Magnus would actually believe he was cheating on him, but clearly he was and the realisation hurt more than he thought it would have. Recoiling without meaning to when he felt Magnus step closer, Alec screamed out in pain as blue light filled his vision and his entire body burned in agony. His eyes fluttered as he fell backwards back onto the bed, his body shaking as the the taste of blood filled his mouth once more before he passed out. 

*****

Blinking his eyes open, Alec groaned in pain as he felt his entire body ache. His eyes stung and struggled to adjust to the dark room. Trying to push himself up, Alec whimpered and pulled his hands back as they burned when he pressed his palms against the sheets. He felt empty, like a part of him was missing and he desperately tried to wrap his head around what had happened. Everything hurt and it felt like his arms and chest in particular had gotten it’s skin burnt off. Trying to calm his breathing to take himself away from the pain, Alec lay still and tried to focus on the ceiling as the growing emptiness washed over him. 

_ Had Magnus done this? Had he attacked him? _ Swallowing, Alec tried to lift his hand, reaching for the mate mark on his neck and felt a rush of panic as he realised the source of his empty feeling. Magnus, he couldn’t feel him, it was like the bond was broken, ripped apart. Fighting though the pain, Alec cried out as he forced himself up sitting and looked around. Not seeing anything he move himself over with great difficulty until he reached the edge of the bed, getting off as tears of anguish ran down his face. Searching for the light, Alec found it and gasped as he saw the state of his arms. His hands and forearms were black with burns and open sores, angry red streaks ran all the way up his arms looking like signs of blood poisoning. His chest and shoulders were darkened with bruises to the point were some of his runes almost couldn’t be seen against his purpled skin. 

Blinking several times, Alec reached for his steele on the bedside table, finding it painful to even hold it but forced himself to do so as he tried his best to steady his hand while activating his iratze rune in a desperate plea for the pain to numb. It did nothing at first, it would take time he knew, but it was still hard to accept as he just wanted it to go away.    
  
Pushing up on shaky legs, Alec tried to not move his arms at all as he walked, desperately needing to find Magnus. The ache of not feeling him was unbearable and he couldn’t remember ever having felt so lost and alone in his entire life. Looking into the bathroom, he let out a soft cry when he tried to speak, his words silenced by the pain in his chest. Turning back around, Alec was walking past the bed when he spotted him. 

Magnus was on his back close enough to the bed to have been previously out of view, eyes closed but his lips slightly parted. His body wasn’t limp as one of his legs were raised a little off the ground as well as one of his arms, like he was frozen stiff before falling. Rushing over to him, Alec fell to his knees and tried to feel for a pulse, his fingers aching from the burns as he pressed them against Magnus’ warm but almost stone-like skin. 

“Magnus, Magnus please” Alec pleaded as he tried to find any sign of life. He couldn’t feel a pulse, a heartbeat, the mate-bond felt broken and Magnus seemingly wasn’t breathing, the only thing in his favour was the fact that he was warm to the touch even though they must have both been out for hours. Magic, it must be some kind of Magic Alec thought as he in a state of panic fought through the pain as he searched for his phone.    
  
There were over 50 missed called from Jace and almost equally as many from Izzy and Clary, but Alec couldn’t deal with that now so he ignored them in favour of calling Cat. He needed a Warlock, someone had to come help Magnus. When Cat didn’t answer, Alec quickly moved further down his contact list to Fredrik, the only other Warlock whose number he had.    
  
*****

Fredrik had picked up, sounding like he had possibly been sleeping, but within 10 minutes of getting the call he was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, looking tired. The blonde warlock had quickly checked on Magnus, but as soon as he had confirmed that he was indeed alive and just ‘frozen’, he’d decided on treating Alec’s wounds first. Alec had tried to protest, but Fredrik had said it would have been what Magnus would have wanted and that Magnus should be in no pain or danger, unlike Alec. 

Alec hadn’t said a word while Fredrik worked on the wounds and the Warlock had echoed his behaviour, staying silent as he worked. It was different, felt different when it was Fredrik and not Magnus. Magnus had helped heal some battle wounds before, but Magnus’ magic tingled in that nice comforting way, while Fredrik’s felt kind of cold in comparison. It took what felt like forever and even when he was done, where the red lines had stretched up his arms still looked somewhat bruised. “It needs time” Fredrik had said before he moved over to focus on Magnus.    
  
The two of them lifted him onto the bed and even though Alec admittedly felt somewhat uncomfortable about having another Omega in his and Magnus’ bedroom, he ignored the gnarling feeling in favour if having Fredrik there to help, because every second without Magnus felt like torture. He had also finally called Jace who had seemingly been almost crying in relief when he picked up the phone. Alec knew he must have felt something though the parabatai bond and he apologized when he heard Jace had tried to call and even come over to Magnus’ but been unable to enter because of his wards. Alec assured Jace he was ok, not going into details but promising to come by the Institute as soon as he could before hanging up.        
  
“What actually happened?” Fredrik asked as he stood over the bed, soft blue magic glowing off his hands as they hovered over Magnus. 

Sitting next to Magnus’ stiff body on the bed, Alec had unconsciously grabbed his hand, gently stroking his thumb over the back of Magnus’. “I don’t know” Alec replied, his eyes fixed on his Alpha’s face. He looked upset and Alec thought back to the moment he must have froze and hoped he wasn’t trapped feeling that way in his frozen state. Fredrik had explained that he was under some sort of defense spell, but that he hadn’t seen anything quite like it in his hundreds of years on this earth, but that he should be fine as long as they could undo the magic. “We were…” Alec trailed off looking at Magnus “Magnus thought I was cheating, thought I was pregnant” he said honestly, swallowing back the pain of it. “I’m not, I couldn’t, I can’t find it in myself to even  _ look _ at anyone but him” he added honestly as he chewed on the inside of his lip. “Something happened, I was hit with something and passed out. When I woke up…” he paused and reached up tracing his mate-mark with his fingers, “...Magnus was like this and I couldn’t feel him anymore.”    
  
Fredrik looked at him when he finally lifted his eyes to meet the ice blue ones of the older Warlock. Fredrik always looked laid back, even when he had seen him going through his heat without his mate, the man had looked almost comically relaxed compared to what he had expected, but now he looked a little puzzled. It looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind halfway through and instead fixed his eyes on Magnus again. “Your bond is still there, I can feel it” Fredrik said without looking up. “Try relaxing, lie down and concentrate on it” he added “it will make you feel better, maybe Magnus too if he is feeling anything at the moment.” 

Alec had never been the type to publicly show a lot of affection, but he didn’t care as he thought of the possibility of feeling that connection to Magnus again and maybe making Magnus feel better too. Shifting over, Alec lay down next to him and closed his eyes, still holding onto Magnus’ frozen but warm hand. Breathing slowly he tried to focus on the bonds, the parabatai bond which was still strong and under no stress stood out, but Alec looked away from it and focused on Magnus. Thinking of how Magnus sounded, moved, his scent and how he made him feel, Alec could feel the tiniest of sparkling tingles as his inner Omega reached out for Magnus and found the connection. 

Feeling his heart skip at least two beats in his chest, Alec grasped Magnus’ hand tighter as he hung onto the bond, the feelings of emptiness was slowly being replaced with loving happiness once again and he prayed Magnus could feel him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep angst to a minimum, hopefully you are ok with a little.   
> Thank you as always for reading and for commenting and for all kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Almost a week passed without any type of progress in the unfreezing of Magnus. Alec had stayed by his side the entire time while Fredrik was practically ripping his hair out in frustration over the magic. Alec was worried, but Fredrik had reassured him that it didn’t matter if it took time, Magnus would be fine because of the state he was in, Fredrik was just annoyed he couldn’t seem to undo the spell. 

Cat had also showed up after her shift had finished, having believed she would find Magnus who had left a voice message, but ended up staying to help with the undoing of the magic instead. Cat (as Magnus’ second in command) kept every other Warlock away and she’d also met with anyone wishing to see Magnus. “They can’t know” Cat had said, explaining that if they knew Magnus wasn’t leading and about the state he was in, there could be a power struggle with others wanting to take his place as High Warlock. Ragnor had come by several times, but with Fredrik and Cat both working, Ragnor had decided to instead search externally through older archives for an answer, only stopping by when there were updates. 

Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, Alec was flipping through books that Fredrik had laid out everywhere. They were general spell books or books on the history of magic and Warlocks that Fredrik and Cat were plowing through to find a solution. Alec wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was looking for, but had been given some trigger words to search for and even though the work was tedious, he at least felt like he was being helpful. 

“Fucking piece of shit” Fredrik shouted in sudden anger, flinging a book magically through the room, hitting one of the brickwalls hard enough for the spine of the book to split, sending a few of the pages flying. Looking from the book he was combing through and up at the blonde Warlock, Alec frowned worriedly.    
  
“Something wrong?” Alec asked, Fredrik’s anger didn’t cause him to jump as it wasn’t the first time today that he’d heard him get frustrated, also fact that he was an Omega helped as the two of them basically canceled each other out with their calming scents. 

Fredrik’s hair was tied back and he looked tired, having exhausted himself over the last few days and it was starting to show. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Fredrik slumped back down in the chair that stood by the bed just as Cat peeked her head into the room. She had fallen asleep on the couch earlier and they had both decided she needed the rest, but Fredrik’s outburst must have woken her. 

“What he asked” Cat said, standing in the doorway, looking just as tired.    
  
Fredrik growled in annoyance and dropped his head back, his eyes wide open as he stared up at the ceiling. “This magic is bullshit, there is no rhyme or reason to any of it” he said, inhaling sharply before holding his breath, breathing out almost five seconds later.    
  
Confused, Alec looked from Fredrik to Cat, eyebrows raised. He didn’t understand half of what they were talking about most of the time, especially since they seemed to be keeping their cards close to their chests and he was starting to worry if maybe they didn’t know what was going on either. 

Walking over to Fredrik, Cat’s eyes lingered on Alec a little too long before she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly started rubbing her fingers against his clothed skin. “We might have to just try and lift it” Cat said, he voice soft and low, almost like she was trying to make a terrible suggestion seem less bad. 

“What do you mean? You can lift it, why haven’t you done it?” Alec asked, gripping the book he was holding even tighter. Every day without Magnus felt like a year, being this close to him and still feeling like they were miles apart was like drowning but slowly. To hear that it might have been something he had to go through for no reason was making him agitated, to say the least. 

“It’s not that easy” Fredrik grunted, staying where he was. “Think of it like a layer of magic that is completely surrounding Magnus, like it follows his skin perfectly but for it to stay like that it’s stitched into him in several places. To undo the spell, you need to unpick all of the stitches in the right order, so the more advanced the Warlock casting the spell is; the more stitches there are and the more intricate the pattern is, making it harder to find the correct order.” 

Alec was sure he looked as confused as he felt, but so far he felt like he was at least following the explanation.

“This magic” Fredrik started and glanced at Magnus’ frozen body “it’s stitched into place with  _ a lot _ of little stitches, but they are random and overlapping each other. That can be good in an attack spell, but this is clearly a defence spell so in this case it’s not. This just seems untrained, chaotic…” Fredrik trailed off. 

“Young” Cat finished, eyes locked on Alec. 

Feeling almost like he had been caught doing something wrong, Alec looked away for a second feeling guilty for some unknown reason before looking back at the two Warlocks. They hadn’t explained what had happened, hadn’t even tried and instead had avoided the subject whenever it came up. “What could happen if you tried to lift it without undoing the stitches or whatever?” Alec asked, one of his hands moving to find Magnus’, holding onto two of his fingers. 

Fredrik let out a sigh and looked up through his lashes at Cat who was standing over him. “If the magic is weak, the stitches will give in when put under pressure” Fredrik said, reaching up and scratching his fingers against his bearded jawline. “If the stitches are strong and don’t give in, whatever is under it will be ripped apart”. 

Gripping Magnus’ hand tightly, Alec shook his head almost furiously at the mere thought. “No, you can’t do that” Alec said, his hand shaking slightly from how hard he was gripping Magnus’ fingers. “We just need to find out what happened and then it will make sense, we need to find–”    
  
“We know what happened” Fredrik said and stood up abruptly. 

Surprised by Fredrik’s mood suddenly changing again, Alec just stared at him “we do?”    
  
“Fredrik” Cat started, looking at him pleadingly. “It shouldn’t come from us” she went on in a hushed tone which was pointless as Alec still could hear her, so the only thing it did was make him more suspicious.    


Looking at Fredrik, Alec was confused. “Tell me. I don’t care what it is, this is Magnus, you can’t keep something from me that could explain this” he said with as much confidence he could muster up, even though he was feeling unsure and also angry for being kept in the dark. 

Cat and Fredrik looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at him. “Alec…” Cat started as she walked around the chair Fredrik had just occupied and sat down, smiling softly in a way that made Alec feel even worse because she seemed to try to soften the blow of bad news in advance. “We think that Magnus was right,” she said, holding up her hand to keep him from protesting the allegations of cheating on his mate “about you being pregnant.” 

“No” Alec shook his head, there was no way. Turning his hand over to be able to fully grab onto Magnus’, Alec almost clung to it like it would magically bring Magnus back. He knew without a shadow of doubt that he wasn’t because he hadn’t slept with anyone else, not even before Magnus, so it wasn’t possible. 

“Where do you think the magic came from? Magnus didn’t freeze himself” Fredrik said, leaning against the wall he had earlier hurled a book at. “Also, the burns on your hands, the bruising on your entire upper body. Magic went though you, but because your body isn’t made to project it, it hurt you.” 

Alec shook his head again. A child of magic meant the child had to be half demon and with Alec being a Shadowhunter it simply wasn’t possible, there were no records of it  _ ever _ happening. “That’s impossible, I’m a Shadowhunter” 

“There are ways, the world isn’t what it used to be” Cat said, averting her eyes for a second and Alec felt a cold chill run through him. “One of your own has been experimenting on your kind and I know of at least of one Warlock who has already tried to mix Shadowhunter and demon blood.”    
  
Alec felt sick, more than what he had been lately. He had heard mentions of a Warlock woman named Iris having been trying to do so, but after what he knew she had been deterred. 

“Can you remember ever thinking that Magnus didn’t seem like himself or have you maybe woke up having lost time, like you were drugged?” Fredrik’s tone had softened drastically from just a few seconds ago, it didn’t help though as Alec was feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest. 

There had been subtle changes to Magnus over the last few weeks, like his appetite for physical contact had seemed higher, he had been more on edge and worried, but it was a constant change that had happened gradually. If a demon had posed as Magnus, Alec was sure he would have (at least in hindsight) been able to identify when, which he couldn’t. He also couldn’t think of a time he could have been drugged, the only time he had experienced any lapse of memory had been…

“Magnus’ father is someone... special” Cat said, her smile looking forced, Alec guessed he looked like he needed to see a friendly face, but nothing was helping. “If he wanted to get to Magnus, this could be a way for him to–”  

“I need to go” Alec said, afraid of being unable to hold onto the content of his stomach as he moved. Reluctantly letting go of Magnus’ hand, Alec moved backwards on the bed until he reached the end and got off. He couldn’t be here, he couldn’t do this, not with them. He needed Magnus, he just wanted to curl up and make himself as small as possible while Magnus held him. It was an Omega thing, maybe it even was a pregnancy thing, but he just desperately needed to feel safe. Tripping over his own feet, Alec regained his balance as he reached for his jacket that had laid untouched over the back of one of the chairs in the room since before his and Magnus’ fight. “I need to see my sister, or Jace, or someone” Alec said when Fredrik and Cat both stood up, moving towards him like they wanted to stop him. “Don’t” he said, holding up his hands to the two Warlocks who both stopped, letting him pass and then stood watching as Alec made his way out of the loft and headed towards the institute, his mind a chaotic mess.    
  
*****

Jace had been in a meeting, one that Alec couldn’t interrupt as it was with Raphael Santiago (the pack leader of the biggest New York Vampire pack) and with sunset being in less than four hours, the meeting couldn’t afford any delays. Izzy was out on a mission, having taken Clary as well as Simon, who apparently didn’t have that whole ‘sunrise problem’ even though he was a vampire. 

Feeling paranoid in the main hall of the Institute, Alec had made his way towards his bedroom but stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the hallway that ended in the door leading to the mausoleum. As his heartbeat quickened and his blood rushed uncomfortably though him, Alec turned on his heels, instead making his way to the infirmary. 

He had to know, if what Magnus and now Fredrik and Cat had said held any truth. Walking down the hall towards the treatment area, Alec was greeted by the friendly face of a woman in her mid 20s in a Institute nurse uniform. Her long brown hair was tied back tightly, but her soft features made up for it and gave her a look of someone who cared. “How may I help you, Mr. Lightwood?” The young Omega woman asked, her nostrils flaring for a second followed by a quick glance down his body. 

Was it just a coincidence or did she sense something, smell something? Alec didn’t recognise her, meaning she was probably someone newly sent from Idris or transfered from another Institute, it didn’t surprise him that she knew him though as the Lightwood family was well known. “I need a…” Alec struggled to find the words he needed to describe his situation “check of, you know, I just need to see someone maybe?” 

The young woman smiled sweetly and nodded “Follow me, sir” she said with a chipper voice as she turned, leading Alec down the hall. While walking, she asked him why he thought he needed to see them and Alec tried to explain with as few words as possible that there were some concerns about his health and about the episode with Magnus. Stopping outside a room, the brown haired woman stopped and opened the door. “Please wait here, Dr. MacLeod will be with you shortly” she smiled and held the door to the small examination room open for him. Alec didn’t recognize the name, maybe the entire medical staff had been changed, which was something he would take up with Jace later but for now ignored. 

Giving a forced smile, Alec walked into the small room that had a exam table-chair hybrid thing in the middle of the room facing him, Walking over to it, he took a seat having had general check ups before so going about this one like it was normal. A few minutes passed before the door opened and he was met with a new friendly face, this time a Beta male in his late 40s.    
  
“Mr. Lightwood” He started as he closed the door behind himself as he held up a pad and flicked through several pages on it. “I assume you are here about your pregnancy?” 

“About my-” Alec stopped mid-sentence. The nurse must have sensed it, or maybe the information he had given her had been enough for the doctor to know for certain that this was the case. As Alec’s mind wandered down the hall of the Institute towards the mausoleum, the doctor kept talking. “Has there ever been a case of a Warlock…?” Alec trailed off, seeing the doctor’s expression turn to pity as he shook his head, already knowing what Alec was about to ask. 

“Because of the information given, we’d like to run some tests” Dr. MacLeod said as he put down his pad and walked over to a pull on a pair of latex gloves. The equipment he was preparing looked like instruments of torture to Alec, who was still sitting on the examination table. “If you would lie down Mr. Lightwood, and lift your shirt please” The doctor went on and he turned towards him, holding a large empty syringe. 

Not reacting, Alec looked at the long needle and down at himself. “I think I would be more comfortable having my mate–” Alec started, but was cut off by the doctor. 

“Please calm down Mr. Lightwood. We simply need to determine what kind of creature we are dealing with”. 

“Creature?” Alec felt cold, getting down from the table and taking a step backwards, his echoed word filled with as much anger as he felt towards the unprofessional treatment he was experiencing. 

The doctors eyes looked cold and unkind as they followed his movement, making Alec more than a little uncomfortable. “Please have a seat, Mr. Lightwood, this will only take a second”. 

“No, I think I’ll…” Alec stopped and jumped as a thin needle was pricked into his neck. Whatever he was being injected with by the mystery person, who had come up behind him, felt like it was growing thicker by the second in his veins and it spread through his blood quickly. Reaching to his neck, Alec gasped as he stumbled, trying to catch himself as he was losing his balance but instead was held up by the doctor and the person behind him who guided him back over to the table and lay him down just as everything went dark around him. 

*****

Grunting from discomfort, Alec opened his eyes up to a room that was way too brightly lit. Trying to lift his hand, he realised that they were strapped down to the sides of the table he was laying on and when he looked around he saw the doctor from before talking with a new unknown Beta woman, both with their backs against him. 

“Hey, what's going on?” Alec asked, hearing that his own voice was slightly slurred from whatever they had drugged him with. Tugging hard at his restrains, he felt soreness from several parts of his body. He could see his phone and stele on the counter off to his right which meant they had gone through his pockets as well.  

The doctor from before, MacSomething, turned around and looked at him. The man looked concerned and his face held a grim expression as he walked over towards him. “You were hysterical” the doctor said, the word alone enough to trigger a response from Alec who growled angrily. ‘Hysterical’ was an overused word that often Alphas and sometimes Betas used to describe Omegas behavior when they wanted to silence them. An Omega was never angry, annoyed, upset or sad, they were always ‘ _ hysterical _ ’. 

“While you were sedated, we ran some tests based on the information we had” The doctor explained, his demeanor like someone trying to contain anger. “I am sorry to inform you that what is inside of you is not a baby, it’s a monster”. 

Feeling all of his muscles tense, Alec wanted to curl up in a protective manner, but the restrains were keeping him in place. The initial shock had faded since he had woken up, having feared the result of this visit ever since the idea of it all being possible had been put in his head. 

“I am sorry to keep you restrained like this, but it was for our safety as well as your own. You are of good angelic blood, but with this evil creature inside of you, it’s understandable that you cannot control your actions.” The doctor said, standing over him in an almost threatening way. “This pregnancy should be terminated with immediate effect for everyone's safety”.   
  
Confused, Alec frowned angerli “You can’t decide that for me, I haven’t had the time to–”    
  
“This really isn’t up to you, Mr. Lightwood”  

Stunned, Alec was left speechless by what he heard. “Let me go right–” Alec was cut off, gasping slightly as his body tingled pleasurably. With his eyes wide open, Alec inhaled sharply as tears ran down from the outer corner of his eyes and down over his temples. Magnus, he could feel him again, as strongly if not stronger than before. The bond that had felt broken or even completely gone (unless he concentrated hard on it while staying close to his Alpha), suddenly felt like it was back at full force and Alec’s inner Omega cried out for him to go back, reaching out for Magnus. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” The doctor said his name, possibly not for the first time based on his tone. “Can you hear me?” 

Stuttering, Alec tugged hard at the belts around his arms, growling in anger. “Let me go, you have no right to keep me here” he snarled, already feeling more confident and strong as his connection to Magnus was getting stronger by the second. 

“Because of your condition, we have the authority to keep you here until the issue is dealt with. I understand with your situation that you are feeling–”    
  
“Condition?! You don’t know anything! Let me talk to Jace Herondale, he will not stand for this” Alec snapped.

The doctor paused and looked at him “My orders come directly from Idris. Please relax, this will be over shortly and you will be back to normal. You must understand that a creature like this is unnatural, it’s an abomination and as soon as you are free of its claws you will see the situation clearly”. 

Alec hadn’t thought of what he wanted to do if it turned out to be true, he hadn’t had time but the idea of his choice being made for him, by this unknown man based on the opinion of some faceless people in Idris had him burning with fear and anger. “Don’t. Touch. Me” Alec spat as the doctor lifted his shirt, exposing the bruised skin of his abdomen. What had they already done to him? 

“Calm down, Mr. Lightwood” The doctor commanded, but he was a Beta and not an Alpha who’s orders carried more weight or an Omega who’s words would calm him. Trying to kick at the man as his legs were still free, Alec felt a rush of panic as the doctor was handed a stele. Terminating a pregnancy in an Omega could be done by activating the heat-suppressant rune as far as halfway through the second trimester and it was clear he was looking for the rune now.    
  
“Glorya, please give Mr. Lightwood something to calm down” Dr. MacLeod said, his tone bitter and harsh as he stepped away from him, clearly annoyed with Alec for trying to fight back. 

When the Beta woman walked towards him, a syringe in hand, Alec’s heart was beating so fast it was physically hurting and his entire body tensed up with each of her steps. “No!” Alec shouted, they couldn’t do this to him, Shadowhunters had rights, laws protecting them, they couldn’t just do this. Fighting the restrains, he felt a strange burning sensation prickling his skin and when Glorya grabbed a hold of his head to hold him still, it was like the world exploded. Screaming in agony, Alec’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back as hundreds of small dark orange sparks and streaks of lightning filled the room, flinging Dr. MacLeod and Glorya through the room and sent them crashing into the walls. 

Struggling to stay awake, Alec gasped as he saw the woman getting back to her feet, her eyes dark with anger. “You–” she started just as the door flung open. Startled, the woman stopped and Alec saw out of the corner of his eye the Vampire Alpha, Raphael, standing behind the nurse he had first ran into in the hall. One of his hands were around her neck and the other in her hair, his teeth on display as he hissed angrily at Glorya. 

“Let him go or I swear to God I will rip her throat out” Raphael growled. 

Alec was in a daze, struggling to keep his eyes open as the room around him started spinning. The pain, confusion and the serious lack of sleep the last few days was making him just want to sleep, just for a second, but he fought to stay awake. Raphael was talking, maybe even the doctor was awake, he wasn’t sure as he came in and out of consciousness. He wasn’t sure how long he had his eyes closed the last time, but when he opened them again Glorya was undoing the belts around his arms, freeing him from the deadly seat he was in. 

“You will regret this” Alec could hear Dr. MacLeod say from somewhere behind him as Glorya stepped away from him and Raphael moved closer, still holding onto the nurse’s throat with one hand. 

Grabbing a hold of his shoulder with his free arm, Raphael nudged him. “Come on, Alec. Get up” he said, his words kinder but firm as he nudged him again. “Steady yourself on me, I’m taking you back to Magnus” he continued and the mere mention of Magnus’ name had Alec perk up slightly, pushing himself off the table and grabbing onto Raphael’s shoulder as his knees threatened to give in. His hands hurt and he could tell they were burned, it wasn’t as bad this time, but it felt like it was more widespread, the pain coming from all over his body and not just his arms and chest. 

Holding onto Raphael, Alec let the Vampire pack leader lead him through the Institute. Others were following them, several having their weapons drawn but none of them making a move as Raphael still had his nails dug into the throat of the nurse, telling people to back off. 

They were almost all the way to the exit when Alec stopped at the sound of Jace’s voice. “Alec, Alec! What’s going on?” Jace was making his way past the other Shadowhunters who were following them, only held back my Raphael's living shield. 

“Stay back, Shadowhunter!” Raphael hissed, tightening the grip on the whimpering woman’s throat. “I am taking Alec back to his Alpha”    
  
Alec was still struggling to pay attention, his mind in a jumble.    
  
“Alec?” Jace addressed him directly, ignoring Raphael and Alec was pretty sure he would ignore the woman as well if he thought Alec was in trouble. 

Alec’s head spun and he steadied himself on Raphael “Let me, let-” he stuttered, struggling to get the words out “-me go. I need, need to go” Alec tried, wanting to explain but it was taking all of his energy just to stay standing. 

Jace looked bewildered, his eyes darting between the three of them and Alec was sure (even in this state) that he could see the wheels turning in his head. “If you hurt him–”    
  
“Shut up” Raphael shouted, clearly not in the mood for threats himself. “Come on, Alec. Keep moving.” 

They walked backwards, Raphael every now and then peeking over his shoulder to see no one was coming up behind them. They had made it all the way out of the Institute and across the street when Raphael finally let the nurse go, pushing her away so that she stumbled into some dying bushes by the pavement. 

Grabbing a firmer hold of him, Raphael circled his arm around Alec’s waist, pushing him to move faster and steadying him as he did. They were almost by Magnus’ building when Raphael stopped, pulling them into an alley. “I can’t take you further” Raphael explained, looking up at the sky. Sunrise, it was almost upon them. 

Alec’s head had cleared a little and he looked around, not seeing anywhere they could hide. “Where will you go?” he asked, trying not to breath in his strong unappealing Alpha scent. 

“I’ll be fine. Is Magnus awake?” 

Frowning, Alec looked at him questioning “How did you–?”.    
  
“Ragnor”    
  
“Oh” Alec nodded, he was just so tired and every part of his body ached. “Yes, I feel him” he explained, reaching up to his neck, the pain of the burnt skin was digging into him like knives as he moved, but he just needed to feel the mark, to feel Magnus. 

“I can’t take you underground, it’s not safe” Raphael said, small rays of light already burning though the sky. “Go, I’ll call Magnus, say you’re on your way. Don’t stop, don’t think, just go”. 

Nodding, Alec coughed, tasting blood in his mouth, his lungs feeling beaten and sore. Half way turning around, Alec stopped and looked back at Raphael who already had his phone up. “Raphael?” he started, getting the vampire’s attention. “Why did you help me?” 

Raphael stopped what he was doing and just looked at him, his piercing eyes almost looking through him. “I overheard them talking, then I heard you. They had no right, it’s your body” he said, voice calm as always “and you are Magnus’ mate and he is my family, that makes you family too”. 

Smiling, Alec felt almost a little overwhelmed, but at least now he knew why he had been feeling so emotional lately. “Thank you” 

“Don’t thank me,  _ help me _ once the Clave come after me for breaking the accords” Raphael said and gave a rare uncharacteristic smile. “Now, go.” 

*****

Alec hadn’t been more than a ten minute walk way, but those minutes had been spent in the morning sunlight, eyes squinted as he made his way through the mundanes on their way to work, steading himself on several of them to not fall over as he walked. Alec was only half way there when he heard, sensed and then saw him. Pushing past people who stumbled around in question, Alec fought through the pain as he made his way towards him.  

Stumbling, Alec struggled to stay on his feet. The world’s blurry edges started fading to black and he let out a small whimpered gasp as he fell forward, reached just in time by Magnus who’s strong arms caught him and pulled him up. Trying to hold onto him, Alec’s face was buried in the crook of Magnus’ neck and the warm, comforting scent of him made him feel calm and safe as the world went dark around him, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter than usual to make sure they found each other again.   
> Thank you for reading and commenting, I truly appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Gently laying Alec down on the bed, Magnus felt his heart ache in his chest as he took in the sight of his beaten and bruised Omega. After having been brought back by Fredrik who was now passed out in the guestroom, he had been sitting with Cat who had tried to update him on everything that had happened. He had felt something through the bond (a tug of some sort) from the moment he woken up but had simply thought it was Alec feeling stressed about everything that had happened and now he felt guilty for not having tried to find him. 

Letting his hands hover over Alec, he used all the energy he could muster up to heal the spotted burnt marks covering parts of his arms. Unbuttoning his shirt he saw the same types of markings on his chest and parts of his stomach, but his lower abdomen was also bruised in a different way. It looked like he had been poked with something and the bruising crowned the small marks like growing flowers. His inner Alpha growled in anger at the sight and he struggled to keep his hands steady as he healed the burns and bruising alike.  

Fredrik had told Cat who in turn had told him about the burns that had covered Alec’s arms and chest after he had frozen him, the ones he could now see on his skin were different to the ones that had been described to him, however they all meant the same thing. That Alec must’ve felt threatened again.

Swallowing, Magnus lay down on the bed next to Alec, holding his hand in his own as he looked at him. The shame and guilt bubbled back up to the surface again as he thought back to what must have happened. The idea that he had been so aggressive that Alec had on some level had felt the need to defend himself against him was heartbreaking. 

Closing his eyes, Magnus slowly breathed in the warm scent of Alec that was still madly appealing to him. It made sense to him now, Alec’s scent hadn’t changed because of the bond but because of the pregnancy. It was probably a way an Omega keep his or her Alpha close during a time when they felt more vulnerable. His scent was different again now though, not because it had changed yet again, but because for the first time in a long time, Alec’s scent was once more completely his own. Ever since that first time they had started scenting each other, it had been a constant thing they did, but since Magnus had been ‘out’ of it for so long, Alec now only smelt of freshly burned charcoal and mocha, with not even a hint of Magnus’ own scent and he had to fight the urge to not to immediately fix that. 

Softly rubbing his thumb against the back of Alec’s hand, Magnus gave him the space to breathe. After what he had done he felt like he needed Alec to say it was ok to hold him again, even if it almost physically hurt to keep himself away from him. His inner Alpha was growling in desperation to just be close to him and he could feel a tug through their bond, but as much as he wanted to cave, he needed Alec to ok it. 

Breathing in slowly, Magnus let himself relax enough to almost drift off to sleep. It was early in the morning and you would think that after having been ‘frozen’ for days that he would be fully rested, but he in fact felt knackered. 

*****

Opening his eyes, Alec found himself on his back on the bed in their bedroom, he looked up at the ceiling above him as he tried to keep the usual waking-up headache at bay by keeping still. For weeks he had been struggling with headaches (only now realising that this was from being early into the pregnancy) and he desperately longed for the mornings he had woken up without them. The sun was setting but there was still light in the room and when he closed his eyes again, the throbbing pain in the back of his head and behind his eyes seemed to lessen some, so he stayed like that, shivering slightly from the cool air against his bare chest. 

Gently placing his hand on top of his stomach, Alec felt his eyes sting and prickle as tears made their way down the side of his head, over his temples and behind his ears. He didn’t know what to do with what he had found out. Something was growing inside of him and he didn’t know what it was, how it had happened and the ideas of who could be the reason were only making it worse. They had called it a monster, but could he even trust those people and what they were saying? What if it was? What if it was Sebastian’s? What if he had done something to him when he was in the mausoleum? What if the monster who had killed his brother was the Alpha father? 

Reaching up to wipe away his tears, Alec rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes. Seeing Magnus lying there, sleeping and no longer frozen, Alec shifted over closer to him. Moving himself and Magnus so that his Alpha’s arm was around him, Alec shifted until he could hide his face in the crook of his neck. Feeling almost instantly better, Alec reached around him and hugged him close as he felt Magnus stir beside him. “I’m sorry” Alec whispered in a stutter as he clung to him, feeling bad about what he had done to Magnus (even if he didn’t understand exactly what that was) and thankful beyond belief to have him back again, not thinking he could actually live without him. 

Waking up to the feeling of Alec pressed against him, Magnus instantly tightened his arm around him and kissed the top of the head. Hearing him apologise had his heart break for what felt like the 10th time that day as he shook his head, running his hand down his back. “No, no sweetheart.  _ I’m _ sorry, I should never have shouted at you, I should never have accused you of… of” he ended, unable to finish the sentence. He was his Alpha and though he wasn’t the big bruting type to think that Omegas were weaker men needing protecting, he did feel like he had failed Alec and feeling the wetness of his tears against his neck only strengthened that feeling.

Digging his fingers into the soft fabric of Magnus’ shirt, Alec rubbed his cheek against his neck, feeling the need to scent him and then pulled a little back and tipping his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed as he waited for Magnus to accept the invitation to scent him back. He needed Magnus to do it, to show that he was actually ok. Even though he knew it was just in his head that he didn’t, he needed Magnus to show that he still wanted him (even if he was ‘tainted’).

Not hesitating for a second, Magnus let out a sigh of relief and pure happiness as he nuzzled his face against Alec’s neck, breathing him in as he mixed their scents back together like it was supposed to be. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up the perfectly drawn deflect rune on his neck as he listened to the small sounds escaping Alec as he did, Magnus’ entire body shivered as his inner Alpha cooed in joy at having his Omega responding positively to him. “I love you” Magnus whispered softly as he reached his jaw and cheek, happily moving his hand down over Alec’s hip to his leg as his Omega wrapped one leg around his hips, bringing them even closer together. 

Lying there in silence, just breathing each other in and enjoying the feel of having each other so close, they both relaxed more. A fair bit of time, maybe as much as an hour had passed when Alec caved and asked out loud what his mind had been asking him since the second he woke up. 

“Am I a bad person if I don’t want it?”

The words hung heavy in the air even if they had been whispered so low that Magnus had barely heard them. Pulling just enough back to being able to meet Alec’s big round hazel eyes with his own un-glamoured ones, Magnus gently shook his head. Alec’s eyes were so clear and deep he was sure they could have held galaxies, but they also looked uncharacteristically vulnerable and almost sad. “No” Magnus started, his inner Alpha for some reason being unable to settle. “I understand if you don’t want this and it’s ok, it’s your body” he continued, not sure how to go about it. He believed in the right to choose anyway, but with the circumstance it was even easier for him to understand it if Alec didn’t want to go through with it. 

Alec’s eyes were locked with Magnus’, finding comfort in the warm yellow colour of his warlock mark as he looked at him. Swallowing air, Alec bit his lip as he lowered his eyes for a second before looking back at him. “Would you feel the same if–” he paused, his chest hurting and his eyes stinging again as he thought about it “–if it was yours?” 

It was maybe unfair to ask, but no matter who or what was the Alpha father, Alec was the Omega one and whatever was growing inside was actually a part of him. 

At the question, Magnus stopped breathing for a second. He couldn’t have children, but that hadn’t stopped him from having spent hours and days, possibly months of his life thinking about it and longing for it, so the question alone was hard for him to handle because  _ that _ scenario had never truly crossed his mind. Giving himself a few seconds to think about it (to be able to give Alec a genuine answer), Magnus looked at him and nodded. His inner Alpha was clearly not happy about it, but he was more than just his instincts and his second gender, no matter how much it would have hurt him after having spent so long wanting a child, he believed in the freedom to choose, even if it would affect him. 

Alec looked almost a little surprised when he nodded and Magnus guessed he maybe would have expected another answer. “Really?” 

“It’s your body” Magnus echoed as he gently rubbed this hand over Alec’s thigh around his hip. If he could, he would have wanted nothing more than to one day have a child with him because in his eyes he was perfect. Alec was the kindest, sweetest and most loving person he had ever met. He was also strong and brave and more forgiving than Magnus felt he deserved. But even if he could, he wouldn’t want it if Alec didn’t. 

They stayed silent for maybe as much as a few minutes after that. Alec’s head was still spinning with questions and dilemmas that he was struggling to find even an adequate answer for. Lowering his eyes to Magnus chest first and then further down until he could look at his own body, Alec felt a kind of shame wash over him as he opened his mouth to speak again. 

“Am I” he paused, not wanting to word the question in a way that would make Magnus take his side no matter what his thoughts on the issue actually was. 

“Is it ok if I keep it?” 

Alec’s inner Omega wanted it, he could feel it perking up at the thought, but he wasn’t so sure that he truly wanted it or if it was just that (his inner Omega’s instincts kicking in). Even if he did want it, was it something you could do? Alec had no idea how this would work, would Magnus care for it, would he care for him anymore if he did? He didn’t doubt Magnus, as in the person he was, but if his instincts told him to keep it, what if Magnus’ instinct was to reject it? 

Magnus inner Alpha was urging him to agree with him, which still felt weird because it wasn’t his, but it was  _ Alec’s _ he told himself as an explanation as he moved his hand up to gently brush his fingers against his cheek. “Of course it is”

Lifting his head a little, leaning towards the touch, Alec didn’t manage to meet his eyes just yet. “They said it was a monster” Alec whispered, his own fear of it being correct clawing at him. “That it was an abomination” 

Blinking his eyes slowly to keep himself from crying at the thought alone of what Alec must have gone though at the Institute, Magnus moved his fingers to tip Alec’s face up, meeting his worried eyes and hoping that his showed the care and love he felt for the other man. “It won’t be” Magnus said, though he couldn’t know because a Nephilim Omega carrying a child of Demon blood was unheard of but he felt certain of his words still. “It’s the Clave. They would have considered me a monster when I was born” 

Feeling the sting of truth in Magnus’ words, Alec leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’ and kissed him softly yet urgently as he held onto him. Magnus wasn’t a monster, demon blood or not, he was best thing to ever happen to Alec and the world was a better place because of him. Catching his breath as they pulled apart, Alec kept so close that their foreheads and the tips of their noses were still touching, still with his eyes closed. 

Magnus was right, but he also didn’t know and Alec’s breath stuttered as he once again thought about who could be the Alpha father. It possibly being a demon was bad enough, the idea that it could be Sebastian’s was even worse and he couldn’t even find it in himself to say those words out loud. “I want it to be yours” Alec heard himself say, the words sounding choked as they came out in a sob. 

Clenching his eyes shut, Magnus was pained by how hurt Alec was and he desperately wanted to make it better and being unable to was killing him. Brushing his fingers into Alec’s thick, messy dark hair Magnus tried to breathe slowly to help calm him with both scent and through their bond. “For all intents and purposes it will be, love. If you decide to keep it, it’ll be  _ ours _ .” Magnus said as he massaged his fingertips against the back of his head, slowing his own heartbeat by breathing steadily. When he felt Alec nodding, Magnus rolled them both over until he was on his back with Alec half on top of him, just holding him. He knew Alec would worry because of who was the cause of this pregnancy, but there was no doubt in Magnus’ mind that any child brought to this world by Alec would be a kind and loving soul.    
  
*****

Waking with a jolt, Alec lifted his head from Magnus’ chest where it had been resting as he slept. He couldn’t remember either of them falling asleep and based on the fact that it was dark outside and the sun had been setting earlier, it couldn’t have been  _ that _ long ago. Clearing his throat, Alec rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up (of course still having a headache), wondering why he woke up in the first place. Looking down at Magnus, Alec allowed himself a small smile and reached for a strand of Magnus’ hair and pushed it back, still able to see his face in the dark room. He contemplated lying back down again, but just as he were there was knock on the door, not the bedroom but front door. 

Unsure, Alec pushed out of bed, feeling his legs a little shaky under his weight as he walked towards the door. Out in the hallway he looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. It seemed silly, but with what had happened at the Institute he wasn't about to open the door at Magnus’ without anything to defend himself with. His bow and blades were all at the institute so he picked up a stone figurine of some kind and weighed it in his hand. He was a good fighter, even now and as long as the person on the other side of the door wasn’t as skilled of a fighter as Jace or himself, he would do ok. 

Using the door as a sort of shield, Alec slowly opened it just enough to be able to peek out. About a metre and a half away from the door stood a man, or specifically a Vampire and an Alpha. The man looked to to be 40 or even 50, it was hard to tell with Vampires as even though they looked the age they were turned, they usually looked good for their ‘age’, which this man also did. He had salt and pepper coloured hair and was dressed smart with his black trousers neatly pressed, a dark grey small winged collar shirt and a black waistcoat holding what seemed to be a pocket watch in gold, all of it giving a hint of his age. Even though he was an Alpha, Alec didn’t feel too uncomfortable as something about him seemed familiar, but he still held the stone figurine hard as he looked at the man, waiting for him to say something. 

“Mr. Lightwood I presume. I am awfully sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I have a light issue” The man explained politely, his tone deep and calm and he had a friendly look on his face. “My name is Oskar Von Rosenheim, I am Fredrik’s Alpha and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to inform him of my presence as it seems I am unable to reach him on his telephone” Oskar said and Alec felt himself relax. It being Oskar explained why he wasn’t feeling as hostile towards him as he had been with Meliorn or even Jace at times. Oskar was a mated Alpha and now that Alec knew, it was easy to identify Fredrik’s scent on him, even if it was faint. 

Fredrik had been going home to see Oskar at least once a day even when he was working on lifting the spell Alec had accidentally cast on Magnus, but of course he hadn’t for at least 24 hours now so it made sense that his scent was weak. “I didn’t know he was still here, I guess he’s still sleeping” Alec confessed, opening the door a little further as he put the stone figurine down on the stand in the hall behind the door and out of sight. 

Oskar didn’t push and just gave a small smile. “I haven’t heard from him for quite some time now, though I felt him tire, so I just want to see him to be sure that he is well. I am aware he needs to rest, but I would be terribly grateful if you would try to see if he would wake.” 

Alec nodded slowly when he heard someone and turned to see Magnus, looking tired but worried. “It’s Oskar, he is looking for Fredrik” Alec said and saw Magnus visibly relax. 

“He is in the guest room” Magnus said as he walked up to the door and nodded in greeting to Oskar. “You know where it is, be my guest” he said as he stepped up next to Alec and gently rested his hand at his lower back. 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch as Oskar slowly bowed his head and said something in a language Alec didn’t understand. It sounded Asian and Alec guessed it might be Indonesian as he knew Oskar was from Germany and he was certain it wasn’t German. After having been given the green light to enter the house, Oskar walked past them without a word before disappearing into the living room in the direction of the guestroom where Fredrik apparently still was. 

Closing the door, Alec turned back around and found himself face to face with Magnus who instantly snuck his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

“I missed you” Magnus smiled. 

Chuckling for the first time in what felt like forever, Alec shook his head as he leant in to leave a small peck on Magnus’ lips. “I was gone for maybe 3 minutes and you were sleeping when I left”    
  
“I bet I spent  _ two _ minutes without you” Magnus said, emphasizing it so that it seemed like it was more than it actually was, which had Alec laughing again. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving” Alec smiled, enjoying the moment of normality. 

*****

They had eaten, talked for a little while before returning back to the bedroom as they were both still exhausted from the long day and the topic at hand. Sleep had done Alec good and when he woke for he second time, the sun was already high in the sky and though he had a headache, it wasn’t as bad as it had been lately and Alec credited the lessing pain to finally having Magnus back even if it wasn’t something he could prove. 

Because Fredrik and Oskar seemed to still be there, Magnus had kept the sun away with heavy dark curtains. Alec hadn’t said anything, but he was thankful himself as he had been a little light shy lately with bright light often triggering his headache. 

Sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, a plate resting on his feet, Alec was eating his breakfast slowly as he watched Magnus flip though one of the books that Fredrik had been reading a few days ago. Magnus had been eating too, but he had finished a while ago but Alec was still starving and therefore was still eating. Things he had used to love for breakfast like eggs and bacon were still making him feel sick, but he couldn’t seem to get enough of pineapple and lemons, for some reason. Still on his plate was a club sandwich as well a whole pineapple worth of pieces & half a lemon and even with that, Alec wasn’t sure he would feel full. 

Turning his attention to the guest room, Alec saw Oskar exit the room, a soft smile on his face as Fredrik showed up next to him. Pausing for a second, Alec wondered what was different until he realised that Fredrik’s warlock mark was visible. The Dane’s hair was still tied back in a messy bun but along his head curled some thick latte coloured ram horns. Smiling to himself, Alec wasn’t sure if it was a case of him being so tired he couldn’t hold the glamour, or if he had them un-glamoured for Oskar, which was an idea he liked more. 

“There are sandwiches in the kitchen if you are hungry” Magnus said and smiled at the pair. Oskar and Fredrik looked different together than what Alec had expected. Fredrik was built like Alec and was just as tall but for some reason, Alec had expected Oskar to be even bigger and taller, but seeing them together he realised he wasn’t- he was basically the same and they just looked equal. When Fredrik smiled and walked towards the kitchen, Alec bit his lip and looked at Magnus. 

“I ate them all” he mumbled, suddenly feeling bad about how much he had actually eaten for some reason. Without missing a beat, Magnus made a small gesture with his hand that sparked some blue magic and winked at him, reaching over to give his knee a gentle squeeze. 

“Good” Magnus smiled. Alec had (for now) come to the conclusion that he would let the pregnancy run its course and with that being the plan, he would have to eat more than he normally did. 

Looking down at his plate, Alec hesitated for a second before picking up another piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth as his free hand without thinking went to his stomach. “I guess I’m eating for two or whatever” he mumbled, knowing it was a cliché, but he guessed it was true and something he couldn’t actually avoid thinking or talking about. 

“I am quite sure you mean to say three?” 

Looking up and over to the opposite side of the table, Alec’s eyes landed on Oskar who sat there looking a little curious. He knew he was in the room, but he hadn't noticed him having sat down, probably because the Alpha was a Vampire and if you didn’t specifically pay attention they often faded to the back of your mind. They moved silently and they didn’t breathe or even have a heartbeat so their bodies made no sound unless they wanted to.

“What?” Alec and Magnus both said at the same time, both of them staring at Oskar. 

The Alpha looked a little uncomfortable as he looked between them. “You  _ are _ eating for three are you not?” he commented, a little slower this time while his eyes darted between them. 

Alec felt slightly dizzy as he let the new information sink in. Without thinking, Alec’s hand went to his stomach for the second time as he looked over at Magnus, eyes wide in question. 

“I am terribly sorry, I was unaware you were engaged in a private conversation” Oskar apologised as Fredrik came over and took a seat next to him.

Fredrik’s eyes narrowed as he looked at them and then at Oskar. “What did you do?” Magnus could hear him hiss at him and almost felt a little bad as it wasn’t Oskar’s fault that it had slipped their mind that he was there. Looking back over at Alec, Magnus put his book aside as Alec shifted over towards him, possibly feeling the need to be closer to him again. 

“I sincerely apologise” Oskar repeated as Alec leaned against Magnus who without pausing wrapped an arm around him and gently hugged him tighter. “It’s ok” Alec mumbled, because the Alpha hadn’t done anything wrong, it was just a shock and it was the information he was reacting to, not Oskar and not that fact that he knew, he had expected Fredrik to tell him anyway. 

Magnus gently stroked his hand down Alec’s arm as he looked over at the other pair. “Are you sure?” he asked, feeling a hint of stress in Alec’s scent which Oskar probably also noticed as his facial expression went from slightly confused to sad, probably feeling partly to blame for it. 

“I can hear their tiny heartbeats” Oskar explained, his voice soft and friendly probably in the hopes not to cause any further stress as he elaborated “Two steady, healthy heartbeats”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my third draft of this chapter, hopefully I did it justice.   
> An extra thank you to @ShadowOfMystic for reading all three and for your patience.   
> Thankful as always for reading and commenting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Opening his eyes and breathing in the scent of Magnus who lay behind him, legs and arms all wrapped around him protectively as he slept, Alec let out a small purr as he checked the time on his phone after managing to fish it out from between several pillows. It had been almost two weeks since the incident at the Institute and though he was almost climbing the walls in boredom, he was physically starting to feel a lot better. Jace had come around the day after Fredrik and Oskar had left those two weeks ago, bringing his stele, phone and weapons, but also some bad news. The news of Alec’s pregnancy had spread like wildfire though the Institute and though most of those in the New York pack seemed indifferent to the news, the members higher up in the Clave had given Jace some reason to worry.

 _They are basically talking about this like it's the birth of the antichrist_ , Jace had explained, looking saddened by the words he was saying even if he was just repeating what he had heard. Magnus had growled in annoyance at that, having been a little on edge since Jace had entered the flat. It made sense now, looking back at the last few months, why both of them had been a little strange around unmated Alphas.

Turning around without moving away from Magnus, Alec looked at his Alpha’s sleeping face. When they had talked to Jace after having tried to explain to him what they thought had happened, Jace had seemed confused and had said that he didn’t think that was the case. _I remember that day, I saw you but I didn’t want to get too close. I sent Izzy to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found, there wouldn’t have been time_. Jace had said, explaining he hadn’t said anything sooner because they had added two and two together and realized he had simply gone to Magnus’.

Reaching up to gently cup Magnus’ face, Alec smiled as Magnus slowly stirred. They had spent most nights in Alec’s nest now, mainly because he felt like he could relax more easily there but also because it was just kind of nice to be totally surrounded by every comforting scent he knew.

“Morning” Magnus mumbled as he inhaled slowly, taking in the soft warm scent of Alec. It was still driving him insane and for a few days after the incident, he had tried to put a little bit of distance between them because of what might have happened to Alec. His Omega wanted none of it though and Magnus hadn’t protested. Alec had a glow about him, his skin was softer than ever and his scent was so appealing to Magnus it was hard for him to keep his hands off him, so he was beyond pleased that he didn’t have to. “Did you sleep well?” he continued after Alec had whispered a _good morning_ back at him.

Smiling, Alec nodded as Magnus reached up and gently scratched his perfectly manicured nails against Alec’s five o'clock morning shadow, returning the smile. “You?”

“I did” Magnus said, biting his lip as more of his body was slowly coming to life.

Clucking at his Alpha’s slowly changing scent, Alec leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’, kissing him softly then pulling back before Magnus had the chance to deepen it “We don’t have time today, I’m meeting Izzy in 15 minutes and you promised you would meet Raphael” Alec laughed, giving his mate a small playful nudge before standing up.

Magnus grunted slightly unhappy as he watched Alec pull back and get up. He was starting to show a little now, or maybe he had for a while and he hadn’t noticed, but now he knew he did. “I don’t understand why these meetings have to be planned so early in the morning? Raphael is a vampire, a child of the night, why would he want to meet me in the morning? It’s just poor planning all around”

Laughing again, Alec stood in his birthday suit, balancing on all of the soft materials as he was trying to make his way out of the nest. “ _You_ are the one who planned the meeting with Raphael, do not blame me, or him for that matter” he said, as he reached the back of the bookshelf that he would have to move past to get out.

Magnus just grunted again as a reply, his un-glamoured eyes following his very naked Omega as he made his way out of the nest. As much as he was happy Alec prefered sleeping naked, it was bordering on torture to watch him walk away in moments like this. “I need a cold shower” he mumbled to himself as he too got up and made his way out of Alec’s nest.

“Me first” Alec replied, showing off some of his own supernatural skills of way too good hearing as he slipped into the bathroom, leaving Magnus behind. Closing the door, Alec looked up and caught his own reflection in one of the larger mirrors in the room. Lowering his eyes he let his hand stoke over his stomach with a sigh. He hadn’t planned for this and didn’t like that, he liked having a plan and though he had decided to go through with it, a part of him wasn’t fully on board. Inhaling sharply, Alec left the mirror in favour for the shower, needing to get ready to meet his sister.

*****

Staying put on the sofa where he had been sitting since Alec left to go meet Izzy, Magnus opened the door with a small movement of his hand as he heard a knock, letting Raphael into the loft. Sipping his drink, he looked up at his dear friend when he entered the room, smiling as he took a seat on the sofa opposite of him.

“I can’t believe we decided to meet at this time” Magnus smiled, still feeling tired. “Maybe I was drunk, I must have been to suggest such an early meeting considering I prefer to sleep in”.

Raphael lifted one eyebrow in question and shook his head “I can’t believe you’ve put if off for a week, I said it was urgent”. Raphael never beat around the bush, there were never any games between them and Magnus had always been thankful for his balanced mind.

Putting his drink down, Magnus sat up a little straighter and nodded “I was busy, I think you know why. How have you been?”

Reaching inside his jacket, Raphael pulled out a small glass vial that looked to be containing blood and placed it on the table between them. Reaching back for a second time, he put down some neatly folded pieces of paper and leaned back. “I don’t have time for too much small talk, the Clave is not happy with me and by that I mean I can not go back to the hotel because they want to take me in for, let us call it _questioning_ ” Raphael said and shook his head in frustration. “I spent a week hiding from the Clave and then another waiting for you” he said somewhat accusingly but with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Looking at what he had been presented with and then back up at Raphael, Magnus frowned as a concerned expression spread over his face. “What do you mean? As far as I know Jace Herondale is running the New York Institute and he wouldn’t do you or anyone in your pack any harm”. He was curious about what Raphael had brought, but it was overshadowed by his concern for his friend, his family member.  

“The Shadowhunters who have come looking for me do not belong to the Institute, not as far as I know. With Simon staying with the Wolves I don’t have anyone on the inside, but if I were to make an educated guess I would say someone is sending out their own people and possibly not informing Mr. Herondale”

Magnus listened to his friend, his concerns not at all dampened by what he heard. “Is there anything I can do? Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“Don’t worry, I would have come to you if I needed it, you know I would” Raphael explained and gave a rare smile. “I am on the move and when I need it, Ragnor portals me to London and I stay there. With everything going on with you and Alec, I didn’t want to intrude”

Picking up his drink again, feeling like he actually needed it even with how early it was, Magnus took a larger gulp, swallowing it back. “You are always welcome here, don’t ever feel like you are intruding. Alec speaks only kindly of you, especially since you came to his aid at the Institute, we will make this right”

“Which brings me back to why I am here” Raphael said, returning the conversation to the objects on the table. “I grabbed these on my way out. Without having read or opened it, I would guess it has something to do with whatever tests they ran” he said, the words dripping with venom as he talked about it.

“Is this Alec’s blood?” Magnus asked and reached out, picking up the vial. He trusted Raphael, but with what he knew could be done with blood magic he didn’t want his significant other’s blood to end up in anyone’s hands.

Raphael just shrugged his shoulders at first “Could be, could be his child’s”.

Gripping the vial, Magnus’ inner Alpha growled angrily at the thought of them having drawn blood from their child (because to him, they were his). Thinking back he remembered the markings on Alec’s stomach, the bruising that didn’t match the rest of the marks on his body. “Thank you” Magnus said and slipped the vial into one of the pockets of his waistcoat.

Raphael stood up at that and buttoned up his perfectly pressed jacket “Of course” he said, giving a second rare smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring it sooner, but you’ll have to take half the blame for that with how busy you’ve been. I would have sent it with Alec when I sent him to meet you, but I was worried he would lose it in the state he was in and if it is his child’s blood, you could use it to track–” Raphael cut himself off and looked apologetic, probably not wanting to bring too much attention to what had happened to Alec.  

Nodding, Magnus stood up as well and smiled. It was easy to forget just how kind Raphael was with how he talked and acted, always seeming distant but always there, always trying his best to do what he thought was right. “I don’t know how to thank you for what you did and for this”

“Don’t make me say it” Raphael warned and gave a crooked smile, referring to how close they were. Raphael only had the one living relative left so to him his new family was becoming even more important and Magnus knew that because Raphael considered him a part of his new family, he would do anything for him.

Smiling wordlessly, Magnus walked around the table and pulled the other man into a hug.   
  
*****

Having met Izzy at Starbucks on Front Street, not too far from Magnus’ Loft, Alec was making his way back a few hours later after having said goodbye to his sister. Izzy of course came just to keep him company and hang out, like sisters do, but she had also updated him on what was going on at the Institute. Jace was of course telling him everything he knew, but with being the head of the Institute he couldn’t be ‘on the ground’ like Izzy could and what Alec learned from her was often just as or more interesting. As far as Izzy could tell, the pack was loyal to Jace, but the Clave was not respecting him at all, the only one seemingly having his back being Imogen who of course was his grandmother.

Going over all of the details in his head as he walked back towards the loft, Alec slowed down as he got the feeling he was being watched. Rubbing his thumb over his fingertips, he searched for the sound of someone or something that wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew he was a good leader, he knew it was what he wanted to do, but he was still a good soldier and he could tell when something was off. Blocking out the sounds and scents of the mundanes around him, Alec looked over his shoulder just in time to see an unknown Shadowhunter coming swinging at him.

Moving away in time for the seraph blade to only cut though the air where his shoulders and neck would have been, Alec pulled his own blade up from the thigh holster he had gotten back from Jace and met the other’s as the man went in for a second swing. The sound of the two weapons colliding rang loudly in his ears, high pitched screech of metal against metal. The man, an Alpha that Alec didn’t recognized, swung again but his movements were too large and slow, exposing his body and making himself vulnerable to more precise hits. Alec didn’t want to kill the man, he wanted to know what was happening so instead of going for a deadly strike he fought the man off and at the first chance he got slapped the dull end of his blade against the back of the man’s fingers, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Kicking it to the side as he lifted his own blade and tilted it sideways towards the man’s throat, Alec narrowed his eyes as he looked the frustrated looking Alpha over. “What do you want?” Alec managed to get out before a screaming pain shot out from his shoulder. The muscle in his arm spasmed as he dropped his blade seconds before the man’s fist connected with his jaw. Falling backwards onto the pavement, Alec cried out in pain as the arrow buried in the back of his shoulder got pressed at an angle, forcing the razor sharp blades of the arrowhead though his flesh.

On the ground, Alec felt his skin burn and his head throb as something built inside of him, but he tried his best to block it out. He couldn’t let that happen, the man was clearly not alone and if what happened with Magnus or at the Institute happened here, he knew he would knock himself out as well as the man and leave himself open to an attack from whoever else were around. Wrapped up in trying to contain the magic, Alec grunted as he tried to push up but was kicked back down by the man who now stood over him.

“You filthy demon fu–” The man shouted as he swung his blade towards Alec, but stumbled back with a scream as Alec had managed to pull an arrow from his quiver and stabbed upwards, with as much force as he could muster, straight into the man’s inner right thigh and out again.

The shadowhunter dropped his blade and reached for the wound where his blood quickly pumped out, soaking his trousers. Alec hadn’t wanted to fatally wound him, but he knew he might have with where he had stabbed him and what arteries were now cut open.

Scrambling to get back onto his feet, Alec whimpered as he had used muscles where the broken arrow was still stuck in his shoulder. Grabbing his bow with his left hand, Alec scanned his surroundings at the sound of someone, somewhere, shouting. The man on the ground was gasping, in the middle of everything seemingly forgetting to look for his stele but Alec had no time to help as a woman (another Shadowhunter) was running towards them, blade already drawn.

Walking backwards as quickly as he could and away from the man on the ground, Alec kept his eyes locked on the female Shadowhunter. He didn’t know how many were around and he felt like the best thing to do was to step away from the situation all together and find another (a better) way to deal with this. Putting a fair bit of distance between himself and the man, Alec hoped the woman would come to her partner’s aid and let him go, hoping she would (like him) find it best to fall back and deal with it later, but she didn’t and Alec’s heart dropped as she stormed passed the man and headed towards him.  

Lifting his bow, Alec with great pain strung up the already bloody arrow and pulled his arm back, gritting his teeth in agony from the added strain on his injured shoulder. “Stop” he shouted, feeling his muscles tremble in pain, causing the string to vibrate. He tried to keep his aim at her thigh, which was a larger target than her lower leg which was were he would usually aim to stop someone in a non-lethal way, but with how his arm shook it was impossible to hold his aim steady.

The woman didn’t listen and Alec tried again to shout for her to fall back, he didn’t want to do this, not to his own kind, but the woman was giving him no choice. Alec knew that if she came within blade’s reach he would lose, especially as his own blade was on the ground over by the dying male Shadowhunter, so when she didn’t stop at the 3rd warning, Alec let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew through the air and hit the woman in her lower abdomen.

*****

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Magnus was gently running his hand down Alec’s arm as the younger man slept. He had been beside himself when he felt Alec’s pain, had desperately tried to call him and had ended up stood lost on the street outside looking for any sign of Alec, only now was he able to finally relax again as his mate was safely resting.

In times like this (which sadly was the third time he had felt Alec’s pain without knowing where he was) he almost wished their bond was deeper, like a blood-bond. Magnus didn’t know much about them, they were extremely rare in the downworld, but Fredrik and Oskar shared one and one of the ‘perks’ were that your mate’s energy was like a beacon, meaning in situations like this he could have come to Alec’s aid, instead of standing on the pavement outside his flat feeling useless.

Tracing out the angelic rune on Alec’s lower arm, Magnus smiled to himself. He thought highly of Alec, was proud of what kind of man he was and what kind of man he was aiming to be, but even he himself sometimes underestimated his Omega. Alec had come back, covered in blood (his own as well as someone else’s) and while Magnus had felt anger and a burning need to tear down those Shadowhunter’s worlds, Alec had expressed sadness. Sadness for those who had come after him, for the situation he had been put in and for the actions he had been forced to take. His ability to put himself in other people’s shoes, even those of the people trying to murder him, was astonishing and inspiring.

Leaning down, Magnus pressed his lips gently against Alec’s temple before getting up. Alec had talked to Jace, who like Magnus himself had been more furious than sad over what had happened. The attack had clearly been ordered by the Clave directly and after having picked up the bodies of the deceased Shadowhunters, they had been identified as members of the guards in Alicante and not to any Institute. Jace swore that with the help of Izzy and Clary, he would get to the bottom of it, this meant that currently there was nothing Magnus could do, except maybe give Alec some peace of mind. Patting the pocket of his waistcoat to make sure the vial was still there, Magnus walked towards his work station to get started. He would use what Raphael had given him to track down Sebastian and hopefully it wouldn’t just help bring justice for Max and Alec, but maybe also weigh in on Alec’s case with his people.   
  
*****  

Magnus had been working for a few hours when he heard the sound of Alec’s feet dropping down onto the floor. Turning around, Magnus smiled as Alec stood up, towering over the furniture as he walked towards him. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get over that feeling that spread through him whenever he looked at him.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked as he stepped over some chalk drawings on the floor that looked like distorted maps drawn on top of each other in different colours. Making sure he didn’t smudge anything, he walked a half circle around it before reaching Magnus, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Turning around in his seat before standing up, Magnus returned the gesture except pressing his lips softly against Alec’s, unable to not give into the need to show his Omega some affection. “I have been working on a potion to use in a spell”.

“What for?” Alec asked, having always found magic fascinating.  
  
“It’s a tracking spell” Magnus smiled “When Raphael came by earlier he brought a blood sample he grabbed when he got you out of the Institute. I assume it’s a blood sample taken from one of..” he paused, grabbing Alec’s hands “ _our_ children. If it is, we will be able to track both parents.”

Gripping Magnus’ hand back tightly at his words, Alec just looked at him for a few seconds. He wanted to believe they could find Sebastian, as he had convinced himself that it was him who was behind it all even if Jace didn’t think it was the case. “Are you sure it’ll work?”   
  
“It’s blood magic, it’s the purest form and it is incorruptible. The only reasons it wouldn’t work is if the one I’m looking for is in a dimension that I can’t reach, or it’s _your_ blood.”

Alec frowned again, not wanting to get his hopes up, just in case. “And _how_ does it work?”

Magnus could feel his uncertainty and gently stroked his thumb down the back of Alec’s hand in comfort. “Those drawings on the floor are basic maps of all dimensions I can reach, drawn on top of each other. When I pour the potion over them they will rise up and divided into individual layers, kind of like the hologram things you guys have at the Institute. I’ll say a spell that will activate a ball of light that will more or less explode, sending tiny bits of light out to find everyone connected to the blood sample. That means a little ball of light for the baby, you, your parents and if Sebastian is the one we are looking for, one for him and his bloodline as well”

Frowning at the information, the Shadowhunter in Alec perked up at what he heard. “What? If this spell is this good why didn’t you suggest this when we were looking for Valentine? We could have used Clary’s blood and–”

“It doesn’t work like that” Magnus spoke, interrupting him with an apologetic look on his face. “It needs to be at least partially demonic for it to work. The magic in the blood triggers the spell, angelic magic sadly doesn’t have the same properties” he explained, letting go of Alec’s hand and as he reached for the potion on his work bench.

Alec lowered his eyes and nodded. “Ok” he said as he looked up at Magnus again, forgetting sometimes that there were limits even to what he could do. “Let’s do it”

Nodding, Magnus walked over to where he had drawn all the maps of all the dimensions he could magically access and held up the cup with the potion. Watching Alec ouf of the corner of his eye as his mate walked over and sat on the armrest of the sofa, Magnus poured the thick black potion down onto the floor and over the map. Only a few seconds passed by before the maps rose up, separating into layers of glowing lines, each layer a separate dimension.

Trying to keep his own breathing steady as he watched Magnus work, Alec took in just how many different maps there were. Keeping his eyes locked on his Alpha, Alec chewed on his lower lip as Magnus started speaking, the language unknown to him so he instead focused on the visuals. A ball of white light was slowly growing, hovering over the floating maps before it (just like Magnus had explained) exploded soundlessly, sending shards of light out though the room.

Just like Magnus had said, two lights hung in the air between Alec and the map. It didn’t quite reach him, but he figured it was how the spell worked. Looking at the lights, Alec looked back over at Magnus “will everyone see this light? Won’t he know we’re tracking him?”

Shaking his head at the question, Magnus looked at the light that was still hanging in the air over the maps. “Only we who heard the spell will see it” he said as small lights appeared over New York on the map, pulsating as it indicated it had found Alec. Not long after a new pulsating light appeared over Alicante and Magnus assumed they showed Robert and Maryse’s location.

Pushing himself back onto his feet, Alec walked over towards Magnus, the lights moving with him and once he reached him they was back where they had started, hanging over the map with the third light that was already there. “What's that for?” he asked, indicating to the unknown light.

“Not sure” Magnus replied, scanning the maps for other lights as several of the layers were fading away, meaning the spell didn’t find anyone there. Seeing a new light appear, Magnus’ heart dropped as he realised the dimension it was on.

Feeling Alec grab his hand, Magnus clenched his eyes shut for a second before looking at him, his heart crushed.

“Where is that?” Alec asked, worried by the pale look on Magnus’ face.

Swallowing, Magnus blinked several times before answering “Edom”.   
  
“Edom?” Alec knew the dimension, of course he did, it was more a shock reply because he hadn’t expected that dimension, he hadn’t expected any dimension apart from their own because he had been so sure Sebastian was the one, but he clearly wasn’t. Letting go of Magnus’ hand, Alec took a few steps back, the two small balls of light floating in the air with him. “Who? What?” He stuttered. He had been so sure that it couldn’t have been a demon posing as Magnus, but now he was doubting everything.

Magnus felt sick. Could it be him, his father doing this to him to punish him or had he sent someone else? Was there even a way a demon could impregnate a Shadowhunter, someone who wasn’t at least part Shadowhunter him or herself? Reaching out towards Alec who looked beyond distraught, Magnus took a step towards him. “I’m sorry,” he started, feeling guilty, what if this had happened to Alec because of him “I should have protected you, I should have been stronger, had more powerful wards”.

“Magnus”

Knowing Alec would say it wasn’t fault, Magnus cut him off because he had to at least be partly to blame. “No, it’s my fault” There were so many dimensions and different demons, the chances of the demon being from Edom and it not having a connection to him through his father was highly unlikely.

“But, Magnus” Alec tried again.

Reaching Alec, Magnus raised his hands and cupped his Omega’s face, his skin pale in contrast to his hands, his expression unsure and shocked . “I’m sorry” he repeated, wanting nothing more than for the other man (his other half) to be safe.

Pulling himself away from Magnus, Alec grabbed a hold of both of Magnus’ wrists and pulled his hands down. “No, Magnus. Look” he finally managed to get out as he let go of one of his hands and pointed to the third light that no longer hung over the maps, but over Magnus. His mind was spinning out of control, trying to find a way it would make sense to him. Had the spell failed? Had the blood sample been tampered with? Had it been affected by the bond they shared? Or was it really… Alec’s thoughts trailed off as he looked at Magnus who had finally stopped and looked at the light. Magnus’ expression was now one of shock as well, his eyes wide as they met Alec’s.

Lost for words and drowning in emotions, Magnus crumpled to his knees in front of Alec. It was impossible, but it all made sense. How he was the only one who seemed to be affected by Alec’s change of scent, how his behaviour had changed and the way his inner Alpha had reacted to all of it, the light in Edom- it wasn’t indicating who the other father was, it was showing Magnus’ own bloodline. Reaching around Alec, Magnus held onto him tightly as he buried his face in the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt.

It shouldn’t be possible, but when all other options were proven wrong, whatever remained had to be the truth and blood magic had zero margin for error, which meant, the Alpha father of Alec’s babies was actually him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who bookmark and subscribe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.

Lying in bed, Alec was flipping through a book that Magnus had tried to read a few weeks back (after they had first found out that he was pregnant). The book was, to put it mildly, rather offensive. It was one of those ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ books, written by and for Shadowhunters, but almost everything Alec had read in it so far was propaganda to keep an Omega down. Luckily, Magnus also thought it was all bullshit and moved on to reading books written for and by Mundanes instead. Their biology was different because they lacked a second gender, but after what Magnus had said and Alec had felt, it seemed to be more accurate than what the Shadowhunters had scribbled down. 

_ ‘A proper Omega will only socialise with his or her Alpha during the pregnancy.’ _ Alec huffed in annoyance at what he read and threw the book aside. Lying on his back with his knees bent, Alec looked up at the ceiling while debating whether or not he should ask Magnus to portal him somewhere so he could go for a walk. He could take care of himself and he wasn’t scared, but with the Clave clearly being after him, there was no point in pushing his luck even if he hadn’t heard or seen anything in over a week. 

Digging his elbows into the mattress, Alec was about to get up when Magnus walked into the room. Smiling, Alec let himself fall back down flat on his back, watching his Alpha out of the corner of his eye as he came over and climbed onto the bed.    
  
“How are you feeling?” Magnus smiled, glancing over at the book and scrunching his face up in disgust “I hope you aren’t taking any of that to heart”. 

Shaking his head, Alec willingly parted his legs as Magnus moved up the bed and between them. Standing on all fours over him, Magnus was beaming. Ever since the spell, ever since they had found out that it wasn’t monsters but miracles, Magnus had been like a glowing ball of light. Reaching up with one hand, Alec gently brushed his fingers down the side of his Alpha’s face and let out another happy sigh. He hadn’t planned for any of this, but now that they were here he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. “You’re glowing” Alec purred softly, his fingertips lingering as they reached Magnus’ sharp jawline. 

“You stole the words right out of my mouth” Magnus chuckled as he leant down and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose, stifling a laugh as Alec let out an uncharacteristic giggle and scrunched up his face at the gentle gesture. The returning calmness and happiness he could feel through their mate-bond, after everything that had happened, was making him feel a constant warmth of joy. The feel and scent of his mate was making him feel dizzy. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Magnus let his mouth gently brush over Alec’s skin as he shifted a little back, letting them follow the trail down to his jaw and then to his neck, breathing him in. “You smell so good” Magnus groaned as he pressed several wet butterfly kisses against Alec’s soft skin, inhaling sharply to let all of himself get filled with his Omega’s scent. 

Dropping his arms and fisting his hands tightly, Alec leaned his head to the side to give Magnus better access to his neck, shivering lightly. He couldn’t really explain it, but the feeling he felt knowing and sensing that Magnus wanted him, loved him even, was still sometimes so overwhelming to him that it was hard to keep his thoughts clear. “I should be reading” Alec mumbled without really wanting Magnus to stop what he was doing, it was more him trying to play coy but failing as he couldn’t help but arch his back up from the bed and moan as Magnus’ teeth graced over his mate-mark on his neck. 

Happily humming against Alec’s neck at how responsive he was, Magnus shifted further down the bed, leaving a trail of small kisses across his collarbone and his covered chest until he was far enough down he could sit back on his legs and slip his hands under the thin fabric of Alec’s shirt. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Magnus smiled as he pushed the t-shirt up, giving a crooked smile as Alec lifted his hips, allowing him to get rid of the offending garment.

For the last couple of weeks, Magnus had been finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off Alec. His scent had changed again and instead of the calming, loving scent from before he now constantly smelt of sex. He didn’t know much about how everything worked, but Alec had insinuated that sex helped with the aches and pains, making him relax, so Magnus figured that explained the increase in both of their appetites for sex. 

“Not in the last five minutes” Alec bit his lip as he looked up at his Alpha, his feline eyes meeting his own and capturing his full attention. Magnus didn’t hide from him anymore, but even though he saw them all the time, the twinkle in his eyes whenever he was getting turned on was still something else and Alec groaned as he felt his own body responding to Magnus’. 

Letting Magnus take control and only lifting his hips off the mattress and moving his arms and legs to let his Alpha handle him more easily, Alec quickly found himself completely naked on the bed, surrounded by books and paper but not caring as he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus’ lips, teeth and hands all over his body. Their relationship was balanced, it always had been, even before they actually got together. That was part of the reason Alec had felt secure enough around him to give in to his inner Omega, who had called for him since they first met. In times like this though, Alec enjoyed it when Magnus took control because his eagerness translated to feelings of reassurance. With his body changing, the fear of not being seen as attractive by his Alpha could have easily become an issue for Alec, but the way Magnus looked at him and how he reacted to him still had his inner Omega squeal with happiness that he couldn’t contain. 

Hearing Alec purr and gasp in response to his touches, Magnus continued to kiss and lick his way down his Omega’s body, loving how he arched his back, lifting himself almost off the mattress to get closer to him. Alec was perfect, his mind and soul but also his body and Magnus sometimes wondered if he had been shaped by the angels themselves to fit perfectly next to him, fit perfectly into his life; being and giving him everything he could ever dream of. Breathing in the scent of Alec’s arousal, Magnus let his lips ghost down the full length of his member before dipping down between the younger man’s spread legs, pressing his lips and tongue against his opening, enjoying the taste of him as he worked him open. 

It was crazy to Alec how just a few months ago he had been so insecure about his body, hated it even and tried to hide from everyone, but now he loved and craved the feeling of Magnus’ touch. The feeling of his tongue pressing against his wet opening caused him to shiver with pleasure and excitement, not even for a second wanting to cover up or pull away. Pushing his head back into the pillow, Alec closed his eyes as he let his Alpha prepare him, moaning as he felt Magnus’ slender fingers curl around his member, stroking him to full hardness. Trembling as he felt himself quickly being pushed against the edge of bliss, Alec stuttered out some pleading words of need. He had read in some of the mundane books that sex was good for your body and that it was completely natural to crave it, so Alec didn’t even try to fight it and instead reached for Magnus’ hair, tugging at it to get his attention. 

Pulling back as Alec’s legs started to tremble, as well as feeling the gentle tug, Magnus once again showered his Omega in kisses as he moved up over his body again, making sure to cover as much of his warm scented skin with wet loving kisses as possible, pausing as he reached his neck. The sight of the scarred mark on Alec’s neck always sent a shiver down his spine, the visual confirmation that he was his, just as he was Alec’s in return was still something that filled him with indescribable amounts of pride. Pressing his lips gently against it and letting the kiss linger for a few seconds, Magnus pulled up and moved to instead find the younger man’s lips. “I love you” he whispered against them, humming softly as Alec returned the words in a soft purr. 

Blinking softly, Alec bit his lip as he rolled over onto his side; indicating to Magnus what he wanted. With the changes in his body it felt better this way, safer, and Alec groaned happily as he felt Magnus’ hard cock press between his cheeks as he pushed back against him as soon as his Alpha lay down behind him. Closing his eyes, he lifted a leg to give the older man better access as he felt a hand run down his side and to his front, biting back a moan as once again Magnus’ skillful hand found his member. 

Feeling Magnus’ thick Alpha cock slowly push into him, Alec’s breath hitched as he enjoyed the fullness he felt from being filled, his toes curling and eyelids fluttering as he was taken over by the sensation of their bond tightening between them. Sex wasn’t just sex with Magnus, it was something more, something deeper and every time it felt like it grew stronger. Turning his head to the side, Alec purred happily against Magnus’ lips as his Alpha captured his while they moved together. 

The room was filled with soft moans and the sound of their skin meeting, which along with the air becoming almost too thick and heavy to breathe from both their scents, made everything perfect. Reaching behind and running his hand down Magnus’ hip to his bottom, Alec could feel the little sparks of magic under his skin, could feel it rush though his Alpha’s veins as they both edged closer to their climax and it made him feel safe. 

Groaning, Magnus could feel a tug through his magic at his wards, but not even the end of the world could take him away from Alec when they were like this, when it felt like their souls were bound to each other; so he pushed it to the back of his mind as he pressed himself up against his mate. Thrusting slowly and deeply into him, Magnus shivered as Alec’s entire body trembled. Feeling his Omega’s pleasure as his own, he enjoyed the tight clenching and unclenching around his member as Alec came, moaning his name into their kiss as he bucked his hips back against him. 

Moving his hand up from between Alec’s legs, over his slightly swollen stomach to his chest, Magnus pressed his palm against it to feel the beating of his Omega’s heart. Kissing every bit of exposed skin within reach when Alec turned his head, he found Alec’s neck and let his teeth graze over the rune covering it as he felt a pool of heat build in the pit of his stomach. Still thrusting into a willing and moaning Alec, he let his eyes roll back and he relaxed as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Nothing felt as good as Alec did, no one ever had and with the added intensity of their mate-bond, nothing ever would. 

Feeling Magnus falling still behind him, Alec moved his hand to find Magnus’, covering it with his own as he closed his eyes. Sex tired him out now and almost as soon as he relaxed back against his Alpha and closed his eyes, he struggled to stay awake. Yawning and then shivering as felt Magnus pull out, he decided against fighting sleep and instead let himself drift off, knowing he needed the rest. 

*****

Magnus had stayed awake just holding Alec as he slept for maybe half a hour before he felt another tingle, identifying the feeling as someone trying to get into his loft. It didn’t seem like an aggressive act and figuring it was friendly, he somewhat reluctantly pulled away from Alec and with a wave of his hand covered his sleeping Omega in a warm blanket, tucking him in. Pulling on a pair of trousers, he just threw his robe over his back as he made his way into the hall to his front door. Inhaling slowly he opened it and was instantly greeted by Ragnor’s impatient and grumpy looking face. 

“Third time I’ve tried” Ragnor grunted and took a step forward but stopped when Magnus didn’t move away to let him in. 

Giving an apologetic smile, Magnus pulled the door a little closer to signal that he couldn’t let him in. “I am sorry, Alec is sleeping and…” he trailed off but Ragnor instantly nodded. Magnus was happy his friend was clever and sympathetic enough to understand that he couldn’t let an unmated Alpha into his house when Alec was sleeping. “You said you had tried three times, has something happened?” 

“I just found something” Ragnor held up a thick leather-covered book with old iron bindings and hinges on it, implying the book was clearly made to keep someone out without using magic. “I would suggest we go somewhere, but I am guessing you don’t want to leave him alone?” Ragnor nodded his head towards the door, indicating that he was talking about Alec. 

Smiling, Magnus stepped out of the door and closed it behind himself. His green friend was very much right as there was no way he would leave Alec here alone when he was sleeping, maybe not even if he was awake considering the Clave was clearly after him, but standing right outside should be ok. “Maybe we can just talk here?” 

Ragnor nodded and instead of making a fuss about having to stay in the hall outside the loft, he instead crossed his ankles before leaning back against the wall. Walking up and standing next to him, Magnus just watched as Ragnor opened the heavy book and started flipping through the pages. 

“I was looking for something to explain what happened to you, I started back when Fredrik was trying to lift the spell and” he dragged the last word as he kept on skimming through “I found this instead” he said as he stopped on a page and then tapped his finger against it. The book looked old based on how it was bound, but it looked even older once he saw the inside. The pages weren’t paper but instead looked like handwoven fabric or leather that now looked yellow and worn, the writing was clearly some thick mud-like paint that had turned green over time. 

Raising and eyebrow in question, Magnus tugged at his robe to pull it tighter around himself; the hall far from as warm as the inside of the loft. “What language is it?” 

“It’s an old east slavic language” Ragnor explained as Magnus reached out and let the tip of his finger gently brush over the letters. It looked like they would crumble if you touched them, but they were clearly drawn on using something that could stand the test of time as it felt firm and almost smooth against his touch. “I had some help translating some of this, but as far as we can tell, this could explain what has happened with you and Alec”. 

Quickly lifting his eyes to look at his friend, Magnus felt his mouth go dry “What does it say?” 

Making a face as he looked at the symbols on the page and not at Magnus, Ragnor reached up and scratched his chin. “It talks about children born from a Warlock parent, it’s a little unclear but this” he pointed at the some of the old words “talks about a split soul, which we think may mean a twin soul? Possibly what we now refer to as a perfect mate”. 

Letting out a sigh as he felt the air leave his chest, Magnus blinked slowly in hopes that it would calm him. Being able to bear children with your perfect mate was old warlock fairytales. Nobody believed them and for good reasons; Warlocks had ‘tried’ for hundreds of years to find any proof of it, but there had been nothing. “Ragnor” Magnus started, feeling defeated, having hoped his friend would carry news and not old stories Warlocks told themselves to sleep better at night. 

“No, no, I know that tone” Ragnor snapped and looked up. 

They knew each other well, maybe too well. “Through all of the years you have spent here on this earth, all of the Warlocks you have met, Warlocks who truly loved each other, you want to tell me that none of them were so called perfect mates?” Magnus wasn’t 100% sure he believed in the term, though he had started questioning it ever since he met Alec, but what Ragnor was telling him now was still just stories. 

Shaking his head, Ragnor tapped his finger against the page again “Listen to me, this is different. How many Warlocks have you met that have a Shadowhunter mate?” 

“And that makes a difference how?” Magnus asked, though he was entertaining Ragnor more now than actually being curious. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ragnor made a face “Balance?” 

Leaning back, copying Ragnor’s pose against the wall, Magnus just looked at his friend. 

“Fine, answer me this even though I don’t really want to know. It says here that it can only occur, as the book says, if conception happens at the moment of the complete creation of the mate bond. Is that something that happened in your case?” Ragnor looked at him sternly. 

Pausing, Magnus bit his tongue as he thought back to how it happened. A lot of things about Alec’s heat was a blur, but the moment surrounding the creation of their mate bond was crystal clear in his mind and he was sure it always would be. It was common amongst many mating couples for the Alpha to mark its mate first while reaching orgasm and then have the Omega finish the creation of the bond after this. However they had gone the other way with Alec biting first and Magnus completing the bond; as he came. “That is oddly specific” Magnus finally said, not about to actually confirm how he and Alec had created their bond in any direct verbal form. “Who wrote this book? Is it a Warlock we’ve heard of or is it uncredited?” he asked, maybe if it was written by someone with a clear reputation, there could be something to it. 

“It’s written by Shadowhunters” Ragnor said as he flipped the pages back, showing the first woven page of the book that held a large angelic rune, surrounded by a circle of other runes that Magnus didn’t recognize. “It’s said to be their first and it’s banned. According to Lin, who got me the book through Baba, this book is to be burned unread by the Clave if they get their hands on it. That’s aggressive, even for the Nephilims”. 

Taking a step back, Magnus reached up and dug his fingers into the hair on the back of his head, trying to think as he took in what Ragnor was actually saying. “If she could read it, which I am guessing she could at one point, why have we not heard of this before?” he asked, not at all sure what he believed anymore. 

“Who says we haven’t? Maybe there is a reason for our fairytales, maybe they have just been watered down over time and lost some of the details. It’s not like she is in any shape to tell us now and she hasn’t been for hundreds of years” 

Biting his lip as he let the thoughts bounce around in his head, Magnus nodded slowly. Maybe there was something to it? He and Alec had gone through several scenarios of how it may have happened. Maybe Jonathan had done something to Alec that day, maybe Asmodeus or another greater demon or a worse one had meddled? Maybe it was an ‘accident’ that would undo itself with time (that last one having scared Magnus to death when he thought of it). The idea that maybe it had happened because of their connection, faith, luck and their love was much more appealing. “Can I borrow the book?” 

Shaking his head, Ragnor gave him an apologetic look. “I have to get it back to Lin, he has sworn to protect it but I came prepared with a copy and a translation, hoping you’d be interested”.

“Very much” Magnus quickly nodded. He didn’t need the original, Ragnor would have tried every spell to authenticate it or look for hidden messages or meanings already; he just wanted to read it with his own eyes to see if it made sense. 

*****

Blinking his eyes open, Alec grunted as he felt the dried slick and cum between his legs pull at his skin when he moved. Rolling over onto his back, he kicked off the blanket that was covering him as he realised it was a poor substitute for what he had wanted to keep him warm; Magnus. Looking around the room he felt strangely alone as he couldn’t sense his Alpha, the air was filled with the scent of him but he wasn’t actually there and based on how silent the loft seemed to be he wasn’t there at all. Pushing the covers, some books and papers still on the bed away, Alec made his way to the bathroom and without having a full shower, cleaned off at least the lower part of his body. He was still exhausted, feeling drained from earlier but he managed to clean and dry himself before trudging back into the bedroom. Feeling his inner Omega whimper sadly at the thought of getting back onto the bed alone, so instead he grabbed the cover and headed for his nest. 

Stopping at the gap between the bookshelf and the wall that would lead him into it, Alec turned to look at the door. He knew Magnus probably just had to run and do something, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all, Alec couldn’t demand he stay around 24/7; but when he came back he wanted him to come back to him and if he hid in his nest he wouldn’t. Magnus respected his need for the nest to be somewhere he could pull away to and be alone if he needed it and because of that, he would never enter it unless he was invited, he wouldn’t even peek inside so with that in mind, Alec pulled the covers around himself and sat down on the floor. Bringing his legs up against his body, trying to make himself as small as possible whilst staying wrapped up in the sheets, he leaned against the wall and closed his eye to try to relax. 

“Alexander?” 

Opening his eyes again after what only felt like a minute or so after having closed them, Alec looked up at Magnus as his Alpha made his way over to him. 

“Hey, beautiful. Are you ok?” Magnus asked, probably looking as worried as he felt as he got down on his knees next to him, reaching out to brush his hand through Alec’s (as usual) messy hair.

Nodding, Alec leaned against the touch and smiled “Yeah, I just didn’t want you to come back and not find me” he explained, not having meant for Magnus to worry when he saw him on the floor. Breathing in slowly, he wiggled his nose at the scent “Where were you?” he asked as he could smell a slight hint of another Alpha. The fact that he could sense the other Alpha at all meant it was someone strong and old, Jace’s scent and even Fredrik’s mate Oskar’s scent both drowned in Magnus’, having no way of competing. 

“I was just outside talking to Ragnor, he brought something for me to take a look at” Magnus explained warmly. 

Nodding as he heard Magnus’ old friend’s name, the pieces of the scent fell into place. The well spoken Warlock being both old and powerful. “Anything of interest? I know he was looking into what happened with you and… them” Alec’s eyes dropped for a second as he mentioned the twins. 

“Maybe” Magnus smiled and leaned in, kissing Alec’s forehead “He just handed me a translation of a book that may hold some answers. I was just about to go through them, I just wanted to check on you” 

Pouting at the reply but quickly hiding it and instead smiling, Alec nodded “Ok”. 

“I saw that” Magnus smiled and tapped his finger gently against the tip of Alec’s nose “What’s on your mind?” 

Shaking his head, Alec let out a huffed laugh “Sorry, I’m just tired and I just like it when you’re around when I sleep, or whenever really, I feel… I don’t know, safe. I understand you should look that up though, I don’t mean to be all clingy” 

“No, clingy is my new favourite thing” Magnus winked, his hand now resting on Alec’s covered shoulder as he looked at him lovingly “Everything else can wait” he reassured him. 

Shaking his head for a second time, Alec shifted to be able to get back up on his feet again “Maybe, if it's just reading, you could bring it?” he asked, chewing on his lower lip as he nudged his head in the direction of his nest. 

“A compromise I can live with” Magnus nodded and got up, helping Alec fully back onto his feet before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss “See? You are a born leader and it shines through even here” he smiled before with a snap of his fingers, he held the papers he had gotten from Ragnor in his hand. “Are you ok with the scent?” he asked, knowing that bringing another person’s scent into an Omega’s nest was a big no-no, even a faint one on paper like this one. Luckily, Ragnor had not been the one taking the notes, instead it had been his unofficial Omega mate so the scent wasn’t too strong; but wanting to be sure, Magnus held out the papers and waited until Alec nodded after having sniffed the air. Kicking off his slippers, Magnus smiled and felt a tingle in his stomach as Alec grabbed his free hand and pulled him in between the wall and the bookshelf and into his nest, still feeling a true sense of happiness and honour every time he was invited in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who bookmark and subscribe and my deepest apologies for the long wait.
> 
> The total chapter count has been changed from 21 to 22   
> (as was the plan all along, I simply counted my chapter plan wrong).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @ShadowOfMystic on twitter (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic) for beta reading this chapter for me.
> 
> PLEASE READ! The subject of committing suicide is briefly mentioned in this chapter (regarding unknown/unnamed characters). Because of the sensitivity of the subject I wanted to add a warning here. Please let me know if you think this mention is enough to warrant a tag.

Sitting by Magnus’ desk, as a compromise as the older man cooked up some potion in the kitchen, Alec was working his way through some paperwork that Jace had sent over. The bonde had been a little hesitant about sending him work first, having wanted Alec to rest, but after having admitted to his parabatai that he had been so bored that he had downloaded mundane games on his phone and spent hours getting little figurines to fight each other, Jace had given in and sent him something to do. It wasn’t entertaining work, but it was a good distraction from everything that was going on, as well as the aches of being 21 weeks in, it also gave Jace more time to focus on both finding Sebastian and trying to figure out what was actually going on with the Clave.

Magnus had told him about the information that Ragnor had found and it seemed plausible. He didn’t want to believe that the Clave would withhold that kind of information from the Downworld or at least from their own kind, but it made sense and could also be an explanation as to why the Shadowhunters had been sent after him and why the doctors had tried to terminate the pregnancy against his will.

Pushing some papers that he had finished going through to one side, Alec peeked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Knowing Magnus would have his head in a cauldron in the kitchen, he pushed himself up with a grunt and headed for the door.

Hearing some clatter and cursing coming from the kitchen, Alec stopped to listen to make sure everything was ok. “I’ll get it, just.. I’ll get it” Magnus called out and Alec chuckled, having no problem mentally picturing the expression that would most likely be on his mate’s face at the moment. His other (and in his opinion better) half was always very gracious, smooth and elegant, but he could also be a little ditzy and clumsy if he got stressed, which he clearly was now.

“It’s ok, I’ll get it” Alec called back, knowing the reason his Alpha wanted to get it was that he was worried it would be someone on the other side of the door that wished them harm. He wasn’t usually overprotective and he trusted Alec to take care of himself, which was something Alec appreciated beyond words, but the situation they were in made everything a little different. Hearing some more clatter, Alec shook his head as he walked towards the door “Don’t worry, babe. You would have felt it if it was someone hostile” Alec called out as he reached the door, wanting to calm his mate.

Slowly opening it and peeking out, Alec didn’t see anybody. Frowning, he pulled the door further open and leaned a little out to be able to look down the hallway. Halfway down the corridor he spotted Clary who was nervously shifting from one leg to the other before giving a small wave.

Confused by the situation, Alec looked back down the hall the other way to make sure no one else was there before taking half a step out the door and looking at the petite redhead that stood comically far away from him. “Whats going on, Fray?” He asked, just loud enough for his voice to carry.

“Alec, hi, is Magnus in?” Clary asked, meeting his question with a question of her own which only further confused him.

Looking back over his shoulder into the loft, Alec saw Magnus who now had made his way into the living area and was doing a terrible impression of looking busy to not seem like he was keeping an eye on things, which he clearly was. “Yes” Alec replied as he looked back at Clary again “Why? What’s going on? Why are you standing all the way over there?”

Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, Clary made a face and shrugged her shoulders before answering, acting like it took a lot out of her to be there. “My heat is coming up, I didn’t want to be rude” she answered.

Gripping the handle of the door tightly, Alec had to stop himself from actually growling as his inner Omega hissed. He knew Magnus wasn’t interested in Clary or anyone other than him to be fair and he knew Clary was head over heels for Jace, so there was no reason to be mad. She had done the right thing in keeping her distance, but he still had the urge to shout at her to fuck off.

“I’m sorry, I really am” Clary went on, looking increasingly uncomfortable as she stood there looking at him. “It’s just, Jace is working on a really solid lead regarding Sebastian, and Imogen is at the Institute lowkey running things while he’s out and…” she trailed off, suddenly looking really small, smaller than she actually was. “I don’t want to take him away from that. ”She swallowed back what sounded like a lump in her throat before going on “I just thought that maybe you could help because Jace told me that you had been to this group thing and maybe that could work cos I don’t want to use that scary rune and I don’t want to go through it on my own because I have no place I really feel safe and I’m scared”. The words had left her so quickly that Alec had almost struggled keeping up and he wondered how she even managed to get that many words out before needing to catch her breath. What she said hit him a lot harder than he had expected and for the first time since meeting her, he felt he had something in common with her.

Letting out a sigh, Alec stepped into the hallway, gesturing to Magnus (who was still sneak peeking) that everything was fine. Leaving the door ajar both for his own peace of mind as well as Magnus’, he walked a little closer to the young woman so that they wouldn’t have to shout to each other when they spoke. “How long until it starts?” Alec asked as he was just a few feet away from her.

“Two days“ She answered, her voice now low.

Humming to himself, Alec was already trying to plan something out, finding a solution to the very sudden problem that had been sprung on him. “It’s ok, we’ll figure this out. I’ll help but we’ll need a little group, you and me won’t be enough”.

Nodding quickly, Clary’s eyes lit up a little again at the sound of his answer. “Jace said that it was like a group thing so I asked and there are two people who are willing to come with me as well. I didn’t want to come here empty handed” she explained, perking up more and more by each passing second.

“Sounds good. I’ll talk with Catarina because I can’t remember exactly how it works, but don’t worry, we’ll sort it out” Alec  let out a surprised huff as the small redhead was suddenly stood to the side of him, hugging him tightly, whispering thank yous against the fabric of his jumper.

*****

“I don’t like this at all” Magnus huffed as he sat down in one of the larger chairs in the sitting room, crossing his legs and arms, his body language speaking volumes as he looked up at Alec.

Due to the fact he was so easily getting tired now because of how big he had gotten, Alec took a seat as well, looking straight at his mate but with a much more relaxed expression on his face. “I know, but I can’t turn her away” He tried to explain, giving a soft smile. He understood where Magnus was coming from, he understood his mates need to be close to him, wanting to protect them, but this was something he needed to do.

“I don’t trust her” Magnus replied shortly, knowing himself that he was being salty about it all.

Alec frowned at that “Fray? _You_ don’t trust _Clary_? Since when?”

Uncrossing his arms, Magnus leaned forward in his chair, looking at the younger man sitting opposite him, reacting to the warm comfortable scent he was giving off, probably purposely to calm him. “Since those other Nephilims tried to kill you and our children” His voice was soft as he spoke now, countering the harsh words by keeping all hostility out of his tone.

“That wasn’t her and you know that. Clary is Jace’s mate and he is my brother, my parabatai, she would never hurt me, us” he spoke slowly as he rested one hand on his stomach.

Not happy with the answer, Magnus pouted “And these two others she said she was going to bring, who are they?”

Wanting to move, but feeling too set on the spot to actually do so, Alec settled for shifting a little further out on his seat. “Lydia, who is good to have on our side because out of all the Omegas I know of among the Shadowhunters, she is probably the most headstrong one and the other is a man called Nathaniel, he’s the mate of the head of security under Jace.”

Only huffing at the reply, Magnus’ inner Alpha screamed for him to not let him go, to keep him close by where he could protect him and take care of him, especially because of how far along he was.

“I promise you it will be fine. I have already sent a message to Catarina who said she would come and I’ll ask Fredrik too. You trust them, right? I know that you don’t like this and I want to stay here with you, but I can’t turn her away when I’m her only option. Clary doesn’t have enough people to successfully create the environment she needs and because I would have to be the link between the others I’m asking, like Fredrik and Catarina, I have to be there.” Alec was hoping he would understand. As much as he wished this wouldn’t have happened until later when he felt more comfortable taking care of himself should anything happen, he wasn’t the type to turn his back on his friends or fellow pack members.

Magnus did understand, annoyingly he could see where his other half was coming from, but he still didn’t like it. Hearing that Catarina and maybe Fredrik would be there made him feel a lot better and he figured that they could always come to some kind of agreement that would make him feel better, like not letting the unknown Shadowhunters contact the Institute while they were away so they couldn’t give away their location or something. “Can you at least promise to text me often, at least so that I see that you are ok?”

“Promise” Alec smiled and was about to try and push up, but before he had even had the time to give it a go Magnus was over by his side helping him up. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss against his lips and took his hand. “Love you”

*****

Sitting in a deep chair that placed him a little too close to the floor for his own liking, Magnus was slowly sipping a cup of tea that he had been handed by the host; Oskar. Alec had been away with Clary, whats-their-face one and two as well as Catarina and Fredrik for a little over a day and being separated was driving him insane. Having not known what to do with himself, he had portaled to Denmark, figuring Oskar would have time since his mate was away as well.

“You are doing it again” Oskar spoke clearly but still with the slight German accent as he looked up from his desk and over at Magnus. The Vampire had graciously accepted the offer of company, probably more for Magnus’ sake than his own, but had after a few hours had to excuse himself to finish off some paperwork. Having still not known what to do, Magnus had stayed behind and kept as quiet as he could but was now for the third time nervously drumming his fingertips against the faux leather of the chair.

“I’m sorry, I should get out of here and give you time to work” He exhaled and put his cup down. He could hold his liquor, he always had, but just in case something happened, he wanted to be 100% clear headed so he had only been drinking tea.

Putting the digital pen down next to the iPad he had been going through his work on, Oskar shook his head. “Absolute nonsense, it is most clear to anyone with half a brain, that you shouldn’t be on your own. Shall I provide you with a proper drink? Something perhaps a little stronger? Maybe it will help with your exposed nerves” he smiled, not showing his fangs but instead looking genuine and calm.

Waving his hand in dismissal at the offer, Magnus with a grunt lifted himself out of the deep chair and walked over to the window. It was dark outside and the sun wouldn’t be up for hours, which was why the curtains could be open, giving him a great view of the harbour outside, the colourful houses surrounding the water giving the area a calm and inviting look. “I just can’t relax, I keep trying to sense him”.

“Please do not worry yourself, my friend, I can feel Fredrik’s calmness and if he is calm, then your beloved Alec shall be also” Oskar smiled as he walked over, standing next to him and gently placing his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, giving it a comforting and gentle squeeze. “They are as safe as can be, what your mate is doing for his kind is extremely inspiring, you should be most proud”.

“I am proud” Letting out a sigh, Magnus felt the sting of jealousy over the bond Oskar and Fredrik shared. He had never created a mate bond with anyone before Alec and though it had been more and better than he could ever hope for, he somehow wanted more. “How did you and Fredrik come to the agreement of creating a blood-bond?” Magnus asked without looking back at the Vampire, instead keeping his eyes on the rocking boats tied up along the waterfront.

Retreating his arm and instead folding them over his abdomen, Oskar took a few seconds to think about his reply before voicing it. “If I am to be entirely truthful, I cannot conjure up the memory of exactly how the subject came about, but what I can tell you, is that I knew from the very second I found out what it was that I wanted it. I am fully aware that you do not believe in perfect mates, or at least you previously you did not, but I do and I know Fredrik is mine. I can’t and shan’t live without him so I saw no logical downside to the creation of it”.

Magnus nodded slowly as he listened to the other man talk. He knew about blood-bonds, but he had never truly delved into the subject because they were so rare amongst Warlocks, Vampires and even Seelies because of their long lives; or immortality in the first two cases. No one in Magnus’ pack had created a blood-bond and amongst his close friends, only Oskar and Fredrik had made that commitment. He had known all his life that he had wanted to find a mate, having always been a hopeless romantic at heart even if he hadn’t shown it; but especially because Alec was mortal he hadn’t truly entertained the idea before now. A mate-bond could be broken, either by choice or when one of the paired passed, a blood-bond on the other hand was eternal and more importantly; a really powerful way of connecting both their physical bodies and souls.

“I take from your questions and silence that you are you contemplating it?” Oskar’s voice cut through the noted silence that had settled in the room, sounding a little wary.

Turning to look at the German man, Magnus gave a quick smile. “I don’t know, maybe” he answered, not committing his answer one way or the other, instead just trying to read the non-existent expression on the other man’s face before giving up and turning slightly on his heels to walk over to the deep chair he had sat in earlier and slumping back down into it.

Oskar moved quickly over and took a seat in the second deep chair occupying the study, crossing his legs as he looked at Magnus through emotionless eyes. “I have to confess, I have never heard of a blood-bond being created with one of your kind and one of his, do you hold any knowledge of what it would mean for you?”

Picking up the cup he had sat down earlier, Magnus pressed the rim of the glass against his lower lip as he drank some of the cold content as a way to gain more time to think before he answered. A blood-bond created between two who were mortal meant that their life energy would be evened out between the two. If one got sick, it would pull from the life energy of the other to even out the difference, the idea being that they would live and eventually die together. Between two who were immortal, that simply wasn’t an issue and between a mortal and immortal it usually slowed the aging of the mortal, about doubling their expected lifespan. It wasn’t common, if anything it was so rare that Magnus only knew about blood-bonds between mortals and immortals because of the old documented cases he had read about.

“Magnus” Oskar pressed and gave him a stern look. It was always risky for one Alpha to press another as their gender wasn’t particularly known for their balanced temper, but Magnus knew that the Vampire only wanted to make sure that he knew what he was possibly signing up for.

Lowering the cup with the cold tea, Magnus let out a sigh “I’m aware of the risks” he said, feeling somewhat defeated. When one of the two passed when both were mortal, it was hard for the one left behind, but when the one left behind was immortal it usually took less than a century for the person to ‘lose their mind’ and end up ending their own life. It was a risk Fredrik and Oskar had taken, but the risk there was lower because for all intent and purposes they should both live for hundreds of years, possibly forever; if Magnus made that bond with Alec he was signing up for 50 to 150 years maybe, if he was lucky. “You did say though that there is no documented case of Nephilim creating a blood-bond with anyone immortal, maybe it’s different” he tried, feeling his inner Alpha clinging to the idea as he went on “Maybe he’ll live for hundreds of years or even gain immortality.”

Oskar looked at him with almost a hint of pity in his eyes “Are you willing to bet your life on it? You have been alone for a long time, if it is not different, you will be alone until the end of your days once he passes”.

Magnus felt the urge to lash out, to portal Oskar into the desert under the burning sun and watch him turn to ash before him at the mere mention of his mate’s demise, clenching his fists tightly for the few seconds it took for the rational part of his brain to kick into gear again. Swallowing back a growl, he slowly nodded. It was one thing for him to think about it, that Alec one day might pass away and leave him behind, but someone else pointing it out hurt just as much.

“Alexander is special” he said after he had let himself calm down again, it wasn’t Oskar’s fault that he was so on edge and it wouldn’t be fair to let it out on him, even less when he was a guest in his home. “I’m not supposed to be able to have children and he is giving me that, if there is such a thing as a perfect mate, someone meant for me, it’s him” His inner Alpha preened at his words.

He had been thinking about the possibility of creating a blood-bond ever since he found out that the children Alec carried were actually his biological ones, at least after he heard from Ragnor that there might be an actual valid explanation for what was happening to them. If they did this, even if Alec’s life was just extended another fifty years or so, it meant he would put his mate through the pain of watching almost everyone close to him grow old and die before him. They knew for a fact that at least one of the twins could control magic, most likely making the child immortal as well, but if the other wasn’t, their own child might pass before Alec. Magnus didn’t like to think of it, but he knew that it wasn’t fair to ask Alec to possibly have to experience the same if he couldn’t even bring himself to think about it himself.

Looking at the cup he was still holding onto, Magnus was going over the different scenarios in his head. The pros and cons, not just for himself but for Alec. The Vampire had gone completely silent again, having leant back in his chair and was now holding a book that Magnus couldn’t remember having seen anywhere close before now, guessing he must have zoned out for a little bit, glad the other man was giving him time to think.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture what their lives would be like in twenty years, thirty, forty and with every year he went on he found himself smiling wider to himself, enjoying the possible future he was making for them. He couldn’t even picture a life without him now and he didn’t want to. He wanted Alec to stay in his life for as long as possible, even if doing this only gave him another ten years with his Omega it would be worth it. Opening his eyes again he met Oskar’s dark brown ones, the other Alpha smiling now.

“One can only assume that you have made up your mind, going of course by your posture and facial expression” he said and it was only then Magnus realised that he had sat up straighter, no longer staying slumped down in the deep chair and he was now smiling.

“I have” Magnus put the cup down and for the second time stood up. “I should get home, I need time to think about how to do this” he said, feeling happy with his decision, the small pieces of doubt he had been having before having all but faded away. Oskar had said that he knew Fredrik was the one for him, that he didn’t want and couldn’t live without him and that's what Magnus felt too when it came to Alec. As much as he thought back fondly on the moment when Alec had said he wanted him to be his Alpha and to their conversations about creating their mate bond, he wanted this to be something a little different, a little bit more lit-candles and roses kind of special and the fact Alec was away gave him the perfect time to plan it so that he could surprise once the time was right.

******

Outside in the hallway, Oskar stood by him as Magnus opened up a portal. Fredrik’s wards made it impossible to create one inside and though Magnus had said he was fine to walk out on his own, the Vampire was insisting on being a good host and ‘follow him home’.

Oskar smiled and for the second time that night placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Creating the blood-bond with my dearest Fredrik is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced in life, maybe only surpassed by becoming a father. It is feelings I have never been able to explain to anyone, but I am happy you will soon understand both. You deserve this happiness my friend”.  

Unable to find the proper words, Magnus simply smiled and gave a short nod before he thanked Oskar for the company and his hospitality and then stepped through the portal that took him from Copenhagen to Brooklyn.

*****

Alec was laid back in one of the recliners with his feet up, keeping one of his hands on his stomach as he was resting. Catarina had suggested that they stay at their sub-packs place since neither of the Nephilims (including Alec) had any idea of where else they could stay that would be safe, and now Clary was curled up on the sofa like Fredrik had been last time Alec had been there.

She was doing well all things considered and was talking with Fredrik and Lydia while Catarina and Nathaniel were off in a corner talking about some book they had both read. A small part of Alec wanted to join in on the conversations, but he hadn’t read the book the two were talking about and the other conversation was getting a little too serious. Fredrik had been on the phone for a while but now the little gang was chatting away. Clary and Jace were a couple, usually spending her heats together but they weren’t actually mated. Lydia was mated to an Alpha stationed at one of the European Institutes called Nicole, they had been together for a few years now and Fredrik was of course blood-bound to Oskar, so now they were all talking about the differences. All this talk about their mates was making Alec miss Magnus even more and he let out a sigh as he stroked one of his hands over his stomach.

Feeling one of the two kick, he lowered his eyes. It wasn’t the first time, it had happened a fair few times in the last week or so, but it was still new and in a strange way comforting. “It’s ok, I’m ok, I just miss your papa” he whispered. Usually he would feel something when he was feeling down or upset, like they knew and one of them decided to bring his attention to them instead.

Wiggling his toes a little, Alec figured he could stay seated for another thirty minutes until an hour before he had to get up and move to avoid getting pins and needles (which he sometimes got if he stayed in the same spot for too long). Staying still, wanting to avoid having to shift as changing position might mean he would have to get up and use the bathroom, he settled on listening into the conversation held by the three on the sofa.

Fredrik was trying to explain to them how it was to be blood-bound compared to mate-bonded and Lydia was nodding while Clary was looking a little lost, which wasn’t strange considering she was so new to their world and even second genders.

A blood-bond was powerful, so powerful that even though Alec knew what it was, he didn’t think he fully understood what it meant. He had never thought about it too much because up until he had met Magnus he hadn’t even wanted an Alpha, even less wanted to bind himself to one. A blood-bond was weaving your soul with your mate’s, truly completing each other and as much as he loved the idea in theory, it just wasn’t something Alec wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who bookmark and subscribe.  
> I also want to say thank you for everyone who is patiently waiting for these updates, I am sorry I am being slow. 
> 
> Note: If you like Omegaverse stories, my beta is currently writing one  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915747/chapters/37101984


End file.
